Now and Then
by Lucky Shamrock
Summary: Remus and Kit were the perfect match, until she just seemed to pop off the face of the planet. What happens when she comes back while Remus is teaching? What happens when she's still 14 years old?
1. Present Day

**Now And Then**

**Written By: **Lucky Shamrock

**Rating: **PG-13 _(For Violent themes, and Language)_

**Disclaimer: **To stay safe, I only own Kit. Other then that, the rest of the characters/themes belong to the dear and most talented J.K.

**Pairings: **OC/Remus, James/Lily

**Spoilers: **Only up to the third book.

**Time-Line: **This takes place in MWPP era, and will eventually end up in HP era.

**Summery: **When someone you loves is taken from you…do you really get over that loss?

**Authors Note: **Okay, for all of you that don't know me…Hi -waves- I'll be your writer for the next fifty or so chapters. This is an OC centered fic, why? Because I love them. Hopefully mine won't turn out to be some lame-ass Mary Sue but if it does…oh well. I'm writing this for my sheer entertainment and hopefully some of you will like it too. A simple warning, this fic deals with mature themes such as child abuse and self injury…nothing to graphic though. Read this story if you love Moony. Review this story if ya want more.

And yes, we are left to assume that when I state 'present day' anywhere in my fic's that it is taking place in Harry's THIRD year.

**

* * *

"_The first time I looked in your eyes I knew  
I would do anything for you  
The first time you touched my face I felt  
What I'd never felt with anyone else"  
_**" 

**:Prologue:**

**(Present Day)**

Remus Lupin, current professor of the defense against the dark arts at Hogwarts was having a peculiar day. First it started with waking up to a song stuck in his head. It was a Muggle song, and he couldn't exactly remember who it was by, but none the less one lyric stuck in his head _'When I live my dream, please be there to meet me.'_

There wasn't anything that special about the lyric itself, but the fact that he had not even thought of the song for well over ten years made him wonder about what the day had in store for him. His day only got stranger and stranger. During his first class of the day, he taught about the usual things…but he also kept running on in lecture, often talking of his own days at Hogwarts to the class.

He was in a melancholy mood, because of that simple fact. He kept thinking about his boyhood days that were spent walking the halls…hand in hand with her.

There wasn't a day that went by when he didn't think of her…but today was unusual, because usually he could busy himself with other things. Today…he only had Kit on his mind.

When he was in sixth year, Kit had been his everything. She was a muggle-born student that was falling behind in her studies. It was he that would help her get by in her classes, and it was her that would open up his closed heart. From the moment they met she had been a best friend to him, she was three years younger then himself, but oh how he loved her. They got along so well, and even his best mates liked her. She brought out the best in the young werewolf.

He missed her so much.

He was in his thirties, and yet he missed his girlfriend from ever so long ago. She was the only one that didn't ask him questions. She was smart, in the few years that they were together she had figured out what he was. She just didn't ask about it, all she said was "You're a werewolf then? Hmm, that will cut into our moonlit strolls on the beach." and left it at that.

She accepted him, just as his best mates did.

Remus sat at his desk, currently awaiting his last class of the day to enter the room. Fingers drumming on the oak furniture. It was so easy back then, his haunted hazel tinted eyes would shut…so easy to remember her. She was always so sad, and he could never figure out why. James and Sirius would tell him that she was a sad lil' Kitten due to the fact that she was always brooding around the common room. Kitten…it stuck. He called her Kitten until the day she went away.

His eyes snapped open as the class filled into the room. Remus pushed the unwanted thoughts away as he stood up to see if anyone was missing from his class. It had been so long ago…

Just forget…

But Remus couldn't just forget.

The way she smiled just for him.

**

* * *

He taught class the best way he knew how, he plastered a smile on his face and glanced over his students. The mirrored image of James sat right there in the front row…Harry…it was painful to look at him and try not to call him James.**

The class today, was going as usual. Things were normal, students were practicing defense spells. Everything was normal.

But wasn't that the way that everything always was? What was that saying…"The calm before the storm". This was indeed the calm before the storm, something in the air was brewing…his senses were going crazy, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

"Professor Lupin, are you okay sir?" Hermione…dear sweet Hermione…why would she be asking him that? For a moment his vision swam, a blue light could be seen…

Something hit him…the air in his stomach was pushed out…he hit the ground…

Eyes would blink…

"Kit?"

And then there was darkness.

**

* * *

****AN**: And yes, the chapters do get longer. . 


	2. September The 23rd, 1976

Chapter One

(September the 23rd, 1976)

As a Prefect, Remus had many duties. He had to set an example for the younger generation, thus why he seemed to always be nagging at his friends like some old hag. Because, usually…if they got into trouble…he got into trouble. Now, as he followed his head of house towards the library he was aware of one more task.

Remus was to be tutoring a young Gryffindor girl that had fallen behind in her studies, because the third year student had arrived for term late because of what old McGonagall said was 'family problems'. He would be doing this every Thursday and Friday night after dinner in order to help her catch up. Remus didn't really think he'd be that good of a tutor, but his head of house seemed to have other ideas.

When he first laid eyes on the third year student, his breath was taken away…no she wasn't stunning looking, she was far from it actually…what took his breath away was how said she seemed to be. Sitting there at an empty table in the library surrounded by books, she was scribbling on a spare sheet of parchment with furious movements. Her pale lips were set in a slight frown, and limp orange hair hung in her face causing him unable to see her eyes or the rest of her features for that matter.

"Miss. Anderson." McGonagall spoke up, causing the girls head to rise up and her dark blue eyes to look at both Remus and Professor McGonagall. Her nose twitched slightly and head would cant to the side. "Remus dear, this is Kit and Kit, this is Remus…he's a sixth year Prefect and should be able to help you catch up." While McGonagall spoke, Remus trying to be as gentlemanly as possible stuck out his hand. Kit looked at it with distrust for a moment before actually taking it in her own much smaller hand, that would be one of the things that would always be stuck in his memories.

How small she was…so fragile.

McGonagall excused herself and there was a bit of awkward silence as Remus sat down next to her at the table. Neither one of them had really been in a situation like that, and they didn't really know what to do. He gave what he hoped would be a charming smile and pointed at her parchment. "Well, what are we working on tonight then?"

Her eyes flickered down towards the parchment for a moment then back towards him, "Essay on the benefits of transfiguring an animal into furniture."

Remus blinked for a moment and furrowed his brows, that was it…she was behind and having trouble with that? Kit must have sensed his confusion, and she continued on. "I was getting the easiest out of the way first, there are a few harder things involving both potions and rather long and dull essay's on the Troll uprising in 1566..."

He grinned at that, and she continued on her rant. "I mean…does the Troll Uprising really matter? It wasn't really much of an uprising at that…"

Remus watched her, she still looked sad, but she was friendly and that would make these sessions tolerable.

"Well, let's finish this and move onto potions then…might as well get as much done as we can." She grinned as Remus said this, and handed him a book.

That night, a new friendship was formed.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Moony you're getting in late…what happened, did you have a hot date and not want us to know about it?" Sirius asked him as he entered the common room. Remus had been expecting that, he would be stupid not to. His eyes did a quick sweep of the room, people were milling about and his friends were all currently gathered together, Sirius had a book of 101 greatest wizard pranks in his lap, Peter was currently stuffing his face (when was he not?) , and finally James and Lily were snogging near the fireplace. Could they ever keep his hands off of each other?

"I'm tutoring a third year." He told Sirius, as Remus would let his book bag fall to the floor before collapsing onto the sofa next to Sirius.

"So that's what they call it now a-days…" Remus frowned at Sirius' comment, but that's how his friend always was…

"Oh, do come off it will you? McGonagall talked me into it, honestly not that bad" Before he could get out any thing else, Sirius interrupted.

"Who is she?"

"What?"

"I said, who is the girl you are tutoring?"

"What makes you think that the person I'm tutoring is a girl?" This comment fell on dead ears as the door to the common room swung open. Kit walked in, he had left her in the library because she said she wanted to check out some books. Now seeing her standing up he was surprised by how small she really was, she was even shorter then Lily (And that was saying something) and that sad expression had returned.

He gave a slight wave when she noticed him sitting there, a small smile crossed her face and her head would duck slightly as she continued on her way towards the girls dormitories. No wonder he never really seen her before, she hardly spent anytime with other Gryffindor's.

"What makes me think you are tutoring a girl?" Sirius said with a slight chuckle before ruffling the sandy colored hair atop of Remus's head. "Who was she? She looked kind of sad…did you break her heart?"

"Unlike you, I don't drop girl's every night of the week." Remus started, and Sirius mocked a slight gasp of hurt. "Her name is Kit, she's a third year who came to school late. I'm not sure why she's so sad."

"A sad lil' Kitten…you know what they say…depressed girls are the easy ones."

At that Sirius got a punch in his upper arm from the young werewolf.

"I deserved that."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

While most of her school-mates were in the common room joking around and having a happy ole' ignorant life…Kit was doing what she did every night for the past two years.

She had locked herself in a bathroom stall and had a small dagger in hand. It was honestly the only way that the pain of everyday life wouldn't consume her. Sleeves pulled up, red lines and scars lingered on her pale arms. This was just something she had to do. Kit had spent the whole day thinking about how horrible it was that she had to start school late just because her father had grounded her.

She couldn't even remember why she had been grounded. When he said that she wouldn't be leaving the house for anything…he meant it. Finally when Hogwarts sent a letter inquiring her whereabouts, her father and mother let her go back.

She loved school more then anything, it was an escape into a world that she had never thought possible. Her a witch…it was almost funny. As she dragged the blade across her left arm slowly and carefully, the only thing she could think of was the very cute boy that was going to be her tutor for the next few weeks.

He was out of her league though, didn't even know that she existed until McGonagall brought him into the library to meet her. Not to mention he was friends with two of the most popular boys in school. Kit would never have a chance with Remus. She could accept that, but…thinking about him just caused her to get butterfly's in her stomach.

With one finale cut, the small dagger was concealed and her tears of pain would be brushed away with a pale hand. Blue hues would peek out of the stall to make sure that no one had come into the bathroom, and when she was satisfied that she was alone, Kit headed for the sink to wash off her slightly bloody arm.

This was her everyday life. Pain and sorrow and no one knew about how truly sad she was.

And she wanted to keep it that way…but the question remained.

Why was she so carefree with Remus…she even smiled at him…what was going on?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Woo, end chapter. Yes, this will be going back and forth between present and past. Hopefully it won't be to confusing for you. As you can tell I love Remus, Sirius banter, and later James banter will show up.

Next Chapter: Remus wakes up in the medical wing, right next to a person he thought was gone forever.


	3. Present Day

Chapter Two

(Present Day)

Remus woke up with a groan, his head was pounding and he wasn't entirely sure why. It felt like he had spent the night binge drinking at the leaky cauldron. One eye would peek open, followed by another. Vision would swim for a moment before adjusting to the dim lighting in the…hospital wing. Why was he there? It was dark, which meant that he most likely spent most of his afternoon sleeping there.

For a moment, his fingers would brush through his sandy gray hair and a frown would set on his face. Why was he there in the first place? Sitting up, his eyes would close momentarily. The last thing he remembered was teaching class…

A blue light…

As his eyes would open again, Remus would give a sigh. Out of the corner of his eye he caught movement, and looking towards it made his heart stop in his chest.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed next to him, it looked as if she had been crying (But then again, she usually looked as if she had been crying). Deep set blue eyes looked at him with confusion and sadness. It was Kit…it was his Kitten. Was he seeing things? Was he dreaming? She had just disappeared so many years ago. A spell gone wrong in her class and she simply vanished into thin air…

And now she was here, currently engrossed in a steering contest with him. She hadn't aged at all, she was still that fourteen year old girl he had known so many years ago…the one that he was going to marry. He had been so sure of it back then. His heart skipped a beat, he was so much older now…did his Kitten even recognize him?

"Remmy?" Pet name, once they were officially dating she had started to call him that. Never did she utter Remus or Moony…just Remmy, because she wanted to call him something no one else did. She knew it was him. He swung himself around, so his legs would dangle off the bed and he would face her completely. She must have been so scared…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kit woke up hours ago, awakening to a body that stung with pain. It took awhile before she had been able to fully realize where she was…the hospital wing. It took awhile to remember what happened…they were practicing counter-curses in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and she was hit by one…

Then there was nothing. She must have been out for a few hours at least seeing how it was now dark outside. But there was something wrong, she could feel it…just…something off. While wondering about this Kit sat up, dizzy for just a moment it took awhile for her to get her bearings about her. Then she realized what was wrong…

Remmy was no where in sight, nor was James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily for that matter. The last time she had been in the hospital wing she woke up and they were all around her. Now there was no one…just the light breathing of the person sleeping in the bed next to her.

That caught her attention. Head would turn and brows would furrow for a moment, dark shadows were cast over the man that was laying there. There was something about him…

She just wasn't able to put her finger on it. She'd swing her legs over the edge of the bed, knowing full well that leaving before Madam Pomfrey let her out would have dire consequences. She'd watch the sleeping man wondering what he was in the hospital wing for, while she waited for some kind of company.

Ever since she started dating Remmy she was hardly ever alone, his friends became her friends and she was happy about that. He made her life better, and she loved him for it. A small smile graced her face, just thinking about him…it was the end of the year almost and he was going to go off and fight the war against the dark wizard that was growing in power. She knew he would still be with her, even as she continued her remaining years at Hogwarts. Lily had even told her once that he would probably propose to her before the year was done.

It was a nice thought.

The man next to her stirred, his eyes opened but he didn't seem to see her sitting there. Even in the darkness she could see his eyes…

Only one person she knew had eyes like that.

Remmy?

He sat up after a moment, she could see him a little better…his hair was shorter now…it looked like it was a different color too.

Then he turned to see her. The only words that could describe what he looked like when he seen her, would be surprised.

Remmy moved to sit just as she was, leg's dangling off the bed, gazing in her direction.

He was older.

Had something happened while she was knocked out?

"Remmy?"

Surprised again, her jaw would clench. Why did he looked so shocked to see her. Eyes would water slightly, no she wouldn't cry…he didn't like it when she cried. Always told her that it made his insides feel like they were being stomped on by a giant.

"Kitten…" His voice was a bit deeper, her name was drawn out almost as if he hadn't said it in a long time. She had just seen him during lunch right?

"Wh-what happened? Did Severus try and curse you again?" Was asked, she prayed that was what happened…that the stupid greasy git that was Severus had cursed Remmy…made him grow older. That had to be it right? He looked unsure of himself, and that caused her stomach to start doing back flips.

"You're…oh Merlin…Kitten, you're in the future."

Future.

Future.

Future.

That one word caused a gasp from her mouth, there was no stopping the tears now. She wanted it to be a joke, something that James and Sirius cooked up…but even so her Remmy would never go along with it. She knew he was telling the truth. And that's what scared her.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Albus Dumbledore strode in quick paces down the halls of Hogwarts school. His night robes were billowing behind him and he had the air of cool confidence about him. Young Harry Potter had informed him of what happened during his Defense Against the Dark Arts class, how out of no where a bright blue light appeared, and out of it came a young girl which collided with Professor Lupin.

When Kit Anderson had first disappeared during class he had tried everything to get her back before giving the heartbreaking news to young Remus Lupin. He had been the first one that Dumbledore contacted, he was the first to know that a student at Hogwarts simply vanished.

"Things are never as they seem." Had been something Dumbledore told the young werewolf many moons ago. For Dumbledore had a feeling something like this would happen, that she was simply transported into a different time and place.

Same place…just…different time.

Now, he had to give the young girl the news. She was in the future. Her adoptive brother was dead, Sirius had escaped from prison, and the rest of her friends were dead. The only thing that was the same was that her boyfriend was still there…he was just now old enough to be her father.

Needless to say things were complicated. He wanted to speak to her though, but when he found his way into the hospital wing; Dumbledore found that Remus had beat him to it.

Currently, the young girl was being cradled in his arms. Dumbledore's heart broke at that sight…his students were his family, and seeing them suffer like that was painful to have to see.

Remus rocked the girl back and forth, it looked like he had a death grip on her as if she would float away if he let go. She was crying, soft sobs echoing in the room, and he was tearful as well.

Without saying a word to either of them, Dumbledore exited the room. He would wait until morning now…they needed time.

If it would stand still for them.


	4. September The 30th October The 1st 1976

Chapter Three

(September. 30th, 1976)

It had been a week since Remus had begun helping Kit out. Oddly enough, despite the fact he was only to be helping her on Thursdays and Fridays, he found himself down in the library where she usually was even on the following Monday. Being around her was nice, she always looked sad, but then again the girl always had a witty comment for anything.

The only thing was, had been the simple fact that they only talked in the library. She was only at meals for just a few minutes, taking quick bites of anything before leaving as fast as she came, and she was only in the common room during the day for only seconds. Usually he found that she spent her time either in the Library or the Girls dormitory.

Currently he sat next to her, quietly working on his own homework as she worked on hers. Occasionally he would glance over her shoulder to make sure she was on the right track before going back to his work. He chewed at the end of his sugar quill (Bad habits form fast and chewing on the end of a normal quill was never as pleasant) and his fingers would drum on the table.

Three more day's until the full moon. He could feel the affects, he was tired and it was only half past seven. Kit had commented on that fact just minutes before. "Do you feel okay?" was her question for him, he had nodded and flashed a smile.

He was okay, Kit was good company. Her voice was quiet and not as high-strung as most of the other girls her age. She didn't speak much, but when she did it made for good conversation.

They got along better then he thought they would. He didn't even mind getting teased by Sirius when both he and Kit wandered into the Gryffindor tower after a study session.

Today, she was humming…a habit of hers that he had found out about on the first night of study. She hummed with her train of thought, and today she was humming a David Bowie song that she had heard over and over again during summer holidays. Remus actually didn't mind the humming, occasionally when he knew the tune he would end up humming with her and they would simply smile at one another.

They were…a perfect pair. Remus smiled at the thought as he chewed on his quill some more, out of the corner of his eye he glanced at her. She wasn't as pretty as Lily or any of the other girls he knew, Kit was run of the mill…but that sadness that was always with her…it drew him to her.

He liked her.

A school-boy crush was born.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

That same evening, after their study session, and after they walked into the Gryffindor tower together. Kit found herself in the girl's dormitories once again thinking of the older boy that was positively handsome when he chewed at his quill so deep in thought. She sat on her four poster bed, with the curtains drawn closed she hugged at her pillow.

He was so nice to her.

No one even really seemed to realize that she existed, but Remus had hung out with her everyday after dinner. She liked that, he was nice and funny. Occasionally when they were walking back to the Gryffindor tower he would talk about the things that his friends and him would do, funny stories that caused her to smile just a little more.

No one had ever paid so much attention to her. Not even her parents, then again she didn't want them to pay attention to her…because when they did…

'Don't think about that…' Kit scolded herself as she closed her eyes, snuggling the pillow even more. Usually her train of thought went back there to that dark place. Actually, her train of thought was usually almost always on that dark place, thinking of her parents, thinking of home…

But not lately…because she had other things to think about.

And one of those things was the only person kind enough to ever be her friend.

Remus.

He was so nice. She just wished he would ask her out…actually prayed for it really. To know that he liked her the same way that she very well liked him.

It would never happen though.

Like her father said, boys didn't like quiet girls like her.

With that thought alone she sat up and headed towards the bathroom with a small dagger hidden in her hand.

It was the only way to make her feel better.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

(October. 1st, 1976)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Remus was starting to feel sick to his stomach. Just knowing that the full moon was so close made his insides clench up and spasm. The thought of eating the mince meat pie that was on his dinner plate in front of him made him want to vomit. Gingerly he pushed his plate away.

"You okay there Moony?" James asked, concern showing for his friend.

"Fine…just…well you know." Remus replied, and yes…James did in fact know. James, Sirius, and Peter had spent years learning how to be able to transform into an animal form just to be able to make his nights as a werewolf pass smoothly and quickly. Even knowing this simple fact, he still worried and thought about it into the days leading up to the moon.

"Are you going to eat that?" Was Peter's only concern, it caused a slight smile to break out on Remus' face before he pushed his plate over towards his friend.

"We really have to introduce you to girls…maybe they'll keep your mind off food." Came Sirius' voice, and the banter between the friends began.

Remus leaned back, days like these…even if he felt like crap were the best days of his young life. To be surrounded by friends…accepted for who he was. It was great.

Out of the corner of his eye, he seen Kit get up from the table. It seemed as if she only arrived seconds before…why was she leaving so early already. His eyes would watch as she tossed her book bag over her shoulders before darting between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor table towards the exit of the great hall.

"Well, since I'm done I guess I'll be off for the library…" This comment from Remus caused a few sly looks from his friends.

"Sure are spending a lot of time at the library Moony." Came from Sirius as Remus stood up from his seat.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to think our lil' boy is finally learning how to be a man." Count on James to add his two cents in.

"Probably snogging in the restricted section…that's probably why they always come in so late…"

Remus rolled his eyes, and as he left the table he could still hear their comments. Not that it bothered him. He was used to the friendly teasing…but he really wanted to talk to Kit. She looked so sad today…again.

Was there ever a day when she didn't look sad?

It was easy to catch up to her, she was much shorter then him, therefore his legs caught him up within moments of leaving the Great Hall. He fell into silent step next to her, and she glanced up for a moment acknowledging that he was there. It was a quiet walk towards the Library, occasionally the paintings would mumble something to them but other then that the halls were silent because everyone else was stuffing their face at dinner.

Both of them gave a wave at Madam Pince, and she grinned back at them. The librarian seemed to like both Remus and Kit. They were quiet, and when they spoke it was usually always in whispers. The only time they caused a stir was when Kit had accidentally opened the wrong book on the table and it wailed like a banshee.

They took a seat at their normal table and both set about pulling their books out. "In potions today Severus managed to get covered in something that caused him to change into a girl…" Remus muttered in hopes that it would get Kit to smile.

She did, just a little bit. "Imagine that…must have put his knickers in a twist…" Remus grinned, she smiled at least, even if her response was rather emotionless…it was there.

After about five minutes of working side by side together with out a word he finally spoke. "Kit, are you…um…are you okay? You seem really sad today." Way to state the obvious Remus. Kit gave a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm fine, just thinking I suppose."

"About?" He asked, but realized his mistake right away. He shouldn't pry, it wasn't his place…he had only known her for a week and a day…not that he was keeping track or anything.

"Stuff." Was all she would say, a frown set on her face as she firmly looked down at the parchment in front of her. He could see it though…the splatters of wetness that fell from her eyes to the yellow parchment without much of a sound.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Why was he so concerned? Had been the question on Kit's mind, as she studied her essay on Dragons and why they have been made illegal that was in front of her. She didn't know why, but she was crying. Again. Overly sensitive today. After spending last night locked in the bathroom stall, hacking her arms up she found it hard to fall asleep when she was done. Kit's mind could do nothing but think about all the bad things.

She focused on the bad things by far to much. Because there was indeed, more bad then good in her life. At the current moment the only good things in her life was being at Hogwarts and having Remus for a friend. The bad things on the other hand, abusive parents, hurting herself, being so horribly behind in her classes (even with Remus' help), having no one that understood, avoiding most people at all cost, getting house points taken off for being late to class…

So many bad things…

She felt something on her back, when her watery hues glanced up she found that Remus was holding his hand out and it was gently resting on her back. He was far to good for her…he was so cute…adorable…handsome. He smelled like sandalwood and cinnamon. He was funny and caring…

"I'm sorry if I upset you." He said, and that only made her tears worse. 'He shouldn't care!' her thoughts were yelling at her. He shouldn't care about her, it would be easier if Remus was like all the others and simply turned his head when she started to cry. Ignorance was bliss wasn't it? He was better off not getting involved…

And yet, Kit couldn't help crawling into his offered embrace.

She cried into his shoulder, sitting on his lap there in the library with his arms wrapped around her.

It felt so right. It felt so wrong.

She was letting him get close to her.

And she liked it. Because he felt so safe. He gently rocked her back and forth, and when she finally stopped crying no words were said. He'd press his lips to her forehead sending chills down her spine, and they would start on their work silently together.

With her still sitting in his lap.


	5. Present Day

Chapter Four

(Present Day)

"Please tell me this is just some weird dream Remmy?" Kit begged from her position on the hospital bed. The sun was starting to cause the outside sky to blaze aglow, and Remus finally noted just how long he had been holding onto her as she cried. He would have to leave her soon to attend to his classes. The last thing that he needed was Snape to be guest teacher another day out of the month. His students probably wouldn't like that very much.

She didn't ask him any questions last night, after he told her that she was in the future she started to cry and he had to hold her…just had to.

Her head rested on his chest, and he was absentmindedly rubbing her back. It was just like old times for him. Like, he could just close his eyes and he would be back in time. Back to a time where things actually made sense…

"I wish it were a dream Kitten." He told her, she looked up at him with her always sad blue hues. One of her hands reached up to trail along his face. He clenched his jaw slightly, oh how he had waited for this moment!

"I always wondered if you would end up a professor…" She told him. It was obvious that teaching at Hogwarts was his current occupation. Otherwise why would he have been there? Kit had just pointed out something rather…important.

He was a professor now.

Kit was a student still. She hadn't aged like him, in fact in her mind it would seem that she was only missing a few hours rather then more then a decade. She was younger then him now. Much younger.

Which led to a few questions, did she still love him now that he was old? Could they ever have a relationship in this time? Would Dumbledore be able to send her back in time?

"Really?" He replied to her finally, being lost in thought was never a good thing…

"Yes I did, after all…you were a good tutor."

"You were a good student." She looked away at that, and a small sigh escaped her lips. Remus watched her intently…he had almost forgotten what she looked like…felt like…

"What's going to happen now? I mean, things are…so…"

"Complicated? Miss. Anderson." Dumbledore interrupted, causing both of them to look up. The old wizard had snuck in without them knowing it, Kit nodded slightly and started to sit up. Remus just lay there, he had not the strength to try and get up at the moment. The night had been draining…his eyes still itched from crying.

"Prof-Professor Dumbledore, it's good to see you." Kit was always skittish around the professors, the very thought alone brought a smile to his lips as he watched her stumble over her wording. He wondered if he should let her know that Severus was a Professor now as well…

"And it's a relief to see you my dear child. We thought we lost you for good."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Remus had left Kit's side well over an hour ago, to tend to his classes. It had left just her, Dumbledore, and her questions. The Headmaster had been surprised that she hadn't asked Remus her questions, but she simply just shrugged. She didn't want to cause more confusion in the night. She was crying because she had missed so much, Remus was crying because he missed her even after all these years, and then just when they had finally started to speak Dumbledore made his grand entrance.

It was okay though, because honestly Kit was pretty positive that Dumbledore wanted to talk to her alone. Remus had left with a kiss to her forehead, and she was left there missing the warmth of the now older-then she remembered werewolf.

He looked so different, but he was entirely her Remmy.

"So Remus has only told you of the fact that you are in the future and nothing else?" Dumbledore started off with, and Kit gave a nod. Well, at least Dumbledore wasn't calling Remmy Professor Lupin around her. Merlin, that would be weird.

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything."

That simple answer, had caused nearly an hour or so of discussion. First he told her that, it was doubtful she would be able to go back into her own time again. Doubtful, but possible. Then he told her things that she really didn't want to hear, but needed to if she was going to live in this time.

James was dead. He was her adoptive brother and he was dead. After she returned home from Christmas in her third year all bruised and battered, she was pestered until the truth had finally come out. Since it would be far to weird for Remus' parents to adopt her, James had no hesitation in bringing her into the family. Sirius had once said that "James loves to take in strays." It was a simple joke, but true. James Potter had a large heart and he wore it on his sleeve…and now he was dead.

Lily Evans was dead too. She died with James, and apparently they had been married and had a child named Harry (Who was currently at the school). Kit always knew that James and Lily would marry, not to mention that Lily was all James would talk about during the holidays at the Potter household.

Peter Pettigrew was dead as a doornail…blown up to bits. She had never been close that close to him, for some reason the slightly plump and mousy boy didn't seem to like her that much.

Then there was Sirius. He was the reason they were all dead. Or so Dumbledore had told her. In all honestly Kit couldn't understand how Sirius could do what she had been told he did. It happened a little under two years after she disappeared apparently. Was that enough time for Sirius to go over to you-know-who's side?

She had been told the story of how Harry was the boy that lived, and how many things had changed. Dumbledore talked until she just shook her head and asked him to stop.

"I know it is a bit to take in…" He said, standing up from his chair next to her bed. Her head was throbbing, so many things…

"Just rest now, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will have my head if I disturb you any longer."

And with that, Dumbledore was gone and Kit was left all alone in the hospital wing with no one to hear her crying.

In the span of less then a day, she had been transported to the future, and found out that all of her friends were dead, and her boyfriend was a professor and probably didn't even love her anymore.

If she had her dagger, her wrists would be slit.

So maybe it was a good thing she didn't have a sharp object…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After Lunch while Remus was heading back towards his classroom, his thoughts had been centered on one girl. Deep in thought he hadn't even known that Severus was in front of him until they collided. Thankfully both had balance and grace, a fall to the floor would be avoided.

"Severus…what a surprise."

"Is it true?"

Remus closed his eyes for a moments time and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Now wasn't a good time for this, he was tired and all he wanted was the day to end so he could go back to the hospital wing and be with Kit. "Is what true?" Remus would finally ask back. Severus didn't need to know about Kit yet. She had been the reason that Severus had a crooked nose now. One day he had been taunting Remus about his secret, and the next moment, Kit pounced on the greasy git.

She got detention for a week, but said it was worth it. So did he, even if Sirius, James, and Peter teased him for having a girl fight his fights.

"I'll take that as a yes." With that, Severus sneered and walked away rather briskly.

"I really do hate that man." Was muttered under Remus' breath as he finished his trek towards his classroom.

Because Remus wasn't feeling up to his usual energetic teaching self, he simply told his class to do an essay on the reading material in chapter five. He was to tired and lost in thought that teaching would probably end up being a hazardous affair.

He sat at his desk, feet kicked up in usual manor with his hands clasped in his lap. For the first part of the day he simply wondered what Dumbledore was telling her. It was obvious. Dumbledore would tell her what she needed to know, and she would be heartbroken. The very thought of that made him wish he could be there with her.

Which caused another problem. Their relationship. While he would be very happy to just pick it up where it left off…he was the adult in the situation. HE WAS AN ADULT, and she was a child. A relationship like that just wouldn't work. Would it?

What would people think? Although, it didn't much matter what people would think. Hell, she might not even want him now that he was old…but oh how his heart still burned for her. His first real love. The one he had been sure he was going to marry.

He'd let her decide. Did she want to try a relationship with him now? Would Dumbledore understand if they did? Or would he kick him out? After all, she would be his student now…

Why did love have to be so confusing?


	6. October The 6th, 1976

Authors Note: Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I'm happy you are all enjoying the plot. As you can see the chapters go back and forth, from their present day to 1976 (and eventually '77). Needless to say this will be a long story. I enjoy developing plot, and I love being able to go back between the two eras in time. The point of going back and forth is so that you'll be able to see how both relationships begin. Both the past relationship and now the current one.

And yes, I'm aware that some of you think its "creepy" for 14 year old Kit to be in a relationship with 30 something Lupin. And yes, this factor will be a rather large issue sooner or later. Let's just stick with the quote "Love should conquer all".

I'm a big Remus fan, there is no doubt about it. I'd like to see him happy. But long live angst!

And now, on with the past

Chapter Five

(October. 6th, 1976)

Remus had told Kit he had to go for a few days, that his grandmother was sick. In all truth, he wasn't looking that well either. Kit let it go though, because perhaps he was just feeling ill because he hated to think that his Grandmother was sick. She had spent the past few days continuing on her normal routine of staying either in the library or girls dormitories when not in class.

There was one thing missing though. Remus. She had found herself ever so lonely in the library at night without him by her side. It was funny how quickly she had been able to attach herself to him. He was comfort and safety all in one. When she had cried on his shoulder, Remus didn't ask any questions. He didn't ask what made her so sad, he didn't demand to know what caused her to suddenly burst into tears. He was far to nice to her. She loved it.

She had spent little time in the Great Hall for dinner, only having a small piece of baked chicken before darting off back into the hall. Being around so many people made her uneasy, she could never relax while she was there. She was only a few steps out of the Great Hall before running into something, or rather someone. She bumped into him, and fell back onto the ground with a thud and wince. She really needed to pay more attention…

"Pathetic little Mud-blood." Severus. She didn't need to look up to know who it was. Her nose would twitch and she'd shut her eyes for just a moment, begging herself not to cry as he continued on with his names. She couldn't stick up to him…he was a sixth year for crying out loud! And a Slytherin…

She was nothing…just a mud-blood.

"You should really watch where you are going, bumping into people and tainting them with your filth--"

A voice cut in before Severus could continue to abuse her with his words. "Oi, you greasy git…leave her alone." She kept her eyes shut, and bit her bottom lip. She didn't want a fight to start just because of her running into someone. It was really all her fault…she deserved what Severus was saying to her.

"Well if it isn't Potter and Black, come to save the day again…"

"Next time you so look at her wrong you'll be cursed to vomit slugs your whole life!" Why were they defending her? Gryffindor honor maybe? But she had been taunted so many times before…why now? There was a hand on her elbow, it caused her to flinch and open her eyes in shock for a moment before she realized it was James.

She accepted his help up and looked around for a moment, Severus was no where in sight…just James and Sirius…

"That will teach him to mess with Moony's girlfriend." James said proudly, causing Kit to blink rather rapidly. Did he just say she was someone's girlfriend? Did he have her confused with someone?

"Moony has told us all about you of course…"

"Moony?"

"Remus." They both chimed in together and she blinked even more. She was Remus' girlfriend? Why didn't anyone let her know that? "Of course, he doesn't know that you're his girlfriend yet…" James started, and Sirius continued on his speech as they carried her off into the direction of the Hospital wing.

"But, he will. Talks about you all the time, it's 'Kit's so great this…Kit's so funny that' it's really getting annoying."

She was touched. Remus talked about her? He told his friends about her? Her lips twisted into a small sad smile, and both boys grinned.

"See knew, we could make her smile. There is nothing we can't do!" James exclaimed, and that just caused her to smile wider despite the fact that she really didn't want too.

But she was so happy. Remus actually liked her, James and Sirius two of the most popular boys in school were talking to her and they even defended her honor!

It was a good day.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Remus was in the Hospital Wing, per usual. After his transformations he was usually always a bit drained and came straight to Madam Pomfrey before heading towards the Gryffindor tower. He was laying in bed, looking up at the ceiling and counting the cracks in the stone wall. It was rather boring, but he didn't really have enough energy to move. It felt as if the world was just pushing him down into that bed, and try as he might to move, he couldn't.

The doors quietly opened with only a small squeak. His head would turn just slightly, a wince as his head throbbed with the movement. It was James and Sirius, trailing behind them was someone he never in a thousand years would have expected to see.

It was Kit. A small grin was toying at her usually frowning lips. Her eyes were watery and it looked like she had been crying or about to anyway. With no hesitation what-so-ever, both James and Sirius grabbed a hold of her shoulders and pushed her into the chair next to Remus' bed.

"Hello there Moony." They both said, smiles on their faces. It was never good for James and Sirius to have smiles. Something bad usually always seemed to happen afterwards.

"Hi." Came the small voice from Kit. He smiled at her, and gave a raspy sounding "Hello" back to all three that had came to visit him.

"We are here on behalf of love." Sirius started. Oh this really couldn't be good.

"We, your best mates are here to introduce you to Sad Kitten…your new girlfriend." James said, which caused a reaction from Remus. He sat up straight as a board with wide eyes, and James would continue on speaking. "All you have talked about the past few days was about Kit. How great she was and how you couldn't believe you liked her after only just meeting her only a week or so ago."

"Well, to tell you the truth Moony dear ole' chum…we were sick of it. So, we have put matters into our own hands. By the end of tonight the whole school will know you two are dating, and with that we bid you farewell so you can snog or whatever it is you two do." Sirius winked, and gave a mock bow before being dragged out of the Hospital room by James.

Which left both Remus and Kit. Both of which, had bright crimson faces and small unsure smiles on their faces.

"So I guess we are going out…" Remus and Kit spoke at the same time, for a moment just looking blankly at each other before falling over in laughter.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Madam Pomfrey didn't seem to mind, or notice that Kit was there with Remus. When the medi-witch came to check on Remus, Kit stayed silent and just watched. For the most part, Kit was actually concerned over his well being; did he get sick while he was at his Grandmothers? No, the trip just took a lot out of him, he had explained to her. She simply nodded and they fell back into discussion about how her schoolwork was going and what she had done while he was gone.

"You really don't do that much do you?" Remus asked her, and she shrugged slightly.

"I guess you and your friends will fix that."

"Of course we will Kitten. Now that you are dating the most handsome student at Hogwarts your life will be far more active." He boosted with a sly grin on his face, causing a small chuckle to tumble from her lips. He called her Kitten. She liked that…Kitten.

It was good to know she would have friends now.

---------

AN: I know their relationship seems to be going fast, but when dealing with James and Sirius who can't stand having a love-sick wolf on their hands…things had to be sped up.


	7. Present Day

**Authors Note:** Oh man, the reviews were so great from you guys! I'm so happy that you are enjoying the story. It makes me want to post more and more and more. As you can tell, I already do tend to write a lot and post a lot. If I get into a story my hands just fly at the keyboard. This chapter will be the last update for a little while. I'm off to Detroit this afternoon and I'm not sure when I'll be back (Monday at the latest) So hopefully you guy's can last that long with out an update. .

Happy that most of you are okay with the age difference. Also happy that people like Kit, and yes I'm well aware that she's…ehm…depressing in 76'. Present time Kit won't be as depressed, but she'll have her moments.

And RottenTunafish, Remus will never become a wet blanket in my story. He'll have his sensitive times, but he will be portrayed as strongly as he is in the books…at least I hope so anyway…

Okay, so now onto the chapter.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Six

(Present Day)

Remus skipped going to Dinner once classes had finally ended. He was almost afraid that he would loose her again, that he would go down to the Hospital Wing and find her bed empty. He didn't want to loose her again. About halfway to the Hospital Wing, he even started jogging…robes billowing around him, Remus was pretty sure he looked like a fool. Finally, skidding to a stop he made it to the doors of his destination. Taking a few deep breaths, doors would open and he would take a few steps inside.

Kit was sitting still on her bed, head hung low and orange hair falling limply around her face. She was humming slightly, and fiddling her thumbs. Dumbledore must have told her everything then, it's not that Remus had doubted that the old man would tell her…it was just…he wished that he himself had been the one to tell her. To speak to her about how their friends had died.

With a few swift movements he made it to her bed, as he sat at the foot end of it she glanced up. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy from crying. He hated it when she cried. Arm would extend, and his hand would brush her hair back away from her face. "It's a lot to take in…"

She glanced down at her lap, and gave a sigh before using her hands to rub her eyes dry. "I don't believe it…don't want to believe it."

"I know, neither did I."

It was silent for a long time, both of them had fallen into their own thoughts. Kit's hand would slid into one of his own, her pale small hand was a large contrast to his large lightly sun kissed hand. Her hands were cold, they were always cold. That had been one of the first things Remus realized when they got into the "Touching phase" of their relationship ever so long ago.

Interrupting the silence was a small whisper of a voice coming from Kit. "If I had stayed in the past…do you think I would have died too?" It was a question that he hadn't been expecting from her, and with a cant of his head he would draw her into his arms.

"Over my dead body. " He told her rather quickly and seriously. This was slight cause for a tiny chuckle to escape from her lips as she adjusted herself in his lap. She was still getting used to him being older, but…he was still her Remmy. "When you disappeared I tried everything…looked everywhere…"

"You don't need to explain…I know that you searched for me."

"Dumbledore tell you that?"

She shook her head before resting it on his shoulder, "No, he didn't. But I know you did, I'd have done the same for you."

It seemed that in well over twelve years of being apart (at least for him) their relationship had never changed.

They were still a perfect match.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

They had stayed in that position until the Headmaster decided to disturb their peace. When the old wizard gave a slight cough to let them know that he was their they broke apart rather quickly, Kit hopping off of Remus' lap and Remus hopping to stand up. This caused Dumbledore to laugh rather heartily, and put both of their minds at ease.

"Not to worry, I'm sure you two have had a lot of catching up to do." He told them, with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Professor sir--" Remus started, only to be cut off by Dumbledore's hand going into the air.

"I understand perfectly well Remus, this situation is an interesting one. I've had a bit of time to think about it."

His words caused both of their stomachs to flip flop. This was it, this was where Dumbledore told them that they couldn't continue their relationship…Remus was a Professor and she was an underage. Both of them braced themselves for the awful news that they knew was coming.

"It seems that you two have been given a second chance at love. Love is something that I will not interfere in…for it is our deepest emotion."

They hadn't expected that.

"Are you saying th--that it's okay for us…?" Kit asked, with a hopeful look on her face. Dumbledore gave a small shrug at her question before going about answering it.

"I will not condemn love, however…a relationship between a teacher and a student would be…out of the question."

There it was…that simple statement that stunned them both.

"Professor, after all these years I still love her and I will not give that up." No matter how much Remus currently enjoyed his position as Hogwarts teacher, he would give it up in a heartbeat if that meant he'd be able to continue his relationship with Kit. The old man smiled.

"I'm well aware of that, but as I said…a relationship between a teacher and a student. Which is something, that won't happen, because Kit won't be your student."

"What?" Was the collective question between both Remus and Kit. Defense Against the Dark Arts was a required course, and if she didn't take it…

"During the hour in which she would take your class, she will be privately tutored by myself and caught up with the Wizarding world. She will not be your student, but she will be a Hogwarts student…which is why it is dire that both of you try to keep your relationship under wraps."

Dumbledore didn't object to their relationship! That fact, uplifted them both. So what if they couldn't hold hands in the hallway, or snog in the library? That didn't matter…what mattered was that they could still see each other.

Life was good.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dumbledore had stayed with them, telling them that since the next day was Saturday; Remus would accompany Kit to Diagon Alley, in order to get school supplies, a new wand, and anything else that was going to be needed for her school year. She was also told that this would be the last night she would spend in the Hospital Wing, and the next night after shopping she would be back into the Gryffindor dormitories.

Once the Headmaster left, Remus dived into the bed with Kit. Madam Pomfrey had already known of their relationship, so the only thing they had to worry was if a stray kid or professor wandered in on them. Kit huddled up close to Remus with a grin on her face. "About bloody time we heard some good news."

"Yes, today was a downer wasn't it?"

"I don't even want to think about how horrible it was." She said with a groan before burring her head into his chest. "Hmm, you smell the same."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

"Definitely a good thing, I like the way you smell."

"And I like the way you smell, vanilla and roses…"

"My this conversation sure did turn odd." She pointed out with a small chuckle.

"You're the one that brought up my great smelling body."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN:** Woo! Dumbledore doesn't object (Honestly, do you think Dumbledore really would?) Hiding their relationship will become a problem later, hopefully there will be action in the upcoming chapters as well as a meeting between Kit and Severus…leading her to question Dumbledore's sanity for employing the greasy haired git.


	8. October The 10th 1976

**AN:** Yay, I'm back. A little sooner then expected, but it's all the same to me. Have a head cold right now. Rather annoying thing actually. I've taken some time to look over the previous chapters and all I can say, damn…didn't know I made them so short. Sorry bout that, I'll try to make them a little longer from now on if I can.

Very happy that you are all still enjoying this, I know I'm enjoying writing it. I had the idea floating around in my head for a long time, and now it's finally coming out.

And now, onto the chapter (a really fluffy chapter at that)

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Seven

(October. 10th, 1976)

Remus could never remember a time in which he was more happy. He had good friends, good grades, and best of all a Girlfriend. They may have only met a few weeks previous, but…they were apparently destined to be together (Lily had even went as far to call them Soul-mates). It had taken less then a day for the entire school to find out that Kit was his girlfriend, and under protective watch by his friends. Much like Lily, Kit seemed to have a problem with people being less then happy about her Muggle Heritage.

She spent more time at meals now, something that Remus was relieved about. The girl looked like she was starving from as little she ate (Sirius had pointed that out the first time she ate with them). Her small portions of food resulted in, Remus doing a very boyfriend-ly thing and heaping her plate full of food. Her unfinished portions always went to Peter.

Today, was the first Quidditch practice for James and Sirius. It might have been raining out, but Remus and Peter still sat in the stands to watch. Remus was fairly certain that Kit and Lily were off somewhere doing 'girl things'. At least that's what Lily said they would be doing after they declined James' offer to go off and watch the practice.

"They're good this year, going to pound Slytherin into the ground." Peter's voice interrupted his thoughts and musings. The slightly plump blonde haired boy was intently watching the practice. Peter was the biggest Quidditch fan in the world, and was always seen hanging around during practice. According to James this was because Peter's broom couldn't support his weight so he couldn't play no matter how much he wanted to.

"Like they did last year and the year before that." Remus finally said, glancing upwards to the figures that darted and floated around on broomsticks. "I don't understand how they can do that without getting sick." Ah yes, the reason that Remus wasn't up there on a broomstick as well. Flying made him sick, he couldn't stand it. Every time he went up in the air it felt as if his stomach floated away (not a very good feeling in his mind). It also didn't help matters that to fall off a broom usually meant broken bones or death, something that Remus wasn't a fan of.

A sigh would escape his lips, even if he and Kit spent hours at a time together being away from her made him slightly antsy. He didn't like it…she was so small and sad. She needed him there to protect her and make her smile. He liked that feeling.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After Dinner, Lily had dragged Kit back up to the Gryffindor tower. Kit still wasn't that comfortable with the sixth year girl, or any other of Remus' friends…but that didn't seem to bother them. Lily had been all to happy about telling Kit about how she originally hated James' guts and wished he would have vanished off the face of the earth. She also enjoyed telling Kit that she had James' figured out all wrong, and when they actually got to know one another, things just…worked out. The purpose of her story, had been that no relationship is easy (even if at the moment Kit's relationship with Remus was a piece of cake). Lily told Kit, that her limp hair and pale complexion would have to go. No can do.

Thus the reason for going up to the dormitory…Lily was going to give Kit a make-over, and tell her all about the group of guy's that Kit was going to be hanging around all because she was dating Remus. Lily said that Remus came with 'baggage' and that 'baggage' was a group of really good friends. Lily was ecstatic that there was going to be another girl in the group.

Now, they sat on Lily's bed in the sixth year girls room; surrounded by a bunch of muggle make-up (because apparently Lily couldn't stand how wizard make-up felt). Lily had pulled Kit's hair out of her face with a hair tie and was now working on trying to get Kit's pale complexion creamy.

"I never really cared about looking good before, but being with James…I just want to look good for him." Lily explained, while dabbing some sort of cream on Kit's face.

"Doesn't he like the way you look without make-up?" Was the question that Kit voiced, not really understanding why a person should put themselves through hell just to make themselves look better for a boyfriend.

"Of course he does, but you have to admit that James is a very good looking bloke. Meaning that every girl in the school is after him, even if they know I'm with him."

"So, you do this to make yourself stand out?" Lily nodded with a grin on her face. Kit was really trying to hate this, honestly she was. However, it was far to fun. She had never really made friends before, and now she suddenly had plenty of friends just because she was dating Remus. At the thought of him, she wondered if he'd like her make-up, would he even notice at all?

"It's fun though, you can make yourself look different every day of the week just by the shade of make-up you choose. "

"Do you think Remus will like it?"

Lily grinned, and used a brush to sweep some blush on Kit's cheeks. "I think he'll love it. Won't even know what hit him."

The rest of the hour was spent talking as Lily finished off Kit's make-up and hair. The two girls spoke about everything, from the Muggle music they liked, to the fact that Sirius needed to get himself a steady girlfriend before his playboy ways caught up with him. Lily told her how cute of a couple that Kit and Remus made, and also went about gossiping about how a few of the sixth year Ravenclaw girls were jealous of Kit for snagging Remus.

Once Kit had relaxed a bit, she was pretty sure that there was nothing better then sitting there getting a make-over and talking about everything and nothing to Lily Evans. She finally felt like she belonged somewhere, and was pretty sure that this would be one of her best years at Hogwarts.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Remus was playing Wizards Chess with James, while Sirius was busy cooking up the groups next prank with Peter off in some corner. James was still a mess from the Quidditch game, but he didn't hesitate to bring out the Chess board, simply stating that Lily liked the wind-blown look of his hair. Although, James' wind-blown hair didn't help him from loosing horribly at Chess. So far over half of his pieces were chopped up off to the side of the table, with Remus's pieces were all doing a slightly odd victory dance that he had charmed on them.

Halfway though the game, James brought up the subject of their girl-friends. "I wonder what they are doing, I mean…what are 'girl-things' anyway?" It seemed that James was having snogging withdrawal, which for teenage boys wasn't that uncommon.

"They're probably gossiping or something…although I don't really see Kit as someone who gossips."

"Kit doesn't seem like the type to do a lot of things."

Remus arched a brow, watching for a moment as one of the tiny figures on the board that was left sliced into another figure. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's just…she is a tad, withdrawn don't you think?"

"Shy."

"Whatever you say…but still, something is wrong with her…don't get me wrong Moony she is a nice girl, and you two make a perfect couple. I just have the feeling that she's hiding something big." James said, collecting his smashed pieces in the palm of his hand.

"You really think she's hiding something?" Remus was concerned now, it also didn't help that James seemed to pick up on the fact before Remus did. He had just figured she was very shy, not withdrawn or hiding something…just shy. Could it be serious? Did she have a deadly disease or something? Was that why she wouldn't let herself open up to people?

"She acts just like you did before we found out of your…fear of the moon." With that, James shrugged. It was obviously to heavy a subject for him to want to think about anyway. "I'm sure it's nothing to big…I mean, we all know how dramatic girls can be…just last week Lily--"

"Lily what?"

At that, James simply just pointed to something behind Remus. There was a clearly stunned look on James face, and Remus wasn't sure if he wanted to turn around. Although, after about a moment of hesitation he did.

Lily and Kit were standing right behind them. Lily was her usual beautiful self, a large smile on her face showing off perfectly white teeth, and muggle clothes that fit her body like a glove. Kit on the other hand…

Remus hadn't been sure it was her at first, the only thing that gave it away was the fact she was so small. It was now apparent what 'girl-things' were. Kit had gotten a make-over, and a brilliant one at that. She stood there, with her hands clasped in front of her torso, a very unsure look on her face.

"Wow." Was the only thing Remus could say, in the past few weeks he only saw her with limp hair and a pale face…nothing to write home about. But now, while she wasn't a beauty queen…she definitely made his stomach fall to the floor and his heart to pound in his chest. Her hair was now curled in ringlets around her face, which was a pretty creamy color that almost shimmered if she turned her head just right.

"So…you like it?" She asked, teeth biting at her bottom lip, which upon farther inspection was covered in a frosty pink color. Remus nodded, and James behind him spoke up.

"I think you took the poor bloke's breath away, I can trust that my Lily did this?" Kit nodded, and Lily plopped down in James' lap.

"Your Lily certainly did do that, maybe I should get a job as a beautician…" The two of them bantered on, but Remus was only busy paying attention to one thing.

His Kitten looked very different, and thoughts of her hiding something and being shy flew out of his head. For now all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and drag her around the school pointing out to anyone that would listen that he was going out to her. Of course, he was fairly certain that would result in a trip to the nut-house. Although, a walk did sound good.

"Care for a walk around the castle while it's still light?" He asked, now finally able to form words in his mouth. Kit nodded, he stood up and offered his arm to her which she had accepted.

And then they were off. With James shouting "Have a good snog you two." behind them.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

They walked in silence, hands held together as they wandered around the grounds. The only way that it could have been better, would have been if the sky was clear and blue. At the current moment it was gray and looked as if at any second the clouds would burst open and rain would fall from the sky. Occasionally both Remus and Kit would sneak looks at each other. They were still in a state of shock about being 'officially' boyfriend and girlfriend, and honestly had no idea about what to do with themselves.

"It's a nice day." Remus pointed out as they headed around the lake, the giant squid waving one of its tentacles at them.

"It's cloudy and cold…" Kit pointed out, and then shrugged. "Although I suppose in some ways it is nice."

"Quiet."

"Serene"

"Indeed."

They grinned at that, and paused their walking under a rather large oak tree. Remus sat down on the cold ground first, and didn't hesitate when pulling Kit down on top of his lap. "You look stunning by the way."

"Thank-you, Lily did a good job…it was kind of nice too, talking to her I mean. She's actually a lot nicer then I thought she was."

"Not surprising, I'm sure she gossiped all about everyone and anything going on the castle, then asked if you finished your homework." Remus said, causing a small bubbly laughter to escape from Kit's lips. He grinned at that. "You should do that more often."

"Do what?"

"Laugh. It suits you." Remus told her, as he took her hands in his own, rubbing his thumb in the palm of her left hand.

"I'll keep that in mind. Although, I must admit I have grown fond of being called Sad Kitten by your friends." She told him, blue eyes flickering towards the lake for a moment before her body jumped slightly at the sound thunder rumbling in the distance.

"Do you want to go in? It will probably start raining soon and if we leave now we might make it in the castle dry."

Kit shook her head before, glancing into his eyes for a moment. "I have you to keep me warm if it starts to rain."

"Well, I won't do much good if I'm soaking wet too."

"True…but still, can we stay out here for a little longer?"

"As you wish."

A grin spread across her face, and Remus couldn't help himself; he moved rather quickly and before she knew it, his lips were on hers.

It was her first kiss. It was their first kiss as a couple.

They didn't even seem to notice as it started to rain, they were too deep in their own world.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Yay, another chapter said and done. This will be known as the chapter o'fluff. Nothing exciting other then their first kiss. Next chapter though, we can expect drama, action, crying, and other fun depressing stuff. Hopefully you enjoyed the fluff.


	9. Present Day

Chapter Eight

(Present Day)

The next day came far to early for Kit's liking. She had spent hours talking to Remus the night before, mostly about what he had been doing with his life for the past decade or so. He had only left when Madam Pomfrey came into the room, shouting about how Kit still needed her rest from the jump in time and all the stress it created. Now, at the crack of dawn Kit was pulling the blankets over her head in order to block out the sun that shone into the room when Madam Pomfrey opened up the curtains.

Although trying to stay asleep didn't last long, seeing as a few minutes later Professor McGonagall (Looking just a tad older then the last time Kit saw her) came in, wand drawn and ready to transfigure the hospital pajama's Kit wore into a Hogwarts uniform for her to wear. At that point, a small house elf came in with a breakfast consisting of oatmeal and fresh fruit alongside of some Pumpkin juice. Kit stuck her tongue out at the tray of food for a moment before downing the juice and ignoring the other food. Perhaps while out she could beg Remus to take her to get some real food. The choice of food that was delivered to the Hospital wing was never the greatest.

Hair would be tied up into a pony tail with wisps of bangs hanging around her face, and she'd sit on the edge of her hospital bed and wait for someone to come and get her. Around fifteen minutes of waiting the doors crashed open, and caused her to nearly fall out of her bed seeing as she jumped at the sudden noise.

Someone strode in, and that someone was rather familiar to her. Although, it was probably just her mind playing tricks on her, she thought to herself as the man approached her bed. The man was clad head to toe in black, and shoved a vial into her face.

"I've been summoned by Madam Pomfrey to give you this pepper-up potion, seeing as you will be having a busy day." He sneered. Kit looked at the bottle, and then at the man, then back to the bottle, and back to the man.

Clad in black head to toe, monotone voice that sneered in a way that made her skin crawl, greasy black hair…

"Se-Severus?" No, it couldn't be possible. He gave a slight grin that looked rather sick and twisted on his face and caused Kit's heart to stop.

"Ah yes, it's good to know that after aging I'm still recognizable."

"The greasy hair gave it away." She shot back, and his eyes blazed with anger for a moment.

"5 points from Gryffindor for insulting a professor."

Kit blinked, it couldn't be. Dumbledore wouldn't hire Severus…would he? She clenched her jaw shut in order to avoid saying a few more colorful phrases. She could just hear James in the back of her head telling her to give snivellus a good kick in the balls.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was approaching the noon-time hour, Remus and Kit had been in Diagon alley for nearly two hours and they had yet to get everything on the list that McGonagall had handed to Kit. They had went by floo powder, landing in a heap at the leaky cauldron and getting a few odd looks from some people when they saw the position that the two landed in. Kit was on the ground with Remus atop her, both of them after a moment were struggling to get up, with bodies that really didn't want to move.

On their way to gringots to pick up money from the school account, Kit had told Remus about her meeting with Severus, Remus just told her that it was bound to happen sometime, and Kit told him that if Severus tried to act like he was better then her again that she would break the mans nose…again.

Now, they were trying to get a wand for Kit to misplace the one that had been lost in the past. This was a rather hard task, and with every wand that was given to Kit to test out things seemed to explode or crash off the shelf's. Remus even had his head bashed in with a lamp.

"My, my…I'm sure we'll fine one soon enough my dear girl." Olivander said to her before wandering off into the rows of wands once more.

"It looks like a tornado hit inside of here." Remus told her, a grin set on his face as they looked around. Yes, it did look like a tornado hit the inside of the shop. After being there for nearly an hour, and each wand causing some little mishap-hap or another, things were bound to get messy.

"Not my fault." Kit stated, watching as the elder man came back now with an armful of boxes full of wands. It was in this armful, that Kit found the perfect match.

The wand was white in color, made from a beech tree and as soon as she swished it back and forth it was easy to tell that this wand was meant for her. The swish of the wand created a small burst of blue light, and everyone in the room sighed with relief.

"Beech wood, seven inches, with a most peculiar core." Olivander said, as he accepted the payment from Remus.

"And what makes the core so peculiar?" Kit asked, a brow raised as she went about stuffing the wand into her pocket (Greatly happy to have the weight of a wand against her body back).

"It came from a donor, I'm not entirely sure who but Albus Dumbledore had been the one to deliver it. It would seem he had managed to acquire hair from a werewolf…"

Kit glanced up at Remus, who looked rather surprised to hear what the core of her wand was made out of. After getting his change, Remus would place his hand on her back and lead her out of the shop.

"Well…that's ironic." Remus started, breathing in the fresh air once they were out of the shop and headed towards a place that supplied things for potions. Kit looked up at him in question and he grinned, "There is this lovely potion that is for werewolf's" he started quietly, "It let's the drinker, keep their mind while transformed. At Dumbledore's suggestion, I allowed him to snip some of my hair while in werewolf form to be given to Olivander to make a wand out of."

"That is ironic. Maybe we should cut some of my hair and put it in your wand?"

"Yes well, your hair isn't that magical…about the time I would try and use it, the wand would spit out daisy's or something." Remus told her, as he lead her into the potion supply shop.

"Oh gee thanks."

"You're very welcome.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was in the Potion supply shop where something interesting happened. Kit and Remus had split the list of things they would need to get, so now as she was looking at all the different measuring cups, Remus was off in another part of the shop gathering the few potion ingredients that had been listed.

It had been during this time, where she had been humming a David Bowie song and looking at a glass measuring set when she seen a flash of white out of the corner of her eye. Her head turned slightly, and she nearly dropped the cups that she was holding. Standing next to her, with cool blue eyes looking her body up and down had been a man that haunted her dreams for many many nights. She knew who he was the moment she laid her eyes on him, just like he as mind boggling as it was for him, knew who she was.

She was the same little girl that he had left for dead so many years ago, and she hadn't aged one bit.

He was Lucius Malfoy, the scum of the earth who had nearly killed her. He smiled rather smugly, and her breath caught in her throat. He looked just as cruel as always, and she stepped back until she bumped into a table showing off a scale made of pure diamond.

"Well…in all my years…" Had been the first things that were uttered out of his mouth, cool and calm just as the last time she remembered it. She had only really been in contact with him twice, but that was enough time to cause her to hate him more then she could ever hate anyone else. "An interesting development now isn't this? Here I stand and here you stand, except you my dear girl look exactly like you did over a decade ago…" He drawled on, and she gulped.

It probably wasn't good that he knew without a doubt that she was who she was. Anybody else would just assume her to be her own daughter…but he knew that she really was Kit, and that scared her. Next to her father, this man was the only man that she was utterly terrified of. She couldn't even open her mouth to scream as he stepped closer to her. Even though Kit knew he wasn't stupid enough to do something in the middle of the shop…she was still scared.

Just as he reached his gloved hand out to brush against her face, Remus appeared with a furious look on his face. 'Not a moment to soon'. Kit thought, a sigh of relief being let out, as he stepped in front of her.

"Don't you dare touch her." His voice was deep and serious, and Kit was pretty sure that if they had been somewhere else, Remus would have attacked Lucius and tore open his throat or something.

"Well, this situation is growing more interesting by the minute." She heard Lucius say, and she shut her eyes just wanting the situation to be over.

"I swear if you do anything…"

"You'll do what exactly? You couldn't do anything to me then, and you most certainly can't do anything now." Kit could just hear the cocky grin in his voice, he spoke with such confidence of a man that couldn't be touched by anything. He even had the nerve to give a deep laugh, but it was cut off when Remus extended his hand rather quickly in a punch to Lucius in the face.

Even if she couldn't see the punch, Kit could hear it. The sound of flesh hitting flesh, and the growl that came from Remus as he did so.

"If you do anything…I'll kill you."

And with that, Remus and Kit hurried out of the shop leaving Lucius standing there with a furious look on his face while a gloved hand cradled the side of his face. Potions supplies would be purchased later, for now both of them just needed to walk away from that place, the memories, the emotions…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Remus was fairly certain that he did more bad then good when he had punched Lucius in the face. He couldn't help himself, one moment he was coming up to ask Kit if she had a measuring set picked out, and the next moment he had seen his hand brushing on her face, and Kit looking very freaked out as if she was about to pass out at any second from fear.

Remus was also certain that it wasn't a good thing that Lucius seen Kit. Lucius apparently recognized Kit for who she was, and was very obvious not the age she was supposed to be for the time they were in. He thought about all of this as he led himself and Kit to the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron, both of them taking a seat on the ground.

"Would you really kill him?" Kit asked, her head turning to look towards him. He nodded, certain of the fact. He wasn't able to protect her so long ago, but now he was. He was older now, stronger now…

"The next time he lays a finger on you, I'll beat him to death."

"Promise?" She asked, grinning; obviously amused at the fact he was protective. Then again, she had always been amused by that, ever since the first time he stuck up for her after hearing her being called a mud-blood.

He kissed her forehead with a smile, he was calm now. The anger had slowly went away, and now as he sat out there next to Kit looking around the dirty alley for a moment. "I promise." Then after a few moments of silence he continued on, "Perhaps we grab a bite to eat? Then finish up our shopping?"

She nodded, and he stood, offering his hand to help her up.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The inside of the leaky cauldron was rather empty, and they didn't have to wait long before getting their food. Kit had ordered a simple turkey sandwich with butterbeer on the side, and Remus ordered the soup of the day and a cup of tea. His order made Kit blink with surprise, "Tea? Are you sure that you're my Remmy? It was only a couple of days ago when you were telling me how Tea was the most awful thing in the history of the world and if you had to drink it one more time you'd be sent to the nut-house for going on a rampage destroying all the teabags you could find…"

Remus grinned at that, he could remember that day he said that rather clearly. He had been forced to drink several hundred cups of tea on Divination and it seemed that he had finally had enough of it. "For you that might have been a couple of days ago, but for me…it seems that a few years have changed my opinions on the drink."

She gave a small sad smile, and her head would tilt to the side slightly. "I guess I have a lot to learn still huh?"

"We'll have time, as long as you don't take a trip through time again…"

"Funny."

"I thought so."

With that, their food arrived and silence fell over the table as they ate. Neither Kit nor Remus spoke much while eating, it was one of those activities that they could easily spend thinking about this and that simply enjoying each others company. She put down her sandwich after eating a little over half of it, and upon seeing this Remus pushed his soup towards her and took her sandwich.

"I almost thought you would have forgotten about that." Kit said, digging into the chicken soup. Whenever they were out, that's what they did. Ordered two completely different things, and switched halfway through. Usually this was done during their dates during the summer, or whenever they had a Hogsmeade trip. Remus grinned as he took a bite of the turkey sandwich.

"I almost did. But I'm happy I didn't"

They spent the rest of lunch in silence, only to briefly cause a slight ruckus in the bar when Remus forced her to drink some of his tea. She didn't care for the drink much either, but he still tried to explain the finer points of it anyway.

As Remus paid for their Lunch, Kit had found something she didn't like seeing.

Have you seen this wizard?

Approach with extreme caution.

Do not attempt magic with this man.

It was a wanted poster, for Sirius. His picture was right in the center of the poster, in the photo he only looked a few years older then when she last seen him. It looked like he was screaming in the picture, looking left and right and struggling to stay still. As her hand reached out to touch the picture, she could feel the tears.

Sirius had been a good friend, a person she could count on to make fun of her and Remus, a person she could rant to about how horrible charms was (which he had hated as well). He was like a brother to her, much like James had been. Now, seeing this poster…

She was reminded about how much the world had changed. According to both Dumbledore and Remus, Sirius had been the one to give away James and Lily's location, and he had also went crazy and killed Peter and a group of Muggles.

Kit couldn't believe it…even now seeing the poster…she just couldn't believe that he could do such a thing. Just a few days ago in her time, Sirius had been calling James a brother…

It really just didn't make sense. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and tensed up for a moment before she was pulled away from the poster to face Remus.

"Try not to dwell on it…Thinking about it will only make things harder." Remus told her, his hand coming up to brush away her tears.

"Do you really think he did it Remmy? In the bottom of your heart do you believe that he could have done something so horrible?" She asked him, her voice almost begging him to believe that Sirius didn't do the things that she had been told he did.

"I don't want to believe he did it…but the proof…it's everywhere."

Kit sighed and let her shoulders fall just slightly before crushing herself against Remus in tears.

The future sucked. It really did.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It took Remus the better part of the afternoon to calm Kit down. He had a feeling something like this would happen sooner or later. The other day in the hospital bed, she had cried because she would never get to see her friends again, and now she was crying because…it just hit her that things were so totally different.

At Tom's suggestion, Remus took a room above the Leaky cauldron. It wasn't helping business much, having a man with a sobbing girl in his arms down in the bar after all. Now, they were sitting on a bed; he was laying back, and she was atop of him, using him as a bed rather then the bed itself. Her eyes were puffy and very bloodshot from crying, whenever she spoke her voice sounded funny due to the fact that her nose was plugged up…although it didn't really matter because when she spoke he couldn't really understand her to begin with.

Now she lay on top of him, and he just listened to her as she breathed raspy breaths. One of his hands had slipped under the back of her shirt and was now gently rubbing circles on her lower back. She kept clutching and un-clutching his robes as she slowly calmed down. After a moment, her head lifted up of his chest to look around the dark room, slight confusion on her bright red face before she looked back to him.

"When did we get a room?"

"When we started to drive customers out of the leaky cauldron…or rather, I should say when you started to drive them out…" He stated with a grin, but she just frowned and that sad face stayed still.

"I'm sorry…I didn't--"

Remus wasted no time in cutting her off, "Don't worry about it. I can only imagine how hard it is to deal with." She just nodded and let her head fall back down onto his chest.

"Everything is just…different, and I think that seeing Sirius on that poster made me realize just how different that things were."

"Don't worry about it, okay? I'm sure that if Dumbledore can find a way he'll send you back and you can tell me how ruggedly handsome I have become" Remus said, trying to lighten up the mood just a little bit. "Speaking of Dumbledore, I owled him hour four of your crying session. We'll be staying here for the night, in response he said that it was foolish to send you out where you could be seen by people who knew you a long time ago, and where you could see the posters…"

"Good, because…it looks kind of dark, and most of the shops are probably closed. Going back with half the supplies I need would probably be a bad idea."

"Yes, well…he understands more then we think he would." Remus told her, as she picked herself up off of him. Rolling off his body to stand, she rubbed her eyes and stretched out slightly.

"At least we'll have some time together before we have to go back tomorrow, how are we going to be able to have a relationship hidden from everyone else anyway?" She asked, a frown on her face and a slight sigh given.

"We'll think of something, we always did. I can remember you sneaking into the boys dorms at night just to lay with me, and sneaking out during the morning before anyone knew."

Kit grinned and pulled off the shoes she wore before getting back into the bed with him, she still felt like crap. Between Lucius, Crying, and Everything it was just a bad day, but laying with Remus made up for it…like it always had.

"Yes well, you are a comfortable pillow…besides the girls snored."

"And the boys didn't? If I remember correctly Peter snored so loud that you got out of the bed and went to his and stuffed a sock in his mouth."

"Well…it made him stop…"

The night was spent just like that, talking about everything and nothing as they lay in each others company.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Woo, finally done with this chapter. Longest one so far, yay! Fluff, action, and angst…just the way I like it. Hopefully you like it as well, and with that…Good-bye until the next chapter comes out…I need some sleep. I'm also planning on re-reading POA just to make sure I get the time line in later chapters right. So, ta ta for now.


	10. October The 15th 1976

AN: I have nothing better to do then write. So any who, I've dropped a few hints so far as to what has happened in the past involving Kit (Two big ole things) and if you've picked up on them, good for you .

Happy that some of you liked Remus punching Lucius (Who is by far my favorite evil character). Also happy that you all like Kit and Remus's relationship. I'm trying as hard as possible to make it believable in both time era's. And now, onto the next chapter.

Chapter Nine

(October. 15th, 1976)

Kit was surprised at how easy it was to fall into a routine with Remus and the rest of the gang. After the kiss in the rain, both she and Remus had seemed to get even closer then ever before and now could hardly be separated for classes. They would walk together to the Great Hall for breakfast, with James and Lily next to them (Usually Sirius and Peter were last to wake up and had to run down to scarf down what they could of breakfast before first class). In the breakfast hall they would sit side by side, Remus would fill Kit's plate high with food and command her to eat as much of it as she could. The small group would talk about the day's classes and most everyday during the morning the conversation either turned towards Quidditch or how to dye McGonagall's hair blue (Or something like that).

After breakfast, they would head to their classes. Usually Remus would walk Kit to her classes if they were close by, and if not Kit would have Lily, James, Sirius, or even Peter to walk and talk with. It was like that during most of the day, Lunch, and Dinner. It was after dinner where the routine changed a bit. On Mondays, Thursdays, and Friday's Remus and Kit would either be found in the library working peacefully side by side each other, or they would be found wandering around the grounds, sometimes even taking time to visit Hagrid in his hut. Tuesdays were spent with Remus hanging out with James, Sirius, and Peter. While Kit hung out with Lily and a few other girls. Wednesdays were days that all of them would just lounge around in the common room, which was pretty much the same as what they did on Saturdays and Sundays.

Kit loved this routine. When she went to bed at night, she looked forward to the next day. It was as if she finally found her place in the world. Even if she was still called 'Sad Kitten' by Sirius and James because she rarely smiled, she was actually happy. Ecstatic even, and the only one that she really showed that side of her to, was Remus.

They had only been together for a few weeks, but it had already felt like a lifetime. They were just simply so comfortable in each others company that a lot of the time, they forgot that they really didn't know that much about each other.

Kit had been musing about that as she sat in the bathroom stall, sleeve rolled up and blood running down her pale arm. Remus didn't know about this, and if Kit had it her way; he would never know about it. She had woken up from a deep sleep thanks to a rather vivid nightmare. Things had felt so real, and so terrifying that when she woke up she yelped a little bit, which earned a few yells of "Be quiet" from the other girls in her dorm.

The dream had been nothing new, just the usual father calling her a worthless piece of inhuman trash, then beating her…only this time, Remus had been there. Sitting in a corner watching with wide eyes as she got beat. For some reason that image just couldn't get out of her head. So now she was trying to bleed it out.

It was all she could think about really. What would he say or do if she told him about what went on at her house? Tell her that she deserved it? Look at her with wide eyes and run away as fast as he could because she was damaged goods?

Tears splattered down her face, as she leaned her head on the wall of the stall. Bloody arm rested in her lap, and her small dagger was gripped in her other hand. She watched as she bled and wondered about Remus.

How would he react to her secrets?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Remus was having a horrible nights sleep. He was thrashing in his bed, and was whimpering so loud that it caused Sirius to stir awake in the bed next to him with a "Bloody hell". Sirius tossed his blankets off himself and stood, looking over Remus with concern. Didn't he read somewhere that he wasn't supposed to wake someone up who was dreaming so violently? Although as James was awoken too, it was easy to tell that the boys would have to wake him.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about." Sirius said to James as they tossed Remus's blankets to the ground.

"Obviously not of Unicorns and Rainbows." As James spoke, both boys started to wake Remus. The moment Sirius's hand touched Remus on the shoulder, the young werewolf's eyes snapped open and he lashed out for a moment before realizing where he was and who he was with.

None of them said anything as Remus struggled to get his rapid breathing and heartbeat under control. When he was finally calm enough to speak, he had no problem in telling his friends what it was about without them needing to ask.

"I dreamt that I attacked her. It was a full moon out…and I…I…there was so much blood…"

James and Sirius nodded, they both understood that Remus would have fears like that. If he didn't have fears like that, then they would worry. It was natural though, Remus would easily be able to kill her if he turned into his wolf-y self. Not because he wanted to obviously, but because he had no control over the beast he became.

James was the first to speak, "You don't need to worry about that happening mate."

"But what if I get out? What happens if something happened and caused me to change before the full moon and I attack her." Remus had buried his head into his hands with a groan, times like these he really hated being inhuman.

"First of all" Sirius started out, "You won't change randomly, we've done the studying and there is no way that can happen, and second of all…You have our word that we won't let you touch her if you get out while you're changed."

"Marauders honor?" Remus asked looking up from his hands, both boys nodded at that.

After just a few moments a voice interrupted them as Peter awoke. "What's goin' on? Why is everybody up?"

Remus just sighed wondering how Kit would react to his secrets…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kit had washed her arm off and did her best to bandage it so that blood wouldn't leak out onto her shirt (One of these days when she had the time she would have to find a self healing spell). It was three AM when she glanced at the watch she wore with a sigh. There was no way she would have been able to get back to sleep. She tossed on her school robe and grabbed a book from her nightstand before starting her way down to the common room, she might as well get some reading in anyway.

By the time she got into the common room however, someone else was sitting there on the sofa next to the fire. With sandy hair, sticking up with bed head, it was easy to tell who it was. Silently she plopped down on the sofa next to Remus, who like herself had a book in hands. After a moment or two he glanced over towards her, surprise etched on his face when he realized that it was Kit. Obviously he hadn't been expecting her. She gave him a small sheepish smile, or at least tried too. She was pretty sure that her lips just twisted into some weird half smile, she really needed to practice smiling more often.

He closed his book and just gazed at her, after awhile pulling her close to him so he could wrap an arm around her shoulders and so she could rest her head on his chest. She let her book drop onto the ground next to where he dropped his and snuggled close to him.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked, before placing a kiss on her forehead. She gave a nod at that and breathed in deep, enjoying the closeness. "Yeah, same here. Do you want to talk about it?"

She shrugged, "Don't remember much of it." Kit said, lying through her teeth. She remembered it, vividly enough to have it branded in her brain for the rest of her life. "How about you?"

"Same, apparently our bodies wanted us to come down here for a reason." His statement caused Kit to grin slightly, relaxing into his body completely. It was a perfect fit really, he was tall and lanky, and she was small and well…small. Her being crushed against his side didn't bother him much, and in her opinion he made a great pillow.

"Well, at least it's still the weekend and we don't have to get up early for class." Kit pointed out, watching as the flames flickered in the fireplace.

"Good news indeed."

With that they stayed silent, both of them thinking about their dreams and secrets. Listening to the rhythmic sound of each others breathing, and enjoying the warmth coming from one another. It was only a few minutes until they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was only a few hours later, when Lily, the ever early riser had found them on the sofa. Remus had stretched out on the sofa sometime during the night, and Kit was laying on top of him, using his chest as a pillow. Lily smiled at this, looking at the two new love-birds. She grabbed a throw blanket and tossed it over the two, before looking down at the books on the floor.

They were both exactly the same, it was rather ironic really. Lily figured that they both must have woken up during the night and came downstairs for a bit of reading, and instead found each other. The book in question was Lord Byron's Complete Works, and this only caused the red head to grin even more seeing as Lord Byron was famous for love poems.

After a few moments of watching the two sleep, she decided that she herself didn't get enough sleep the previous night, and headed back towards the dorms. Only this time she was heading towards the boys dorms, and thought Kit had a pretty neat idea when it came to use of a pillow. Lily was on her way to James, who for the next few hours before the rest of the school woke up, would be her pillow.

The perfect way to spend a Sunday morning.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dreams and fluff, I like fluff, can't you tell? And please, be kind, take the time to review. I'd like to know what you think and if you have a suggestion or two.


	11. Present Day

Chapter Ten

(Present Day)

Once Remus had fully awoken, it took him a moment to remember where he was. The room was cold, but then again it was October so what was he to expect? Glancing around though, his heart dropped when Kit was no where in site. In no time he was up and scrambling around, he couldn't have lost her again…he just couldn't! "Kit?!" He called out, and there was a moment with no answer. In that moment he was pretty sure he was going to have a stroke.

And then, finally, "In here" was said very lightly, in reply to him. He shook his head and laughed slightly to himself. The shower! How could he have been so daft? He poked his head into the bathroom, being hit with an entourage of steam that felt good against his cold skin.

"Are you okay Kitten?" He asked, for once wishing for x-ray vision so he could see through the curtain that hid his love.

"Yep, just thought to grab a quick shower." Her head peaked out the side of the curtain, hair full of shampoo that smelled like cinnamon and one of her blue hues closed to avoid having the soapy foam sting her eye. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…just when I woke up and you weren't there…"

"I'm not going anywhere…" She said, pausing for a moment to pull her head back into the shower. "At least not right now…kind of naked and stuff."

"Well…you could still…"

"Pervert." She shot back, and he grinned to himself before shutting the bathroom door.

He really felt like his younger self, before the deaths, before all the heartache in pain. He felt complete.

It really was a good feeling.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After the showers were all done and taken care of, they headed down to grab a quick breakfast which for them consisted of toast with orange marmalade along with hot cocoa that was steaming and warmed them both up inside and out. With a glance over Kit's supply list, it was going to be an easy day. Potions equipment was still needed, and then so were her new school robes and other attire. It wouldn't even take all morning.

They walked hand in hand down Diagon alley, with not a care in the world. To wrapped up in one another to care that they were getting rather odd looks. Potions equipment was bought without a hustle, and robes were easily fitted and bought within an hour.

It was nearing eleven o'clock in the morning when they walked back towards the Leaky cauldron with frowns on their faces.

"In a few minutes we'll have to start pretending…" Kit started, but was interrupted by Remus who handed her a sheet of paper. It simply had the word Lunar on it. "What's this?"

"It's the password to my quarters, my room is right next to my classroom." Remus explained, watching how Kit grinned, and easily pulled him into a hug. "Just make sure that you take the secret passage ways, and you should be fine…you remember where they are don't you?"

Kit rolled her eyes at that and put her hands on her hips. "Just because you're old and senile doesn't mean that I don't remember where passageways are. Besides I went in them the other night with James to get food for that picnic…" She trailed off, a sad look returning to both her face and his. He kissed her forehead slightly as they came into the alley behind the leaky cauldron.

"As long as we remember them…they aren't truly dead."

"Wise words." She told him, with a small sigh escaping her lips.

"I've grown into a wise man."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

They had used the floo network to get back to Dumbledore's office, where he currently was sitting humming to himself while signing papers. He looked up at them with a grin on his face, "I trust things went well today?"

Both Remus and Kit nodded, Kit turning a slight shade of red (after all, it was her fault that they had to stay another night). Dumbledore picked up on her embarrassment right away, "Not to worry my dear girl, something like that was bound to happen sooner or later. You're still adjusting to our timeline. Which leads us to a few things we must talk about before having you escorted to your dormitories." Dumbledore waved his hand towards the two well overstuffed chairs in front of his desk. Setting down Kit's stuff, both Remus and Kit walked towards the chairs and took a seat.

"As you know, things don't stay secret in this school for very long. People will know you are from the past the moment the word is out, and students will no doubt, be asking you questions about back then. It is, quite obvious your decision as to if you will simply be a new student, or a…blast from the past, so to speak."

Kit's nose twitched for a moment and her head would cant to the side, for a moment her eyes would stray over to Remus before she found her gaze drawn back to the Headmaster.

"Well, I…I've been told by both of you how much…Ha--Harry looks like James. There is no doubt that w-when I see him, I'll…well…" Kit stuttered to explain, never in her life doing well around authority figures.

"Perfectly understandable" Dumbledore said with a nod, obviously pleased by her answer. Fawkes chirped in the background, and Dumbledore continued. "Now there is the, fact that Lucius Malfoy saw you yesterday."

At that, Kit glanced over to Remus in question who simply stated "I thought it would be best if I told Dumbledore about that in the letter, just in case anything happened because of yesterdays…situation."

"It obviously won't be safe for you to walk around without someone with you, people would obviously want to question how you are still a fourteen year old girl and yet you were born in 1963...and some people might question you rather roughly and we don't want that to happen…"

Much of the afternoon was spent like that, sitting there in Dumbledore's office and deciding how things were going to work out. She received her daily schedule, and was relieved to find it nearly the exact same as her schedule back in 1976, with only a few minor changes of the instructors who taught the classes. A brow had arched and she grinned slightly upon seeing Hagrid's name next to Care of Magical Creatures. It was about time that Hagrid was able to teach that class, every time Kit and Remus ventured down to his hut he was talking about some new animal or how to take care of a flying cat or something of the sort.

After receiving her Schedule, there was a slight rapping at the door to Dumbledore's office, and in stepped Professor McGonagall, who would be taking her up to the Gryffindor dormitories and introducing her to everyone (Namely Harry, so that Kit doesn't freak out in public about seeing her nephew). After a few moments of silence, Kit and Remus shared a quick embrace. A simple hug, nothing to big, and nothing to small. Kit whispering in his ear that she would see him later if at all possible.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Upon entering the Gryffindor common room, Kit was greatly happy to see that it hadn't changed a bit. "Looks exactly the same." She told Professor McGonagall, who simply smiled and asked a rather bushy haired girl who was sitting on the sofa with a book in her lap where Harry was. Kit's stomach was doing back flips as she stood there being looked at like some circus freak by a few of the students who happened to be gathered into the room at that moment.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to a new student…" a few murmurs were heard at that, and Kit wondered if it had been such a good idea to allow them to know that she was from the past. A moment or two after Professor McGonagall had spoken, the bushy haired girl came back into the common room from the boys dormitories, with two boys in tow. The first one was rather tall, and had bright red hair. The second one, made it feel as if she had just been punched in the stomach.

It was James…it really was, from the messy hair and glasses, too his slightly skinny body. The trio stopped in front of her and Professor McGonagall, and upon closer inspection Kit bit her tongue to avoid saying anything at the moment as she seen Harry's eyes…a bright and marvelous green…just like Lily's.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Kit shut her eyes, she could feel the tears as she heard his voice. It wasn't as deep as James, but then again Harry was only thirteen…only one year younger then herself (technically anyway).

"I wanted to personally introduce you to our new student." Professor McGonagall said, putting her arm around Kit's shoulders and gently pushing her forward. "I'd like you to meet…your Aunt."

Oh, you'd think that Professor McGonagall could be just a tad more loud as she said that? The whole room exploded in noise, and she had to hush them up. Apparently, she wanted to do this in front of everyone so that later no one would have to ask Kit to confirm this story. Harry looked rather…shocked to say the least (Actually he looked like James when he had been told by Lily that she wouldn't touch him for a week if he didn't stop teasing Severus).

The bushy haired girl was the first to speak, "Are you sure professor…she seems a little…young."

Kit could imagine that McGonagall had rolled her eyes at that comment, Kit tried her best to smile and avoid tears at all cost…he looked so much like James…

"I'm aware that she is young, due to a rather odd circumstance, she has been tossed into the future. She was adopted by Harry's fathers, parents and well is obviously now technically his Aunt. She is from the past, and I do expect you all to have questions, but please refrain from crowding the dear girl…"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry and Kit honestly had no idea what to do, after professor McGonagall left they just stood their looking at each other. It was the bushy haired girl that had taken charge of the situation, taking them both up to the boys dormitories so that they could be alone and talk. She would stand guard with the redheaded boy until they were finally done talking.

So now they sat on what obviously was his bed, neither really saying anything. Kit was trying hard not to cry, biting her inner check, hands playing in her lap. Harry meanwhile was just watching her, she was his Aunt apparently, and knew all about his father and mother. He wasn't sure how to take it.

Kit finally, spoke up as she looked down at her feet. "This sure is awkward." That one statement caused an uneasy laugh from Harry that just pained her heart…she would never see James again…James never got to see how much Harry ended up looking like him. James would be so proud…God, why didn't Remus warn her it would be so hard? She blinked back tears, but they still came anyway. "You look a lot like him."

Harry just nodded numbly, "I've been told that. So…you're my Aunt."

Kit glanced up at him for a moment and then back towards the ground. "Yeah…Professor Dumbledore asked if I wanted to keep the fact that I was from the past a secret…but I'd been warned that you look so much like James…I wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret long…"

"So you knew my dad pretty well then?" Harry asked, causing Kit to give a small chuckle and nod.

"Yeah, my third year of school I was adopted into his family…and he treated me just like a real brother would, he made fun of me and threatened my boyfriend." She smiled at the memory of it and wiped her eyes. James had known she was hiding something, and when he found out he wasted no time in helping her out as much as possible. He became her brother and his parents became her parents, their family was so accepting…"I'm sorry for the tears, it's just…the other day I had been on a picnic date with my boyfriend, James and Lily…and now…"

"I understand…" Harry said, and Kit was pretty sure he didn't understand. No one, not even Remus could even begin to understand the pain of waking up to find your whole world…gone.

"I'll try to be a good Aunt though…or a friend at least."

"It will be good to finally have some family that can stand my presence…" Harry said, causing Kit to blink slightly and look at him in question, "I live with my Aunt Petunia…my mum's sister…"

Oh yes, Kit gave a small chuckle and shook her head slightly with a sigh sniffling and trying to get rid of the last of the tears. She was sitting next to James son…so unbelievable. "Lily was always complaining about Petunia…did she ever marry that whale of a man Vernon? Lily talked about how much she hated him every time she would come back from holiday."

"Unfortunately yes, Uncle Vernon isn't the nicest man in the world…"

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking, until Harry's friends came to fetch them for Dinner. Kit was still feeling rather awkward, walking side by side her own Nephew…and she could feel the gazes of her new classmates on her. It would obviously be question answer time later in the day…

But at least things were looking up…for a little while at least…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

AN: In my opinion, there are too many stories out there where someone from the future (or past) goes into a different time line and has to pretend they are someone they aren't. I figured it was about time that someone just told everyone who they were right away. After all, wouldn't you freak out if you seen the spitting image of your brother in the future? Kit knew she would, thus why she simply agreed to tell everyone she was from the past.

Not as much fluff in this chapter as I would have liked (Yay for fluff) and a lot of depressing chapters are actually coming up, hopefully you're all still enjoying this lil' bit of fan fiction.


	12. October The 23rd 1976

AN: Thanks for the reviews, love to hear feedback from those who are reading this. Happy you guy's are enjoying the fluff. And yes, I'm well I aware that I write a lot. I have way to much free time on my hands and at the current moment I am juggling three active Fanfic's around. Although at the current moment, this obviously is my favorite…thus why it's getting updated…yet again.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Eleven

(October. 23rd, 1976)

Lily and Kit sat at the Gryffindor table, heads bent together as Lily checked over Kit's homework for Herbology which she had to turn in after lunch. On Thursdays, they were both always the first ones in the Great Hall, their classes were right next to each other and the classrooms were relatively close to the Great Hall. After a few minutes of reading Kit's paper on mugwort, Lily gave it her stamp of approval just as the boys were wandering in from their Potions class.

"Do you girls ever do anything but study?" Had been the question voiced by Sirius as he dropped himself on the table bench, sitting opposite from Kit and Lily. Remus took his seat next to Kit and without a word started to fill up a plate for her, James took his usual seat next to Lily, and Peter climbed onto the bench next to Sirius before filling his plate up with everything and anything he could get his hands on.

"Well, occasionally we snog our boyfriends, and read fashion magazines…" Lily replied with a grin, giving James a quick peck on the lips for good measure before filling her own plate up with a few fresh fruits. Kit nodded at that, but still said nothing. Like usual, Remus was really the only one that had got to hear her talk a lot, although lately Lily was getting the girl to open up more and more.

"It's not healthy to study at lunch." Sirius said, stabbing his piece of chicken with vengeance.

"Someone sounds angry." James and Remus said at nearly the same time, causing a sneer from Sirius.

"That's because Chloe Brown dumped him during our Muggle Studies class." Peter said, looking up from his plate for just a moment, before earning a smack to the back of the head from Sirius.

"She didn't dump me…it was mutual."

The moment that had been said from Sirius, the mail owl's started to pour into the Great Hall from the rafters. As usual nothing came for Kit, Lily received a Daily Prophet, while both Peter and James received letters from home. As their mail was read, the table stayed silent while picking at their food. Kit was currently working on cutting up a piece of chicken when she was nudged rather violently by Lily.

Lily was slightly frantic, no one else seemed to notice though because they were busy with their own food or mail. Kit raised a brow in question, but Lily pointed down to the wizarding newspaper. Kit's stomach dropped to the floor and the fork she had been holding fell out of her hand to clatter onto her plate as her eyes looked over the article.

Muggle-borns were being killed left and right. The only thing that connected all the murders was a symbol that floated above their homes after they were killed. The noise from Kit's fork clattering, caused the boys to be jousted out of their own little worlds. Lily wasted no time in putting the paper in the middle of the table so the boys could read.

It was obvious why Lily had reacted in such a way, it was obvious why Kit reacted in such a way…they were both Muggle-borns.

The article told about how it was assumed that there was a dark wizard gaining power, and he apparently wanted to get rid of those who had dirty blood. Both Lily and Kit had turned slate white, and their boyfriends didn't exactly know what to do, except to comfort them.

"Nothing will happen to you two while you're at Hogwarts." James started as he put his arm around Lily, pulling her close.

"This is the safest place to be." Remus finished, doing the exact same thing for Kit, pulling her as close as their bodies would let them be.

"Dumbledore hasn't even said anything about it" Sirius said, "So it probably isn't that bad."

Although, Lily and Kit shared the same look…

They really weren't sure if they could believe what the boys were saying.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kit's day only got worse as it went on, during Dinner, Remus had sheepishly told her that he had detention with Professor Flatwick for disturbing charms class. Although, it really wasn't his fault that Sirius had the bright idea of shoving a fiery feather down Remus's robes. Sure the boys laughed about it, but since Remus had been the one to originally yelp and disturb class while trying to get the feather out of his robes, he was the one that would be serving detention.

It didn't worry Kit _that _much. Instead of going up to the dormitories to hang out with the gang after Dinner she simply made her way towards the library alone. After all, she really still didn't feel that comfortable with them without Remus around yet.

She was drumming her fingers on the table she sat at, Kit for some reason was nervous. In the back of her mind, she knew without a doubt that something would happen because she went off alone. She knew. Kit wasn't lucky enough to be left alone if she was by herself.

Although, when nothing happened while she was in the library for two hours, she figured that it must just be paranoia after reading that article in the newspaper. Once she finished her homework, books where shut and stuffed back into her book bag which was then slung over her shoulders before she made her way out of the library, giving a small wave to Madam Pince as she did so.

Although, Kit wouldn't be lucky enough to get through the night without a problem. She was halfway back to the Gryffindor Tower, when a voice sneered behind her. "Imagine that, a Mud-blood all alone, and here I thought you ran in packs." She bit her bottom lip, as the cold voice hit her ears. Turning around, it was quite obvious that a Slytherin was behind her. They were the only filth low enough to call someone a mud-blood.

Regulus Black. Kit's heart stopped when she seen him. He was in her year, he even had some classes with her. She had been fairly certain he didn't know that she existed. Although now that she was seen around his older brother…

She blinked, he stepped forward, and she stepped back coming in contact with the wall.

"I don't understand how my brother can stand to be around dirty blood like you." He said, apparently he had inherited the evil genes while Sirius got the good ones. She bit her bottom lip, it really was best not to speak in a situation like this. God, she barely even knew Sirius…and yet his brother was still hounding her because she hung around him. It wasn't fair.

After a moment or two of silence he finally spoke again, obviously a little annoyed at the fact Kit refused to speak or fight back. "You being around him gives him a bad name, you and that Evans girl. I want you to stay away from him." His tone was even and full of ice, all Kit wanted to do was scream at him that the only reason she was even around Sirius was because she was dating Remus and Remus happened to be his friend.

It had been a mistake on her point when she actually said that to him, "I only hang around Sirius because he's Remus's friend." It was quiet, and almost unheard…unfortunately, Regulus seemed to have superb hearing.

One moment she was standing there, trying her hardest to defend herself and not cower in fear, and the next moment Kit was on the ground. Regulus was rather fast, and his arm stretched out, fist hitting her face in a punch, causing the back of her head to hit the castle wall with a crack.

"You are filth…don't you dare speak to me." With that Regulus retreated, Kit watched with blurred vision as his feet carried him away.

At that moment Kit was reminded of her father, and that caused her to shiver rather violently. Her head hurt, her vision swam, and as she reached to feel the back of her head she could feel a sticky liquid. She didn't have to look at her hand to find out that it was blood.

For the first time in her life, Kit was punched because she was a mud-blood. Sure, she knew that some people looked down upon her because of her parentage…but never did she think that something like that would happen, and for something silly like hanging around Sirius whom she barely even talked too.

She struggled to get up, and as she did so needed to use the wall to hold herself up as her sight blurred. Her head hurt, she was well aware how hard people could punch, but she was surprised he didn't use some sort of curse or hex on her. Standing there in the hall, she was really unsure of what to do. Should she go to the hospital wing? Lie and say that she fell on the stairs, or simply ignore it and go up to the dormitories anyway and pray that nobody noticed the blood in her hair and the bruise that would no doubt be forming on her cheek.

Kit couldn't make up her mind, and by the time she actually had something decided someone had found her. The very someone that she was told to avoid. She wasn't aware of who it was at first, after all she was sitting on the steps, trying to pretend like her head didn't hurt as bad as it did and trying to muster up enough energy to stand again.

"Sad Kitten?" She opened her eyes and vision would swim for a moment again, she turned her head to look behind her and was met with concerned eyes. Merlin, why did he even care?

After a few seconds of silence she felt his fingers on the back of her head, she stiffened up a bit and he spoke. "Just looking, you're bleeding a lot…what happened?"

Her tongue felt bigger then her mouth, so it took awhile to tell him what actually happened. When she finally finished speaking (A few sentences had actually taken nearly ten minutes to say), he grabbed her by the elbow and brought her up, telling her simply that she would be going to the hospital wing rather she liked it or not.

Going down the stairs was a bit harder then one would imagine, at one point she missed a step completely thanks to her fuzzy vision, and would have fallen forward had it not been for Sirius who grabbed her by the back of her robes. With that, he lifted her up in his arms and made his way towards the hospital wing. "When Remus got back to the tower he was worried that you hadn't shone up yet because he checked the library before coming up. Has all of us looking for you…ya'know that?" He started, actually explaining her things in order to keep her awake and with the program (That was what he was supposed to do right?).

"I've never seen him so worried, I guess we didn't take today's paper article lightly. I'm just sorry that it was Regulus, it figures he'd do something like that. Probably thinks that if I hang around with people who aren't purebloods that I'll ruin his name as well as my own…"

Sirius kept talking, but Kit wasn't able to pay attention much longer. Although she did feel much relief when she felt herself being laid on something soft…her head hurt so bad…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Remus had never been so worried in all of his life, when Kit wasn't in the library or the tower he forced everybody into an all out search. They didn't really mind though it would seem, with the article in the paper his friends obviously knew that something really bad could have happened. Remus had to keep telling himself that they were in a well protected school and nothing really bad would happen to her.

He was checking the library once more, maybe she actually was in there and just hidden by the rows and rows of books? Sirius had rushed in, and grabbed onto Remus's hand without saying so much as 'I've found her'. Remus was dragged out of the library and towards the hospital wing in a jog. His stomach dropped when he caught sight of the state of Sirius's white shirt.

It had a bit of blood on the sleeve and upper chest…as if he had to cradle someone in his arms that was bleeding. Since Sirius seemed to have lost his ability to speak, Remus was worried even more. What happened, what was going on, and was his Kitten okay?

All the answers though, were waiting for him in the Hospital wing where Kit rested peacefully on a bed surrounded by James, and Lily who looked as if they had gotten there only a moment before he had. "Is she okay?! What's wrong with her…what happened?" He demanded, and as Madam Pomfrey strolled in, he was scolded for being so loud.

"Be quiet boy, she has a concussion and was bleeding a bit from the head…a simple potion fixed her right up."

Remus let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding as he went to Kit's side, she was pale (but that was normal) and her orange hair was covered in blood. "I'm going to fetch the Headmaster, I'll let the four of you stay here, but if you disturb her you will all be cleaning bed-pans for a week without magic." At that Madam Pomfrey left the room, leaving the group in silence.

Sirius was the first to speak, "It was Regulus who attacked her."

"What?" Had been the collective gasp around the bed.

"Kit managed to tell me that before she passed out, it looked as if he cornered her on the stairs. She looked as if she didn't know if she wanted to go to the Hospital wing or stay on the stairs and bleed to death."

"Why would he attack her?" Had been Remus's question, although the answer was so obvious that Sirius didn't have to answer him. "We'll have to keep a close watch on both Kit and you Lily." Remus finally said, looking up from Kit towards Lily who was being held in James's arms.

"Don't go anywhere without one of us around, even if it's just you and Kit…someone should be there." James said, speaking into Lily's hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"I just don't understand how something like this could happen." Lily spoke, quietly.

"I think this is just the beginning of things to come." Was said by Dumbledore, his voice cutting into the quiet night like a knife as he came to stand next to the bed alongside of the students.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

AN: Holy cow that took me a long time to write. My arms are cramping because I've been writing all day, so I do believe this will be the last chapter I post until tomorrow.

So Kit was attacked by Regulus, it was bound to happen sooner or later (God, how I love to abuse my characters). I made Regulus the same year as Kit because in the books it simply states that he was younger then Sirius, so obviously I have no clue if I'm right or not. If I wasn't to clear on why Regulus attacked Kit, it's simple.

She happened to be alone, and for the last few weeks Regulus seen her hanging around with Sirius and the rest of Remus's gang. Regulus doesn't like the fact that there is mud-bloods hanging around his brother, so he attacked the first one he came across which just happened to be Kit.

Not much fluff in this chapter, but we got to see a lil' bit of action (This will be the last action packed chapter for a few chapters). Next up is a lot of fluff and angst, and hopefully next chapter will be posted by tomorrow night.

Toodles.


	13. Present Day

**AN:** Go to this website it's funny as all hell. Just take out the spaces and replace them with periods. FF won't let me put the link straight in.

http:www livejournal com/community/m15m/2237 html

It's POA in fifteen minutes, I was laughing non-stop as I read it.

And yes, I've been told I write fast. Like I said, I like this story so therefore its my number one priority. So while my other stories get one update a day (or week) this one will always get multiple updates. And yes, this fic will be friggin' long. Probably ending up around sixty chapters or even more. I have no life. Writing is my life. Sad eh?

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Twelve

(Present Day)

Remus sat at the head table with a small grin playing on his lips. The past few days, while being emotionally draining were a few of the best days of his life. Remus practically ignored the other staff members that sat at the table as well. He was simply on cloud nine, and for Remus J. Lupin…that didn't happen a lot. He sat, watching as students poured into the Great Hall for dinner and watched with curiosity as the object of his affections came in with Harry Potter.

She looked so sad. Just like when he first met her, but he figured that she would be down. After all, she was no longer with her old friends that had been so easy for her to make thanks to him. She was with completely new people, and one of those said people just happened to be the son of one of her best friends. If it was rough on him to see the young boy, he could only imagine what it was doing to her.

It looked like she was talking to quite a few people though, or actually being talked to. That was to be expected, after all…how many of these kids got to meet someone straight out of the past? After a few short minutes of watching her he went back to his food when his stomach growled and wondered to himself if she was eating anything. Although he couldn't afford to look at her anymore, he was pretty sure a few students had already noticed that he was gazing at her rather intently. He was also certain that some of the smarter ones (namely Hermione) would be able to figure out that Kit knew him from ever so long ago.

After taking a few bites of the stew that was in front of him, his gaze ventured upwards to glance over the Gryffindor table. Kit was no where in sight, he clenched his jaw in worry but refused to get up. After all, running out of the Great Hall like a mad man probably wasn't a sane idea. He needed to calm down. She wasn't going to disappear again…but he couldn't help but think…

He didn't want to loose her again.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kit had answered all of the questions she could possibly answer before getting out of the Great Hall as fast as she could. It felt so weird sitting there without Remus by her side, and Lily going over her homework. It was just another one of those things that made her miss her own time. Would there be a day that went by when she didn't cry because of what was going on? She wasn't a strong person, she was well aware of that…but this…this simply took the cake.

She couldn't handle something like this. Hermione, Harry's friend kept asking her questions as if Kit was lying about who she was. Finally, without bothering to eat anything Kit stood, excused herself and left. She had only taken a few steps out of the Great Hall before breaking down into a puddle of tears while she walked back up towards the Gryffindor tower.

Wrapping her arms around her she walked, brooding in deep thought. The castle looked exactly the same…it was just the people that filled it that were different. She took the stairs two at a time, she just wanted to go to sleep. Forget about everything for a few blissful hours, wrap herself up in blankets and feel like everything was okay.

She made it to the Gryffindor tower rather soon, wasting no time in changing into her pajama's that had been bought in Diagon alley, simple black flannel like pants and shirt that would keep her warm in the coldest of nights. Even if it was only six PM, she was still crawling in bed. So what if she would wake up earlier then she should, at least she would have been dead to the world for a few hours.

Slipping into bed she pulled the curtains around it shut, and gazed into the dark for awhile. Things were so different here, and just whenever she thought that she was getting used to things, more differences just popped up. It took her a few moments, but she finally fell into a fitful sleep.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Remus was trying very hard to get to sleep. In fact, he was fairly certain he had spent the last four hours laying in bed with no luck in having the sandman visit him. After awhile he just gave up and lit his bedside candles before grabbing one of the many books in his collection.

This was how he was when Kit found him only a few minutes into his first paragraph. It took him by surprise, seeing her there in her pajama's with a tear streaked face. He asked no questions, years ago he had been used to this. Her coming up to the boys dorms after a nightmare was something that he had grown accustom to. Without hesitation he put his book down on the bedside table and lifted up his covers for her.

She easily bounced into the bed next to him, and nearly clung to him so much that it was cutting off his air supply. She did however, thankfully let go after a bit letting him breath again as she settled next to him on the bed. "You know you'll have to be fast in the morning to get out of here…" He murmured into her hair as he twisted himself around to where he had his arms wrapped around her body.

"I know, but you have an easy passage next to your room that leads almost straight up to the Gryffindor towers." She said, sniffling just slightly.

He nuzzled her neck slightly, and breathed in her scent. "Do you want to talk about it?" Was his question, after letting her calm down for a few minutes. He could feel her shrug in his arms.

"The usual one, with my father." She explained, sighing ever so lightly as she let her arms wrap around his as he held her. "I was up for a little while before I decided to come down here"

He nodded, letting his hands venture ever so carefully under her shirt to rest on her bare stomach as he held her. "I'm not surprised, okay…maybe I am just a little bit."

"Really?"

"It's been a long time since I've seen you wander into my room." He explained to her.

"It was only just the other day for me. Although I do remember halfway through the night being pawned off to James because I was so cold."

Remus laughed at the memory that brought up, lately he could only seem to remember the bad things that had happened. It was good that she was able to bring back the memories of all the good, "Well, you needed to spend some time with your brother anyway."

"He said it was like being stuck into a bath full of ice." She deadpanned.

"Yes well, you are rather cold."

"That's not my fault." She defended, glaring back at him with a small frown on her face.

"And I suppose it's mine?" At Remus's question, Kit gave a nod. "You are such a child sometimes."

"I know."

It went on for awhile, just Remus and Kit bantering back and forth. Talking about nothing really and just enjoying being close to one another. Eventually Kit started to nod off, leaving Remus wired and awake. The only bad thing about still being awake was he got to feel his arm…which was slowly turning numb because it rested under Kit's back.

"Kit?" Remus asked, praying to Merlin above that she'd roll off of his arm. It's not that she was heavy or anything…but pressure cutting off circulation in his arm…not good.

"Mmmhmmp?" The only thing that moved at that question was her head, which nuzzled him ever so slightly.

"I need my arm back…it's falling asleep." At that, she peeked an eye open and looked up at him before pulling herself up enough to let his arm be able to get pulled back. "Thanks dear." He said while trying to get the blood flow back into his fingers.

"Mmmhm." With that she flopped back down onto the bed, both eyes open now glaring up at him. "You woke me up."

"Yes, well it was either that or loose all feeling in my arm…"

"It's not my fault your arm was there in the first place…live with the consequences." She told him, frowning ever so slightly.

"Well, I do believe I am living with the consequences…not that bad."

"Not that bad?"

"Nope not that bad." Remus grinned, and for a moment the two simply gazed at each other. They both knew what was on their minds…but did they dare? They had yet to share an actual kiss since she came into this timeline…Remus had to worry that maybe his kissing over the years changed and she wouldn't like it anymore.

Worries rushed out of him though when their lips actually pressed together. Fireworks all over again for Remus, being able to taste her again (Which oddly enough she tasted like chocolate, perhaps this is where his obsession for chocolate has come from?). He pulled her into his lap, and ran his hands through her hair as their tongues explored each others mouths.

The minutes ticked by and Kit was the first to pull away breathing in a deep gulp of air. "W-wow."

"That bad?" He asked, rather breathlessly.

"That good."

With that, the kissing brigade started up again…and this time lasted until the early morning hours.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-does the dance of fluff-

I really love fluff, it's so great and fun to write. I adore writing Remus and Kit banter, and hopefully you've all enjoyed this chapter. I'm still on the hunt for my POA book (hopefully I'll find it today) because I want to re-read it before I toss this story into scenes straight from the book.


	14. October The 29th 1976

**AN:** First off, I love all my reviewers you guys really rock my socks and make me want to write more and more and more.

ArwenLumos; I adored your review. I'm happy that Kit isn't like every other original character that we see. In my mind I think Lupin and her are very cute together indeed. And yes, later on…problems will arise with the difference.

Hopefully this chapter will rate up to standards, I've been working on it for the better part of the afternoon. I've actually managed to find my POA book, so I'll be reading it when I'm done with this chapter. Count on two or more chapters a day from now on. I manage to get one out during the morning and one out during the night. So be on the look out for this story!

And on with the chapter…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Thirteen

(October. 29th, 1976)

It had been six days since Kit awoken in a Hospital bed surrounded by Remus, James, Lily, Sirius, and even Peter. Her head felt huge, and vision had still been slightly blurry but on her request to Madam Pomfrey she was aloud to leave the Hospital Wing. Sirius and Remus both let her lean on them as they walked back towards the Gryffindor tower. In the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore had asked her what exactly had happened, and upon seeing a desperate look from Sirius, she said that she couldn't remember much. Besides, she figured getting Regulus in detention or suspended would probably be one of those things she didn't want to have happen.

Remus worried over her, James went as far as calling him mother hen. Kit didn't mind though, she laid down on the sofa in the common room with her head resting in his lap. James, Lily, Sirius, and Peter took up seats around them. It was that night that they worked out a plan where Lily and Kit both would have one of the boys with them at all times.

While this was a good plan and all, it was also rather taxing on the girls. They had to wait in or near their class rooms for the boys (who were usually always late) and both of them had to struggle with snaky comments made by the Slytherins. Lily and Kit were not the only muggle-borns in the school, but they sure seemed like the only one's that were picked on.

It was on this day, only two day's before Halloween when Remus gave Kit the bad news. He had to go away for a few days because his Grandmother had taken another turn for the worse. To be honest though, Kit didn't really think Remus felt so good at the moment either (did he have what his grandmother had or something?). He hardly ate at breakfast and lunch, and didn't even scold her when she pushed her plate away and it was still halfway filled. It worried her to think that something was wrong with him, and it also worried her that he would be away for a few days.

Although, she just nodded when he told her he had to leave while they were on their way to the Gryffindor Tower. She simply said that she understood, and was happy that he cared for his grandmother. In the common room, Remus spoke to the other boys who apparently already knew he would be going away and made sure that they knew when and where to watch over Kit. A hug and kiss was given, causing a few comments to come from the boys; mostly because Remus and Kit were not public about their affection. Of course they would hold hands and sit close to one another…but kissing was a different story.

Kit's face burned red with embarrassment from the hoots and hollars, and Remus just told them to piss off before grabbing his over night bag off the floor and heading out of the common room, leaving Kit standing there with a heavy heart.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was nearing six o'clock when Kit realized how bad it felt to be without Remus by her side. She sat on the sofa, next to Lily who was working on her advanced charms homework. Kit's own book in her lap lay forgotten, as she just gazed into the fire. She couldn't be shelfish, Remus had a life didn't revolve around her…but still, in her head all she could think about was…what if he doesn't like her when he comes back?

"Oh, don't look so glum Kit." Lily said, interrupting Kit from her thoughts. She looked up at the red headed witch and frowned ever so slightly. Why did she care? Lily was only Kit's friend because of Remus right? What would happen if Remus just decided to dump her? What if…what if…

"She always looks glum." Sirius chimed in, he didn't really have the best timing. Hearing that just made Kit want to run up to the girls dorms and cry…

"Oh shut up you damn mutt." Lily said, placing her hand on Kit's shoulder, "Don't listen to him, I know how you feel. Can honestly barely stand it to be away from James."

Kit just nodded…she tried to feel comfort in Lily's comment…but she really couldn't. Kit just felt empty, and the nagging doubts that were in her head, started to turn into her father yelling at her and telling her she was filth. After a moment or two of sitting there, watching the fire snap and crackle Kit stood up and headed up to the girls dorm without so much as a good-bye to Lily and the guys.

She could hear though, James say "She's hiding something."

Kit didn't get the chance to make it up to the dorms before the tears started to fall. She wasn't hiding anything damnit! She was just…selective about what she told people. And what made him say that she was hiding something? Wasn't it okay that she just pinned over Remus being gone?

She went straight for her dagger before heading into the bathroom. She knew she probably shouldn't cut with how…unstable she was at the current moment, sobbing like crazy never was a good thing while cutting. But she did anyway, six long deep gashes on each arm. They bled and hurt a lot.

It didn't even help that much.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Remus meanwhile was musing about Kit as he paced back and forth in the shrieking shack, waiting for the change to occur. It was almost dusk outside and he was starting to feel ill already. In his head he imagined telling her, about himself. Imagining the look on her face when she found out that he wasn't completely human.

How would she react? After a few weeks of being with her, he couldn't tell. He didn't want to bring up the subject of half-breeds yet…it was to soon in their relationship. He might have felt like he known her forever, but people have a tendency to change when they find out their dating a person that can turn into a rampaging beast once a month.

After awhile, his pacing stopped and he sat down on the well broken down sofa in the corner. He was already naked as the day he was born, he found it easier that way because his transformations usually left him with torn clothes. Through the boarded up windows he could see the sun begin to set, and he clenched his jaw.

He really just wanted to get the change over with. Three days out of the month…three painful nights…

Soon, he could hear a scuttling noise, and in the room came a rat. Peter…or rather worm tail. He was followed by a shaggy black dog who transformed back into Sirius once he seen that Remus was still Remus, giving James the go-a-head to come in (Due to the fact that a large stag couldn't fit in the passageway very comfortably.

"How's it going Moony?" James asked, glancing at the wristwatch he wore. Remus just nodded, he couldn't muster up the strength to speak at the current moment, he already could feel his muscles popping and exploding with pain…

James wasted no time transforming into his animal form of a stag, Sirius turned back into a dog, and Wormtail simply skittered about in a corner. The three boys really hated having to watch their friend go through the pain of transformations.

And it was painful. It felt as if hot pokers were getting shoved into his body, and he was being stretched at the same time. A howl of pain escaped from him…

And soon…

Remus was gone…and a werewolf remained.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kit had stayed in the bathroom stall for hours, silently crying and bleeding. After awhile the blood flow stopped and she was left feeling woozy and numb. Why did she do this to herself? Lily had came in only minutes before checking to see if Kit was okay. Kit made up some lame excuse about having her period, there fore she was a tad bit grumpy and sensitive.

By the time she washed her arms off, and went back into the girls dormitories everyone was asleep. She could hear their soft snores and breathing, making Kit wish that she could be just like them…but she couldn't. Kit was different. The girls that were sleeping didn't do things like cut up their body, they weren't filth that had to go home to a family that hated them, they had real friends that they didn't make just by dating someone.

Kit sighed, and dressed into her pajamas. She wouldn't be getting into bed though…she knew better then to think that she would be able to get to sleep. A book was grabbed out of her trunk, something random that was at the very top of a pile. With book tucked under an aching arm she headed down to the common room, gnawing on her bottom lip as she did so.

At the current moment, Kit's life really sucked. The doubts about Remus and her friendship with his friends were eating away at her inside out. She didn't like the feelings that she was dealing with, she really didn't. After a few quick seconds she reached the common room and plopped down on the sofa next to the fireplace. The book she held was opened up to a random page and she began to try reading to get her mind off things (even if being woozy meant she'd have to spend time re-reading sentences).

After awhile of reading (or trying to anyway) she started to doze off, it had been a long day, blood had been lost, and crying also tended to make one rather tired. It only took minutes before she was completely asleep in the corner of the sofa, curled up like a cat with book still held loosely in her hands.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

James, Sirius, and Peter as much as they hated leaving Remus, they had to go back to the school. Remus had already transformed back into a human as the first signs of light came into the dark shack. Tossing a blanket over their wolf-y counterpart, the three boys headed back for the school.

Out of the tunnel, walking away from the whomping willow, James's invisibility cloak was tossed over the three of them. After all, a few stray students or teachers who were up so early would probably find it odd that the three of them just walked out of the most dangerous tree. It had been a long night, Remus took awhile to calm down after he had transformed. Leaving the three boys without much sleep during the night.

Now they walked with staggering steps, up the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room where they tossed off the cloak they wore with a sigh of relief.

"Merlin, what did you eat last night Wormtail?" Sirius asked, breathing in a deep breath of air.

"What why?" Peter asked, looking at both James and Sirius, slightly confused.

"Your breath was suffocating us." Sirius had responded, and after a moment turned to James only to see that he was looking rather intently at something…

Or rather someone.

Kit was curled up on the sofa, a book slowly falling from her hands, chest raising up in a slow rhythm of sleep. "I think she misses Moony." James stated, followed by a nod from both Sirius and Peter. "I don't know how I feel about her…but she's good for him I think." James mused.

"What do we do with her? Just leave her there?" Sirius asked, a frown set on his face. "If she stays in that position any longer she'll probably have a pain in her neck later today."

"Well we can't very well carry her up to the girls dorms, unless we want to slide on the steps…" James said, before moving to scoop the girl in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked, following James and Sirius as they took Kit up to the boys dorms.

"Well…I'm going to put her in Remus's bed." James explained, looking back to Sirius and Peter before starting up the stairs, holding the sleeping girl steady in his arms. "I don't think we should wake her up and send her up to the girls dorms…"

"Why not? Why do you care so much, I thought you said just the other day that you don't like her?" Sirius asked, watching as Kit was set into Remus's bed.

James sighed, adjusting his glasses. "I said I was suspicious of her, besides Remus likes her, and if we wake her up to send her up to the girls dorms she might end up accidentally waking up someone and this way she won't wake up anyone." With that, James glanced back towards Frank Longbottom who was snoring in one of the beds near the windows. "She won't wake anyone up here…"

The boys shrugged, they weren't going to argue about it. With one last glance towards Kit who was sleeping peacefully in Remus's bed, the boys crawled into their own.

It really was going to be an interesting year.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

AN: Woo, finally done with that damn chapter. Nothing really interesting happened here, a little bit of fluff at the beginning and nagging doubts from Kit in the middle. There honestly was no point for James taking Kit up to the boys dorms. It was just something to fill space so I didn't end up writing a two page chapter.

Okay, I'm off now to read POA for the rest of the night and take notes on ways to mesh this story and POA together. Toodles.


	15. Present Day

**AN:** Good God I can't believe I'm updating again…

And yes, RottenTunafish; I have came and went from Detroit already (Fri-Sun) and so far it seems I'm making up for it by typing out this story at a very fast rate. It seems I get in two or three chapters a day (so checking this could be a good idea or else you might fall behind)

Also happy that people are still enjoying this (This story has gotten the most reviews I've ever had in my life). And now, I shall end my ranting and get on with the damn chapter.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Fourteen

(Present Day)

Late night kissing was a great thing, but the lack of sleep caused Kit to be dragging on her feet the following morning. She had managed to stay in Remus's embrace until nearly six AM, when he declared that if they kissed any longer he would have to ravage her and they most definitely didn't have time for that.

So now she sat at Breakfast nearly falling into her plate of food. Even if she wanted to get more sleep, she couldn't. Her classes started today, and she would have to face them with a rather numb-from-lack-of-sleep body. Although, even if she was tired…Kit was happy. She got to be with Remus for most of the night once again. While it did feel weird to be kissing a grown man…it just felt right. Like the moment her lips touched his, she knew things would be okay. Did that even make sense? She wondered to herself, while she glanced down at her plate of eggs with a slight queasy stomach. Lack of sleep and the sight of food made for a bad combination. She pushed the plate away without bothering to take a bite of it.

Remus was so different now, and she couldn't help but musing about it while trying her best to keep her walk steady as she left the Great Hall to head towards her first class. He was older, and definitely looked different, he was taller and from exploring last night she found out that he had a few more muscles then his teenage self. His voice was also raspy, as if years of being a werewolf finally took its toll. Even if he was different…

He was still the same. He smelled the same, acted the same, touched her the same, as his teenage self. That's what mattered though. He was the same. He loved her and nothing could change that.

It was while she was musing this, Kit forgot completely to worry about what her first class was going to be like. And oh yes, she should have worried…because her first class was with none other then Severus Snape. By the time she walked into the dungeons she realized her mistake of not worrying, because she remembered being told by the greasy haired git that he was the potions master now.

Things would have been okay if she wasn't the first one to make it into the class room. She had left a good ten minutes before everyone else, and now she got to see Severus bent over his desk scribbling something down rather fiercely on parchment paper. Her stomach jumped, and she was thankful that she chose to for-go breakfast, because seeing one of her mortal enemy's sit there…

For Merlin's sake…how could Dumbledore hire him?

"Kit, so it seems that you are now at my mercy." Severus stated, finally noticing that she was standing there in the room. She sighed and bit at the inside of her mouth, you'd think after all of these years he could at least pretend to be civil to her. After all she was going to be his student. Ugh, just the thought of being his student made her sick.

"Yes, well that is rather unfortunate now isn't it Severus?"

"It's Professor Snape to you." He said, actually turning his usual frown into a thin smile--or rather a smirk.

"Old habits die hard." Kit bit back, causing him to arch a brow but say nothing more. Kit could really put up with anything in her life…but Severus was one of those people that had an irritating aura around them and it was like listening to nails on a black board or being slowly tortured to be around them. She didn't like him. He didn't like her.

He was a Slytherin.

She was a Gryffindor.

It was that simple. As clear as night and day. As students began to file into the room, Severus pointed to a seat in the far corner for Kit to sit in for the class.

She had a feeling that sooner or later she wouldn't be able to hold her tongue around that snake of a man.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Remus rubbed at his eyes, trying to get them to feel like they weren't sandpaper. He knew that staying up for the better part of the night lip-locked with his mate wasn't the best idea…but he was still a man and that is what men tended to think was more important then sleep. However at this point in time, it would seem that sleep would have been the better option.

Teaching a class of first years the Defense Against the Dark Arts was very taxing when one only had about an hour of sleep. He was currently trying to explain to his rather loud class, the finer points of Banshee's but he had the feeling that none of his students were listening to him.

He was really afraid his day was going to be like this all day. His head was starting to ache already and his mouth was dry and parched screaming for water. Even though at the current moment he was rather miserable, it was worth it just to feel Kit's lips on his again. At first he had been afraid that it would be weird to be kissing her again, or be weird for her to kiss him…but it wasn't. It felt as if he was a teenager again and that was a good feeling.

Things just seemed so perfect, like he was complete again. He was jarred out of his thoughts when a cleaver little student asked if the Banshee's cry was deadly. A small smile touched his lips…back to teaching and molding young minds…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was just after lunch when Kit found herself cornered by three students in the hallway. Two of them were big and rather ugly looking standing like bodyguards around the one who looked like a replica of Lucius Malfoy. The boy didn't say anything for a moment, instead it seemed like he was looking her over (In that same disgusting manor that his father obviously seemed to do). With his lack of speech, Kit took the opportunity to speak.

"Ew. I can't believe they aloud that twat Lucius to breed." The boy raised his brows over icy cold eyes and actually, looked rather amused at her statement.

"So it's true then…what they are saying…?" Kit blinked for a moment, while this boy looked like his father (There was no doubt in her mind that he was Lucius's son, unless Lucius had a rather extremely young brother..) he didn't sound like his father. For one his father wasn't that vague, and for two, his father had a deep deep voice (Okay, so this kid was rather young…but in Kit's mind she had always thought Lucius was probably born with his deep and commanding voice…although hearing that voice out of a toddler could have been strange…)

"What are they saying?" She asked, of course she knew what he meant…but toying with people was something she learned from both Sirius and James…and it was such a fun thing to do.

"That you are from the past. So…you knew my father?" He asked, and Kit gave a small yawn (She couldn't help it…she was tired after all, and this boy wasn't nearly as menacing as his father).

"Oh yes, I knew him. Why don't you ask him about it? Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting with Dumbledore to attend." Kit didn't wait for any answer, she didn't wait for him or his two bodyguards to move either; instead she simply just slipped through the boys rather easily thanks to how small she was. A tiny grin was set on her face.

How could Lucius have raised a boy like that? It was amusing to Kit that the man she feared most didn't have a son that struck the same fear in her heart. Shaking her head, Kit took a few long strides towards Dumbledore's office.

Her Defense Against the Dark Arts class being replaced with Dumbledore, was both a blessing and a curse. She was happy that she didn't have Remus as a teacher (Sure, seeing him would have been a great pick-me-up, but it would have made their relationship even more awkward if he was her Professor). The bad part about everything, was the simple fact that she had to catch up on the years she missed. Learning what had happened with Lord Voldemort, how Harry was known as the 'boy that lived', and things like that…

It was painful. It really was. Having Dumbledore tell her that James and Lily were personally killed by the dark wizard…it just made her heart break. They never stood a chance. It was bad of her to think that, but it was true. They were both very talented…but they were completely pure and good, they wouldn't resort to shady or unfair ways of fighting even if they were fighting for their life's. They had honor.

And poor, Harry…the more she learned of the story the more she just wanted to leave Dumbledore's office for a good cry. Sure she had heard all of this the other day in the hospital room…but things had been very vague. Today, Dumbledore was full of detail, because he simply said that Kit deserved to know what happened.

"Is there any hope at all of me going back to my rightful time?" Kit finally asked after a few moments of silence when the bell signaling class ended rang throughout the halls.

Dumbledore gave a kind yet sad smile, "If it were possible, you'd be in your rightful time right now."

The explanation left Kit with a heavy heart as she walked out of his office. If she could only return back…she could tell James and everyone what was going to happen. She could stop them from dying! She sighed, stepping out into the busy hall and adjusting her book bag over her shoulder before wiping her eyes dry with her hands. She had kind of figured she wouldn't be able to go back…but still, the thought remained.

At least she had Remus here…who she couldn't touch and be with in public…she thought with slight bitterness. Why did her life have to be so hard? With slight hesitation she made her way down the hall to Charms. It felt weird walking the halls without one of the boys by her side. It felt weird not being able to talk to Lily about how bad she was doing in Transfiguration.

Just when Kit thought she couldn't get more depressed…being in the future was like riding the damn emotional roller coaster. Her emotions went up and down and she couldn't stay stable.

One step at a time.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

AN: Okay, short chapter I know but I had to get it out. Another what I like to call 'emotion' chapter. It just shows what Remus and Kit are going through. Kit a little bit more then Remus though, because she has a bit more to adjust too. Not much fluff here either.

As for Draco, I just had to throw them in there (Kit's biggest fear is Lucius) so it just felt right to add a little bit o' Draco to the mix. Only, no matter how you look at it thirteen year old Draco isn't that threatening. Therefore, Kit finds it amusing that such a...softy can be born from the harsh harsh harsh Lucius.

I've started to read POA again, and tomorrows chapters will have a meeting with Sirius (Remember when he slashed the picture of the fat lady). I should also be adding stuff about the Dementors being at Hogwarts soon too. I have so many ideas coming to me now that I'm reading the book again.

Toodles.


	16. October The 30th 1976

**AN:** Another day, another hell o' an update. Looking forward to typing today, hopefully I'll have three chapters out by tonight. Yet again, loved all the reviews…they really put a smile on my face when I see them. For the next few chapters there will be a lot of Sirius (both young and old) so all you Sirius lovers have something to look forward to!

Still re-reading POA, taking forever (mind you I'm taking notes and making a time-line of sorts at the same time). So we will, in the next present day chapter have some exciting happenings! Yay!

Yet again, all my reviewers, you are really what drives me to write so fast. And, on a sad note before I write, I would just like to say rest in peace to Rodney Dangerfield. The world lost an incredible comedian and he will be missed.

And now, on with the chapter.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Fifteen

(October. 30th, 1976)

Kit awoke well rested, with only a slight cramp in her neck from the position she had been sleeping in the night before. The only thing that was interesting about how she woke up, was the fact when she did awake…well, she most obviously wasn't in her four poster bed, or in the common room. She sat up rather fast, throwing the covers off of her, wide eyes looking around the room in slight panic.

It was in this moment she seen someone at the end of her bed, grinning like a mad-man. Sirius Black offered her a wave of his hand, and she made a sound that could be mistaken for a mouse's squeak. It took only a few more moments of time to finally understand where she was and what was going on.

She was in the boys dorms. Calming down, she also realized that she was in Remus's bed after she pulled the covers back over her body (they smelled of that sandalwood that Remus always seemed to be wearing). She bit at her bottom lip and looked back up to Sirius who was still sitting at the foot of the bed, watching her.

"Good morning, or well…afternoon really." He started, in a cheerful voice that made Kit think he was up to no good (but when was Sirius ever not up to no good?).

"Where--um, why am I here?" The last thing Kit remembered was sitting on the sofa in the common room trying to forget all of her problems and fears while reading a book…and since this obviously wasn't the common room, she had to ask.

"We found you asleep on the sofa in the common room, actually it looked like you might fall into the fire at any moment from the way you were leaning forward…so James carried you up here." Sirius explained, still with that cheerful voice, and Kit glanced around the empty room with a slight questioning look on her face.

Sirius, picked up on her unease about being alone in the room and gave a sigh before speaking, "I was left to watch over you and hide you from Frank if he wandered in here…it wouldn't be good because technically speaking, girls aren't aloud in the boys dorms. The others are at lunch…they'll bring us back something."

"Oh." Was Kit's simple response as she hugged the blankets tighter around her small frame. It wasn't that she didn't trust Sirius, it was that they never really spent much time together. Thus, making for her to be rather uncomfortable with him sitting at the end of her bed, still grinning like crazy (The same grin that made many girls fall for him).

Sirius frowned for just a second, and canted his head to one side causing his dark hair to fall into his face like a veil. "You can go if you want, but the guys and me wanted to get to know you better…I mean, we only know what Remus has told us…and that's simply that 'Kit is the most wonderful witch I have ever met in all of my life'."

Kit's sad expression broke for a moment, a smile touching her lips for a mili-second then going away again before speaking. "Oh…well, I guess that's okay."

"You know, we just want to make sure you're right for our dear ole' moony."

Kit nodded, it was understandable after all…they didn't know anything about her did they? She hardly spent time with them if Remus wasn't around, and when Remus was around they barely talked about her (It was usually about the next big prank they were going to pull, or just talking about how horrid classes were).

"I'm sure you'll pass the test though…" Sirius said, causing Kit's brows to raise in slight concern…they had a test for her, to make sure she was right for Remus? That caused her stomach to flip for a moment.

"T-test?" She squeaked out, in concern.

"Well you see, it's simple really…just have to take a little of your blood…and well…" But before, Sirius could continue James and Peter walked in carrying a rather large basket.

"Don't listen to him…he's off his rocker." James said, placing the basket on the bed between Remus and Kit. Two rather old and questionable looking chairs were pulled up next to Remus's bed for James and Peter to sit in.

"So there's no blood taking?" Kit asked, after a pause of silence. Sirius broke into a laugh and Kit wondered if it would be a bad idea to reach over and smack him. James grinned, and Peter opened the basket. It was full of food, which was slowly being set out by Peter. The basket was filled with different types of sandwiches, big and small a like, fruits, and all different types of sweets.

"Courtesy of the Kitchen elves." James stated, passing Kit a sandwich which she took after a bit of hesitation (With these boys, one could never be careful…the sandwich could very possibly be filled with some kind of potion to make Kit spend the rest of the day burping or something). Poking at it, and opening the white bread she seen that it was a simple turkey and cheese sandwich.

"The Kitchen elves did this?" Kit asked, in question before taking a small bite out of her sandwich, while the other boys dug into their own food.

"They really like me…" James started, pausing to chew. The pause, gave Sirius enough time to comment.

"Yeah, the girl-elves do…have a crush on him they do."

While Kit wasn't that comfortable with the situation, she honestly didn't mind it. The boys were nice, much nicer then she had originally thought them to be. The food was great (even if she only ate a few bites of a sandwich and half of a slice of pumpkin bread), and she found the boys to be greatly amusing, it honestly seemed as if they were trying their hardest to make her laugh, which she did…a few times in fact.

James and Sirius were the talkative ones, Peter seemed to only be there for the food, their questions started off simple with James doing most of the talking and having Sirius interrupt every now and again with a witty remark.

"You've been with Remus for almost a month, and we thought it was time to get to know you." James spoke as he tossed the wrappers from lunch back into the now empty basket.

"Yeah, we want to make sure you aren't planning on killing Moony…" Sirius stated, a lopsided grin on his face which caused Kit to blink rather rapidly (did they really think she was going to kill Remus)?

"Stop being such a prat." James stated, shoving Sirius slightly and causing him to fall off of the bed with a thud. Kit winced in sympathy (Falling off the bed was never a picnic). "As I was saying, we want to get to know you because, we are Remus's best friends, and you are now his girlfriend…"

"Thanks to us." Sirius commented as he lay on the floor.

"So we need to get to know you, so that things won't be as tense as they usually are when you're around us."

"You could cut the tension with a knife."

Kit frowned, but listened anyway. Great, she caused tension in the group…go figure. Although, James did tell her that she only caused tension because they didn't know her very well, and he also went about telling her that Lily did the same thing when they first started to date. So Kit, sat there in Remus's bed with the covers pulled as closely to her as possible, listening and answering any questions that were thrown at her as truthfully as possible.

"What's your favorite class?" It seems, that they were going to start off with the easy questions…which was fine with her.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"What's your least favorite class?"

"Charms."

"What's your favorite food?" Peter asked, rather out of the blue earning a harsh look from both James and Sirius. Seems that question wasn't on the itinerary

"Blueberry muffins."

"What do you do in your spare time?"

"Read."

"See…just like Remus." Sirius pointed out to James (who was obvious the one that was really wanting to know the answers to these questions).

"Where do you live?"

"Muggle London."

"Oh, what area?"

"Kind of on the outskirts…not in the best neighborhood."

"Hmm, you live rather close to me then I believe…just outside of London…" James said, but quickly shook his head and got back on track, "What's your family like?"

"Great, best family I could ask for." Kit stated, quickly (so quickly in fact that James rose a brow). She wasn't about to say, 'well…gee, they beat me when they remember they have me…so they aren't the greatest family…' No, that wouldn't be the thing to say at all.

The questions went on for nearly an hour, causing Kit to spend most of that Saturday afternoon answering (and sometimes avoiding) their slightly odd and irregular questions. It really did seem like James was trying to get to the bottom of something, and she honestly couldn't blame him…he just wanted to make sure that she was right for Remus. Although, the questions did end rather oddly.

As Kit was finally able to get up and start to head towards the door of the boys dorms, James asked rather suddenly, "If Remus wasn't who you thought he was…would you still like him?"

It was an odd question, that made Kit wonder about many things, but the question was answered none-the-less, "If he was hiding something…I'd want to know, but it wouldn't change how I felt about him."

And with that, she headed towards her rightful dorms to get dressed.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

James shrugged, looking back at his two friends after Kit left the room. "Well…"

"That went well…" Sirius finished for him, "I'm pretty sure we asked her all the basics…we probably know more about her then Moony does."

"I know…but still…"

"You still think that something's up with her?"

"I don't know…it's just, a feeling I guess. She's hiding something…some of the questions she avoided like the plague…"

"Well, you know how girls are mate."

"Yes, in any case…she will be good for Moony. "

"We should go check up on him now, it's almost dinner…"

"Yes…very well."

Even though he shouldn't, James still wondered about Kit. She was always so sad (even when they managed to get her to laugh it sounded sad). There was something up with her, and he wanted to find out!

He just didn't want Remus to get hurt in the end…because whatever was up with Kit, James believed that it was…

Big.

He could only pray that he was wrong.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN:** Yay! Another chapter done. No fluff, -cries- I know, I'm bad right? James, suspicious of Kit? Well, Remus is one of his friends after all…he just wants to make sure that he doesn't get hurt. Next up, Present day meeting between Kit and Sirius and a lil' bit of Remus/Kit fluff.

Woo.


	17. Present Day

AN: It's noon…do you know where your muse is? I think my muse has officially moved into my house and made himself comfortable, because it seems no matter where I am…I can't stop thinking about this bloody story. This may or may not be a good thing…

Eh well, I'm going to officially start calling these Author Notes, Author Rants because these usually don't have anything to do about notes or anything useful like that matter. Currently my very tattered POA book is open in front of me (Seriously, the binding is falling off of it I've read it so much) and it's on chapter eight (flight of the fat lady). Thus is, where we begin to mesh this story into POA. I just thought I'd let you all know…because a lot of this is actually taken straight from the book (seriously if you look at the book and then at this, you'll see that some dialogue isn't changed a bit).

At this rate, I'm hoping to get one more chapter in after this today. I've also found a very interesting picture of Remus (actually it's a photo manipulation). It's located:

http:www midnightlore net/fangirl/lupin jpg

Yet again, where the spaces are put periods.

If you can't see this, and would like to, just send me your e-mail addie and I'll send it to you (seeing as it is a rather interesting picture of Remus). I've also been inspired to try and draw Remus and Kit together (It's going badly…but hey…I'm a writer not an artist)

Anyway, I'll get on with the chapter now.

Woo.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Sixteen

(Present Day)

Halloween Day

In the few weeks that Kit had been back, Remus had barely seen her. Sure, he got to see her during meals, but she was doing something that he didn't like. What she was doing, most people didn't notice…but he did, watching her as she sat down at the very end of the Gryffindor table, staying at a meal only long enough to listen to any announcements that Dumbledore had to make, before running off. Half the time she didn't eat anything and that concerned him.

They were both so busy with their own school work (him teaching, and her going to classes) that they didn't have much time to speak with one another in the hallways either. In fact, the only time that he had gotten to see her in the few weeks she had been back, was when she had been able to wander down the passage way's to his room to stay the night.

The only bad thing about that, was when she had tried to get back into the Gryffindor Tower, Severus had been lurking about on watch and seen her…and was all to pleased to give her a weeks worth of detention (which in her words "Nearly drove her to the brink of madness"). Due to her time in detention, it was decided to risky to head down there.

But now, it was Halloween day…the good thing about this day? Most all the students had gone to Hogsmeade, leaving Kit to spend some time with Remus. Even on most weekends she hadn't been able to visit with him, simply because she had so much work she had to get caught up in. (not to mention what would people say if they seen her wandering into Remus's rooms in the daytime hours?)

With most of the school gone, it was relatively safe for Kit to be in Remus's office. Besides, she had brought her books with her, so if anyone were to ask she had just went there to get some help in her classes. Both were very happy when no one seemed to realize that Kit and Remus would have known each other while she was at school, everyone was usually to busy asking her about their parents that they didn't think to question her relation ship with Professor Lupin.

In his office now, Remus watched as Kit tapped at the glass of a tank that had a newly delivered grindylow in it. The sickly green creature with it's sharp little horns didn't seem to like her tapping at the tank, it went as far to stick it's tongue out at her, causing Kit to frown briefly before she glanced back towards Remus.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, biting at her bottom lip. Remus was indeed simply watching her, observing.

With a shrug he stood up, "No reason, can't a man just watch the girl he loves agitate a grindylow?" He asked, a grin set on his face as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I'm not agitating it…"

"It looks ready to break out of the glass and kill you."

"Don't they always look like that?"

"Fair enough." Remus said, pressing his lips against her's for just a moment (having to bend down a considerable amount in order to do so).

"What if someone comes in?" Kit asked, pulling away from his lips and glancing back towards the door with slight concern. Remus gave a nod, before heading towards the door to his office which he was going to shut and lock in order to avoid any mishaps.

Although instead of doing as planned, he would watch as a young (and rather depressed) looking Harry passed by his office door. "Harry?"

Harry reappeared near the door to his office after a moment, and Remus continued, "What are you doing? Where are Ron and Hermione?" It wasn't often that Harry was seen without his two best friends, and with his depressed expression, Remus had to wonder what happened.

"Hogsmeade," said Harry, in a would-be casual voice…which lead to have Remus believe that it was the exact place where Harry wished he was.

"Ah," Remus nodded, and although he would have much liked to get back into a lip-lock with Kit, he considered Harry for a moment…and a few minutes wouldn't be that bad, after all, there was the rest of the day to kiss and talk about this and that with Kit. "Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a grindylow for our next lesson."

"A what?" Harry asked, trailing behind Remus who led the young boy into his office. Upon seeing Harry, Kit gave a slight frown and glanced at Remus with concern for a moment, but he just shrugged and shook his head.

"Water demon." Remus specified, watching as Harry tapped at the glass (much like Kit had been doing previously). "We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle."

Harry nodded, and glanced back towards Remus, only to notice that Kit was there as well. He had a questioning look on his face, but thankfully asked nothing of it when he noticed the books that Kit had on her lap as she now sat on one of the chairs.

"Cup of tea?" Remus asked, heading to find his kettle, "I was just thinking of making one."

Kit snorted, and Harry looked confused for a moment before the young girl spoke, "You know he never liked tea before." Remus frowned slightly, Kit had practically just told Harry that she and Remus knew each other, but then again…Harry was an intelligent boy, he would have figured it out eventually…

"Oh…so you two know each other from--er, before?" Harry asked, accepting the cup of tea from Lupin who had apologized for the fact that he only had tea bags.

"Yes," Kit started, canting her head to the side with thought, "Not very well though…but enough to know that he hated tea, and now I have no idea how he can say he likes it." Remus raised his brows, well, at least the girl had enough since not to give away how close they were. While he figured that Harry wouldn't be one to blab about it, Remus knew that Hermione and Ron would be told and that was two people, too many.

After a few moments of silence, Remus arched a brow "Anything worrying you, Harry?"

"No," Harry started, glancing over towards the grindylow for a moment and drinking a bit of his tea. Remus glanced over towards Kit who simply shrugged, "Yes." Harry finally said, causing both Remus and Kit to glance over at him as he put his cup of tea back down on Remus's desk. "You know that day we fought the boggart?"

"You had them fight a boggart?" Kit asked, with a questioning look (the last time she seen Remus with a boggart, it didn't end well.)

Remus simply nodded, and in answer to Harry's question, "Yes…?"

"Why didn't you let me fight it?"

Remus raised his eyebrows, and Kit canted her head to the side watching the both of them rather intently, "I would have thought that obvious Harry."

"Why?"

"Well," Remus stated, frowning a little, "I assumed that if the boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort."

Kit flinched slightly, taken aback that Remus had actually said you-know-who's name. It seemed, that Harry was also surprised at this.

"Clearly I was wrong," Remus continued, still frowning slightly "But I didn't think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staff room. I imagined that people would panic."

"They would have probably all died of fright." Kit interrupted, setting one of her books on Remus's desk with a shrug, "Although, do they even know what he looks like?"

Although, before Remus could answer her, Harry spoke rather quickly, "I didn't think of Voldemort. I remembered those Dementors."

They carried on their conversation, and Kit stayed relatively silent, just watching. She could see the pain in Remus's eyes when he talked to Harry, it was to be expected though, wasn't it? After all, even she couldn't believe how much Harry looked like James…it was uncanny, and to have James dead and Harry sitting there as a reminder.

It was painful.

Eventually the conversation and Kit's thoughts were interrupted when Severus had knocked and came into the office, stopping at the sight of Harry and Kit with his eyes narrowing.

"Ah, Severus," Said Lupin, putting a grin on his face (even though it was easy for Kit to see that Remus really didn't enjoy having him there). "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"

Severus set down the smoking goblet, which Kit eyed in question. She already knew what it was…Remus had told her about it, Severus had brewed up wolfs bane potion for Remus, in order to let him keep his mind during his transformations. Although, Kit had made it a point to yell and pitch a fit about not trusting the greasy haired git.

Severus's eyes darted between Harry and Kit, then looked at Remus curiously.

"I was just showing Harry and Kit my grindylow."

And at that, Kit couldn't help but burst out into laughter.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

By the time that both Severus and Harry had left, there wasn't a lot of time left in the day. Kit and Remus had only an hour together before they would have to go down to the Great Hall. After Harry had left, Remus thoughtfully shut and locked his office door in order to keep from having any surprises pop up. When he came back into his office, he pulled Kit (who had been sitting on his desk), up into his arms.

"Someone's in a good mood." Kit pointed out, as Remus smothered her face in kisses before plopping both of them down in his desk chair. He would watch as Kit adjusted herself on his lap before replying with a grin on his face.

"Well, we are finally alone…and that is indeed something to put me in a good mood."

Kit grinned, and rested her chin on his shoulder, while her hands took his in her own. "Yes, well…it has been hard to have time alone now hasn't it?"

Remus nodded, looking down to their hands that were entwined with each other, taking a moment before speaking. "Which is why it's good that the holidays are coming up."

"What do you mean?" She asked, her dark blue eyes glancing up at him as he gave a small sigh.

"Well, my dear…in little over a month, the winter holiday's start. And, if we are careful in how we go about things, how would you like to come to my cottage during the holiday's? We'd have to tell Dumbledore of course, and make up some kind of story to tell those that ask…" While Remus was ranting on and on, Kit's face broke out with a rather large grin before she wrapped both of his arms around his neck.

"It sounds lovely!" She told him, and it did. A whole few weeks with Remus, without having to worry about making up excuses to go see him, or have to look around before they kissed each other, because someone might be watching.

"I'm glad you think so."

"Well of course I do, you know how much torture it is going into the Great Hall and look up at you sitting at the professors table? I have to stop myself from running up to you to ask you about your day and kissing you."

"I know how you feel…and speaking of the Great Hall…" He started, one of his hands slipping free of hers, moving under her shirt to brush against the side of her body where he could feel a few ribs sticking out. He frowned at that. "You need to eat more."

"Well, I don't have you at the table making my plate for me…I'm simply at a loss." She stated, shivering slightly at Remus's touch.

"I'm sure you are…but please…eat more for me? I don't want you to start…"

"I know…I won't, I swear…I'm happy now Remmy. Things might be bad at times, but I still have you. I promise I won't…"

Remus sighed, leaning a little to let his forehead rest against Kit's. He could see clearly into her deep blue eyes, and she could see into his own hazel colored hues that danced with concern. "I know…but, the first thing I thought of when I seen how little you've been eating is that day…it was so long ago but I can remember it clearly…"

"As long as I have you…I won't do anything."

With that, Remus Lupin's office fell into a deep silent, only the light breathing of it's two inhabitants could be heard as they gazed at each other, and slowly fell into a deep kiss. 'As long as I have you…I won't do anything.' Repeated in Remus's head, Kit's words…truly scared him. Because in this time, with all the dark wizards and everything happening…

What would happen to her if he got hurt?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

During the Halloween feast, Kit did as Remus requested and ate a decent meal. It wasn't that she was starving herself. It was simply, she didn't like spending time in the Great Hall, listening to people talk and be rather loud around their friends.

She didn't have any friends here in this time. Thus, why it was depressing to be in the Great Hall. Sure, she could probably make friends with Harry…but he looked so much like James. People didn't seem to want to be her friend either, she was honestly pretty sure they were afraid of her. Mostly due because she was from the past, and that made her weird.

Kit spared no time in eating, while the food was great, she didn't care much for it. She just wanted to leave…so after eating (and nearly choking several times) as fast as she could, downing a meal of chicken and steamed vegetables that were dripping in butter. She was the first one to leave the Great Hall, and that didn't bother her a bit.

Instead of going up the usual path towards the Gryffindor tower, Kit opted for the secret passageway that lead nearly all the way up to the tower. The reason for this, was the simple fact that Peeves had seemed to make it a habit of annoying her, and taking the passageway would avoid getting pelted by erasers like the last time she ran into Peeves.

It was in the passages, that a very…very…surprising and fateful thing happened.

About halfway up the passage, which was being lit up by her wand…something stood blocking her path. For a moment her heart jerked (if one of the teachers found her in the passageway it would mean a months worth of detention). Although, it wasn't a teacher like she had been afraid of. It wasn't even human at all…

Upon closer inspection, it was a dog. A big, black, shaggy dog that was looking at her in curiosity.

Kit's steps wavered a little bit upon seeing the dog, her breath caught in her throat and she felt like she was going to cry.

"Sirius?"

It had to be! It just had to be! Besides, how many other big black shaggy dogs would be wandering around the secret passages of Hogwarts?

She knew she should be scared, after all…she had been told many times, in many different ways what Sirius had done (Severus it seemed, had the most fun in telling her all about it). She should be scared…but she wasn't. In fact, to Kit it was damn near impossible to be scared of Sirius. He was like a brother to her, in fact, in a sense he was, just like James. Sirius had been the clown of the group, he had the lopsided grin that made the girls go crazy, he was James's best friend…

He couldn't be who they said he was.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, as the dog transformed into a man. This man was gaunt looking and his hair was in wild tangles, prison uniform hanging off of his body, and a wild look was in his eyes. Where was the Sirius Black she knew? The handsome young man with the proud Black features? This…man looked so desperate, and the Sirius she knew was never desperate.

"K-Kitten?" His voice was quiet, raspy as well…as if he had only been screaming for the past twelve years (Which she imagined he had been). They stood, just looking at each other for several minutes.

Kit, was the one to break the silence. "I know you didn't do what they say you did! I can't believe it! I won't!" Maybe it was stupid for her to be so trusting…for all she knew he could have really gone crazy and became a killer, "But if you are…if you did and I'm wrong, then I'd rather die at your hands then anyone else's."

The moment she said that, he rapidly approached her; which caused her to actually think that he was as insane as they said he was…

But instead of attacking her, or slashing her open with some dagger…he opened his arms and enveloped her into a hug. It wasn't the greatest hug she had ever had, in fact…it made her slightly dizzy. Did he even know how bad he smelled? Then again, he was on the run…and people on the run didn't take the time to bathe. "I didn't do it." He told her, a fierceness in his voice as he pulled away from Kit, still holding onto her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "I didn't!"

"I know…I came here…to this time, and they told me…I couldn't…you wouldn't."

"I have to go…they'll find out what I did soon, you'll know where to find me…"

And as quickly as he turned into a man, he was back into a form of a dog that was running back down the passage way.

Kit just stood there, hugging herself for a moment. Sirius had a look in his eyes…a crazed look that had indeed scared her. But the man, did spend twelve years in Azkaban…

She wanted him to stay, so she could talk to him more, find out what happened from his point of view, understand where things went wrong, and explain to him what happened to her…but he was right…he had to go. She would find him later, but now she headed towards the Gryffindor tower, wondering what exactly he meant by 'they'll find out what I did.'

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN:** Sweet Merlin, this has taken me a long time to write. I've been working on it since noon and it's almost four o'clock now. So, we have some Kit/Remus fluff and a meeting between Kit and Sirius.

I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out. And I'm going to start on the next chapter right away, so hopefully I'll get it posted sometime tonight or early morning.

Toodles.


	18. October The 31st 1976

Authors Rant (see told you that's what I'm going to call it from now on): I have officially became even more obsessed with Harry Potter then I already am. Thanks to this fan fiction I am on the rampage, I've succeeded in hunting down websites and other things devoted to Remus Lupin and any other Marauders. This is sad, I know.

This chapter was originally intended on being posted last night, but I got sidetracked on my hunt for fan-art. Not much fluff in this chapter, but it contains Kit spending some time with James, Sirius, and a lil' bit o' Lily. I'm not sure how werewolf's work in the HP world, but in common foke-lore they turn into the beast three days out of the month (The day before the full moon, the full moon, and then the day after) and that's how I'm doing Remus's transformations. Just to let you know why he still isn't back yet.

I really have to much free time on my hands…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Seventeen

(October. 31st, 1976)

It hadn't really been Kit's plan, and she was pretty sure that many people would object if they found out…but she did it anyway. Since Remus had left two day's before, Kit had taken to sleeping in his bed. She would wander into the boy's dorms after hours, surprised to find all the bed's empty (except for Frank, who snored louder then a chainsaw). She didn't question the empty beds, instead she had simply slipped into Remus's bed, tucking herself deep within the blankets. Just being able to smell Remus made her feel safe…so safe…

When the boys had came in during the early morning hours they didn't raise a question, instead they were just extra quiet (Because while Frank could sleep through an apocalypse, they were pretty sure that Kit would wake if they made to much noise). The early morning hours of Halloween, Frank had seen her in Remus's bed and woke James up to ask him about it, James simply shrugged and said she missed her boyfriend…there was nothing wrong in that.

Even when she woke up, none of the boy's asked her about it. They just grinned, and she spoke with them for awhile about this and that (which meant she was bored to tears by Sirius talking all about Quidditch and how they were going to kill the Slytherins). And, when she figured it was safe to slip back into the girls dorms, she did.

When she slipped into the third years girl's dorms they were empty and devoid of sound, causing Kit to actually almost miss being with the boys. She was pretty sure she could go to Lily and talk about how much she missed Remus, but she was fairly certain that the prefect wouldn't like the fact that Kit had snuck into the boy's dorms after hours.

She took her time getting ready for the day, deciding against rushing down to breakfast, she simply took one rather long bath. The water had been scalding hot, and turned her flesh an ugly red color, but she didn't seem to mind. In the bath, her thoughts were centered on Remus hoping that he was okay with his Grandmother. They were also centered on all of her doubts. She wasn't doubtful that she liked (even loved) Remus, but she wasn't a mind reader…and she wasn't sure what he thought of her. He never came out and said that he liked her, James and Sirius had always been the ones to tell her that Remus liked her…and now…

There were doubts.

Like, was she only with Remus because his friends had pushed him into it?

Kit sighed and buried her face in her hands with a groan "Why do I do this to myself?" she asked to herself, sighing as she ducked her head under the water for just a moment to clear her face of the tears she was fairly certain she had shed.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kit had spent the majority of the morning in the bathroom, finishing her bath, slicing up her arms, and crying. When she felt like she was good and ready to face the world it was already two in the afternoon. The only bad part about spending half the day in her sorrows, was that her new friends seemed to notice. When she walked down to the common room, with her book bag in hand planning on going down to the library, Kit was cornered by Lily.

"Where have you been? You missed breakfast and lunch…" She stated, with that wild look in her green eyes that shone with concern. Kit honestly tried to brush her off, she didn't want to talk about it, but Lily didn't budge.

"I-I wasn't feeling well."

"Oh, I'm sorry…it's just I checked the third year dorms and you weren't there, and well…with all the pure-bloods going around thinking there better then us…well…I thought the worse." Lily explained, pulling Kit into a tight hug, catching Kit off guard, causing both of them to topple to the floor with a thud.

"Thanks for the…ow, concern." Kit stated, trying to get her and her bag untangled from Lily.

It would seem at this time, the boys conveniently decided to walk into the common room, faces rosy from being outside. There was a low whistle that caused both Kit and Lily to look up from un-tangling themselves. Both of them turning a rather bright shade of crimson at the looks the boys were giving them.

"Boy James, you sure are lucky." Sirius started, clapping James on his shoulders. "Lily's interested in girls too…"

"Oh shut up you prat." Lily bit back, as she successfully managed to get the strap of Kit's book bag off of her ankle. Standing up she offered a hand to Kit, who took it with a small sigh dusting herself off. "Are you okay then?" Lily asked, looking back towards Kit.

"Yeah, just going to head down to the Library to take care of the last bit of an essay I have." Kit explained, adjusting her book bag, back over her shoulders. Lily nodded, and with surprise from nearly everyone; James offered to go with Kit.

"Since Remus isn't around to protect you, I'll go down with you." He told her, walking behind her out of the common room. Kit was nervous around James, she knew he didn't trust her, and was afraid that if she did or said the wrong thing…

The only question that was running through her head was, why on earth did he want to go with her? He could have just as easily sent Sirius, or even Peter.

They walked in silence, side by side one another both seemed to be trying their hardest to make the walk down to the library as un-awkward as possible. Halfway down, James was the first one to speak, "So, you haven't had anymore trouble with Regulus or any other Slytherin git's?" He asked, causing Kit to raise her brows in surprise at his concern before answering.

"Not at all, they've left me alone since I've started to have bodyguards at my side."

James grinned ever so slightly at this, and nodded; "Lily said the same thing. Called us bodyguards that is…"

Kit tried to smile, but couldn't muster up any emotion in order to make that happen. Instead, they fell into another silence, the only thing heard were the soft footfalls they made as they made their way to Kit's destination with no hurry. It was when they were passing the Great Hall when James grabbed her arm, causing her to wince in a bit of pain. He was looking at her arm intently, and as she glanced towards it…she noticed why.

There was crimson red blood all over the white sleeve of her uniform shirt. Her cut's must have opened up after that fall with Lily, she tried to tug her arm away but James grip was strong and firm. Kit's heartbeat was going a mile a minute…he was going to find out! "You're bleeding." He told her, his voice was soft and didn't hold the anger that she thought it might.

It was Kit's turn to speak, but she didn't. Instead she just stood there, watching as James tugged her bloodied sleeve back to show all the cuts that marred her flesh. They stood in silence for a moment, Kit occupied the thought of running, but then that would just make the situation worse. She was trying to work out the expression on James face, but she still couldn't tell what he was feeling. He looked confused, concerned, and angry all at once.

"P-please don't tell." She said, finally mustering up enough courage to speak. If he told someone…if Remus found out how much of a freak she was…

"You did this?" James asked, although it was obvious. When footsteps from a group of students were heard, James wasted no time in pulling Kit into a nearby empty classroom. Now hidden from anyone that could see them, he pushed her down into a desk, and promptly started to pace. He for once in his life, didn't know what to do.

Instead of watching James, her tear-filled eyes concentrated on the blood that was slowly pumping out of one of a gash, if she hadn't gotten tangled up with Lily she wouldn't be in the current situation. If only she had been more careful. Now she was scared, biting her bottom lip and trying hard not to cry.

"Why would you do this to yourself?" James asked, finally coming to stop in front of her, kneeling down so he could be at eyelevel with Kit.

She just shrugged, she didn't know why she did it…well, yeah, she did…it was so that she could feel something other then the sadness that her thoughts brought up. James just wouldn't understand.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

He sighed, bowed his head and reached into his pocket for a handkerchief, his father had always told him to carry one around, one would never know when they needed it. Well, James needed that white bit of clothe now. Carefully he wrapped it around her arm, watching as she looked everywhere but at him.

He had to tell someone. She was hurting herself! That obviously wasn't normal, not in the long shot. He did, however feel a little relieved…he finally knew what she was hiding from them. She made a small noise of pain when he tightly tied the handkerchief to her arm, securing it tightly so that it wouldn't move. "I have to tell someone." He told her, but his confused heart gave a jolt when she looked up.

Big tearful blue eyes were looking at him, she looked like a terrified Kitten that was lost. One of his hands would reach up and mess up his already messed up hair. He couldn't stand when girls cried, the last time Lily had cried it made him feel like his heart was being torn out and stepped on by a heard of hippogriffs.

"P-please." She begged him, tears silently starting to fall down her face.

James sighed, and bowed his head in thought. What should he do? He didn't deal with situations like these often, actually he never dealt with them at all. What would the right choice in this matter be? What would his father do? Hell, what would Remus do?

With a thought, his head popped up and his hands moved to roll up her other sleeve. The skinny pale arm that was hidden under that sleeve was just as horridly tore up, cuts in every which way, some new and some old littered her skin. He looked at both of her arms, taking a moment to push his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

"I won't tell, as long as you stop. After lunch everyday I'll pull you in here, and if there is one new gash I will bloody well tell Dumbledore!"

That was the right choice, right? This way he didn't have a sobbing girl on his hands, and maybe she'd actually stop cutting her arms now that the threat of him telling someone haunted her. He gave a small smile, he was a genius!

Kit nodded, slowly at first, looking up at him with her wide tear-filled eyes in shock before giving a small sigh of relief. "I promise."

With that he wiped her tears away with his thumbs, and looked down at her bloody uniform sleeve. "This could be a problem."

Yes, it could very well be a little obvious of a problem if she walked around the school with a blood covered sleeve. It looked as if she forgot to throw her robes on over her uniform. She looked down at her arms and pulled down her sleeves, before looking back towards James. He was still grinning on the inside, he knew her secret, he knew what she was hiding! He didn't have to worry about her hurting Remus anymore.

After a moment of thought he stood, his back cracking as he did so, "I don't think kneeling agrees with my body." was said, before he shrugged off his own robes and handed them to her. "They will be a bit big on you, I suppose we can just say that you forgot your robes up in the common room and got cold. Once I leave you in the library I can rush back up there and have Lily get your robes out of your dorm."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kit had promised not to hurt herself anymore upon James request. It was obvious he would ask her something like that (most sane people would), but he had a flaw in his plan. He would only be checking her arms for new cuts, and if Kit was careful…she could still slash cuts all over her stomach and upper legs. As much as this run in with James should have made her fear getting caught, made her fear cutting herself anymore…

She wouldn't stop. She couldn't stop.

They walked out of the empty classroom and down to the library in silence, although James did take the time to make fun of how she looked in his robes. He was not only nearly a foot taller then her, but he was a bit wider then her as well…this made her look like she was playing dress up in his robes, they dragged on the floor and made her feel as if she were swimming in them.

After making sure she was okay in the library alone (James had even went as far as inspecting the rows of books to see if any Slytherins were wandering around), James left heading back up for the her robes…leaving Kit alone.

James knew what she did, and while he did look a little angry and confused…he wasn't mad at her. This gave Kit a little hope that Remus wouldn't be mad at her if he found out what she did (but that didn't mean she was going to run up to him and tell him that she was cutting herself). Kit dug out her books from her bag and set them on the table in front of her with a sigh…

Things were okay…normal even…

It was just James knew.

Cutting herself wasn't her biggest secret, but wouldn't he wonder why she did? What caused her to cut herself? She worried that he might figure out why or rather what drove her to slashing her skin open. And that scared her.

She frowned, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to figure out the reason she cut herself. 'Just stop dwelling on it' Kit told herself, before adjusting James's robes around her and setting to work on her essay.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The rest of Kit's day, went by rather quickly, James returned to the library with her robes and she changed into them quickly, he even helped her with the essay she was writing after all he had done the same essay only a few years previous. Once her work was done, and it was time for the Halloween feast, they headed towards the Great Hall and Kit was sandwiched between James and Sirius.

In order to speak to Lily, Kit and the red head had to lean back in their seats and whisper behind James's back, mostly they did this just because it annoyed James. The Halloween feast was one of the best Kit had ever had, mostly because she was surrounded by friends. Friends who actually cared about her…she was finally secure that they weren't just her friends because of Remus.

Sirius had told her stories of how Remus liked to play mother hen to the group, and how one time, while they set up buckets of ice water above the Slytherin entrance to their common room, Remus would tell them about how wrong what they were doing was, and how being a prefect he should report them (all the while he had been saying that, he had been helping them set up the bucket of water).

Things, for once in Kit's life…were okay. They really were.

After the feast had ended, they headed back for the Gryffindor tower where Lily and Kit collapsed on the sofa, Peter in an overstuffed chair near the fire, and James and Sirius in front of the girls on the floor. Kit watched as they talked, which was mostly about Quidditch (the first game was only two weeks away!) and she stayed in silence, just enjoying being around friends. Everything seemed so blissfully right.

After only a half an hour of talking near the fire, it would seem that a full stomach and the warmth of the fire were taking it's toll on Lily, who excused herself for the night after locking lips with James (for a full thirty seconds, Sirius counted). Once Lily left, Kit soon followed saying goodnight to the boys and heading towards the girls dorms.

However, Kit didn't stay in the girls dorms for long. She bathed, and cleaned her arm of the blood that dried there, and then simply got dressed in her pajamas before slowly and silently padding towards the boys dorms. Like the night before they were empty (except for Frank) and Kit had to wonder where they were, seeing as in passing the common room she didn't see them there.

She just shrugged her wondering thoughts away, after all the boys were probably just going off to do another prank or something of the like. Before slipping into Remus's bed, Kit paused at the window. It was a bright night out, not a cloud in the sky. The full moon was rising above the horizon and casting an eerie glow over the castle grounds.

Kit looked at that moon for a long time, sitting in thought and wondering if Remus was looking at the moon at his grandmothers, just as she was. Kit was tossed out of her silent thoughts however, when a howl had cried out into the night. She bit her bottom lip and wondered what could have made that noise.

With a heavy sigh, she collapsed in Remus's bed wondering when he would be back.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN**: Ooooh, look at that…another chapter completed. I like how I made the ending, it fits into the fact that sooner or later Kit is going to figure out Remus's secret. Also, wow James found out! But oh, what's this…he isn't going to tell anybody? That will have it's consequences later, trust me. For now though, I have to go look through my POA book again and get started on the next chapter.

Toodles


	19. Present Day

Authors Rant: Another chapter today, really enjoying where this is going both present day and 1976 a like. Not much to rant about right now, unless you want to hear about the fabulous grilled cheese sandwich I just made, and I so do doubt that you do. So, on with the story!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Eighteen

(Present Day)

Nightmares are unpredictable things, that can reoccur nightly or come back every now and again. Nightmares will suck you into a terrifying world, make your blood run cold, and your breath shorten. The students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have all had nightmares, but none of them had been like the nightmare that Kit had been having. Tucked away in one of the soft and squishy sleeping bags, she was thrashing and whimpering. So much so, it awoken those near her.

It was Percy Weasley, the Head Boy who got to her first. He had been patrolling around the sleeping students for more then half of the night already, and was now ready to reprimand her for disrupting other people's sleep. However, upon seeing the young girl thrashing about in her sleeping bag, Percy had no idea what to do. He wanted to cause as little as a scene as possible, and in turn he went to find one of the Professors that were supposed to be awake still and watching over the Great Hall.

Unfortunately for both Percy and Kit, the Professor on night watch had been one Severus Snape…a man who didn't want to be bothered. After sneering at Percy over his ignorance "You should have simply woken the girl, did you need to waste my time and yours because you aren't intelligent enough…" Severus would walk over to the thrashing girl.

He commanded the few people that were awake to go back to lay back down, and promptly wondered exactly what he should do with the girl, he would have loved nothing better then to leave her there stuck in a nightmare, but by the way she was thrashing. If someone didn't wake her soon, she would end up hurting herself. No matter how much he despised the girl, he couldn't let her hurt herself.

He simply shook her awake, causing her to gasp and struggle to sit forward while nearly punching him in the face as she did so. Her breathing was harsh, and labored and Severus had to wonder…what exactly had the girl been dreaming about?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After waking up with surprise to see Severus standing above her, Kit tried to get back to sleep. She couldn't though, she was utterly terrified of what might meet her on the other side. As she lay there in that squishy purple sleeping bag in the Great Hall, all she wanted was Remus beside her, cooing in her ear that everything would be okay…

She dreamt of Lucius, and his attack on her and the Potters…that awful day where her heart stopped cold. She hadn't had that dream in awhile, and wondered what set it off. Hugging her self she roll to lay on the back and gaze up into the starry ceiling. The students were all in the Great Hall because Sirius Black decided to shred open the Fat Lady portrait.

She stuck to concentrating on Sirius rather then her nightmare, how horrible he looked (and smelled) how thin he was, Sirius was definitely NOT the playboy good looking guy he had been in Hogwarts. She thought about what he said 'you'll know where to find me'. It was obvious, the only place he would be hiding The Shrieking Shack. Remus didn't use it anymore now that he had the Wolfsbane potion, but wouldn't people have thought to check out the shack? Knowing Sirius he probably moved into the Shack after it had been searched.

In order to get to him she would need James's invisibility cloak and Kit wondered if it had got passed down to Harry. This meant that in order to wander off and see Sirius during the middle of the night she would have to ask Harry if she could borrow it. Hopefully the boy didn't ask to many questions. Kit was dying to find out Sirius's side to the story. What really happened, why was he wandering Hogwarts trying to get into the Gryffindor common room?

So many questions…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Remus was having a bad day, mostly because he felt very ill. This was due to the full moon that was coming up in just a few days. Even with the wolfs bane he hated every minute of it. The painful transformation, the long nights of sitting in his office, curled up as some filthy animal…alone. His day was also made horrible by the simple fact he needed to go down to the dungeons and ask Severus a favor.

While he didn't hate the man, Remus didn't exactly enjoy his company. The only reason he was asking Severus to cover his classes was the fact that Dumbledore had told him that Severus would have made the best choice. So down to the dark and damp dungeons that made him feel like he was dying inside because things down there were so depressing looking.

He knocked on Severus's office door, a light tapping sound, and sure enough someone from inside barked "In." With Severus, there was no 'come in'…it was just 'In' as if he were commanding some dog. Remus let out a sigh and popped his head into the office, taking a moment to look around. Books and potions bottles everywhere with Severus in the middle of it all at a cauldron.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" He sneered, adding something into the cauldron from a tiny black bottle. The smell wafting from the concoction he was making, had made Remus a tad more nauseous then he already was.

"Well, as you know the Full Moon is coming up in a few days…"

"Do spit it out Remus, I have a lot of work to finish."

"I need someone to take over my classes for the period I am gone."

"That's all?"

"Yes, why…did you think I was coming for something else?"

Remus was highly confused now, watching as Severus bottled whatever liquid was in the cauldron. The bottle was stuck out to Remus, who took it with a raised brow. Before he could ask what it was, Severus explained.

"I thought you were coming for something along the lines of a dreamless sleep potion."

"Why would I want this?" Remus asked, turning the bottle over in his hands. Looking at the muddy looking liquid.

"It's not for you…she didn't tell you?" Severus sneered, and Remus frowned…it would seem that the greasy haired git was enjoying making whatever he was going to tell Remus last as long as possible.

"Who didn't tell me?"

"Kit, of course…"

"Why would she need this?" Now Remus was getting concerned, mostly because Severus knew that Kit had been having bad-dreams and Remus didn't.

"The other night (the one where Black came into the castle) she nearly woke up the Great Hall, thrashing about and whimpering like some kind of dog. I had to wake her up before she hurt herself."

Remus blinked, and frowned thoughtfully…why didn't Kit tell him that? Well, then again it had only been three day's since, and both of them had been busy. Severus continued, "I'll take over your classes for you."

Remus gave a nod, and walked out of his office with a heavy heart. He should have known that she was having nightmares again. She did look tired in the Great Hall during Dinner…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Getting the cloak from Harry had been easier then Kit had thought it would be, when she asked him about it, he lead her up to the boy's dorms and stuck it into her hands, all the while asking her about it.

"Well, it's been in James--your dad's family for ages. Each one of the Potter boys get's it during their first year at Hogwarts."

"So that's why Dumbledore gave it to me…"

"Probably, but that's really not the point right now. Harry, would it be okay if I borrowed this for tonight?" He looked at her with questioning eyes, and she tried not to start calling him James.

"Why do you need it?"

"I…well, I really can't tell you."

He seemed to think about it for a moment, and she continued on, "I'll bring it back to you the moment I'm done with it. I promise that nothing will happen to the cloak. I'm well aware this is the only thing of James that you have Ja--Harry."

Finally, Harry gave a nod; "It's okay." He said, and paused for a brief moment, "I know how hard it is for you…"

"Excuse me?"

"Every time you look at me it looks like your going to cry. I just wanted to say that I don't blame you for trying to stay away from me."

Kit sighed and tried to think about what an older her would do in a situation like this, "It's not that I want to stay away from you Harry…it's just, I need time to adjust. Things are crazy right now, I've had to come to this world and learn that so many people I loved and cared for are gone…seeing you…what James and Lily created. It's just, unbelievable."

Harry gave a small smile, and Kit continued on, "Do you know what your name means Harry?"

He shook his head and Kit grinned, thankful that she took the time to look up his name meaning in the library because she had a feeling he was named Harry for a reason, "It means warrior. Or head of house, but I do think they choose it because it means warrior. You are so very strong, and they would have been proud. I…I just can't be around you without thinking of them…but I'm not trying to stay away from you…I'll come around."

He nodded, and pulled her into a rather tight hug, causing her to blink with surprise. He pulled away with a blush on his face, "I'm sorry…but it's just, you're the first person who I've met that was so close to them…"

"I understand."

Kit and Harry smiled to one another and left it at that, there was no more that needed to be said or done, and so, Kit easily slipped the cloak over her shoulders a slight raise of her brows. "It feels different without several other people trying to hide under it."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was still daylight out when Kit wandered down towards the Whomping Willow, she had seen Remus halfway down, pacing in front of the library with a small bottle in his hands. He looked…not angry, more concerned then anything. Kit had wanted to stop and ask what was wrong, but the current task at hand was far more important. She **NEEDED** to find out what had really happened. Thus was the reason she nearly got her head cut off while trying to get into the Whomping Willow. It was really harder then James and the boys made it look. Finally she settled on using a rather large stick she found, wondering if it looked odd that a stick was floating in mid-air as she touched the tree with it, in just the right stop.

It finally stopped swaying, and she was very thank-full. She slipped into the passageway as silently as she could, she didn't want to surprise Sirius…after spending so long in Azkaban who knew what he would do had she snuck up on him. Halfway down the passage, the cloak was taken off and balled up in her hands.

Kit peeked her head into the room of the shrieking shack that the passage way led to. Blue eyes darted around before stepping into an empty room, save for a few bits of messed up furniture. "H-hello?" She called out, knowing full well if she was caught there…problems would arise.

Nothing but silence responded to her question, the sun shone into the room in small slivers from the boarded up windows. This was where he would be right? He had told her simply, you-know-where. This was the only you-know-where she could think of.

With a great sigh, she took a seat in the corner of the room, tucking the invisibility cloak next to her. Well then, she could just wait here all night if she had to.

When a few hours past, that's really what she thought she would have to do. The light in the room started to fade away slowly, and a simple 'Lumos' was uttered and the tip of her wand bathed the room in light. She leaned her head back onto the wall. Was she crazy? Well, this whole being in the future thing was crazy…

It was right when she was about to give up and leave when she heard a dog bark her out of her thoughts. He was sitting next to the stairs, tongue hanging out, and before she knew it or could do anything about it…he was on top of her.

For a moment she thought she really did have it wrong…that Sirius had gone crazy and killed and was going to kill her…but then, she felt the slobber.

"Ew, damnit Sirius…that's so disgusting."

He was licking her face, happily…

She cringed…he wasn't exactly the freshest smelling dog in the world.

In moments he got off of her, and transformed into Sirius Black, who had a grin on his face (that really looked as if he'd gone insane). "I wondered if it was really you I saw yesterday." He told her, as she used the sleeves of her shirt to get the slobber of her face.

"Yes well, I kind of just…fell into this time."

"Lot's of things have changed." He said, Kit simply arched her eyebrows…that was the understatement of the year.

"Tell me everything…down to the last horrid detail. I have got to know."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN**: Woo, done with the chapter. Honestly I didn't know where to leave it off at. Hmm, is it okay? I hope so, not a lot of fluff in this chapter (-cries- I miss my fluff) Trust me, in a few chapters there will be so much fluff it will come out of your ears when you read it.

Toodles.


	20. November The 1st 1976

**AN:** Have I told you guy's how much I love writing this? Well I do, this damn fic is all I really think about. Lot's of fluff in this chapter (YAY!). I'm also not sure if Kit is going to tell Remus about Sirius, I'm also not sure what Kit is going to do if she see's Scabbers…so many things to ponder….

On with the chapter my lovelies

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Nineteen

(Nov. 1st, 1976)

Transformations were hard on Remus, they made every bone in his body hurt, and every breath he took very painful. Spending three days locked up in the shrieking shack was never very fun, during the days he sat there thinking about the pending transformation, and during the nights he was some beast that was calmed by his best friends who sat with him during the night.

Now, as the sun rose up the horizon he was thankful that he got to leave the shack with his friends (two of which had to carry him.) They led him to the Hospital Wing, where he was given some pepper-up potion and sent off to spend the rest of the day in his bed. It was early yet, so thankfully his friends that had been so loyal to him and his transformations would get some sleep before classes started.

Although, curiously enough there was a surprise for him in his bed. Kit was laying in it, her body completely hidden except for the orange hair that stuck out from underneath his blankets. A small smile touched his face, and Sirius clapped him on the shoulder slightly. "We think she missed you."

"She's been sleeping in here since Friday, Frank nearly had a heart attack." James explained, crawling into his own bed.

"She really missed me?" Remus was honestly taken aback, he was missed so much that Kit had broken school rules just to sleep in his bed and feel close to him? It touched him in a way that she would probably never know.

"Yeah, it's all she talked about…Remus this…wonder what Remus is doing that…" Sirius mocked, before collapsing down on his bed, not even bothering to take off his mud covered shoes.

"She talked to you guys?"

"Oh yeah, wouldn't shut up…" James stated rather sarcastically. Remus grinned, just slightly before pulling the blankets off and slowly trying to slide into bed next to Kit without waking her up.

Her head lifted slightly, feeling him put one of his arms around her torso. She blinked at him, and he offered a tired smile. "Miss me?" He asked, as they both adjusted themselves to lay in the bed bodies touching each others like perfectly fit puzzle pieces.

"Only a little." She said, yawning slightly and nuzzling his chest. "What time is it?"

"Quarter after six, you have a little more time to sleep." He said, giving a small kiss to her forehead before shutting his eyes.

No matter how exhausted that Remus was, he wanted to stay awake, to feel her against him, feel her heartbeat, feel as she took deep breaths in and out, but try as he may he couldn't stay awake any longer. Even with the pepper-up potion he still needed to rest before he was fully back to good health.

And he honestly couldn't think of a better place to be resting then in a bed, holding onto his love.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kit had felt so beyond comfortable in Remus's arms that she almost didn't wake up when she was being nudged awake by Sirius. He was nudging her with his wand and simply saying "awake" in a deep deep voice, repeating it until she peeked her eyes open. She didn't want to get up, she wanted to stay there being held tightly by Remus…but sadly she had classes to go to.

The only problem was that when she tried to get out of Remus's hold, he held her down. "Do you have to go?" He asked her, his eyes still closed with a slight dreamy expression on his face.

"Well, unlike you I don't get another day off…I have to go take notes and be a good student." She told him, causing Sirius to snicker in the background somewhere.

"Visit me later?"

"Oh sweet Merlin, Moony; you make it sound like you're on your deathbed." Sirius said, pulling Kit out of the comfort of Remus's arms.

"I'll come by during lunch."

"Yes, this chit-chat is lovely Kitten…but you have five minutes to get ready for your first class now." Sirius stated.

"You'd think you could have woken me a little earlier." Kit said, bending down to give Remus a quick hug before heading out towards the girls dorms to change.

"I tried to…think you were a tad to comfortable!"

Kit was lost in thought for most of the morning, mostly thoughts about Remus. So lost in her thoughts, she actually nearly set herself on fire in potions. It was just, so nice to wake up with him next to her, to have his arms around her. She felt so utterly complete and at peace with the world when he held her. As if he had some special power that was to make her feel great and safe. She sped ate during lunch, not paying much attention to the conversations around her, just eating enough of the chicken pasta to make her growling stomach happy.

She had been so concentrated on her thoughts even then, that when she left the Great Hall to head up towards the Gryffindor Tower to visit with Remus for a few minutes before she had to go back to class, she forgot completely about her deal with James. He didn't forget though, in fact she was dragged into that empty class room with a slight yelp, remembering that she was alone and that there were people out there who hated her guts.

When she seen it was just James she sighed with relief.

"You were off in a hurry, did you forget about our deal?" He asked, as he quickly and easily took her arms in his to pull back her sleeves.

"Actually, yes I did…but my mind is a little preoccupied right now."

"Remus right?"

"How'd you know?"

"You have the same look that I get on my face whenever I think about Lily." James said, looking over her arms carefully, turning them over in his hands. "Good, no new cuts…some mugwort would probably fix these old ones up…" He mused, for a moment before helping her tug her sleeves back down. "Okay, you were headed up to the tower right? I have to get my books for the afternoon anyway, I can walk you."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

For Remus, the morning was spent sleeping and resting his tired body. Although, rest didn't come easy he kept thinking about what it was like to hold Kit, to have her small form in his arms…all he wanted to do was hold her and protect her. Now, currently he was hugging a pillow (A futile attempt at pretending it was Kit).

When his bed sagged down on one side, his hazel colored hues opened up. He gave a grin and looked at his watch.

"Lunch over already?" He asked, looking to see Kit sitting on his bed and James wandering around collecting a few books from his side of the room.

"Well, we left kind of early. I…um…couldn't really stop thinking about you." Kit said, a bright red crimson blush creeping up on her face as she spoke. Remus couldn't help but grin, easily moving to tug her down onto the bed with him.

"Get a room!" James said, causing Remus only to laugh and pull Kit closer.

"We are in a room." Remus pointed out, gently brushing orange strands of hair out of Kit's face. It was really funny how much better she made him feel.

James sighed, and headed out the boys room, "I'll be waiting for you in the common room Kitten."

After a few moments of silence Kit was the first one to speak, catching Remus a little off guard. "Do you always feel sick after you visit your grandmother?"

At that, he about blurted out the fact that he was a werewolf. Lying to her, just didn't feel right. "I-um, seeing her just…it takes it's toll on me. We are--close."

"Understandable." She said simply, nuzzling his chest slightly.

"I wish you could stay the rest of the day."

"Only two more classes to go…"

Whatever she was about to say was simply cut off when Remus mustered up the energy to crush his lips against hers.

They spent awhile in that lip-locked embrace, Remus's hands wandering up her back as she moved to sit on his lap while their lips touched. It was however, broken up when Remus felt Kit get off him. When he opened his eyes, in fact he learned that she didn't get off him, rather she was pulled off by James. He was smiling ear to ear, watching as Kit adjusted her shirt just slightly.

"Sorry Moony, but classes don't wait for us to start."

Remus licked his lips and watched her go with a sigh…

He felt so at peace with the world.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN:** Short chapter, I know…but ooh look at the fluff! The fluff makes up for a short chapter doesn't it? I just wanted to show how at ease both Remus and Kit felt with each other back in the day.

Okay, now I'll go get started on the next chapter, and you all review.

Toodles.


	21. Present Day

**AN:** Hope you all enjoyed the fluff last chapter, because I'm afraid in the Present Day timeline there won't be much fluff after this chapter until the winter holiday's (Which hopefully will becoming up by Monday if I write fast enough). Not much to say here except that Kit is between a rock and a hard place, should she tell Remus? Or shouldn't she?

Oh the drama.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Twenty

(Present Day)

Kit had listened to Sirius speak for a long time. In fact, she was pretty sure that she spent over five hours sitting there listening to him speak. Although, it was more like ranting and raving. Although, in her mind she figured that he did have a right to rant and rave a little bit (after all the man had spent the better part of twelve years in Azkaban) it wouldn't be right if he was completely sane.

She had been told about how Peter had betrayed them all (honestly she wasn't surprised, she never liked him that much) and how he even went as far to cut off his own finger so that it would look like Sirius had blown him to bits and pieces. He told her how he only stayed sane because he knew he was innocent.

Towards the end of his explanation (aka Ranting and Raving) Kit was nearly crying, how could he last so long? When everybody else thought he was guilty? After he was finished speaking, they fell into a silence. Both just sitting and looking at each other like they were from different planets.

"I don't understand how Remus could think you were guilty." Kit said after awhile, running her hands through her hair, causing it to go more messy then it already was.

"I…well, I suppose that all the proof pointed in my direction…"

"What are we going to do?"

"We are not going to do anything Kitten. If you get involved…something bad is bound to happen."

"Oh gee, thanks…"

Sirius sighed, "You know what I mean. Just knowing that someone believes me is good enough help…although the next time you visit some food would be nice."

Kit nodded, and stood up with a slight groan, apparently sitting on the hardwood floor for such a long time didn't agree with her body that much. "Food, check…I probably should have brought some with me today…"

"Don't worry about it." Sirius said, watching as the young girl grabbed the invisibility cloak. "So you met Harry?"

"Yeah, I did…looks a lot like--"

"James.", Sirius interrupted, "Does Harry know who you are?"

"Yeah, he does…the whole school does."

"Why would you do a crazy thing like that? What if some dark wizard found out? I mean, if you came from the past, surely they would think that there was a way to get into the past as you did the future."

Kit sighed, shrugging as she tugged on the invisibility cloak. "Lucius Malfoy already knows."

"What!?" Sirius asked sharply.

"Remus and I ran into him while we were getting my new school supplies."

Sirius fell into silence after that, leaving Kit to wonder what he was thinking about. "So you and Remus?"

"Yeah…me and Remus."

"I'm not surprised, he went nearly crazy once you disappeared."

"Should I tell him…I mean, do you want him to know?" Kit asked, shifting her weight from foot to foot in worry about what she would tell Remus.

"No…not yet anyway, he'd want proof and I won't be able to give him proof. But soon…okay?"

"Yeah…I'll visit you tomorrow then." She said, opening the door that led to the passageway under the Whomping Willow. Sirius's voice stopped her dead in her tracks,

"I always knew that you two would get back together if you came back…soul-mates are like that."

Perhaps she would visit Remus tonight…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Remus after looking all over the castle for Kit, settled into his office chair rather uneasily. His thoughts kept slipping back to 'what if she was gone again'. Paranoid thoughts that worried him, but of course while he was looking for her he could have just simply missed her wherever he looked…right? Now he sat at his desk, steering blankly into the bottle of muddy liquid in front of him.

The fact that she was dreaming again worried him. He remembered how bad her dreams used to be, he also remembered the simple fact that her dreams had went away months before she disappeared. He thought that she was over them…

But the question still remained, why didn't she come to him? Why didn't she tell him that she was dreaming again?

"A knut for your thoughts." Interrupted his thinking process, his eyes gazed upwards to see Kit in front of his desk (It just went to show you that when you stopped looking for something it came to you.) He tried to smile, but he couldn't…she looked so…tired, there were dark circles under her eyes (and it was quite obvious that she still wasn't eating enough.

"You're having the nightmares again?" He asked, might as well not tip toe against the subject. She sighed and tossed a cloak onto one of his office chairs (Hmm, so she got the invisibility cloak from Harry…no wonder she was able to sneak into his office unnoticed).

"How'd you know?"

"Severus told me…quite happy about being the one to tell me too." Remus said, with a frown; watching as she looked over the books that were in his book case, obviously trying to avoid his piercing gaze.

"Figures that greasy haired git would say something about it…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I…I remember what it was like, a few months ago…or at least months for me anyway…everyone was so worried because I woke up screaming. They were afraid that…"

"Still am."

"I'm not going to try and kill myself over a couple of nightmares again Remmy." Kit said, hanging her head low, still facing the book case instead of him. Remus stood up with a sigh, he didn't like how she could be so nonchalant over something so serious.

"I know, but it still worries me something awful…if your having the dreams again, I want to know about them. I don't care if you think that it will upset me." At that statement he came up behind her, forcing her to turn around and look at him. Her eyes were full of unshed tears that tore his heart to shreds.

"They just started…"

"Is it because of that day in Diagon Alley?"

"Well, it probably didn't help having to see him. I mean…he looks so much more…more powerful now." Kit sighed, and continued on "Lucius Malfoy just scares me…he recognized me…knew who I was the moment he laid his eyes on me."

Remus held her chin up, looking straight down at her "You don't have to be scared of him…I won't let him touch you again…besides…I'm much more powerful now too." He grinned, in hopes that it would make her laugh, or at least lift her spirits up.

It did, a little, a small grin forming on her face as he gave a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Not to worry dear, you told me now and that's what matters. Also, Severus has taken the time to make a dreamless sleep potion…"

She blinked, and her face formed into an expression that made Remus laugh harder then he had ever laughed in the past year. "I'm not going to take anything that git made…it's probably poisoned."

"My dear sweet Kitten, I do believe that he would poison you more subtly if he was going to."

"That inspires a lot of confidence."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kit didn't go back to the dorm rooms that night. Instead, after taking the dreamless sleep potion (which she said tasted like rancid flubberworm…Remus really didn't want to know how she knew what rancid flubberworm tasted like) she slipped on the borrowed invisibility cloak and followed Remus to his room. It was large and decorated in Gryffindor colors, although it was more partial to the burgundy color then the gold.

This was the first time that she actually had the time to look around, before when she was in his rooms she was either to tired to pay attention to her surroundings or too busy snogging Remus to care. He disappeared into his private bathroom for a moment, giving Kit the time to look around. It was simple, near the sofa that rested close to the fire were books, tons of books in fact. Robes were thrown about the place (he had never been the most tidy person), and his bed was only half made.

Remus came back, changed into his bed clothes, which actually for today was simply a pair of black pajama bottoms. His chest was bare. It caused Kit not only to go red, but she wasn't able to look away. In fact she was too busy looking at all of his scars to notice that she was steering at him. He stepped closer, and she reached out a tentive hand, letting her fingers trace down one of his scars on his left side.

"You have more scars then the last time I seen you without a shirt on…" She said finally, causing him to sigh deeply.

"Yes well, it is a dangerous time we live in." Was the cryptic message that he left her with as he shoved a wad of clothes into her hands that she hadn't even noticed he had been holding onto. "I'm not sure how well these will fit you."

She offered him a smile, and made her way towards his bathroom. Kit took the time to look around at the large and spacious burgundy colored room. It was cleaner then the main room, with only a towel on the floor. She sighed and took the time to hang it up before going about getting dressed.

His pajama's like all of his other clothes were shabby, torn here and there. When she asked him about it before, he simply told her that he didn't like to shop, avoided it at all costs actually. She slipped on the gray colored pajama bottoms, and sighed as they slipped right off of her waist and back down to the floor.

Even drawing the draw-string tight they wouldn't stay on her small hips. "This is what I get for being so tiny." Kit mumbled to herself, before tugging on the gray pajama shirt that fell past her knees, the sleeves easily going a few inches past her hands.

She stepped out of the bathroom, holding the pants in her arms. Remus, turning his head slightly to look at her from where he sat on the sofa arched his brow. "Pants don't fit." She stated shrugging, and his face turned red.

"Oh you know this was your plan for me all along. I think we both know that I couldn't possibly fit into your pants."

He chuckled, and she tossed his wadded up pants onto the ever growing pile of dirty clothes he seemed to have going on his floor. Looking at him, watch her made her stomach spasm just slightly. He was looking at her as if he knew everything…all about her talk with Sirius, all about the fact that she was trying to make herself invisible to everyone else at Hogwarts…

She hated not being able to tell him…but she had promised Sirius…Remus would understand that right?

"Come here." He said, opening his arms. She grinned, falling into his lap, his arms wrapping around her. "What's got you looking so blue all of the sudden?"

Kit shrugged, and let her head rest on his shoulder. "Just thinking."

"About?" He pressed on, looking down at her with his all-knowing eyes.

"How much I took the past for granted. How only a few weeks ago I only cared about two things, that was passing Charms and you…I never thought things could get so different."

"I know what you mean."

They sat in comfortable silence, the occasional crackle of the fire being heard as she snuggled closer to his body. Remus meanwhile, couldn't help the fact that one of his hands was gently rubbing at her naked thigh. "The full moon is coming up." He pointed out with a sigh.

"Thought you looked a bit under the weather." She said, looking up towards him.

"I'll be in my office, I don't think you should come by while I'm there."

"I thought you kept your mind during the transformations now?"

Remus nodded, "I do…but just in case."

"Yeah, it's probably for the best anyway. I can't be sneaking here every night (even if it is easier with James's, I mean Harry's invisibility cloak) people would start to ask where I'm going…"

Remus gave a small grin at that, easily standing up from the sofa with Kit still tucked safely away in his arms. "Better enjoy it then." Was all he said, as he dropped her into the nearby bed.

"Sounds good to me--" She was silenced by the feeling of Remus's lips on her as he moved himself to lay on the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms protectively around her, and pulled away from her lips for a moments time.

"I'm going to watch over you tonight…"

"Don't you want to get some sleep?"

"I'd rather watch you sleep."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN:** FEAR THE FLUFF!!! Seriously fear it. This will most likely be the last fluffy chapter for a lil' while so I hope that you've enjoyed it.

**Next up:** ANGST! And a lot of it…there might be some drama thrown in for good measure though.


	22. November The 15th 1976

AN: The angst and drama begins! Mwhahaha. God, I think my muse has driven my insane…Seriously if your muse was Sirius Black you'd be insane too. All he can rant about is why this story is about Remus and not Him. -sigh-

So, I'll stop my insane ramblings and let you read on…that is what you are here for right?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Twenty-One

(November. 15th, 1976)

Remus and Kit had settled into a pattern, it might have broken a few rules and James might have commented a few times on why he and Lily never did it, but the pattern became their way of life. Every night when everyone was sound asleep, Kit would creep into the boys dorms and slide into Remus's bed. They had been sleeping together (no not in the sexual way) ever since he had came back on the first of November.

The closeness of this, really was one of a kind. Kit found that she didn't dream of her father, and Remus found that he didn't dream of killing anyone while he was a werewolf, while they slept snuggled up together. It was a pattern that they had grown to love and enjoy.

They were so utterly comfortable with one another, that it showed, even during the daytime hours. Professor McGonagall had even went as far to stop them in the hall and tell them that they made a good match. Things in both of their lives were so blissful…normal even, well at least until lunchtime on the fifteenth of November.

While Lily received her usual Daily Prophet, and Sirius his usual slew of fan-mail and secret admire letters, Kit for the first time in her long carrier at Hogwarts received a letter as well. It was a beat up, wrinkled letter, that was sent by her parents. She bit at her bottom lip as the carrier owl picked at the toast she gave it. What was wrong? What could be wrong?

Her parents wouldn't send her a letter unless something was direly wrong. Both of them didn't understand (nor want to understand) the wizarding world. It would have taken something awful to happen to have one of them tie the letter onto the owls foot.

"Kit?" Remus asked, gently placing a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump out of her thoughts. He looked at her carefully with a rather concerned expression on his face. "What's wrong? Bad news?" He joked, or at least tried to.

She shrugged, "I haven't opened it yet…I um…I'll be back…" after stumbling over her words, Kit stood with her letter still in her hand as she headed out of the Great Hall, leaving a very concerned Remus behind.

Kit paid no mind to that, in fact, she didn't even care that she had went out of the Great Hall alone. Instead of standing in the hallway, reading her letter; she made way for the empty class-room that was usually used by James to make sure she wasn't cutting anymore.

She sat on the floor, crossing her legs and opening the letter with trembling hands. What could it be? Oh God, what could it be?

Kit,

Thanks to a few chemicals to many, your brain dead mother is just that…brain dead…in a coma. Instead of staying at that damned school of yours for the winter holidays, I want you back here.

-Your father.

Kit had to re-read the note a few times to actually understand it. Her mother was in a coma because of all the drugs she did…her father wanted her home for the winter holidays. She bit at her bottom lip, bit it so hard in fact that she could taste the blood on her tongue. She bowed her head, and let herself cry. So her mother was brain dead, and her father wanted her home…there was only one reason for that. Probably to have Kit be there while they pulled the plug on her mother, he would be that cruel to make her watch as her mother's last breath escaped her lips.

She didn't want to go home for the winter holidays. She didn't want to see her mother in a coma, she didn't want to see her father, she didn't want to get hurt, all Kit wanted to do was spend the holiday's with Remus…was that to much to ask?

Apparently it was, because in three weeks she would be at her fathers disposal…and that scared her.

To death.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Remus was worried about Kit. In fact, he was beside himself in worry. The way she had just left the Great Hall, clutching her letter like it was a howler about to go off worried him. His worries didn't get much better when he seen her after lunch, walking rather glumly behind James towards her next class. It had also looked like she had been crying, and he would have liked nothing better then to have swept her into his arms and tell her that it would be okay. That he would make whatever made her cry go away.

Remus spent the better part of his afternoon classes wondering about what could have made her so upset. By the time he got to the Great Hall, he was a mess. His hair was sticking up straight in some parts thanks to his hands combing through it every five seconds, and his robes were covered in a potion that had been spilled on himself thanks to his lack of attention skills.

Matters were only made worse when Lily had walked into the hall alone (usually she would be walking in with Kit). Thank-fully though, upon seeing the panic look from Remus, Lily went straight for him. "Your girlfriend seems sadder then normal. I left her in the common room, although knowing her she'll probably be in your bed." She told him. The moment she had spoke Remus was up and out of the Great Hall as if his robes were on fire.

Dinner wasn't important…Kit was. What was wrong? Why hadn't she came to him? He dashed up the stairs, and nearly collided with several people on his way up towards the Gryffindor Tower, so he was worried…who could blame him? James would probably do the same thing for Lily if something was wrong with her. In fact, Remus knew that James would be doing the same thing if it were him.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked him, in his hurry he had almost nearly ran through the painting.

"Fizgig."

The portrait opened, and Remus dashed into the empty common room. He wasted no time in climbing up the stairs to the boys dorms, he was taking them two at a time and nearly tripped and fell on his face twice. When he reached the sixth year boys room, he wasn't sure if he should be relieved or not upon seeing her sitting in his bed. He was relieved yes, that he got to see her and could now ask her what was wrong. Then again, his heart was pulled out of his chest the moment he seen her.

She was sitting on his bed with her knees drawn up to her chest, her head resting on her knees as she sobbed. "Kitten?" He asked, as he slowly approached her. He had only seen her sobbing like this once, and that was in the library. It was easy to tell that she had been holding back in the library, because here in the dorm she not only sobbed, but her whole body shook while she did so.

"Kitten what's wrong? Please talk to me." He begged, slowly dropping onto the bed next to her. At that she looked up at him, her dark blue eyes were stained with red from how hard she had been crying. She sniffled slightly, and if it wasn't so awful a situation he would have laughed, because at that moment she just looked so darn cute. She slowly, very slowly crawled into his lap, taking her time to dry her eyes with the long sleeves of her robes.

"I won't be able to spend the winter holiday's here at school like we planned." Kit told him, in a small voice with a sigh. He frowned slightly, that's why she was so upset? Kit wouldn't get upset over something so simple as that would she? There had to be more that she wasn't saying.

"That's what your letter said?" He asked, adjusting her in his arms so that he could look down at her easier instead of having to crane his neck in a rather uncomfortable way to look her in her eyes.

"My mum's slipped into a coma." She started to explain, causing Remus to cringe just slightly. No wonder she was so upset, it was a surprise that she had lasted most of the afternoon without breaking down in tears. "Apparently she's brain dead and well it's obvious that my father wants me back so I can be there with her before she passes."

"How did it happen?" Remus asked, and as an answer he felt her shrug. "Could magic help her at all?" He asked her, although this time instead of a shrug he got a snort.

"My parents aren't really supportive when it comes to magic, so I doubt that my father will take her to get checked out by a medi-witch."

After that things stayed silent for awhile, him pondering why Kit was requested to go home for the holidays when her mother was ill now. Wouldn't it have made more sense for her to leave right away? Kit meanwhile tried not to cry as he held her in his protective arms. Occasionally a sniffle would be heard coming from her, but other then that, Remus managed to help her relax as he gently ran one of his hands up and down her small back.

After awhile, when it could be heard that there were Gryffindor's down in the common room, Kit spoke looking at him with a small thankful smile on her face. "Thank-you Remmy…you really know how to comfort me."

"Remmy?" He asked, slightly confused by the new nick-name.

"Well, your friends call you Moony…and everybody else call's you Remus. I want to call you something that is just mine." She paused for a moment, and bit at her bottom lip. "Unless you don't want me to…"

He grinned and placed a kiss atop of her head. "I don't mind at all, it will just take a little while to get used to."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kit and Remus spent much of the later hours of the evening sitting in the common room with the rest of their group. It had been asked why she was so sad (or sadder then usual) from both Lily and Sirius, it was Remus who explained it to the group, after receiving a look from Kit that stated that she clearly didn't want to talk about it anymore. Thankfully the talk began to turn towards the recent articles in the Daily Prophet, although, the talk about the articles was rather depressing.

More muggleborn wizards and witches were dying, and there was quite obviously a dark wizard gaining power. None of them liked to hear that, especially since Kit and Lily were muggle-borns. After awhile, the discussions in the group were split down the middle, while Remus, Kit, and Lily talked about their classes…James, Sirius, and Peter talked about Quidditch, as usual.

The common room was nearly empty when Remus asked James for use of his invisibility cloak. It was very obvious what the reason behind that request was, not only was Remus's stomach growling from lack of dinner, but so was Kit's thanks to forgoing both lunch and then dinner. It was decided (after a lot of words from James namely "Snog underneath my cloak and die") that the both of them would head down to the kitchens and spend a little bit more time together, seeing as the Winter Holiday's were in fact right around the corner.

"No wonder how you guys get away with so many pranks." Kit said, as Remus pulled the cloak over the both of them. Remus just grinned, and without a second thought they were out the portrait hole and heading down to the kitchens. Surprisingly enough they were able to move in sync with each other, taking a few moments to figure out which leg would be going first as they headed down the stairs.

Halfway down Mrs. Norris was seen "That cat will never die." Remus whispered into Kit's ear, causing the red-eyed know it all cat to look up for a moment in curiosity, before padding into a side hall. Halfway down, nearly towards the Great Hall Remus turned rather sharply to lead Kit down a corridor she had never been in before. He finally stopped and pulled the cloak off of them as they stood in front of a simple painting of a bowl of fruit.

"I don't think that looking at food will make us any less hungry." Kit stated, watching as Remus took out his wand from the inner pockets of his robes.

"Yes, I've brought my girlfriend down here to gaze into a painting of fruit to mock her with food that she can't eat. Well done job indeed…I should be getting my perfect boyfriend badge in the mail any day now…" Remus stated rather sarcastically with a wide grin spreading on his face.

"Funny." As she said that Remus did a rather unusual thing, sticking his wand out he gently started to tickle the pair. Kit blinked, and after a moment or two the portrait swung open to reveal the kitchens.

"Come on then." He said, taking her hand and helping her into the portrait hole. For Kit it was an interesting sight. Never in her years at Hogwarts had she been down to the kitchens, but here she was, getting to see how their food was made in all of it's glory. A few house elf's moved around, carrying pots and pans back and forth. It was like this until finally one of the little elves noticed the two of them standing there.

"Mr. Lupin is here with a guest, Mr. Lupin has brought a guest to visit!" Kit blinked, a rather perky thing now wasn't it? She had only seen house elf's maybe three times before hand, mostly in the corridors whenever she got lost they seemed to be there cleaning and were rather pleasant to help her out.

"What can we do for Mr. Lupin and his guest?" The house elf continued, blinking it's huge eyes with a thoughtful and adoring look on it's face. Was it just Kit…or did this elf look as if it had a crush on Remus? Kit arched a brow but said nothing as Remus asked for a picnic basket full of food. Instead she found herself enjoying her time, it was a nice change from how she had felt for most of the day. Instead of thinking about the impending doom, Kit thought of how nice Remus was, of how nice her life at Hogwarts was now, and not about how awful her life would be in less then three weeks.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Remus had noted that Kit was in a better mood, in fact it had been noted and he wanted to keep her that way. Once the basket of food was given to him, and the invisibility cloak was secured over their head's again, he lead her towards the Astronomy tower. It was a long walk, but well worth it.

The stars shinned brightly in the sky, and Remus couldn't think of a better way to spend the night. He laid the invisibility cloak off to the side and set the picnic basket between them. Kit was looking at the stars as if it had been her first time seeing them in awhile, he couldn't help but think of how fragile she looked, head tilted back to see the great sky above them, her blue eyes shinning bright in reflection of all the stars…"Wow." he couldn't help it, she looked better now then when Lily had made her up.

Kit turned to look at him with an arched brow, "What was that?"

At her words Remus's face went bright red for a moment before looking down into the picnic basket, "Just, Wow…can't believe how much food they packed."

"Oh." She said, looking down at the basket herself; it was indeed filled up. Sandwiches, All kinds of sweet breads and rolls, there was even some bars of chocolate at the very bottom. Kit grinned at that, "Seems the kitchen elf's know of your sweet tooth."

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for sweet stuff." He said, grinning as he moved closer to Kit, handing her half of a sandwich as he did so. They ate in silence for awhile, both of them looking up at the night sky their worries melting away.

"Do you think we'll remember this day when we're old?" Kit finally asked, interrupting the silence as she nibbled slightly at one of the sweet rolls.

Remus blinked for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"Well, when we're older…grown up…do you think that we'll remember this night, what we're doing now…?"

He thought for a moment, looking over towards her small form with a sigh, "I think we will, after all…isn't half the school saying that we're destined to be together? We won't need to remember, because we'll never forget in the first place, this night will always be with us in our minds."

"Do you believe what they say? I mean…Lily has even called us soul-mates…do you believe that?"

"Do you?"

"I--without a doubt."

Remus took one of her tiny hands in his, and intertwined his fingers with hers. "The perfect fit." He started, with a grin and a small blush creeping up his face. "I promise."

"Promise what?"

"That we'll be together forever…"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN:** Shameless fluff!!! I know I said there wouldn't be much fluff…but I couldn't help it. I mean, Kit was just feeling so darn bad…and it's only going to get worse for her.

And yes, if you haven't already figured it out…Remus and Kit are soul-mates. More on this will be explained in later chapters.

Also, I'd like to shout-out to all of my most wonderful reviewers. I love you all! -big hug- you guy's are what really keep me writing.

And look -points- 52 reviews!!!! I've made it past fifty!!! Yay! I'm excited, I've never received this many reviews. Very happy.

Love you all, you guy's rock my socks.

Going to go now and start on the next chapter.

Toodles.


	23. Present Day

**AN:** Another chapter, …yes I'm aware that was quite obvious. Just call me captain obvious from now on I suppose. I finally have an artist willing to draw Kit (Yay!) so whenever I get that, I'll be sure to send the picture to whoever would like to see it. It should be done by tomorrow, so if you want it leave your e-mails with your reviews and I'll send it right away.

I have no life. For those following along, this chapter takes place in/during chapter nine (Grim Defeat) of POA.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**(Present Day)**

Kit had never felt better when she had awoken next to Remus, if she just lay there with closed eyes, smelling and feeling his arms wrapped around her, she could almost pretend that she was back in the Gryffindor boys dorms, and that any moment both she and Remus would be prodded with Sirius's wand or pulled apart by James to wake them up.

If only pretending made things real.

The Dreamless Sleep potion had worked, and thankfully didn't poison her like she thought it would. For a moment she lay there in Remus's arms wondering what had woken her up. For a moment nothing was heard, and then she heard the rumble of thunder off in the distance. It was still quite dark in the room and with a sigh she rolled around so she could face Remus rather then have her back to him. Even though he said he was going to watch her all night, she had doubted it. The full moon was so close, he wouldn't be able to stay up all night.

This was the first time she really got to study his face since she came to the future. He looked so much older then he actually was…most likely due to the stress that being a werewolf created. There were scars over his face, twin scars that she didn't remember being there the last time she saw him. Remus even had a five o'clock shadow, a smile touched her face. He had always used to complain that he would never have facial hair…and now look at him.

She was touched that after all these years he still wanted her. Isn't that what he told her so long ago? That they would be together forever no matter what? A boom of thunder caused her to jump slightly and bury herself closer to Remus. While she herself liked the rain and storms, she didn't like to here thunder during the night. It had always scared her, and as two arms tightly held onto her, it would have seemed that Remus remembered that fact.

"I didn't mean to wake you up."

"I was just resting my eyes." He said, taking a few moments to blink open his hazel colored hues.

"Do you snore often then, while you rest your eyes?"

He gave a small grin and kissed her forehead, "You should go now, sneak into the Tower before anyone notices."

She was fairly certain that people had noticed, but did they care if her bed was empty? Probably not. This was due to the fact that she took great care not to make friends in this time so none of the other fourth year girls would have cared that she wasn't in her bed.

Kit nodded, snuggling close to Remus for another moment before getting up with a sigh. "I suppose so." She said, moving out of the nice warm bed and grabbing her folded up uniform that sat on the sofa where she left it. As she was heading towards the bathroom to change she heard Remus call out behind her,

"You know, I really missed waking up with you in my arms."

She grinned, he grinned, and the thunder boomed in the distance.

The world at that very moment was very peaceful for both Remus and Kit

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kit's peaceful world didn't last for long, between classes and wondering about not only Remus but Sirius as well, took it's toll on her as she tried to concentrate on her classes. During lunch, while she took very little time to eat Harry asked about his cloak and she had to apologize profusely because she had forgotten to give it to him when she got back. Harry though easily forgave her, and she frowned…so much like his father, except she had yet to see Harry try to dye McGonagall's hair blue or pull another prank of the sort.

Instead of going to dinner, Kit disposed of her book bag onto her bed in the girls dorms and grabbed the invisibility cloak, planning on using it one last time before giving it back to Harry. She had made her way down to the kitchens, which were very busy thanks to the fact that it was during a meal time. The house elf's however were very helpful, packing her a rather heavy picnic basket that made her arms feel like they would break if she carried it to long.

With the added weight of the picnic basket, and the horrible rain pelting her and the cloak it was a longer journey to the Whomping Willow then she had thought it would be. Kit was thankful though when she managed to get into the passage way under the tree without getting stabbed by a random tree limb. In the passage way she set down the picnic basket for a minute before she took the wet cloak off of her and secured it over one arm, picking up the basket again she started her hike up the passage way and into the shrieking shack.

Sirius like yesterday was no where to be seen when she stepped into the shack, probably out pressing his luck in dog form. He was always a damn risk taker. Kit tossed the cloak into a corner and put the picnic basket down with a sigh of relief, her arms were aching thanks to that damn thing. Apparently she was too used to having the boys carry it.

She took a seat on the floor in the same corner that she had sat in the other day, eyeing the food for a moment but deciding that eating wasn't something she felt like doing at the current moment, besides if Sirius was really as hungry as he said he was then he would need all the food possible.

As she sat she wondered about Remus, during lunch she had heard Harry and his friends talk about how Severus had covered Remus's class. It figured though, Remus did look rather ill that morning. The full moon fast approaching…all she could do was think about how much pain he was going to be in. Ever since she had figured it out, whenever the moon was in the sky that was all she _could _think about. He had never told her how painful it was, whenever she asked he said it wasn't that bad and left it at that. Kit knew better…if only she could help him in some way.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice Sirius standing there with a wild grin on his face. He startled her out of her thoughts with his voice, "You came."

Kit nodded, and shoved the picnic basket his way. He took now time at all in sitting on the ground and digging into the basket that was filled with not only chicken and sandwiches, but all sorts of things like mince meat pies, and pastry's it would seem that the house elf's really out did themselves. "Said that I would, besides I wanted to make sure you got some food…"

"I've been living off rats…"

She blinked, watching as he said that without even missing a beat as he tore into one of the pieces of chicken, obviously forgetting his manners (but then again, when did Sirius Black have manners?). "I really could have lived without knowing that."

They fell into silence as he ate with a vengeance, leaving Kit to wonder how long it had been since he had food that didn't live off garbage or was garbage itself. She felt so bad for him…he was an innocent man and no one could see that. Watching him she figured that she should have probably brought him a new set of robes, Remus's robes could fit Sirius well. It looked like Remus was taller then him, and Sirius obviously thin enough to fit into Remus's robes, they'd probably look just as funny on him as they did on Kit.

"So what happened?" He asked, finally as he finished off the food, while he still had that wild look on his face he looked more relaxed then the first time Kit had seen him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why'd you disappear?"

"Someone used the wrong pronunciation in class, and the spell hit me, next thing I know I'm in the hospital wing, and Remus is older then the last time I remember him." Kit explained with a shrug, she honestly wasn't used to this Sirius, he wasn't making witty comments, he wasn't planning a prank, he was just…hollow almost.

"How'd you take the news…?" He trailed off, and it was obvious what he meant.

"Not as good as I could have."

"You didn't--"

"No I didn't try and end it all. Is that all you and Remus think that I do when something depressing happens?"

"Your like a sister to me, so I'm entitled to worry."

"You're also an escaped convict…you think you'd be worrying about something else."

"I'm a man of many talents."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Her visit with Sirius lasted longer then expected, he wanted to know all about Harry, and Kit wanted to know all about how James and Lily finally tied the knot. It had been a funny story involving the Giant Squid and a Hippogriff, a tale that Sirius couldn't even finish because he kept making snide remarks about Peter.

After the visit she had returned the invisibility cloak to Harry (as promised) and fell into a deep sleep. This sleep, unlike last night wasn't very peaceful, in fact all she could see was Lucius Malfoy coming at her with his cane, tearing off her clothes…

She woke up with rapid breathing and screaming her head off, looking wildly around as if Lucius Malfoy would be springing up from under her bed Kit noticed that no one was in the dorm room with her, all the beds were empty and made. It took her a moment to realize that the Quidditch game was today, as the rain pelted at the windows and the thunder rumbled above she frowned slightly…not a great way to start a Quidditch game.

Kit honestly didn't feel like going to the game, not with the way it was raining, she also entertained the idea of going to visit with Remus, but he had told her not to come. He might not be a vicious beast during the daylight, but those were the worst times of his transformations, he didn't want her to see his pain. So she sat in her bed, wondering what to do.

It was finally decided, as she got up out of bed that she would head down to the library. Might as well finish her weekend work now when she had the chance. Between Remus and Sirius it was like she hardly got anything done anymore, and was fairly certain that her grades were slipping because of it.

She bathed and dressed per usual before grabbing her book bag and slinging it over one shoulder, going down to the library was different now. Walking without someone beside her just felt so weird, like she suddenly had no protection bubble around her…like anyone could come up at any moment…

"Not going to watch your own nephew play Quidditch?" A voice sneered at her, causing Kit to jump ever so slightly. Severus…Merlin, what was he doing lurking around?

If he thought that he could torture her with his words now just because he was a Professor and she was a student, he was mistaken. "I don't feel like freezing to death today." She stated simply and quickly while folding her arms across her chest with an arched brow, trying to look as menacing as possible but failing horribly.

"So you are doing what exactly, wandering around the halls alone? Causing trouble no doubt."

It took all of Kit's willpower not to slam her fist into Severus just then, he had always been so brash with his words. Now he was just rubbing in the fact that he could speak to her that way without getting in trouble. He also seemed to be taking advantage of the fact that she didn't have one of her 'bodyguards' with her. "Yes, I sure do cause a ruckus when I head down to the library to do my homework."

"Five points for back talking a Professor…"

"What kind of bloody--"

"Five more for back talking again…" He gave a smile and she bit her tongue. Severus Snape, truly was an evil Git.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Of course by the next day Kit had heard the news of Harry and his brush with death when the Dementors stormed the Quidditch stadium, it was when she heard this news that she was glad she hadn't been there. She was well aware of what Dementors did, and didn't want to think about the effect they would have on her. It was also on this day when Kit decided to visit Harry in the Hospital Wing, waiting until she was fairly certain that everyone else had visited him.

He was laying in bed, surrounded by bits and pieces of his quite obviously broken broom. Harry tried to smile at her as she approached to take a seat in the chair next to his bed. "Bad weekend?" She asked, trying to remain as cheerful as possible and not think about how much she missed James.

"You could say that." He stated simply, looking down at his broken broom with a sigh. "I lost the game."

She rolled her eyes, sounded just like James he did…as if the whole game rested on his shoulders, "Well, there are other people on the team right?"

"Yeah, but--"

"It's not only your fault."

"Nobody else seemed to loose it when the Dementors stormed the field." He told her, peering at Kit with his mothers eyes. Kit looked away, focusing on the empty bed next to Harry's.

"Yes well those people have had the luck of not living a horrible life…you know that right? Dementors suck the happiness out of you, so that for people like you and me we don't have a lot of happiness to begin with…"

"You faint whenever your around Dementors too?" He asked, arching his brow in skepticism.

"Well, I've never been around one to find out…but I'm fairly certain that I'd end up reacting the same way as you." She explained, shrugging her shoulders thoughtfully. She had in fact, never seen a Dementor in her life. But she heard of them, heard enough about them to know that if they sucked all of her happiness away she'd most likely end up in the same state as Harry.

"How can you be certain?"

"Because I'm a genius of course." Kit stated, avoiding his question and trying to get him to be a little more happy while she did so.

"A genius?"

"Maybe that's stretching it a little bit."

"Kit, what was my Mum like?" Harry asked, seemingly out of no where, causing Kit to cant her head to the side with a painful look on her face.

"Your Mum was my best friend, she was beauty and brains…" Kit started, and the night went on with her telling him all about his mother trying to avoid the pain that was in her own heart as she had to remember to used the past tense when referring to Lily…

She hated to think that they were dead. She didn't want to think about it…but Harry needed to know about the wonderful people that were his parents.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN:** Another chapter done, whew. We had a little bit of everything in here, and man can I just say…I love writing Snape. He's just so wonderfully mean! I'm aware I'm weird.

Hmm, next up for present time the winter holidays.


	24. December The 1st 1976

AN: To all of my reviewers, THANK-YOU! I don't know if you all know it, but every time I open my e-mail to see all of those reviews sitting there, my heart just sings! I'm so happy that you all like this story, your comments and guesses for what's going to happen bring a big huge smile to my face because you're all getting as into the story as I am.

I'm happy that you all enjoy the humor, I kind of have to throw it in, otherwise this fic would be utterly dark and depressing. Also, glad that some people like how I portray Remus. And yes, to those wondering (since present day will take place during both the third and fourth book) the subject of what Remus does for a living after Hogwarts (or even before Hogwarts) will come up, so will the soul-mate issue (many, many, times). Like I said, this is gonna be a really huge story. I like long stories, and I hope you all do too…because the way this one is going it's never going to end. Really, I swear.

On a side note before we get started…does anyone else find it weird that last night while dreaming I only dreamed of Harry Potter? It was the weirdest thing, but very enjoyable. It just goes to show that I'm thinking about this fic every waking (and sleeping) moment. Okay. Okay.

On with the story…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Twenty-Three

(December. 1st, 1976)

As the Winter Holiday's drew closer, Remus noticed a change in Kit that he didn't like. In fact, he wasn't the only one that noticed the change, James, Sirius, Lily, and even Peter noticed that something wasn't right. During meals she'd only eat a few bites of what Remus put on her plate before shoving it in Peter's direction (not that Peter was complaining), She also didn't talk much now okay, so she never talked much to begin with, but it was like she totally closed down, and what only Remus knew was that she wasn't sleeping.

Her sleeping habits were starting to affect him, she tossed and turned and even left the bed way to early in the morning. This left a worried, and very sleep deprived Remus. She told him that she was just worried about her mother being in the coma…but he _felt_ like there was something else that was bothering her, and it was driving him crazy.

Currently both Remus and Kit sat in the library, which for once was actually busy with students trying to finish their holiday work now so they didn't have to actually do it over the holiday. Remus was absentmindedly chewing on his sugar quill, and Kit was scribbling rather furiously at the piece of parchment that was in front of her.

"Kitten, is there something bothering you that you're not telling me?" He asked finally, Remus had enough of it…he really did, he wanted to know, to understand how she felt. He didn't like her being closed off and brushing him off whenever he told her to eat more or try and sleep more.

She looked up, quill stopping mid-sentence. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the past few days you just seem on another world or something. Even Peter is beginning to notice, and he doesn't notice anything other then food…"

She sighed, "It's just my mother."

"Are you sure?"

"What?"

"I mean" Remus started, "Is it really just your mother that's bothering you? It's just your so…rundown lately and I'm worried."

Kit gave a small smile, so small in fact that Remus barely seen it before it flashed away. "I'm sorry that I've been worrying you, I really am…it's just, my mum and going back home…I'm just--just stressed, that's all."

And no matter how much Remus wanted to believe that was the only thing that was bothering her, he couldn't. He didn't want to think that she'd lie to him…and maybe that really was all that was wrong with her, but still, in the back of his mind; all he could do was worry.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kit knew her friends were worried, in fact the question Remus had asked while they were still in the library didn't come as a surprise. She knew he wanted to know what was going on, she knew that he knew that something other then what she was telling him was wrong. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him, and even if she did…what would she say? 'My father is a freak of nature and he tortures me for the pleasure of it…oh, yeah you can't tell anyone I told you that because he'll kill me if I finds out I told.' Yes, that would go over well…

The winter holiday's were all she could think about, how could she not? The snow was floating around outside, decorations were being put up, everywhere she turned Kit was reminded about the damn Holiday's. Although, no matter how sad she was, and how little she looked forward to the holiday…her friends made everything a little more bearable.

It was later that night, when they all picked a name from what used to be a bowl that held fruit. It was Lily's idea, instead of calling it secret Santa as the Muggles did, they called it secret Wizard. Due to the fact that they were still young and didn't have much money to spend, they would each draw a name from the bowl and get a gift for that name only.

It was the little things like 'Secret Wizard' that made Kit forget how much she was dreading the impending holiday. James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Peter, and of course Kit all sat in a circle near the fire. Lily had to explain to the boys what exactly 'Secret Wizard/Santa' was. Once Lily was certain that the boys understood the bowl was passed around.

Kit glanced down at the sheet of parchment in her hand and she couldn't help but smile just a little bit, the name she choose from the bowl…none other then…

Sirius Black.

All Kit could wonder, was what the hell she would get him. Kit was also thankful for the fact she still had some money left from when she bought her school supplies for the year. It would hopefully be just enough to get Sirius something and Remus something.

The only good thing about the dilemma of wondering what to get them was that she wasn't thinking about her father for once. After drawing names, the small group talked a little bit (or rather dropped hints about what they wanted) before going to bed.

This time, Kit wasn't the only girl in the boy's dorms. Lily had decided that breaking the rules for one night wouldn't be so bad. Lily had also went about whispering in Kit's ear how she had actually wanted to come up to the boy's dorms and snuggle with James for awhile now, she was just to chicken to try it.

Kit fell into the soft and comfortable bed next to Remus, who pulled her close to his body. Holding her in such a protective hold that it dared anyone to try and take her out of his arms. Her eyes remained open for a long time, just looking out the window and watching the white flakes of snow fall while everyone else in the room went to sleep.

"You know I'm here for you no matter what right?" Remus whispered in her ear softly, his lips so close to her ear that it sent shivers down her spine. She smiled, and wondered if Remus knew how much hearing those words meant to her.

That night she didn't sleep at all, instead she thought of what she would get for Remus and Sirius during their trip to Hogsmeade in the morning. Kit also thought of something, that made her snuggle closer to the sleeping form of Remus, well it wasn't really a thought as much as it was a daydream. She lay there in his arms, thinking about the winter holiday's with her father and being rescued by Remus who would beat her father up in a way she could never be strong enough too.

A small smile touched her lips, wondering if Remus could ever save her in real life like he did in her dream world.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Remus was woken the next day by James and a glass of cold water being splashed on his face. It wasn't the best way to wake up, but definitely not the worst. Remus was also rather shocked when he found the spot on the bed next to him empty. Apparently his confusion showed because James started to explain as he tugged on a shoe.

"Lily dragged Kit out of here at dawn, I'm pretty sure that Lily was terrified of getting caught or something." James said, smiling thoughtfully. "Now I know why you and the sad Kitten like it so much."

Remus grinned, sleepily rubbing his eyes as a yawn escaped his lips. He stretched out on the bed for a moment, before his tall form would get up. He was fairly certain that today would be a good day, in fact every day that they went to Hogsmeade was a good day.

Remus also already knew what he was going to get his 'Secret Wizard' Peter was probably the easiest one in the group to shop for. Candy and all sorts of food would make that boy happy, thus he was easy to shop for. Kit on the other hand…he wanted to get something special for her to show her how much he cared, but honestly he had never bought a girl a present (unless you counted his mother) in his life.

He mused about what he would get for Kit while he dressed and used his hand to comb out his hair. James was already talking about what he was going to get for Lily, a bracelet with her birthstone in it, along with the words James loves Lily etched into it. That was a good idea and all, but James was the rich one of the group…pulling a gift like that off was easy for him. Remus on the other hand, he had enough money but he couldn't get something so dramatic.

Although, a smile touched his face upon hearing what James was getting Lily…because he did have a good idea about it being jewelry…and not all jewelry was expensive. He had the perfect idea!

By the time the boys got ready and headed down to the common room, both Lily and Kit were sitting with their heads together looking at the Daily Prophet. Kit was smiling, and it made Remus feel a tad better, but even as she smiled while Lily talked…she still looked sad. But then again, when didn't she?

When they left for Hogsmeade, Kit happily accepted his arm that he offered to her. They trailed behind the others quite a bit, both of them kicking at the fresh new snow that had fallen the night before. "What was Lily talking about that had you two smiling? Something devious going on?" Remus asked, glancing down at her shorter form for a moment.

"Not really devious, she was just telling me what her gift to James was going to be." Kit explained, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And what's it going to be?"

"You really think I'm going to tell you?"

"Well…it was worth a try." He said, watching the students a head of them. Sirius had just formed a snowball and caused it to smash into the side of Peter's head…let the mayhem begin. Kit was in higher spirits, and as much as he wanted to ask her why she didn't seem so down, he didn't want to risk asking her just incase she closed down.

He just wanted to enjoy the happy Kit while it lasted. He just wished that she would always be happy…

-**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kit wanted more then anything for the day to last. Because, when it ended she knew that she only had the holiday to look forward to again. During her time spent in Hogsmeade she had more fun then she had ever had before. It started off with helping Remus get a gift for Peter (A tin can of chocolate and a few unusual sweets) in Honeydukes, and then Remus helping her get a gift for Sirius (101 joke spells for the bored) in the nearby book store. Once their 'Secret Wizard' gifts were out of the way, they met up with the rest of the group in the Three Broomsticks.

This is when the fun actually began, James and Sirius had bewitched Peter's Butterbeer to dance away every time he reached for it. After lunch, before they could split off into groups again the snowball fight began. Before she knew it, the fight had turned to boys against girls. Which was highly unfair, but thanks to Lily's quick thinking and charming the snow, the girls won hands down.

They split off into groups again, this time Kit was paired with Peter. He wasn't that bad, and actually had some helpful tips about what to get Remus. Kit though, nearly screamed with joy when she found the perfect thing for Remus. It was so utterly perfect that even Peter nodded his chubby head in agreement that Remus would love it.

Kit spent the rest of the day, wandering around the small town with Peter who she found was actually pretty nice (but she still didn't like him that much), he told her all about his plans for the holiday's were and Kit listened with rapt attention…it was just, listening to him rant and rave about how great his holiday was going to be…

Kit started to think about how horrible her's was going to be. Bring out the ticker-tape, it looked like the pity party was going to begin. She sighed with that thought, she really shouldn't feel bad for herself. There were people out there with worse life's then hers…but still…

Meeting up with the other's to head back, Remus wrapped his arm around her shoulder with a loving glance. A sigh escaped her lips, the Hogsmeade trip was over and in a few short days she would be home.

Without Remus or any of her new friends.

She could only pray that it wouldn't be that bad.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN:** Okay, so this is the last chapter before the winter holiday's begin (for both present and '76). Didn't let you know the gifts that Kit and Remus got each other, but it will be known in the next chapter or so. Also, who got Kit as a 'Secret Wizard/Santa'?

Hmm, not much else to note here. Didn't really like the chapter that much, but maybe that's because I'm itching to get to the drama and angst… Going to go and enjoy writing the fluff in present day now.

Toodles.


	25. Present Day Winter Holiday's

AN: Yay for this chapter! **Shameless fluff **(and a lot of it) ahead. This is most likely to make up for the next chapter, because that chapter will definitely NOT have fluff…-cries- I know, a chapter without fluff…how horrible? Okay, so I'll get on with the chapter.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Twenty-Four

(Present Day)

Winter Holiday's

Going away for the Winter Holiday was harder then Kit expected it to be. Dumbledore was very kind in giving them the go ahead to spend the holiday together, but the hard part came when Kit and Remus had to figure out how to make everything work. Kit had to make up a story to tell anyone who asked why she was leaving for the holiday's since Harry was very obviously the only family she had left. The story went along the lines of how she needed to go to St. Mungos for a few weeks so that she could be treated for an illness that she was coming down with.

Kit had to ride the train to London with the other students that were going home for the holiday's (and there were a lot of them), so many that Kit ended up in a compartment with several other girls who had high-pitched voices and made Kit want to jab her wand in her ears so she didn't have to listen to them gossip about how cute Cedric Diggory was.

Another problem had arose when arriving at Kings Cross, after all it would be a little suspicious if Remus was waiting there to pick her up. Instead of having her wander around London it was decided that she would wait in the North end of the train station, and Remus would get her only a few short hours to avoid running into any of his students.

It was already nearly dark outside, but Kit didn't mind as she sat on a rather hard and uncomfortable bench waiting for Remus. It had been a long day, in fact it had been a long week, ever since she visited Harry in the hospital he seemed intent on learning everything about his parents, he had even asked what Lily's favorite color was. As much as she tried not to let his questions bother her, they did. Talking about Lily and James in the past tense just made her…utterly sad and depressed.

Kit sighed and rubbed her tired eyes, sleep hadn't been something she'd done much of lately. A glance at her watch would be taken, it was almost seven PM, hugging the black coat she wore tighter Kit leaned back on the uncomfortable bench and watched as people hustled and bustled about.

Today she was in muggle clothes, it took her most of the day the day before to successfully transform her Hogwarts uniform into a pair of jeans, a red sweater, and her robe into a black coat. She wasn't good at Transfiguration, but she was happy that at least the clothes made her blend into the muggle world.

Things looked different at Kings Cross then the last time she had been there, given that the last time she had been there it was the seventies. People were dressed different, hair styles were different…seeing the change caused a small smile to touch at her face, thanking Merlin that she never wore her hair as outrageous as some of the other girls did in her time.

Lost in her musing Kit didn't even notice Remus approaching her, in fact she didn't notice him as he stood next to her, although when he touched at her shoulder she jumped out of her thought and frowned slightly.

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough…you do know that we were to meet in the North end don't you?"

"This is the North end…" Kit stated, blinking for a moment with confusion.

"No, this is the South end. At least I know now that I will never let you read a map…ever." He said, chuckling slightly as he took her bag in his arms. Kit was just busy looking at Remus, he was no longer in his shabby looking robes, instead like her he was dressed as a muggle. Oddly enough, it suited him. Remus wore Khaki colored pants and a simple long sleeved gray shirt that matched the flecks of gray in his hair rather nicely. It was almost as if he had more practice dressing up as a muggle then he did dressing up as a wizard.

"You look nice." She said, finally her face tinting slight red as they started to head out of the station. Remus grinned, and Kit found herself melting like butter. It was lightly snowing out, and there were Christmas Carols floating in the air. For a moment, things seemed very surreal.

Remus led her to a small black car, and she canted her head to the side in question. Remus driving a car? He seemed to notice her question as he gently placed her bag into the back of the car. "Muggle living is much more tolerant then living in the Wizarding world."

He explained, opening the passenger side door for Kit. He kissed her lips gently before she slipped into the car, both of them pleased for the fact that for a few weeks they wouldn't have to hide their relationship. Now, instead of having an affair with a student of Hogwarts, he was simply robbing the cradle. Something they could both deal with.

Sitting in the car, waiting for Remus to get behind the wheel, a grin spread on Kit's face. This would definitely be one of the best winter holiday's that she would ever have.

No doubt about it.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

As Remus drove out of London towards his cottage in a nearby small town, he was amused to find Kit so surprised of how 'Muggle' he had become. It was fairly easy seeing as his grandmother was a muggle, to learn how to do simple tasks without magic.

He lived as a muggle because of the strict laws that prohibited him to work in most places, working part time at a bookstore he made enough money to stay alive and now with his job at Hogwarts he was doing fairly well for himself.

He took the opportunity to tell Kit all about his life outside of the magical world as they drove out of London. "Living in the Muggle world isn't as bad as I thought it would be." He told her, turning the car to a north bound direction. He had already apperated to the cottage to make sure that it was in top shape and now as the snow fell his only worry was that they would be caught in a snow-storm before they made it to his cottage.

"And just a month ago you were worrying over what you would do with your life." Kit mused, thinking back to one of her last nights in the younger Remus's arms. "When did you decided to live as a Muggle?"

"After James and Lily died, when the threat of Voldemort seemed to disappear. I just needed time, and somehow managed to wander into a bookstore at the right time and got myself a job." Remus told her, slowing the car down a little as they reached the outskirts of the city. The darkness and snow not a good mix for fast driving.

"You say that he just…disappeared? So that means that…" Kit asked, picking up on what Remus said about Voldemort.

"Some seem to think that he's gone for good, but…it's obvious that he isn't. You see signs of it every now and again, death eater attacks here and there…some just say it's backlash."

"So you think he's still lurking around?" Kit asked, just talking about the dark wizard made her skin crawl.

"As much as I hate to think he is, yes I do believe he is lurking around. Gaining power and more supporters." As Remus said that, a silence fell over the car. Both of them in deep thought about the darkness that seemed to loom over them.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

When they finally reached the cottage it was nearing the midnight hour, while it would have been much faster to apperate both Kit and himself, Remus decided that driving would be the much more logical way…mostly just incase his neighbors asked how the heck he got up the mountain side without a car.

As they pulled into the snow covered drive-way, Kit's head canted to the side in obvious recognition of the small cottage. "That looks…but it can't be…"

Remus laughed, turning the ignition of the car off he spoke, "It is, just…moved it."

"You moved your parents house all the way at the top of a mountain community?"

"Well, you know…magic is a really great thing…"

"How did you do it without people noticing?" Kit asked finally as they got out of the car.

"I'm fairly certain they noticed, but they only asked a few questions about it. It's why we drove instead of taking a magical way up here…the neighbors do like to get into my business and would wonder how myself and my very young girlfriend got up the mountain without a car in the middle of a blizzard."

"But of course." Kit said, gladly accepting the help that Remus offered to trudge through the snow towards the front door. While on Remus the snow only came up mid-calf, on Kit the snow came up to her knees. The only bad part about helping her in the snow, was when she tripped, and caused not just Kit to topple over, but Remus to topple over on top of her as well.

"If you wanted me this badly, couldn't you have waited until we went inside?" Remus asked her, as they lay in the falling snow together. She chuckled slightly and he wiped a bit of snow off her face. It was cold, freezing even but he didn't mind that much as he lay atop of her in the pure white snow.

"Who said I wanted you…you're the one that's falling all over me." Kit said, wasting no time in using her wits. Slowly Remus stood, and helped her up out of the snow as well, before grabbing the bag he had held of hers that had fallen out of his arm when they fell.

"It's safe to assume then that we both want each other then?" He asked, the corner of his mouth turning up as he produced his wand from inside of his shirt sleeve and unlocked the front door of the cottage.

Remus turned on the lights and placed her bag on the living room sofa, Kit meanwhile was busy trying to count the differences from the last time she had seen his parents cottage. The only thing that seemed to stay the same was the light green colored paint that was peeling off the walls in places. Other then that it was completely different, new furniture, books were everywhere (just as she had always imagined his home would end up being filled with), and then the most unusual thing…

"Spooks!" The same exact cat that had been given to her by Remus, the same exact black fur, with the small patches of white around it's violet shaded eyes. "Is it really?" Kit asked, turning her head to look back at Remus who was grinning as he watched her.

"One in the same, it's shocking how long a rather annoying black cat can live. For the few months after you disappeared…he just meowed, and I'm pretty sure he looked for you everywhere he could." Remus explained, as Kit picked up the rather heavy looking cat in her arms.

"I can't believe you kept him."

"Had to have something warm your side of the bed." Remus said, striding over to place a kiss on her head. "Looks happy that your back." Of course, Remus was right, being held in Kit's arms that black cat promptly relaxed its body and purred so loud it sounded like a motor.

Kit yawned, her eyes tearing up for a moment as she did so, "I think sleep would be a good thing." She told him before setting Spooks down onto the floor. Just as she did that Remus scooped her up into his arms, easily begging able to hold her small form as he carried her towards the bedroom located in the back of the house.

"And here I thought chivalry was dead." Kit stated, as he carried her.

"You looked tired, I didn't want you to waste your energy by walking to the bedroom." Remus stated, dropping her onto a rather comfortable bed, more comfortable then the bed's at Hogwarts even.

"I need to change into my night clothes Remmy." Kit pointed out, and he simply smirked.

"I could do it for you."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN:** Oooh the fluff! Fear the fluff! Man, I love writing fluff.

**Next Up:** We meet Kit's awful, horrible father, and baaad baaad things happen.

Mwhahahaha.

Toodles.


	26. Winter Holiday's 1976

**AN:** -sigh- I feel so bad for Kit as I write this. It needs to be done though, that way she can get happy…for a little while at least. Like always loved the reviews.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Twenty-Five

(Winter Holiday's)

-1976-

The winter holiday's came to soon for Kit's liking. Now, she sat in a compartment in the train snuggled up next to Remus who had decided to go home for the holiday's after all, apparently being the only one left at Hogwarts didn't sit well with him. James and Sirius were busy playing exploding Snap while Lily was busy with a fashion magazine and Peter was busy finishing off the last of the sweets the boys bought off of the trolley.

Kit felt numb, her mouth was dry, and no matter how hard she tried Kit couldn't get warm, even if Remus had tossed his robe over her because she was shivering. No one seemed to notice her fear, she was doing a good job of hiding it, telling them that she just felt sick when they asked if she felt okay. It was half true, she did feel sick…

But the ever growing fear overcame how sick she felt. The fear that made her heart slam against her chest, the fear that made her want to curl up in cry, the fear…that only her father could bring to her.

Everyone around her was cheerful, but she wasn't…she tried to be, but there was no…it was like a dark cloud hovered over her and she wouldn't be able to feel cheerful until it left. Almost as if there was a Dementor sitting in the damn train right there with them! Kit took a deep breath in 'get a grip' she told herself, hell…she didn't know if it would be that bad.

But she knew in her heart of hearts that it would be all that bad and worse.

The train started to slow down and she nuzzled herself closer to Remus, she didn't want him to leave her. Maybe he'd take one look at her father and know…just know that he wasn't a good man. That was to much to hope for though.

"So I guess we'll all see each other in a week at my house to trade our gifts." James said, standing up now that the train had come to a stop, wrapping his arms around Lily as he did so. Kit could only wonder how she'd get to James' house, in fact she also could only wonder if her father would let her go.

Kit stood up, followed shortly by Remus who placed a lingering kiss on her lips. When his lips touched her's all of her fear melted away for a moment, and then as soon as it began, he pulled his lips away causing Kit to rush back to reality.

"I'll miss you." He said, as she handed him his robe back.

"I'll miss you too." Kit replied, without missing a beat. Their touching moment however was broken when Sirius wrapped his arms around both of them.

"And I'll miss you three!" Sometimes, Sirius was the cheesiest person in the world.

They easily grabbed their things, Kit herself had packed light all of her stuff fitting into one small bag. Lily meanwhile needed James' help to carry her stuff.

The small group exited the train, and one by one walked through the wall into the Muggle train station. Kit's anxiety was growing, gnawing away at her stomach. Remus had one of his arms tossed over her shoulder and all she could think about was what her father would think when he seen her and Remus together.

That just brought more horrible thoughts when she wondered if Remus would want to meet her father. In fact, that was the only thing she could think of as they headed towards the pick up area at the station. Looking up at Remus, who was simply all smiles; Kit cringed…she could only pray that he would just say good-bye and that was it.

When they walked outside, into the snowy afternoon and Kit seen him, it was like having someone punching her in her stomach. Kit's father was leaning on their old black car (in which Kit was pretty sure he loved more then her) looking…pleasant? The man that Kit called 'Dad' had a smile on his face, arms crossed over his chest he looked as if he just stepped out of a magazine. She could hear Lily whisper "is that your father?"

All Kit could do was nod. Why did he look so happy? His mop of curly brown hair danced in the wind, and blue eyes that mirrored her own, watched Kit and her small group of friends with interest. Kit said good-bye to Lily first, who said something about having an awful time at home because of her sister Petunia and her boyfriend Vernon. Peter waddled off in the direction of two people who looked exactly like him, James and Sirius said good-bye, both bickering to each other about the best way to open presents as they went in the direction of the Potters.

Which left her and Remus, "Should I go up and introduce myself to your father?" She flung her arms around her boyfriend with a sigh of relief.

"No! I mean, he's…"

"Weird about the whole magic thing, and bringing a wizard to meet him would be bad?" Remus asked, a smirk playing at his lips as his hazel eyes glittered with laughter.

"Exactly."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Remus leaned down to press his lips against hers in a chaste kiss, thankfully he remembered they were in front of their families. "See you at James's."

And with that he left, and Kit was forced to look back to her father, who still looked…pleasant.

In all honestly Kit thought she would have preferred the mean looking man he usually was rather then, all smiles.

He was up to something…

She just knew it.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The fact that her father was up to something, was only thought of more as he sung to a David Bowie song on the radio while they drove through the streets of London. Kit wasn't going to ask, if she did she was pretty sure that a split lip or an aching pain somewhere in her body would be involved.

She would just enjoy this. Her father, was never in a good mood…he really honestly wasn't. While he concentrated on the road and his driving, Kit took the time to look over him…did anything change in his appearance? No. He looked as perfect as he did the last time she seen him, perfectly pressed jeans and shirt, covered with a black leather jacket. Five o'clock shadow, that would always seem to rest on his face in the afternoon.

He was still young too, not even thirty yet. Her parents were teenage parents, and often times Kit was left to wonder if she'd been better off being adopted by some strangers. Because, having a child at sixteen could have possibly caused her father to be just a little hostile towards her.

At a red light he tapped his fingers casually on the steering wheel, muttering under his breath about 'bloody London afternoon traffic'.

She realized it right there why he was so happy. He wasn't driving them home, the car was gliding towards an obvious location.

The hospital.

He was so happy, because today is the day that Kit would get to see her mother die. He was probably not only happy about that, but happy about the fact that he wouldn't have to support her mother's drug habits. Kit shut her eyes, swallowing hard, as she listened to her father's humming.

She was slightly positive that, he was in such a good mood because by the end of this winter holiday he would have no one to have to take care of other then himself.

She was slightly positive that, he was going to kill her.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The hospital was a place that Kit never liked, she had never grown to like it even after all of her visits for broken bones and stitches. The smell of it made her nose tingle and burn, the sickness that lurked around every corner…it just didn't set well with her.

When she seen her mother laying in the white sheets of the bed, all she could think about was how much her mother looked like her, or rather, how much she looked like her mother. It scared her, because it almost looked like she was in that hospital bed.

The feeling that was growing in the pit of her stomach made her feel sick, and as much as she never cared for her mother, Kit couldn't help but cry. Her fathers hand was squeezing down on her shoulder so hard it made Kit wince with pain, she'd have a bruise there later…

The doctor, in his white lab coat and glass bottle bottom glasses moved about the room as quietly as possible. Saying things like 'this is a somber time' or 'she is so young, pity'. All Kit wanted to do was bury her head into her fathers side, but she knew that wasn't something she could do. In fact, all Kit could do was watch as the doctor explain that there was no turning back from unplugging her mother from the world of the living.

What scared Kit the most was the priest that stood in the room near her mothers bed, his aged hands clinging to a book, obviously the bible. His head was bowed in thought for a moment, or maybe prayer. Kit took this silent time to look up towards her father, he wasn't grinning now, his lips were set in a thin line. It was easy for Kit to tell…

He was trying really hard not to smile and let his happiness known. He looked down at her steering up at him and squeezed his hand tighter around her shoulder, pressing his thumb into her collar bone. Kit had to bite her tongue in order not to make a sound. Kit's eyes turned back to what was happening in front of them. The doctor was in place, hand stuck out ready to flip the switches that kept Kit's mother alive.

The priest then opened his bible, and his raspy voice filled the air; _"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake."_

While his voice filled the air, Kit struggled to keep herself under control. WHY did she have to see this? WHY did her father want her to see this? She would have preferred a night of being hit with a chain over this. This…was too much…she was too young…she didn't want to watch this.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff comfort me…"

Kit could feel the blood in her mouth, she was biting down on her tongue to hard. The metallic taste of her blood didn't help the fact she felt sick to her stomach. It hurt! Just being there…watching it hurt! She blinked her eyes shut, feeling the trails of tears roll down her face. She would have liked nothing better then to keep her eyes shut, but her father just squeezed her shoulder tighter.

"Thou prepares a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever."

Kit watched with watery eyes, as her mother left the world of the living. Kit could only think…'That's going to be me someday'. A very heavy thought indeed.

The mother that never loved her was dead. The mother that cared more about shooting up then her was dead. The mother that was a Sex Pistols groupie was dead. The mother that had a child to young was dead.

Kit's mother was dead, and there was nothing she could do about it.

As Kit and her father walked out of the hospital, she was still crying silent tears. Silently begging for Remus to come and rescue her, because she didn't want it to be her in that hospital bed next.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Miles away, tucked away in the middle of the snowy woods was a cottage. From the outside it looked tiny, and yes, even on the inside it was small. In this cottage, sat a boy no more then sixteen in his bedroom. Sitting on the edge of his bed, looking down at his feet while his hands gripped at the bed.

This boy was silently crying, droplets of water splashing down to the floor.

And the interesting thing…was that this boy, had no idea why he was crying.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN:** I'm sure we all know who that boy is. How'd you guy's like it? Pretty heavy and it's only going to get worse. Thank Merlin for the fluff in present day other wise this would be really depressing.

Toodles.


	27. Present Day Winter Holiday's

**AN:** Oh, the fluff returns! I'm happy about the fluff, I love the fluff. I also love saying fluff. Fluff. Woo. Okay, um notes…yes. Er…I don't think I have any notes for right now. Nope, this chapter is pretty self explanatory. And as always, reviews always loved.

Now on with the FLUFF -echo- fluff fluff fluff.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Twenty-Six

(Present Day)

Winter Holiday's

Remus awoke from a deep sleep as the sun kissed his eyes, causing a slight groan to come from him as he stretched out on the bed. A brow was raised when he found that Kit wasn't next to him, but he didn't panic (yet.). Slowly getting up out of the bed, cold air rushing at him, a simple well worn robe was put on and secured before a small yawn escaped his lips.

Padding out of the bedroom, hands were shoved into his robe. Reaching the living room a smile touched his face, Kit was curled up in a chair next to a window which showed the sunny outside world of mid-afternoon (did he really sleep that long?), a blanket was draped over her, and Spooks rested soundly in her lap purring so loud that he could hear it from where he stood.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to get up." Kit said, looking up from the book she was reading, her hair still a mess from sleep.

"Yes, well not all of us can have the energy of a fourteen year old girl I'm afraid. Beauty rest is needed." Remus retorted, earning a laugh from Kit.

"Yeah...beauty. Do you count beauty as having one side of your hair plastered to your face, and the other side sticking straight up?"

"I'm going for a new style." Remus told her, as he casually walked up to ruffle her own head of hair, "Yours doesn't look much better."

"Oh gee thanks."

"You're welcome." He said, reaching down to pet Spooks who simply hopped off of Kit the moment he tried to do so. "Ruddy cat."

"I don't think Spooks likes you so much." Kit told him, putting her book down and tossing the blanket off of her flannel pajama covered body.

"What-ever gives you that idea Kitten?"

"Hmm…he told me." She said, smiling as she stood.

"Really now?" He asked, watching as she slinked his arms around his torso.

"Yes, but you know someone who does like you?"

"Winky the Kitchen elf?" He asked, raising his brow and upturning his lips as he watched her expression. Kit was trying hard not to grin, trying hard to look mad, and failing miserably. He unceremoniously dipped down to grab her by the waist and sling him over his shoulder. "Hot chocolate sound good?"

"Sounds good to me." Kit said from where she hung over his shoulder, he could hear her giggle as he carried her into the kitchen; a poke was felt on his backside…and then another…and another.

"Oh grow up." He told her, and for a moment the giggling stopped.

"Where's the fun in that?"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The Hot Chocolate was made with ease, and soon they were drinking from steaming cups at the kitchen table. Kit found that Remus did in fact make the best hot chocolate ever, it was sweet and even had a touch of mint that not many people could pull off in adding to the drink. She watched him stir his drink with a grin on her face. Things seemed so perfect at that moment, the snow lazily falling outside, content silence between lovers, and a fat black cat padding around at Kit's feet.

It was the way she had always imagined her life with Remus to be. Calm and quiet, it was definitely a life she could grow to appreciate. Musing on her life, Kit had to say that she was lucky. If not for Remus then she probably wouldn't even be where she was today, meaning she would have probably died a long time ago. As much as she'd hate to rely on someone so much, she did. She always had, first with Remus, then with James, and Sirius. When other people took care of her, she felt safe…like nothing could go wrong.

Of course, things in her life often did go wrong…but at least she could say that she had led an eventful life. Not many people had half the excitement that she did…which was why she probably enjoyed the blissful calm with Remus in his cottage where things were…perfect.

Of course, thanks to jumping into the future, their union was odd. He was old enough to be her father after all, but…despite how odd things were, it was perfect none-the-less. So what if they would get looks in public? It was just one of the many, many, things that they would have to learn to deal with.

"What are you thinking about?" Remus asked, causing Kit to jump out of her silent reverie of thought. He had a thoughtful look on his face, a smile toying at his lips as he watched her.

"How peaceful it is here." She told him, glancing back behind her to look out the kitchen window for a moment, snow dancing in the afternoon air, clouds starting to hover over the sky blocking out the sun. It was really a picturesque day outside.

"It's why I choose this place. The locals are friendly, the days are usually nice, and most importantly--" Remus was cut off with what sounded like a rather large crackle in the already roaring fireplace. Floo network? Kit raised her brows and looked at Remus in a panic for a moment, it wouldn't be good if someone saw her there with him. Not to mention the both of them still in their pajama's sitting so closely together…

"Sorry to intrude on you, I just wanted to make sure that the both of you made it up here okay with no problems." With a great sigh of relief from both Kit and Remus, it was seen that Dumbledore's head was resting firmly in the fireplace, a mirthful smile on his elder face.

"Yes, we made it in rather late last night; and I have just woke up. I'm sorry, I should have checked in." Remus explained.

"Completely understandable my dear boy, and I trust people believed your story about going to St. Mungos?" Dumbledore questioned, his gaze turning towards Kit.

"Yes sir, no one questioned it." She replied, and arched a brow. If she didn't know any better it would have seemed that Dumbledore was…doing everything in his power to make sure they stayed together, why was that?

"Good good, I'll leave you be then. Have a good holiday you two." And with a wink of his eye, the fire crackled again, and Dumbledore was gone. Leaving Remus and Kit in slight confusion.

"Is it just me, or does he know something we don't?" Kit asked, turning her gaze towards Remus.

"When does he not know something we don't?"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The rest of the afternoon, while not musing over why Dumbledore was so anxious to make sure that they were okay and happy, it was spent reading. Remus sat on the sofa with a recent addition of the many way's to find a vampire in a crowd, Kit had a book in her hands about dragons and their magical elements. For most of the afternoon, Kit's head rested in Remus's lap as she laid stretched out on the sofa, Spooks resting on her stomach and hissing whenever Remus looked at the cat.

When the day slowly started to fade into night, Remus along with Kit's help made a surprisingly wonderful dinner of a chicken stew that Remus had learned to make from his mother. "I can't believe you can cook." Kit stated, remembering very firmly the last time she had seen him try to make anything, it was burned beyond recognition…the sad thing was that it had originally been intended to be Jell-O.

"Yes, well…I don't want to live in restaurants the rest of my life." He told her smiling all the while. The night had gone well, talking about this and that, mostly his plans for the students he was teaching for the rest of the year. "Harry is going to be learning how to defend himself against Dementors." Remus said as they ate.

She arched a brow in surprise, "Because he keeps fainting?"

"Yes, I think I'll start him off with a boggart though…it should be easy to find one hiding in the castle somewhere."

For awhile their dinner conversation, and even after dinner conversation was focused on talking about young Harry Potter. While they took the time to wash the dishes without magic, Kit paused for a moment hands still deep in the sink full of bubbly suds and dirty dishes. Upon seeing this Remus put down the dish he had been drying. "What is it?" He asked, a slightly concerned expression on his face.

"I don't know, I just…this…it feels right."

"Washing dishes feels right?"

"No, what I mean is. Being here with you, spending the day together, making dinner together, and now this…it just feel's right."

Remus took a moment to smile, before resuming drying the dishes. "Yes, it does feel right now doesn't it?"

"It's just like I imagined it would be like. My life with you…just…" She trailed off, and they continued washing the dishes in compatible silence. Kit couldn't help it! Things were so utterly brilliant at that moment, it felt like her heart was singing. Being there with Remus and doing something as mundane as the dishes…it was perfect!

This was how she wanted the rest of her life to be like.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was only a few hours later while they were sitting in the living room reading the Daily Prophet (or rather Remus was reading the newspaper, Kit was looking over his shoulder at it), Remus had an idea. He wasn't a born romantic, he could never sweep girls off of his feet like James or Sirius, but thanks to James…Remus had an idea. A smile appeared on his face, looking up at Kit who was still hunched over his shoulder. "How about we take a bath?"

In response Kit blinked, a lot of blinking actually. It was slightly obvious that she was at a loss of words, and Remus quickly shook his head, "Never mind…it was a silly idea." He said quickly, wondering what the hell he was thinking.

"Really? I think it was a great idea." Kit said, catching him off guard. He arched a brow, and his lips upturned.

"Really?"

"Yes, got the idea from James?" Kit asked, standing up from where she had been sitting and craning over his shoulder.

"How did you know?" Remus asked, taking her offered hand to help him up off of the sofa.

"Come on, Lily and I talk--talked about everything."

He smiled at that, and kissed the top of her head. "It takes awhile to get used to them being gone."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

In all of her life Kit never would have expected Remus to suggest that they 'take a bath' for some reason the thought of it just made her grin and blush. She followed him into the bathroom, but he just kicked her right out. Making Kit wonder what exactly he was doing, while she waited in the hall Spooks did figure eights in going around Kit's legs. She couldn't help but smile, her stomach felt like it was floating. This would be the first time…

Well, seeing him naked…it would be the first time for that, she couldn't help but blush at the thought. In trying to keep embarrassing thoughts away she hummed, which caused Spooks to look up. "Well, sorry if I'm off key you stupid cat." Kit said, frowning and sticking her tongue out at the cat.

"And here I thought you were bigger then calling the cat names." Kit looked up, seeing Remus standing in the doorway of the bathroom, looking from Kit to Spooks, and back to Kit again.

"Spooks was making fun of me."

"Sometimes I question your sanity."

With that, he took Kit into his arms and easily covered her eyes with his hand. "Mysterious." She said, but he seemed to ignore her comment as he led her into the bathroom. When the door was shut behind them, he let his hand uncover her face. The shock was very apparent as she looked around the room.

"You…transfigured it." She finally stated as her blue eyes drank in the newly 'remodeled' bathroom. Candles were floating in the air, giving the room an eerie dim glow. In the center of the room sat a bathtub, big enough to hold a group of people in it if needed. There were bubbles overflowing the sides of the steaming tub, and there was a heavy scent of Sandalwood in the air.

"I kind of had to, if I didn't there was no way we would both fit in my pitiful bathtub." He explained, and she shrugged turning around to gaze rather adoringly up at him. "What?"

"This holiday is already turning out mass amounts better then my last two winter holidays. I just wanted to say, thank-you."

Remus grinned, sheepishly…he was never one to accept praise that well. As silence drifted between the two, Kit raised two pale hands to unbutton the shirt he was wearing. At the second button a question from Remus was asked, "What are you doing?"

"Well…don't want to let the bath get cold now do we?" Was all she asked, completing her task of taking off his shirt. A pale finger trailed down one of the scars on his chest, and Remus bent down to catch her lips in a kiss.

"Are you sure? I mean…this is a big step?" Remus asked, rather breathlessly as he pulled away from her lips. Kit grinned, ever so slightly and gave a small nod.

"We're bound to see each other naked sooner or later." She explained simply, "Besides, it's romantic don't you think?"

"That I'm seducing a fourteen year old? Yes very romantic." He said, beating himself up for a moment.

"I'm thirty…" Kit began, surprising herself slightly; "Just happened to be trapped in a fourteen year olds body."

"Well…technically…"

"Come on Remus, I love you, and you love me…this really isn't a big deal."

"I can't help but think…"

"Then don't think." Was all she said, before pulling him down towards her once more. Her lips met his in a hungry fashion, it was all she could honestly think to do. Kit didn't want him beating himself up over something that he couldn't control. So what if she was fourteen…when it came to love, age didn't matter.

It was in these moments, that silence drifted over the cottage once more, their lips stayed connected while both of them worked at getting undressed, which honestly was a rather hard thing to do. When the last article of clothing hit the floor, in silent agreement almost they pulled away from each others lips.

One look at Remus caused Kit's gaze to turn towards the floor for a moment as a red blush crept up her entire body. Remus chuckled slightly and was the first to get into the bathtub, bubbles flying everywhere as he did so. He unlike Kit, couldn't help but keep his gaze at her small body, in his mind (while she might have been young) she was the perfect woman. The only thing that was unusual about how she looked was the fact that she had more scars on her body then him, and that was something that made him cringe to look at.

Without a word, Kit followed suit into the bathtub, sinking herself into the water and leaning back on his chest as if he were a recliner. He let his arms wrap around her torso, and leaned his head forward slightly to kiss the crown of her head.

In with that, they both fell into a steady rhythm. Their chests rising and falling together with each breath they took, both of their eyes drifting closed at the same time as they lay there in the steaming bubbly water.

With such closeness, they were one.

A perfect match that rivaled no other.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN:** I have fluff coming out of my ears. I seriously do. Why did I have them take a bath together? Because I obviously couldn't write a chapter on the joys of sitting and reading in the living room together. Yes, this was the first time that they had seen each other naked, well technically anyway. No, for those that are wondering, they haven't in the past had sexual relations…but in the future…who knows.

I know that the soul-mates idea tends to get over done and boring fast, but hopefully this idea won't get boring in this story. There is a very UNIQUE twist to the fact that Remus and Kit are soul-mates and you'll find out about that later. -Sigh- I love fluff…

Next Up: Pain. Seriously, happy that there was fluff to soften ya up first now aren't ya?

Also, two questions to ponder. What does Dumbledore know, and Is Lucius Malfoy planning anything?

Oh how I love to taunt you all.

Toodles.


	28. Winter Holiday's 1976

**AN:** My wisdom teeth are coming in, and it's very painful. I don't like them. In other news, spent the afternoon drawing Kit, so if anyone wants to see my vision of her I'll send the drawings to you. This is by far the most depressing chapter I've written, hopefully the fluff from the last chapter will make up for the horrible-ness of this one.

As always, loved your reviews.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

(Winter Holiday's)

-1976-

She felt empty. Like there was nothing left inside of her. Her mother was dead, and there was nothing she could do about it. She milled about her bedroom feeling numb, Kit had seen her first dead person…and that dead person just happened to be her mother. It didn't raise good feelings.

When she and her father got home, Kit was surprised to fine the house actually clean. Upon seeing the shocked look on his daughters face, Ethan Anderson simply shrugged and said that he needed to throw out the garbage. In closer inspection, Kit found that garbage included all pictures of her mother, and anything that remotely said home. The house looked like they honestly just moved in. If it wasn't for the occasional blood stain on the carpet, Kit would have thought they walked into the wrong home.

In all honesty as she sat on her bed rather discontent with life, all she wanted to do was slice her wrists open before her father got to 'play' with her. The only thing keeping her from this, was the thought of Remus. That was honestly the only thing keeping her from going into the bathroom and grabbing one of her fathers shaving razors.

She knew that things were different now, her father was happy, her mother was dead, and Kit didn't know where she stood. She had no idea if she would be beat or given a few pounds to go shopping. Kit didn't like not knowing what her father was thinking. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in, she leaned forward and let her head rest between her knees.

Did anyone else at school know what this was like? What it was like to sit in your bedroom and wait for your father (who is supposed to love and nurture you) come in angry at the world and take it out on you? Did they know? Did they know what it was like to be forced to watch your mother die! Did they?

Did they?

Did they?

Tear drops fell from her eyes as she hugged herself, sitting there on her bed; trying hard not to make much noise. She wished that she could be strong…strong like…like Lily! Lily was strong, and would definitely not take a beating from a parent, but Kit did…because Kit wasn't strong. She could accept that fact, but oh how she wanted to have the courage to stand up to her father, to use her magic against him even if it was illegal to use out of school.

Slowly the small girl would fall back onto her bed completely and curl up into a tight ball atop of her covers, not bothering to undress from her Hogwarts uniform or take off her shoes. Laying there she rocked herself back and forth, eyes squeezed shut, breathing ragged.

Her father had yet to lay a hand on her yet (unless you counted him squeezing her shoulder to death) and she was already terrified of what was to happen.

Because for some reason she couldn't just believe that her mother over-dosed. She just couldn't believe that. Kit was scared…so scared.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kit had fallen into a fitful sleep, it wasn't easy getting to sleep now that she was so used to having Remus holding her. She tossed and turned, so much in fact that all of her pillows were now on the floor near the bed, and the blanket she was sleeping a top was starting to fall off the bed as well.

It was nearly three AM when Kit jerked awake, as her arm was roughly pulled. It took her a moment to realize that she was standing up, or rather being held up by her father. He still had that grin on his face, and with a tug, he easily started to drag her behind him, causing her to nearly have to jog to keep up with his pace as he led her down stairs and towards the kitchen.

It was like he was insane, rambling on about something…but she did manage to catch a few words.

"…all night working on it…so happy you both will….gone…can't believe…sooner."

From what Kit heard of it, all she could think was what a bad idea staying was. She could have hopped out of her window (so what if it was a two story drop) and run off…maybe to James' place since he lived so close apparently. Although, she knew for a fact, even thinking about it now, that it wouldn't have happened. Why? Her window was bolted shut (thanks to the last time she tried to run).

Why couldn't she have been strong enough to think to leave? To tell someone? She was just so ashamed. It was her fault he hurt her after all…it was all her fault, and she didn't want anyone to find out about it.

Her father's form, easily slammed her down into one of the kitchen chairs. So hard, that the breath actually rushed out of her. Wrist was still being roughly held, he was twisting it in a certain way that made her cry out in pain, as he secured…

HANDCUFFS? Why, no wait…how did he get handcuffs? It was at this point, she started to get stupid. She wiggled, and tugged at her arm, trying to get his grip to slide. It didn't…instead, her wiggling around only pissed him off. As soon as the cuff was secured on her wrist to one of the table legs, he backhanded her so hard that the room spun.

She was secured to the table leg in such a way that Kit was hunched forward, and no matter how hard she tried the table wouldn't lift up. Her father muttered something about bolting the table down to the floor watching rather amused as she struggled with her current situation.

She couldn't help but ask.

She really couldn't.

"What did I do this time?"

"You were born." Had been the simple dark reply as he left the room, seconds later she could hear the front door slam shut.

Why was he doing this now? Well, it was quite obvious…he had an out…to be free from having to take care of people. First his wife had sadly died in a coma thanks to a drug overdose, and now what? What was going to happen to her? He could beat her and toss her out on the cold snowy streets to die…say she ran away. He could slit her wrists, say he found her dead.

At this point in time, he could commit the perfect murder. All these thoughts ran through her mind as she struggled with the handcuff on her wrist. She pulled and tugged, and pulled and tugged some more. Her father was finally going to be able to get what he always wanted…

A life of his own.

She had started to tug on the cuff so hard, that her wrist that the cuff was connected to started to tear open and bleed as she wore the layers of skin down. Kit cried out in pain and fear, almost screaming…wondering if someone would hear her.

Please Remus, please…please… she begged in her thoughts. In so much anguish, fear, and pain from her torn open wrist it took her almost five minutes to notice something.

The handcuff…was no longer secured around her wrist. Blue tear-filled eyes blinked, as her left hand rubbed at her right wrist. Her magic…she bit her bottom lip. It had never saved her before. It only took her a few seconds to realize that she was free. This was her chance…she had to take it.

Standing up from the chair so fast, it clattered to the floor. She paid no attention to it though, as she started down the hall and towards the front door. Freedom was almost a foot away.

By the time she seen the hammer being swung at her, it was to late.

First there was a sharp pain in the side of her head, the room spun, and darkness followed as her body fell to the floor.

Ethan Anderson just grinned, holding the hammer he had swung with raised brows in amusement. "Thought you might run. Magic can't save you now nibblet."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Remus gasped, bolting awake in his bed and toppling over the sides and onto the floor with a thud. He sat there for a moment, breathing in deep breaths with wide eyes. His bed was a mess, blankets were thrown everywhere and upon looking around it seemed that he had thrown his pillows a great distance.

Calming down ever so slowly he blinked, then canted his head to the side. His aching head at that.

What had his dream been about…?

He couldn't remember and that was very unusual, because per usual he was the only one out of his friends to ever remember his dreams on a daily bases. Rubbing at the side of his aching head, he stood blinking back dizziness. What just happened?

He stood for a long time, just standing there in the middle of his room trying to think…trying to remember what had jerked him out of his sleep.

Why did something feel terribly wrong?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The first thing to hit Kit when she woke up was the mass amount of pain she was in. The second thing to hit her was the fact that she couldn't move either one of her arms. The third thing to hit her was the harsh light from the florescent kitchen lights once she opened her eyes. Her father was sitting across from her, his legs crossed, a book in his hand, and a beer bottle in the other. He was smiling again.

Her head throbbed, and her body felt like it was on fire. Upon looking down, she could see that both of her arms were now handcuffed to the table in front of her. She also noticed the amount of blood that was on the front of her shirt.

"Your head bled a lot…thought you might die before I had my fun." Her father said, upon seeing her awake and looking around. He set his book and beer bottle down, and upturned a brow. "You and your mother have taken thirteen years of my life…I shouldn't of had to marry her, but my parents forced me when they found out that whore was pregnant."

Standing, he stretched out. His long and lanky body cracking as he did so. "I found her on the sofa about a month ago…strung out beyond belief. It was just my luck that she went into a coma, you know that?"

He was ranting and raving again, and that scared Kit. At this point, she was more certain then she had been before that he was going to kill her. It was just her luck that he was going to do it as slow and sadistically as possible. She bit at the inside of her mouth, her father continued ranting, and she wished more then anything that he'd get it over with. She'd rather not have her death long and drawn out.

A fist came down upon her face…

And so it begins.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN:** I know, I'm mean. I should keep writing…but well, we have to torture Kit a little bit longer. Remus is starting to feel her emotions a tad bit since they are so strong. But, unfortunately he's a teenage boy and can't string together the facts that they aren't his emotions and all of that jazz.

Her father really is sadistic, after being forced to marry Kit's mother and devote thirteen years to a family he's never wanted…

Kinda went insane.

Okay, so I'm leaving off with this chappie tonight. I have to go get some sleep. Woo.


	29. Present Day Winter Holiday's

**AN:** To all of my reviewers, I love you! You guy's rock! Seriously, you are what keep this story going! Knowing that you all enjoy this…it's fabulous. I'm so happy that you all like Spooks, I know that it must have been so hard for Lupin to keep Spooks after all this time…but it's one of those things that make you go "aw" because he kept it.

I'm happy you like my idea of Lupin living as a muggle. I mean, I can't see him living as a bum just because he can't work in the wizarding world. Lupin is to smart for that, and having a muggle grandparent helped him to understand the finer points of the muggle world so it just made sense for me to have him as a muggle.

And yes, Kit's father is an evil bastard. Although I do love writing him, because I can see him so clearly in my mind. He's wonderfully evil. I love evil characters, Lucius and Snape are like candy to me because writing them is so much fun. It's just fun to see how they torment other people…any who.

I'll get on with writing this chapter, but two more notes. One, I agree…Lupin Blue Jeans Sexy. And, two, he is trying hard not to corrupt her…but well…hmm, we'll just see where it goes eh?

On with the chapter! Woo!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

(Present Day)

Winter Holiday's

Unlike Remus who seemed to be resting soundly next to her, Kit wasn't sleeping peacefully. In fact, she hadn't been able to get to sleep at all. She was far to giddy and it probably didn't help that as they lay under the thick blankets, they were both still naked. The bath had ended hours ago, and they had decided that heading straight to bed was the best option. Except, Kit just couldn't sleep. For the life of her, she couldn't get the thoughts in her head to go away.

Not that they were bad thoughts or anything, they were actually remarkably good and all centered around how great it felt to feel her Remmy's naked body pressed against her's. While he slept soundly his hand was pressed against her stomach, and his thumb would occasionally move in circles…this small movement caused her stomach to feel like it was flying away.

She liked feeling so close to him. In fact, she had never felt so close to him before…but then again that was probably because of the fact they were naked. Blue eyes were fixed open as she gazed out the window across the room. While it was completely dark outside, thanks to one of his neighbors outside lights, she could see the snow lazily fall down.

Kit sighed. She would never get to sleep, she was far to wired. Gingerly she slipped out from under Remus's hold, and upon standing she nearly dived back under the covers. It was freezing and she didn't feel like digging for her clothes out of her bag. Grabbing a stray shirt of Remus's, that easily fell to her knees she buttoned it up and tried her best to roll the sleeves up as she walked down the hall towards the living room.

Spooks gave a meow as he seen her walk in, almost as if trying to tell her to go back to sleep. Kit just gently rubbed the cats back before plopping down onto the sofa, curling her legs up under her, and leaning back with a sigh. Things were so…different now.

She couldn't help but think about it, Remus was different, Hogwarts was different, Spooks was…well he was the same, Sirius was different…Things had changed a great deal, and it just now seemed to actually be catching up to her, making Kit feel rather melancholy.

Humming lightly, she watched as Spooks padded down the sofa her way. The cat then proceeded to plop down on Kit's lap and purr, looking down at her cat Kit couldn't help but grin. So maybe things did change, that was the way life worked right? It wasn't all that bad, sure half of her friends were dead, the other half were either on the lamb from Dementors, or hiding out as a rat, and her boyfriend was…

Not just her boyfriend. It felt weird calling a thirty-three year old her boyfriend, maybe she should start calling him her mate, or lover even. Boyfriend just sounded so childish (but then again, she kind of was a child.) She let her eyes close for a slight second and gave a small sigh. Things felt so right, but boy were they confusing.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

One hazel colored hue popped open, followed by another. Only to be greeted by the darkness, Remus wondered what woke him up so suddenly. Right arm feeling at the bed slightly he arched a brow, Kit wasn't next to him; no wonder why he woke up. Glancing out the window it was quite easy to see that it was still night time out, she shouldn't be up so early. A small sigh was given as he rubbed his eyes awake before getting up from his bed.

Being met with a cold floor under his feet, and cold air against his body, Remus blinked, and then glanced down. Oh yes, he was still naked. Must have forgotten about that little fact, otherwise he would have known better to have stepped out of his bed without grabbing his nearby robe first. Once said robe was grabbed and tossed on over his lean body, he started his search for his mate.

Of course she would be in the last place he looked (isn't that the way it always was?), a smile touched his face when he seen what she was wearing, his shirt. He couldn't help but be happy seeing her in that and nothing else, Spooks sat on her lap with a lazy look on his face as he lay stretched out. Upon closer inspection a brow was arched as he seen that her head was canted off to the side and her eyes were closed tight.

Why was she sleeping out here? With ease he came to sit next to her on the sofa, causing Spooks to hiss before jumping off of her lap, causing her to wake with a start. She blinked and looked down at her now empty lap, then to him with an arch of her brow. "Oh, good-mor…well it's still night actually." Kit said, glancing out the living room window and into the darkness.

"What are you doing out here Kitten?" He asked, in concern. Was she still having the nightmares? Is that why he woke up so suddenly to find his bed empty of her? Remus watched as she shrugged her shoulders and used her hands to pull her orange hair back out of her face.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Why not? You're not still having nightmares are you?" Remus questioned, easily pulling the small girl into his lap as he spoke. She sighed, puffing her cheeks out for a moment while shaking her head.

"Just…couldn't sleep."

He arched a brow, in wonder how she couldn't sleep in bed like a normal person, but was quite able to find sleep while on the sofa with a rather heavy cat on her lap. "But you were able to sleep, sitting up while on the sofa?"

"Well…" She drawled out, Kit's head slowly canting to the side as she did so. "Youwerekindanaked."

He blinked, "Repeat that."

"Well, you were kind of naked. I couldn't sleep…"

"Because I was naked?" Remus asked, slightly amused about the situation. "You are aware that you were naked too right? And I was still able to fall asleep…"

"Well aren't you talented." She bit back, frowning ever so slightly.

"Don't be snaky, it doesn't become you." He told her, as he gave a light kiss to Kit's temple. "Was that really the reason Kitten?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes it was Remmy. I just…and bodies pressed together…then the commentary in my brain." She paused, and let her head crash down onto his shoulder with a groan. "I'm sorry."

He chuckled, fairly relieved that the reason he couldn't sleep was nightmares. He had to grin though, watching as she became flustered and how her face turned a shade of red. Remus forgot sometimes that she wasn't used to adult things (such as sleeping with another person in the buff). "You don't need to be sorry. I'm just happy that you told me."

A yawn escaped her lips, as she nuzzled at his neck. "Can we go to sleep now?" She asked him, and he nodded, even if she couldn't see it thanks to her now shut blue eyes. With ease he sat up, still holding onto her small body and carried her back towards the bedroom. Setting her on the bed he quickly changed out of his robe and into boxers and a simple well worn tee shirt.

Remus smiled, crawling over Kit and into his own side of the bed before pulling her close with his arms. She let her head rest on his chest and gingerly tossed a leg over one of his so she could be firmly pressed against him. Looking up at the ceiling he had to admit something…even if she was still fourteen, at least she was mature enough to admit that it was their nakedness in the same bed that seemed to bother her.

With that as his last thought, and one lazy glance out the window to see the snow still falling, Remus let himself fall into sleep holding the girl that he loved with all of his heart…no matter how old she was.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Many miles away in Wiltshire, in a dark place that seemed to never have sunlight touch it sat a mansion, The Malfoy Manor. The way that the white snow blanketed the area around the manor, made it look like something out of a postcard, the way the trees seemed to be disfigured with age, or the way dead ivy climbed up the brick walls.

It was in this manor, where one Lucius Malfoy sat in his office with a thoughtful expression on his usually cold stone set face. Upon the solid ash wood desk in front of him, sat many upon many open faced books on the subject of time travel. A subject that had been boggling his mind ever since he seen the girl that he hadn't been able to kill so many years ago.

He left her for dead, in fact with all the blood that she had been loosing he had deemed the little mud-blood unworthy of the killing curse and left, knowing full well that she should have bleed to death. A growl (because this man would never sigh) escaped his perfectly pale lips. There was something about that girl…there had to be!

The last thing he had heard about her was that she disappeared off the face of the planet. He assumed that she finally died, or killed herself in such a manor that left no body behind. So imagine his surprise when he seen her there in the Diagon Alley potion supply shop while he was collecting the supplies he would need to poison a rather unwanted guest. She looked almost exactly as she had when he had held her captive all those years ago. The same look in her eyes, the same pale skin, the same mud-blood that he couldn't kill!

Blast it all. And now, here he was pouring over books like some mad man. He'd been working at it for the past month, trying to figure out how she could have managed time travel. How that little mud-blood could do something that even a full grown wizard like himself couldn't do.

When he finally found that there was simply no way that she could cast a spell to bring her to the future…he simply came to the conclusion that there must be a secret power laying beyond all of her impure blood. A white brow arched as he stood up from his seat, and a small smile touched his face. The kind of smile that would make your skin crawl if you knew that the man only smiled when a devilish thought crossed his mind.

If he could use her…to go back in time, like she came forward…then he could warn his Lord and master…perhaps even get a sweet reward.

The only question was…how to go about his devilish plan?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The next day greeted Remus and Kit in the early afternoon hour, neither one of them seemed to be one for mornings. Upon waking and slipping out of bed they went about a new found routine of making hot chocolate and reading the Daily Prophet at the table. When everything was said and done, and they dressed for the day (er…afternoon) ahead of them, Remus took a glance over his kitchen supplies.

"I do believe we'll have to go out today to keep from starving." He told Kit, who was eager to get out of the cottage and into the outside world for awhile.

At the front door, Kit was tugging on her black boots and using Remus as a post to keep her steady. Her free hand holding onto the jeans he wore while the other tugged her final boot on. "You know, it would have been easier if you just unlaced them." Remus told her, as he opened the front door.

"Yes well, where's the fun in that?"

Remus rolled his eyes and took a moment to lock the front door before turning his attention towards Kit who quite honestly looked like she was wading in the snow. About halfway towards the car she turned around and put her hands on her hips. "Come on now!"

A grin toyed at his lips, she just looked so cute standing there with snow up to her knees and one of his old fur caps on her head. Which is mostly why he couldn't help doing what he was about to do. With ease he was able to run though the snow (after all it wasn't as deep for him). In running towards her in the snow, she gave him a deer in the headlights expression before tackling her down into the fluffy white snow with an "omph!" given by both of them.

He heard a sigh underneath him and Remus glanced down to see his counterpart squished into the snow. "And here I thought you were supposed to be the adult." She deadpanned with a look on her face that told him that Kit was trying very hard not to grin.

"Yes well…what can I say, you bring out the kid in me." He told her, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose before pulling himself (and her) up out of the snow.

It was bound to be an interesting evening at the store now.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN:** This chapter would be longer -grumble- but my computer froze and I lost the last two pages of it. So leaving it off here seemed logical. -grumble- stupid computer.

Okay, so Lucius now thinks that Kit has a special power (she doesn't)…he just came to the only logical conclusion.

I'm going to leave off here because I'm dying to start on the next chapter.

Toodles.


	30. Winter Holiday's 1976

**AN:** Yes! To the chapter I've been waiting to write for freaking ever. Okay, I'm not going to ramble on any longer. I'm dying to write this chapter! Oh how I love torturing my characters.

But before I go on, I just want to note for Marshmallow; you'll have to wait and see for what Malfoy does to Kit. All I can say is that, once people find out that the Potters have taken in a muggle born as their own child…well bad things happen thanks to all those dark wizards lurking about.

Ho-hum

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

(Winter Holiday's)

-1976-

Remus was walking with a limp. He wasn't sure why his hip hurt so much, there was no reason for it to hurt like it did. There was also no reason why it hurt for him to breath, there was also no reason for his arm to protest in pain whenever he tried to move it, and there was no reason that he burst in to tears sometimes. His parents were worried, he could tell…and the best way that anyone could explain it was that it might be "werewolf" stuff.

It had been a week since he got home, and no matter how much pain he was in…he was going to go to James. Kit was going to be there and he had to see her. To put his heart at ease. To do something for his foreboding feeling that had settled over him ever since he got home. Gifts were easily tucked into a book bag that he slung over his shoulder before waving good-bye to his parents that were lazing about the kitchen complaining about the ministry (again), with one last thought he grabbed a handful of floo powder and made his way to James.

Mr. And Mrs. Potter were two of the most loveable people that Remus had ever known. They were also two people that Remus figured, everyone liked. They were kind and generous, and usually always pleasant to be around when they weren't working. They greeted him at the fire place with warm smiles and a cup of Hot Chocolate before letting him make his way to his friends in the living room.

Everyone else was there already, James and Lily sat closely together on the sofa and Sirius and Peter were sitting on two fluffy white chairs. The only person missing was Kit. His stomach dropped. They greeted him with smiles and simply suggested that Kit was late because she was most likely coming the muggle way (much like Lily had). Besides James had said, Kit would have sent an owl or something if anything was wrong. Right?

After a half an hour of waiting, Remus couldn't take it anymore. "What if something really is wrong? I mean…ever since the start of the holiday's I felt…off."

"Maybe you're just paranoid? I mean, this is your first time without Kit for a long period of time…" Lily said, trying to be the voice of reason. Remus just shook his head with a groan.

Something WAS wrong. It had to be…didn't it? Finding out that Kit wasn't there just pointed to something being wrong. At first he thought it was just him and his "werewolf stuff" but now…

He could only imagine what was going on with Kit.

"Let's give it another hour okay mate? If she isn't here by then, we'll go to her place." James told him, but there was something in James' voice that made Remus think that he wasn't the only one that thought something was direly wrong now. "You have her address right Moony?"

Remus nodded numbly, and as Mr. And Mrs. Potter wandered in with questioning looks on their faces to the reason all the kids looked so down, Sirius had been the one to explain.

He shut his eyes…_Please just let me be paranoid._

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It had been nearly a week since it all began, although Kit couldn't be so sure because all the days seemed so meshed together in her haze filled mind. She was still handcuffed to the kitchen table, the kitchen surrounding her was a mess. Empty beer bottles were smashed against the wall, her blood seemed to be smeared in places on the wall and floor (she really didn't want to remember how it got there). Her father was lazing about eating a sandwich of all things, as he watched her struggle to stay awake for longer then five minutes.

Her magic wasn't helping her much, and even when it did (usually by unlocking her handcuffs) she didn't have the strength to move. Kit was in by far to much pain, she was starving, thirsty, and her vision was filled with spots as she tried to look around the messed room.

She had gave up hope for someone coming to rescue her when her father broke her arm by swinging to hard with the hammer (which seemed to be his new favorite toy). Now, all she wanted to do was die. He didn't seem to care what she wanted though, her father seemed to be having the time of his life. He was all smiles, and kept trying to joke with her as he beat her into unconscious because the pain was to much to bare.

Her nose had bled early on, and now she seemed to be coughing up blood which ran down her chin and neck, drying rather uncomfortably. When she breathed in, it felt like she was drowning because of the blood that choked up her lungs. Kit was fairly certain that one last blow would finish her off, and that's what she was praying for. Just one last blow to the head, or to the chest, hell even the stomach…just something to bring on that onslaught of pain so she'd fall into the peaceful bliss of nothingness.

She was still in her Hogwarts uniform too, her white shirt was honestly now a crimson color from the blood that had slowly poured out of her the past few days. There were bruises, dark and angry looking that covered her pale legs that stuck out from the torn skirt she wore. She struggled to take a deep breath in, her chest aching with pain, so much so, that it brought tears to her eyes.

Her father upon finishing his sandwich tossed the dish he had been using into the sink, the shattering sound it made, had Kit cringing in pain. It might not have been loud to normal people, but then again normal people weren't tied up to the kitchen table, hanging onto life by a string. Her father gave a sigh, watching him with fuzzy vision she could see him pick up the hammer (which was now stained with her blood) and approach her.

"Well, I think I've had my fun…" He said, his voice low and dangerous as he wrapped his hand around her left shoulder. The way his hand pressed into her shoulder causing a whimper to come out of her mouth, along with even more sticky red blood. "Might as well finish you off…not as fun when you don't fight back Nibblet."

Kit let her eyes shut, trying hard not to think about the pain she was already in and then the pain that she would be in as soon as that hammer came down on her. As the hammer struck her back in her left shoulder blade with a sickening crack that would have made her scream out in pain (if she had the strength left to that is). All that came out from her mouth was a high pitched squeal and whimper, that caused her whole body to shake in pain.

There was pain everywhere, and as she opened her eyes partway she could see him mid swing…this would be it…she'd be dead…she was going to die…

The doorbell rang. The buzzing sound interrupting her thoughts as her father dropped the hammer down onto the table. He cursed slightly, and Kit watched his form head out of the Kitchen. She spat out more blood, and prayed that it was someone who would know something was wrong…a cop or a neighbor…someone…anyone.

"Hullo sir, we're looking for Kit." She heard, drift into the Kitchen and her eyes watered in joy. It was Remus…oh sweet Merlin it was Remus.

Please…

She struggled to bring a breath into her lungs, this was her last chance…she knew it.

Please Remus…I'm scared…please…

Kit's mouth opened and closed, a look of struggle on her face as she tried to get something out of her mouth…anything…if she could only call out to him! Her voice had worn out from screaming, her voice couldn't get out because of all the blood. She could only sit there and try her hardest to make a sound…

Tears fell down her face…

Please…don't let me die…please help me…please…please I don't want to die…not by him…please…it hurts! Please!

PLEASE!

Help me.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

When it was safe to say that Kit most likely wasn't going to come, Mr. Potter had been the one to take Remus to Kit's. The others wanted to come as well, but there was no way that he could take them all. So the other's waited at the Potter's home, and Mr. Potter easily apperated with Remus to Kit's home.

It was easy to see that her home wasn't in the greatest part of London, there were people milling about outside in the cold snowy day (obviously homeless people), and there was trash in the street. This would be the area that most people referred to as the "London Slums".

They carefully stepped up the icy steps of Kit's two story house that was set between two other houses in a row-house type fashion. Remus took a moment to look up at Mr. Potter before ringing he doorbell.

"Thanks, I know that I might just be paranoid…but…"

"I know what you mean, when it comes to love you can't help but make sure that she's okay." Mr. Potter said, nodding in understanding.

Remus gave a small grin, obvious that he was still worried to death as he pressed his finger to the doorbell.

The man that answered the door caught Mr. Potter and Remus off-guard, for Mr. Potter it was the fact that Kit's father looked so young. This man standing in front of him was easily fifteen years younger then Mr. Potter himself. For Remus, what caught him off guard was the fact that Kit's father didn't look as pleasant as he did at the train station.

"Hullo sir, we're looking for Kit." Remus said, as strongly as he could without giving away his worry in his voice.

Although, for Remus…something interesting happened. His heart gave a jolt, it felt like it was on fire, burning with the simple fact that…

Something was…VERY wrong. "She's not here right now." Was the gruff reply from Kit's father. Mr. Potter let his hand rest on Remus's shoulder for a moment obviously trying to make the boy feel better. Remus however, didn't think that the curly haired man in front of him was telling the truth. In fact, he knew deep down in his heart that this man…was evil.

Pure evil.

It shocked Mr. Potter when Remus stuck his arm out and sent a solid punch towards Kit's fathers face. In the sudden momentum of the punch, Kit's father fell to the floor and Mr. Potter started to ask Remus what was wrong when Remus suddenly tore into the house like a mad man. The only answer he gave to Mr. Potter was that he KNEW something was wrong.

He finally figured out why he hurt so bad…why he cried…why everything in his life at current moment felt so wrong. It was Kit. These weren't his emotions they were her's.

She was the one in pain…she was the one that cried during the night…

When he made it down the hallway and into the Kitchen his blood ran cold. There were broken bottles everywhere, there was blood everywhere, and sitting in the middle of it next to (or rather attached to) a round oak table was his Kitten.

She was still in her Hogwarts uniform (which meant that she had been there since the holiday's started), and there was blood everywhere, her arm hung at an odd angle from where it was cuffed to the table, and oddly enough there was what looked like a screwdriver stabbed into her hip. He blinked. And suddenly felt someone bump into him.

He turned to see Mr. Potter with his eyes wide and glued to the sight in front of them. His mouth kept opening and closing and it looked like he was getting angrier by the second (which was odd enough because he had never seen this man angry).

"You can't go back there--" Kit's father ordered from somewhere behind them. And before Mr. Potter could stop Remus, before even Remus could stop himself…

He was just so angry…it was quite obvious that Kit was in so much pain because of her father. So, Remus did the most logical thing he could think of at that very moment.

He attacked the man.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN:** Ooh, another cliff-hanger. Well not really…but yay Remus found Kit!

Cried while writing this chapter. Blah.

Toodles.


	31. Present Day Winter Holiday's

**AN:** Loved the reviews (don't I always?). Happy you guys are liking this and oh yes, Kit's father Evil git from hell. Although trust me, in the end Lucius is going to be much worse…but you'll just have to wait and see about that. I can't go giving away the whole story in my notes now can I? This is a fluff filled chapter, yet again. The winter holiday's are going by quite slow for the simple fact I'm trying to balance past with present and a lot happens in the past so…I have to make a lot happen in the future…even if it's all fluff.

Any who. On with our story!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Thirty

(Present Day)

Winter Holiday's

Remus quite honestly never thought that shopping for food could be so fun. Not only was their time spent pointing out things that were different from when Kit had last seen them (namely the labels on the food), but it was also spent disgusting elderly couples that happened to wander by and look at them funny. Both Remus and Kit knew that they were like a sideshow because they were holding hands, and being overly touchy-feely and when the elderly couples just looked at them with blank faces, they gave them a show.

Who knew that kissing in the middle of a food shop would be so…invigorating? It certainly made people stop staring at them. Shopping was also made fun by the fact that Kit seemed to want to know all about every type of food he could make, and where he learned how to make it. In the end, Remus bought twice the amount of grocery's that he usually bought all because he had been having so much fun and didn't want it to end.

He felt like a teenager again. Remus really liked that slightly care-free feeling, where he didn't have to worry about anything. At the checkout line, the lady behind them asked if they were "Having the sex…because if you are having the sex, you should be ashamed of yourselves…she's so young…too young to have the sex."

Remus and Kit had just looked at each other, and before Remus could give a response, Kit much to his surprise beat him to it, "Yes well…I have many thanks to my plastic surgeons to make me look this young. Would you know that I'm actually seventy-eight years old? Amazing what modern medicine can do…"

The woman behind them just sneered, but it made her shut up. Remus couldn't help but pulling Kit as close as possible to him and placing a kiss on the top of her head. Things were going just so damn bloody wonderful. Walking out into the snowy afternoon he watched as Kit easily made her way to his car that was parked relatively close, he had a smile on his face…he had to smile, because this was the way that things were supposed to be. They were supposed to live together, shop together, make love together…okay so that last part would have to wait until she was ready. But still…this was how things were supposed to be.

So mundane and normal. Some might find it boring, but he didn't. He set the cart that was filled with bags full of food near the end of the car, and before he knew what he was doing he had Kit in his arms and was giving her a passion filled kiss. When he finally stepped back, she was smiling with her brows raised in question.

He couldn't help but smile back, "Just felt like the thing to do Kitten."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Remus was different. Kit knew this for a fact, he was more relaxed ever since being in the shopping center, he smiled a big smile that she hadn't seen for awhile, most importantly he couldn't stop touching her. On the drive home, he had pulled her all the way over to him to where she was nearly sitting on his lap, driving with one hand, the other was over her shoulders and all she could do was smile too. It seemed that Remus was finally starting to feel at ease in his newfound relationship with a fourteen year old.

Outside in the cold afternoon, clouds were starting to build up and darken the sky. It caused it to look rather dreary out, but Kit liked it…it felt like the kind of day where she and Remus could spend the rest of the night in front of the fire place reading and talking, maybe even a little snogging…

They pulled into his driveway with a slow stop, putting the car in park both of them just sat there in the car for a moment. Kit snuggled up even closer to Remus, "That was fun…we'll have to do it more often."

"Looks like we'll only have to do it once a month seeing how much food we buy." He told her, glancing down with his hazel eyes.

Kit stuck her tongue out for a moment before replying. "It's not my fault you couldn't stop grabbing stuff…"

"My fault? I think I do remember seeing you throw a seven pound turkey into the shopping cart."

"Well, you did say that you made the best turkey in the entire world…I wanted to see if you were right."

"Yes, well I do make a good turkey…" He said grinning a sheepish grin before bending down to take her lips in a quick kiss. "If we stay out here any longer we could possibly freeze, and it looks like there is an owl waiting for us." He said, pointing and causing Kit's gaze to go towards the steps of his cottage where a small barn owl sit waiting patiently.

"Well, the owl does look like it might have been there awhile…"

"Come on, we can resume our bantering inside."

With that Kit gave a small grin and stepped out of the car, stretching for a moment before helping Remus collect the bags of food from the back of the car. Thankfully they were able to get all the bags in one try, because to be honest, neither of them would have wanted to go back outside in the freezing air to get the rest of the bags.

Inside, the owl hooted impatiently and was nearly attacked by Spooks. "We do not attack the mail owl's Spooks…bad cat…" Remus scolded as he scooped up the owl in his hands and detached the letter from it's leg with a slight 'thanks'.

Kit meanwhile was busy guessing where everything went, it was easy enough…but she figured she'd have to learn where things went sooner or later anyway. Why not the sooner? She was just moving onto her second bag, which was filled with can items when Remus walked in holding the letter that was for her.

She blinked for a moment, taking the letter in her hands with a raise of her brows. The only one that knew she was there was Dumbledore, but the letter didn't look like a letter from him. In fact, the envelope was a light shade of black, not yet gray with white lettering on it.

_**Kit Potter**_

_**Remus Lupin's Cottage**_

_**22 Wiliker Lane**_

_**Leicester, Britain**_

"This doesn't look like a letter from Dumbledore." She told him, turning the envelope around in her hands; slightly scared of what she would find inside.

"I don't think that anyone else knows you're here. The only way anyone would know is…" Remus trailed off, but Kit knew what he meant. Black magic…someone used black magic to figure out where she was. She didn't even have to question who. The answer came when she seen the wax seal that kept the envelope secure. A slightly elegant looking 'M' which was made out of snakes, Kit frowned and gave a sigh.

"Kind of figures that he'd do something."

"Yes well, it's just a letter…how bad can it be." Remus said, hopefully and she shoved the letter into his hands.

"You. Open."

Remus rolled his eyes, and mumbled something about being a slave in his own home before he gently opened the envelope. Pulling out a sheet of matching not-quite-black stationary, Remus tipped the envelope upside down, letting red petals fall to the ground. "Romantic." He muttered under his breath as he unfolded the letter he held, leaving Kit to think that her heart might explode out of her chest.

"Dearest Kit…I hope this letter finds you in good spirits and health. It seems that I was wrong about you all along. I will be in contact with you soon, sincerely Lucius Anatole Malfoy." Remus blinked, turning the letter over in his hands for a moment with an arched brow. "That was…"

"Not as bad as I thought it would be." Kit sighed, turning away with a frown set on her face. What did he want from her now? She was just a damned mud-blood for Merlin's sake, he shouldn't care about her enough to write an eerie letter that tells her he'll be in contact with her. She busied herself with putting the rest of the food away, trying hard to blink back the tears that wanted to spill.

Strong arms slinked around her midsection, "He's just trying to scare you, it's how he has his fun." Remus told her, pulling Kit ever so close to him.

"But what if…"

Remus easily managed to turn Kit around so she was facing him, bending down to be at eye-level with her he spoke, brushing his thumb under her chin, "There will be no what-if's, he can't do anything to you. Because you'll either be on school grounds or with me, and he most certainly won't take you away from me."

"But he's so strong…"

"And I'm not?"

"You know what I mean…he's evil…willing to do anything."

Remus nodded, a small frown firmly set in place as he pulled her into a tight hug. "And I'm willing to do anything to keep you here. I swear he won't lay a finger on you…Kitten, you'll be safe…I promise."

"Marauders Honor?" She asked, pulling away from him and wiping the tears away from her sparkling blue eyes.

Remus nodded. "Marauders Honor."

Perhaps things would be okay after all.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The letter from Lucius Malfoy was all but a distant memory after the night Remus and Kit had.

When they were done putting the food items away, and Kit had wandered off to be alone in the shower, Remus started on his surprise. He wanted her to feel better, he wanted her to forget about Lucius and feel safe and warm with him. While she was taking her time in the shower, Remus took his time making a wonderful dinner. Chicken and tomato pasta, it was easy to make considering he helped it cook with a little magic. His round oak table that sat in the middle of the kitchen with its mismatching chairs was transfigured into a romantic dinner setting, candles lit and flickering.

Once the dinner was done, and the table was set, there was only one more thing Remus had to do. With only a little struggle he was able to transfigure the jeans and sweatshirt he was wearing into a black suit with a bright blue silk tie that rested firmly against his chest.

Standing there next to the made up table, with the smells of delicious food in the air, Remus felt like an unsure teenager again who was trying to impress his girlfriend. Only this time, when Kit walked into the kitchen he was the one impressed.

Kit didn't look fancy, nor was she dressed for the occasion…but she was his Kitten, and just looking at her made him want to ravage her. She walked into the kitchen with a rather surprised look on her face, her orange hair was damp and hanging around her face with a slight curl, she was clad simply in one of his (way to big for her) tee-shirts, towel still in hand, with beads of water still dripping down her pale legs.

He gulped just slightly, trying to halt the thoughts that were going through his head (mostly involving him on top of her), "Wow…it looks like I'm kind of under dressed for the occasion." She said, finally bringing him out of his haze. He smiled, and walked up to her, bowing ever so slightly before taking her right arm in his.

"You look perfect."

She smiled, and he led her to the table. "You made all of this? I was only in the shower for ten minutes…"

"Magic helped…" He stated, with a shrug of his shoulders. She arched a brow, "Okay so magic helped…a lot."

The dinner was spent with Kit telling Remus how good he cooked, or with Remus explaining to Kit how much he wanted to make her happy and make her feel better after that horrid letter. As the dinner came to an end, they fell into a silence simply enjoying each others company like they so often tended to do.

This silence, however was broken when Remus stood, took out his wand and easily pushed the table to the side of the room with his magic. Leaving Kit sitting there in her seat looking at him rather oddly. Another swish and flick of his wand resulted in music being heard thanks to his ancient looking record player.

Remus bowed down and offered Kit his hand, "May I have this dance?"

And with that they danced, or rather tried to…it was rather difficult to dance with someone who was nearly a foot and a half smaller. After awhile of stepping on her feet, she stopped him wildly grinning before putting her feet on his. "This will result in a lot less broken toes." She told him, looking up at him with raised brows.

"Let's just thank Merlin that your so light."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

They had retired into the living room, and Kit was fairly certain that she was the luckiest girl in the world to be able to call Remus her own. He had done so much to make her feel better after receiving some stupid letter that didn't even mean anything! As darkness fell over the cottage, the two sat in front of the fire, Remus holding Kit in his arms, and Kit using Remus as her own personal chair.

"I love you." She whispered to him, as her head rested on his shoulder. It was a phrase that neither of them ever took lightly. Perhaps before, in the past they had only spoke those three little words to each other twice, or maybe even three times. Now resting on him, Kit could feel Remus take in a sharp breath.

"I love you too Kitten." He said with ease, stooping his neck in order to meet her lips with his own. It was in these very moments when Kit decided something, a decision that she knew that she shouldn't take lightly.

He made her feel better. So she would make him feel just as good.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN:** Take a guess on what Kit decided? If you can guess, it's quite easy to tell that to keep this PG-13 that I obviously can't add that part to the story. I do however have it written out (it's not that detailed, but definitely detailed enough to give it an R rating) If you want to read the few paragraphs that was left out of this chapter, just give me a shout-out with your e-mail and I'll send it to you.

So what exactly is Lucius up to? And, when will I finally let you all in on what Dumbledore knows?

-shrugs- I don't know. I'll let you know soon enough.

**Next Up:** How bad did Remus beat up Kit's father? How close to death was she? Mrs. Potter always wanted a daughter…

-blink-

Toodles.


	32. Winter Holiday's 1976

**AN:** Alas, we are back into the past. I'm happy that some of you liked Remus attacking Kit's father at the end of the last blast from the past chapter. It just seemed so fitting, I mean…he seen his girlfriend nearly dead, he knew the type of pain she was in…he was bound to lay the smack down on Kit's father.

And yes, Lucius is an evil git who is up to no good in the present.

Hmm, and also if you want the directors cut from the last chapter I do need your e-mail address! Can't send it to you if I don't have the e-mail addie.

Sweet love to those that review.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Thirty-One

(Winter Holiday's)

-1976-

Remus had wasted no time in making Kit's father feel the same pain that she felt. His punches were hard and often times a cracking sound could be heard as Remus broke the mans nose or jaw. Remus didn't care if he was killing the man…all he knew was that he wanted him to suffer. The sight of his fragile little kitten torn and bloody was burned into his mind and he growled and pressed on.

The boy was honestly surprised when Mr. Potter didn't tear him off of the man right away, perhaps Mr. Potter wanted Kit's father to suffer just as much as Remus wanted him to. Eventually however, Mr. Potter did pull Remus off the now blood covered man, "You can't kill him boy, not now. We need to get Kit to St. Mungos."

Only then did Mr. Potter's words seem to calm him. Kit…she had to go to the hospital, she looked like she was about to give up on life any moment. Still breathing and growling ever so slightly, he followed Mr. Potter into the messy kitchen, watching as he easily unlocked the cuffs that held her torn and bloodied wrists from her obvious struggle with the metal bracelets. Her breathing was coming out in hard rasps, and the bright blue eyes that Remus loved so much were unfocused and nearly closed.

It was at that point Remus had to wonder. Why didn't she tell him? Surely this wasn't the first time her father did something so horrible to her. Mr. Potter scoped Kit up in his arms ready to apperate to the hospital with her. Pausing for only a moment, "Find her room, pack up all of her things. I'll be back to get you."

"Yes sir."

"I should trust you'll be able to handle Mr. Anderson if he were to wake…" And with that, and a swish of his wand, Mr. Potter and Kit was gone. Remus let out a growl, looking around at the blood soaked table and kicked at the chair Kit had been sitting in.

It wasn't fair…why did it have to be her with a git like that for a father?

When he stepped over the now bloodied and bruised man to get to the stairs, Remus couldn't help but kick him. How dare he give that kind of pain to his girlfriend. HIS. He was hers, not his. It didn't matter if this man helped in Kit's creation, Kit was Remus's…she was his Kitten.

And now his Kitten was in so much pain that he could feel it! He could feel his bones ache and protest as he climbed the stairs to search blindly for Kit's room. If he had only been smarter…if only he could realize why he had been in so much pain before hand.

The first room he checked on his left was a simple bathroom, with blue tiled floors, and a white wall that reflected the harsh florescent light of the room. Nope, that wasn't what he was looking for. Going even farther down the hall he found a room that looked like it was used for storage, boxes and dust littered it. He thought about looking through the boxes for just a moment, but then Mr. Potter could be back at any time. Finally, like usual the third try seemed to be the best because opening the next door he could easily tell that it was Kit's room.

There was a David Bowie poster on the fading white wall, a simple twin bed in the corner of the room that had it's blankets twisted and messed. He noticed the bag she had brought with her on the train sitting in the corner of the room, grabbing it he tossed it onto the bed and then began his search for anything that she might have wanted to keep from this place.

He found a stuffed duck that caused him to grin ever so slightly, with a quick wave of his wand the bag was made bigger in order to fit the things he was putting in it (screw age restriction magic, at this point in time he didn't care very much for anything other then the safety of HIS Kitten). The next thing to be tossed into the bag was the few books that had laid on an old desk, they were apparently read a lot, due to the fact of how worn they were.

She didn't have a lot of possessions outside of Hogwarts it would have seemed, he was about to close the bag when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Laying on it's side, blending into the desk rather nicely was a picture frame. Looking at the photo inside he blinked for a moment, first noting that it was a muggle photo, seeing how it didn't move like he was used too. The second thing he noted, was the simple fact that there was a woman in the picture who looked a lot like Kit, in fact he had to wonder for a moment if it was Kit. The only thing that gave it away was that this woman was just that…a woman, and she was grinning madly as she hung onto someone next to her.

It was Kit's mother…but who was the man in the picture? He very obviously wasn't Kit's father seeing as he didn't resemble the man downstairs, this man had black hair that stuck straight up around his face, and could very honestly be a brother to Sirius Black he looked so much like him.

Remus could only blink, trying to figure out the picture. "Remus?!" Was called out downstairs by a rather frantic Mr. Potter. Remus shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts as the framed photo was shoved into the bag before closing the bag and running downstairs.

Mr. Potter was covered in Kit's blood from holding her, he was also panting as if he'd been running around. "I got Kit to St. Mungos, they're taking care of her now; also popped back home to tell the misses and the Kids. They'll be at St. Mungos soon, now come on we best be off."

"But what about him?" Remus asked, shifting the bag he held for a moment to point at Kit's father who was just now coming to.

"I got in touch with some Aurors at St. Mungos, they'll be here any moment although I'm not sure how much they can do since he's a Muggle." Mr. Potter explained, grabbing onto Remus and in one last look around, they were gone.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

When Remus and Mr. Potter arrived at St. Mungos, they were met by Mrs. Potter and the rest of Remus's friends, all covered in soot from their trip by the floo network. Each one looking as grim as the next, as if at any moment one of the doctors might come out and tell them all that their friend had died.

Remus sighed and stalked off to be alone in a corner, his jaw clenched shut as he tried hard not to think of the pain he could feel. All the while wondering exactly why he could feel the pain, was it like this in all relationships? Could James feel if something was wrong with Lily? Did Mr. Potter know when Mrs. Potter was hurt?

"She'll be okay Moony." It was Sirius, turning around it took all of his self control not to crash into his friend and cry like a little kid. Sirius tried to look reassuring, but it ended up only making Remus worry even more.

"How do you know that? I-I can feel…"

"Feel what?" Sirius asked, his gray eyes watching Remus carefully as if daring him to lie.

"I can feel her pain…it…hurts, and I.."

"You can feel her pain?" Sirius asked, eyes growing wide for just a moments time.

"Yeah…and she's scared, I…is that normal?"

Sirius paused for a moment, letting a hand run through his hair and a sigh escape his lips. "I don't know, but…I wouldn't say anything to anyone just yet. I don't think it is normal."

Remus sighed and hung his head…praying to any God up there that would hear his thoughts to let HIS Kitten be okay.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

While never meeting Kit, Mrs. Potter was still in a state. She couldn't help it, it was the mother in her that caused her to worry so over a child she hadn't even met. Although she was right to worry, after all her husband was covered in crimson colored blood, staining his clothes was the essence of the young girl that according to her husband was beat by her spineless git of a father.

The brown haired woman wasn't the only one that seemed to be worried, her heart went out to young Lupin who was off in a corner looking as if he was ready to break down at any moment while he talked with young Sirius Black. Although, that just wasn't the worst of it…the worst of it was seeing her own son, so worried over the girl. He held his girlfriend Lily close, whispering into her ear about how things would be okay…but he looked like he didn't believe himself.

Peter was busy trying not to fidget to much as he sat at the end of the bench Mrs. Potter sat on, looking at him she had to wonder if he was worried or uncomfortable about being in the hospital. She clasped her hands in her lap and glanced upwards at the ceiling for a moment…how could someone hurt a child?

She stood as her husband approached her, he had been speaking with one of the Aurors that went in to detain Kit's father. "Well?" She asked, wanting to know every detail of what was going on.

"Apparently the girl's mother had just died, and from what the Aurors could figure…was that her father just snapped."

"Just snapped? Surely he…"

"Yes, most everyone is fairly certain that it wasn't the first time for him to take his anger out on the girl. You should have seen Remus honey, the moment he seen the state that girl was in he attacked that git who calls himself the girls father."

"He did?"

"I had to pull him off him before he killed the man."

"What's going to happen now?" Mrs. Potter asked, looking around the room for just a moment before her gaze found her husband once more.

"I'm not sure, it's obvious though that she'll be sent back to Hogwarts; although…" Mr. Potter trailed off, giving Mrs. Potter just enough time to have a light bulb go off in her mind.

"You know…" She started, tilting her head to the side and looking over at James for a moment before her gaze returned to her husband, "I've always wanted a daughter."

"What?" He questioned, brows raised obviously in a little bit of shock. "The girl might have other family…"

"But what if she doesn't? After what she's been though…she'll need something stable."

"Let's just see if the girl will pull through."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN:** Oh, look at that…I'm evil. So Remus beat the shit out of Kit's dad, and who is that guy in the photo with Kit's mum?

**Next Up:** Fluff!


	33. Present Day Winter Holiday's

**AN:** -Points- I have over a hundred reviews! -squee- I'm filled with joy. Seriously, I looooove reviews. Now that I've officially went into 'crazy-land' let's start up this chapter shall we? First off, for those that didn't want to read the 'R' rated paragraphs from the last trip into present day, you didn't miss much…it was just a sex scene…yes they had sex. Secondly, just who is that guy in the photo with Kit's mum? -shrugs- I dunno, it was a last minute add on. I'll think of something cool and groovy though.

Okay then, on with the chapter .

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Thirty-Two

(Present Day)

Winter Holiday's

Remus awoke with something very soft and warm on his side, blinking his eyes open for a moment to adjust to the late morning light he took a moment to sigh with content. His gaze went down to Kit, who was the soft and warm thing on his side, her naked body pressed firmly close to him as she slept. It had been a…very good night, and now it was a very good morning just to see her there.

It was safe to say that Remus finally believed that she wasn't going anywhere, she wouldn't suddenly disappear, and that no matter what she'd be with him. He adjusted his hold on her, shifting just a little to avoid all the circulation in his arm from being cut off. She made a small noise and buried her head into his chest and Remus just grinned.

This was the way things were supposed to be. Him and his Kitten lounging in bed during the winter holiday's, doing the things that regular couples can do. Being a regular couple, but then again…weren't they so much more? Laying there he took one of his hands and gently wrapped it around Kit's hand that had been resting on his chest. He laced his fingers though hers and canted his head to one side as he lay there…her hands were so small.

So fragile.

…and all his. She was his, and nobody else could have her. Okay, so that was a little big of him to think that…woman weren't property and all that other stuff that feminists of the day seemed to say. Although, he was fairly certain that Kit didn't mind if she was being referred to in his mind, as His.

Kit shifted in her sleep slightly, causing Remus to fall out of his thoughts and look down at her once more. Wide set blue eyes looked back at him through a curtain of orange hair. "Morning already?" She asked yawning and stretching her body out next to his.

"I'm fairly certain that it might be afternoon by now." Remus stated, taking a moment to glance out the window.

"Imagine that." Was all she said, curling back up next to him as close as possible. "You make a really good pillow…you know that?" Kit asked him, sleepily.

"Oh, I've been told that before."

"You're just the right amount of squishy…but not to much squishy."

Remus blinked, apparently his Kitten was still tired. With ease he leaned his head forward and placed a quick and thoughtful kiss to Kit's forehead. "Go back to sleep Kitten."

But she was already asleep.

And so was one of his arms.

And yet, Remus was still grinning ear to ear. He couldn't think of a better way to spend his waking hours.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hours later, Kit finally awoke to find herself in an empty bed. She stretched herself out, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes her leg hit something in the corner of the bed. Kit sat up, looking down she found that it was simply Spooks she had hit. Must have climbed in when Remus got out of bed, Kit figured as she leaned forward to grab the heavy as all sin cat.

"Good Morning Spooky Spooks." Kit greeted in a rather lighthearted mood.

"Me-ow."

"Afternoon is it then…fickle cat."

"Mer-ooow"

With a rub to the purple eyed cat's head Kit gave a sigh, leaning forward to be eye level with the cat.

"Where's my Remmy?"

"Hisssssssss." Kit blinked and gave a small chuckle before getting up out of the bed.

"I'll take that as 'go find him yourself.'" Out of bed Kit went in search for clothes, after all…walking around naked in the middle of winter, not her idea of a good time. She finally settled on yet another one of Remus's shirts, wearing one's own clothes was very over-rated. Slipping on the dark green long-sleeved shirt that looked like a dress on her, she turned to face Spooks who was still lounging comfortably on the bed.

"How's this look?"

"Meow."

"Yes, I figured you wouldn't have an opinion." She said to the cat, for good measure sticking her tongue out at the animal before running her hands through her hair to tug it back and get that 'I just woke up' look to go away.

Although, once Kit finally did emerge from the bedroom and headed off to find Remus she wished she didn't. Why? Remus was currently pouring tea for Dumbledore who sat at the kitchen table with a all-knowing grin on his face, clad head to toe in what looked like Christmas robes, not only were the main colors of his robes red and green, but for some reason it looked like Christmas lights were blinking on his robes as well.

She'd truly never understand that man. Then again, it was moments like these when Remus was giving her a deer in the headlights look that she knew something was wrong. Namely…she obviously wasn't dressed for the occasion.

Wearing her boyfriends shirt…just waking up from sleep…yes, this probably would be her queue to leave.

But it seemed that Dumbledore had a different idea, "Good afternoon, or would it be morning for you?" well, at least his voice was jovial…right?

"Hello headmaster." Was all Kit was able to choke out, looking towards Remus once more in question. He simply shrugged, it looked as if he only got up moments ago as well seeing as he was simply clad in pajama pants and his old fuzzy robe.

"Oh, thank-you Remus…" Dumbledore said with a wide grin as Remus finished pouring the tea. Dumbledore easily raised the cups to his lips and took a sip with that same wide grin on his face. "Now, I'm sure you two are wondering why I'm here."

"It did cross my mind." Remus said, pouring himself a cup of tea after Kit declined the offer of the drink (while Remus might have started to like the drink, she still detested it).

As Kit took a seat at the table (no sense running back to the bedroom to change now), Dumbledore handed Kit a small bit of parchment. There was simply a number printed on it, which caused Kit to raise her brows, "What's this?"

"When mister and misses Potter died, you are aware that they left their assets to both you and James." Dumbledore started, causing Kit to blink at him in a moment of confusion…why was she being told this again? "And obviously, when you disappeared your inheritance went to James." Kit nodded, she figured as much…but then again, she hadn't really been thinking about it.

The Potters were rich, after years and years of working for the Ministry, they did collect a lot of money. Although even when she inherited half of their fortune Kit hadn't touched a bit of it, neither did James for that matter. "In James and Lily's wills…"

"Wait they had wills?" Kit interrupted, slightly aghast…they were so young…how could they of had wills?

Instead of Dumbledore answering her, Remus did with a small sigh, "Times were rough back then, with attacks happening nearly everyday, most wizards had a will or at least some statement for if they were to ever meet their end."

"Oh."

"Yes, it's not a grand thought of someone so young having to draw up their last statements…but it's a good thing that they did." Dumbledore started, nodding towards the paper in Kit's hands. "James, like Remus still had hope that you might come back. It's lucky he did, because he left your half that had been given him untouched, while the rest of his and Lily's money went to Harry…yours was set aside in a vault in Gringotts."

"So…what you're trying to say is that…" Kit paused for a moment, turning the paper around in her hand as she thought, "My share of the inheritance went to James, and he didn't use any of it because he still had hope that I'd come back, and so in his will he told you to give me my inheritance back if I were to ever come back?"

"That is correct my dear girl, James wanted to make sure that if you did manage to come back, that you'd be financially okay to live." Dumbledore explained, and Kit simply blinked.

So…this was an interesting development. When the Potters had died, Kit never thought she'd get some kind of inheritance, but she did…it was split right down the middle with her and James. When she asked him about it, he shrugged gave her a hug and told her that she was apart of the family…his parents loved her as if she was their own. Now, because James had hope…that money was right back with her.

It was confusing. It really was. Money had never been something she thought about, seeing as she always had parental figures to worry about it, and even then when she didn't have parental figures she had James. Now, it was dawning on her…this was something she'd have to worry about.

Dumbledore stayed and chatted a little with Remus, it seemed that Dumbledore was greatly interested in the relationship between both Kit and Remus…causing Kit to wonder and almost asked what he knew. Dumbledore knew something, that was the conclusion that Kit had come to. If anything, the news of her newly gained fortune could have been sent by owl. However, it seemed that Dumbledore wanted to be there in person.

He was paying close attention to how Remus and Kit interacted and that scared her.

What did he know? And why was he so accepting of their relationship? He even told them, just before he was leaving that they made a good couple. It was like…he wanted to make sure they stayed together.

Why?

What did he know?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Once Dumbledore left, Remus and Kit sat in the kitchen both in silence until Remus raised the question that was on both of their minds. "Is it just me…or is he trying to make sure that we stay together?"

Kit gave a nod, "Seems that way to me."

Remus stood up, taking the tea-cups to the sink; "Well, I don't think he has anything to worry about then."

Kit grinned, "Neither do I."

It was their silent agreement…they were never going to separate…ever. They just never talked about it, because both of them knew…they'd be together forever. It had also been their silent agreement to head into the bathroom and shower together. It no longer felt weird to see one another naked (and Kit no longer had commentary about how great he looked in the buff going through her head).

"Do you think we can go down to Diagon Alley today?" Kit asked, as Remus took the time to wash her hair for her.

"Itching to spend your fortune eh?" He asked, a grin on his face while she rinsed the foamy shampoo out of her hair.

"No…well, yes…it's almost Christmas and I would like to pick up a few things now that I'm able to." She explained to him, simply. It was a short list of the items she wanted to get, or rather who she wanted to shop for. Of course there was Remus, first and foremost she'd have to get him something (although what she wasn't sure of), then there was Harry…she HAD to get him something, after all if she was going to be a good Aunt didn't it start with showering him with gifts? Maybe something for Quidditch…she mused. Then finally, Sirius.

Kit was fairly certain that he hadn't had a gift in quite sometime, maybe a new set of robes and…well, she'd think of that when the time came. He was her friend who obviously would be spending the holiday's alone…again. While her gift to him would no doubt be given to him after New Years, at least she could show him that she cared.

The two of them were dressed and ready to go by four PM, so they might have been starting their day off later then most people, but they would still be able to get shopping done easily seeing as they would be traveling by the Floo Network.

It was bound to be an interesting trip…after all, it seemed that neither of them thought about what would happen if they were seen…together in Diagon Alley.

Interesting indeed.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN:** Mwhahaha, I leave it off here aren't I evil?

Okay a few notes.

In my mind, The Potters think of Kit as theirs so it's only fitting that when they die she get's half of their money while the other half goes to James.

As for James, I just wanted to show that he really cared for her. She might have been gone and yet he had the thoughtfulness to add her to his will. Nice eh?

What's going to happen in Diagon Alley, and just why the hell is Dumbledore trying to make sure Remus and Kit stay together?

As always I love reviews

Toodles.


	34. Winter Holiday's 1976

**AN:** Sorry about the lack of posting this yesterday, I was uber sick and writing was the last thing on my mind. However, I'm back and better then before. I've done a bit of research on the soul-mates idea, and wow…wait until you see what I come up with. Or rather, what Dumbledore comes up with (I.e.: The reason he keeps pushing them together.) Seriously, I have mad love for Dumbledore.

Anything else to note? Nothing as of yet, still happy about the reviews and keep 'em coming they really keep me writing. .

So on with the chapter.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Thirty-Three

(Winter Holiday's)

-1976-

Waiting was the hardest.

That's what Remus had decided when four hours had passed since they arrived at St. Mungos. Waiting was the hardest because he could see her blood all over Mr. Potter. Waiting was the hardest because he could still see her tied up to her kitchen table if he shut his eyes. Waiting was the hardest because he had no idea what was going on. Nobody seemed to want to tell him anything.

Eventually Sirius and Peter left, they had stayed far to long and their parents wouldn't be happy if they were any later to get home. Lily would have to leave soon for the same reason, after all whose parents wanted their kids to spend the night in the hospital? His parents didn't mind…after all, they knew how he felt about Kit. He had wrote about her in letters home (his parents were proud that he finally got a girlfriend) and he talked about her nearly non-stop during the first part of the holidays, answering his parents questions about if he thought he was really 'in love'.

They would be there soon no doubt, taking a moment to glance up at a clock from where he sat on one of the benches it was easy to see that it was almost time to put his little brother down to sleep. They'd be there when the eight year old was sound asleep.

He didn't like waiting. Crossing his arms across his chest, hugging himself close as he glanced around the hall they sat in, it was easy to see that he wasn't the only one that hated waiting. Mister and Misses Potter were both talking in hushed voices, Mrs. Potter looked on the verge of tears. Tears for a girl she'd never met, it caused a small smile to flash across Remus's face…that woman was too damn kind for her own good.

James and Lily were sitting on the bench across from him, both knew all to well that he didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted Kit damnit! Lily, bless her heart had been crying when she found out about what happened, even now she looked like she might burst any moment now. James was whispering to her, probably saying that everything would be okay.

But would things be okay? Remus wondered. Why didn't she tell him how bad her life was at home?

No wait…that's not fair, she didn't have to tell him anything. He should have known! Thinking back on it there were so many clues, namely how badly she reacted to the letter that told her she'd have to go home for the winter holidays. When she had cried in his arms then, he figured it was just because of her mother…but she had said then, that she didn't want to go home. He should have seen it then…but he didn't. Not to mention how she was on the train…she had clung onto him so close he would have thought she would try to crawl into his skin and use him as a coat.

She had been terrified.

And he didn't see it.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Another hour had passed and they were finally allowed to see Kit. According to the medi-wizard, things had taken so long due to the fact that Kit had been very close to death. In fact, the medi-wizard told both Mr. Potter and Remus that if they had waited just another five minutes, Kit would have been dead.

The room Kit was in was small and only had one bed in it, a private room; most likely thanks to Mr. Potter who seemed to have ties with people everywhere…including St. Mungos. Kit was tucked into a hospital bed, and her skin was almost as white as the snow white sheets that surrounded her. The medi-wizard continued to speak in medical speak that Remus really didn't understand, nor pay much attention to. Something about how there had been a lot of internal damage, and how they had to take so long to heal her because there was so much damage on the inside.

However, she was healed…and she just needed to wake up.

Remus was shedding tears, and he didn't know it until he seen the room blur thanks to the salty tears that were in his eyes. He blinked them away, who cared if he was crying! Did that make him some sort of wimp because he cried when he saw his girlfriend laying in a hospital bed?

HE DIDN'T CARE!

Why didn't I notice sooner…

Mrs. Potter pulled up a chair for him to sit in as he held onto Kit's hand, trying to will her to wake up. He could hear people talking around him, he could hear Lily crying into James' shoulder…but it didn't matter…nothing mattered except for Kit. It was almost funny…they had only known each other for a few months…and yet…

A sigh escaped his lips, and he let his gaze fall onto their hands. His was so much bigger then Kit's own pale hand that seemed cold to the touch. She was so small and fragile…he should have been there to protect her! He should have…

"Remus honey?"

He jumped, being jolted out of thought so suddenly by a voice he wasn't suspecting. His mother, and father both standing behind him with concerned looks on their faces. He looked back towards Kit. "Hi mum…dad." He greeted, half-heartedly.

They tried to talk to him, but he didn't listen. They wanted him to leave, go home and rest, but he wasn't about to leave Kit's side. He WAS going to be there when his Kitten woke up, he'd be the one to tell her that everything would be okay, he'd be the one to tell her that her father would never touch her again, he'd be the one that could protect her.

Lily had been the first one to leave since they were let in to see Kit, she gave Remus a hug and told him to 'hold in there'. His parents left next, only a short while after Lily had left. They needed to get back home just incase his brother woke up, he could understand that…besides he really didn't need them looking over his shoulder while he tried to stay strong and keep his emotions together while he sat next to Kit's hospital bed.

Mister and Misses Potter had been the only two that stayed, sending James home due to the fact he was falling asleep where he stood due to the late hour. He didn't need to wonder why the Potters stayed, in fact he really didn't care who stayed and who left…the only thing that mattered was his Kitten.

The midnight hour passed and Mister and Misses Potter told him that he should think about going home, but he answered them the same way he answered his parents…he wasn't going home until he knew that she was awake and until she knew that nothing would happen to her again. After awhile the Potters left, to do what Remus wasn't sure of; although he figured they probably went home as well.

When no one was left in the room but him and his unconscious Kitten, he finally started to sob. No longer was he crying silent tears, now he was crying like a small child.

"Why couldn't you tell me?" he begged her unconscious form, holding onto her hand tighter then ever before now. "I could have saved you."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Unlike what Remus had thought, the Potters most certainly didn't go home. Both of them were as anxious for the girl to wake up as Remus was. However, it was silently agreed by the two of them that the boy needed time alone with Kit. Now they walked through the halls, speaking in hushed tones so that no one would over here their conversation.

"You heard what the Aurors said…she doesn't have anybody now." Mrs. Potter told her husband as they took up residence on a secluded bench.

"I still don't know, how would James react?"

"Does it really matter? I'm sure he'd love to have a sibling anyway…but that poor girl…"

"I know darling, she doesn't have a family now…"

"It's not like she had one to begin with." Mrs. Potter pointed out with a frown firmly set on her face.

"I--" Mr. Potter started, tilting his head from side to side in thought. He knew very well that they would adopt this girl, his wife already had her mind made up (and when that happened he knew better then to argue with her). Besides, it wasn't like he was against it…the girl needed a stable home life, but there were just those thoughts in the back of his head, what if it didn't work out, what if James didn't like the idea, what if the girl didn't like the idea…but, his wife had her mind made up. "Okay, we'll do this…I can go down to the Ministry tomorrow and fill out the paper work before it closes up for the holiday."

"I knew you'd see things my way."

"I always do dear." He chuckled, "I always do."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

When Kit started to come around, the first thing she noted was that smell that was often found in hospitals. It made her stomach lurch at the thought of it, the next thing she noted was that it was very clear she wasn't dead…due to the fact that the afterlife wasn't usually spent in a hospital.

When her other senses came back to her, there was very little pain and that was something to rejoice about, but then there was something else…someone was crying. Slowly her eyes opened, adjusting to the dim light around her, to see that it was Remus crying in a chair next to her bed.

Why was he crying?

What happened?

She moved her hand slightly, wanting to brush away his tears but found that it was held down in place…by his hand. This little movement caused Remus to glance up at her, his hazel colored hues were red and puffy from crying, he gave a small sniffle. It was cute…but why was he crying?

"Hi." She said, her voice cracking a little bit as she spoke.

"H-hi." Remus said, a small smile forming on his face as he used his free hand to wipe away his tears.

"What happened?" Kit found that it hurt to talk, so she kept her voice to a whisper so low she had to wonder if he even heard her.

"You don't remember?" He asked, brows raising in a confused expression.

Kit let her eyes drift shut…she remembered her mother dying…she remembered being handcuffed to the table…

The more she thought about it.

The more she remembered…something she seriously regretted doing.

"I'm sorry." She said to Remus, as one of his hands swept Kit's hair out of her face. He shook his head slightly, clenching his jaw for a moment.

"I'm sorry too."

A silence fell over the two, one sorry because she didn't tell him and the other sorry because he didn't notice the signs in time. After a few minutes, a yawn escaped from Kit's lips…

"You should go to sleep…" Remus started, getting up from his chair; "I should tell one of the Medi-Wizards you woke up."

Kit held onto his hand steadfast though, she didn't want him to leave her. With a small painful groan she moved herself over to the side of the bed, until her left side touched the cold metal of the guard rails that kept her from falling down to the floor. "Stay?" She asked, tugging on his hand gently; "I don't want to be alone."

He gave a nod, quite frankly he didn't want her to be alone either. Letting go of her hand for a moment, he took the time to remove his shoes before crawling into the bed with her as gently as possible. Once in the bed, Kit moved slowly, but eventually managed to get into a pain free position, using his chest as her pillow as Remus wrapped his arms around her.

"I was really scared." She told him, whispering into his chest as she let her eyes shut.

"I know…" Remus started, using one of his hands to gently comb though her hair. "You don't have to be scared anymore. I'll protect you."

"I love you." Kit said, surprising them both with her words. She let out another yawn, and Remus in turn closed his eyes as well…sleep sounded good, he could rest peacefully knowing that she was okay now.

Before either of them fell asleep, he whispered back, surprised at how easy the words came, "I love you too."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN:** Awe, isn't it cute? I couldn't resist having Remus crawl into the hospital bed with Kit, I know it's cheesy…but I had to do it.

Okay, I'll go now and start on another chapter because my muse seems to think I'm his slave…

Next Up in the Past: James gets a sister! Kit get's a family! And really…who was that guy in the photo?

Toodles.


	35. Present Day Winter Holiday's

**AN:** Yet again, sorry I wasn't able to post this yesterday…apparently my sickness didn't go away completely and it was just…bad. I'm feeling a lot better now though, so hopefully if all goes right I'll have two chapters out today (although I can't guarantee).

I'd also like to make a note;

There are some wondering about if Remus can feel Kit's emotions and pain, then can she feel him when he turns into a wolfy-wolf? I had to think about this long and hard. Okay now, remember how Kit was begging for Remus to save her? Thinking about him and the such? Yes, well that resulted in him feeling her. So, if Remus thinks about Kit in such an extreme way before he changes into a wolfy or get's hurt, or whatever…then she'd be able to feel him.

Does that make sense? -blinks- I hope it does.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Thirty-Four

(Present Day)

Winter Holiday's

Diagon Alley was experiencing one of it's busiest day's. So close to the holiday the place was quite literally crazy. There were groups of witches and wizards in every corner, packages floating around in the air, Owls going back and forth, Snow falling, Children screaming…

"This place is a mad house." Remus pointed out, as they walked towards Gringotts. Kit simply nodded, that was an understatement of the year. With people everywhere it felt as if you were pushing yourself through a wall of bodies rather then walking down the street.

"There must be hundreds of people here." Kit stated, taking the time to grab the back of Remus's robes so that they didn't get separated as they headed towards the bank.

"Hundreds more then this place should be able to hold." Remus muttered, looking back at her trailing behind him for a moment before leading them up the steps of Gringotts. Thankfully people seemed to take care of their business with the bank earlier that day so it wasn't quite as busy as the rest of the street.

In the wizarding bank run by Goblins, Kit came to a conclusion and was fairly certain that Remus came to the same conclusion. She was rich. Yep, no doubt about it. There was more money in her vault then she had ever laid eyes on in her life, this was considering the fact that even after she actually inherited the money she didn't bother with it. So, she was seeing it for the very first time…

"Wow." Had been the only thing able to escape her lips. She had been well aware that the Potters were rich as sin, but…damn. She was only their adopted daughter, of only a year by the time they died…and yet they had wanted to make sure that she would be set for life.

As they stood in the vault, Kit couldn't help but cry…she wasn't moved to tears by the sheer amount of money (no, she wasn't that vain). However, it was the simple fact that…

"Kitten, why are you crying? Kitten?" Remus asked, concerned as he glanced down at his short counterpart who's tears glittered in the light.

"I just…James." Kit choked out, using the back of her hands to wipe at her eyes, "I can't believe that he…well, believed that I would come back…had hope and wanted to make sure…make sure that I'd be okay on my own."

Remus wrapped his arms around his girl, "We all had hope. None of us wanted to believe you were truly gone. James…well we all know how much he really thought of you as his sister. He wanted to take care of you…even if he couldn't be here to do so in the flesh."

It was somber after that, as she grabbed a few handfuls of the wizarding money; which would be enough to buy whatever she wanted for gifts with and still have enough left over to do with as she pleased. It was when they were walking out of Gringotts when something happened that would undoubtedly change Kit's and Remus's relationship forever.

"So you're rich now…planning on leaving me for someone of higher society?" Remus joked, a grin set on his face. For Kit it was obvious he was insecure, most men were insecure when a woman had more money then them…it was just…a male pride thing.

Maybe if she was a little older she would have acted different, maybe even more shallow like most woman seemed to now a days, but Kit…just couldn't for the life of her comprehend having all that money for herself, let alone leaving Remus for someone of higher society. "Remus…" She started, pausing mid-step on the front stone steps of the bank. "I'm not rich…WE are rich."

He blinked, looking down at her for a second with a look that Kit couldn't quite tell was upset or filled with deep thought. "You can't share your money with me like that…" Ah yes, there was that pride thing again.

Kit rolled her eyes, "Well, if I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you I most certainly will share my riches with you."

"You…I…I…" Remus seemed like he had no idea what to say, and Kit honestly had to think of what made him so flabbergasted…for her, saying she would spend the rest of her life with him didn't seem like a big deal…namely because she was positive she would. For Remus on the other hand, it was a big deal because for adults, the prospect of spending ones life together wasn't taken lightly. And while, he was certain he wanted to spend his life with her…he didn't know…

He honestly didn't know it was what she still wanted. Sure when he was seventeen he knew that was what she wanted…but now he was in his thirties, older, different looking, and…she still wanted to waste her life on him. He really couldn't comprehend that.

"Oh bullocks! Will you stop making such a big deal about it?"

"What makes you think I'm making a big deal about it?"

"The fact that I can tell you're thinking about it…just kind of standing there with your mouth open and eyes fixed in such a position it looks like it would be quite painful since you haven't been blinking…"

Remus sighed, let his mouth shut and rubbed at his eyes. So what if she was right! He was aloud to make a big deal about it, after all he was supposed to be the grown-up of this relationship. It did matter…if she thought she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him then they might as well…

"We might as well get married then." It was said in anger rather then a proposal, but she seemed to accept it just as well.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And with that they both stormed off in different directions with different thoughts, one thinking about why the other couldn't understand that she'd want to spend the rest of her life with him, and then the other thinking about how the other was being such a child and couldn't understand that choices like spending the rest of your life with someone shouldn't be taken lightly.

It really was to much to ask of them to fight about normal things.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I can't believe he thinks he can make my decisions for me…the nerve of him! What's so wrong with me knowing in my heart that I want to spend the rest of my life with him! What's so bloody wrong with that?!

Kit really couldn't understand him, sure he had his reasons and his logic was obviously in the right place…but still. Currently she wandered around the Quidditch supply shop, wondering what Harry might like since he did seem to fancy the wizarding sport. Might as well get the Holiday shopping done while she was fuming.

In all honesty she wished that Remus (_the git) _was there with her so she could ask him what things Harry might like. Despite the fact that she had known the boy for nearly two and a half months, she still didn't know much about him. It was a sad thought, although she was thankful for it to take her thoughts away from Remus…she knew so much about James and so little about his son.

Kit had thought she had found the perfect thing when she came across a display Firebolt (after all didn't Harry just loose his broom to the Whomping Willow?) but then again, when she inquired about the broom she found that the supply store was out of stock. Duh…it was only so close to the holiday season, it was a doubtful thought that they would have it in.

So, she simply continued her search, taking her time to cool down after her fight with Remus…although it really wasn't a fight was it? Just a minor disagreement…right? Kit was looking over the spine of a book for Quidditch moves, when she felt a cold breeze against the back of her neck.

Someone was standing behind her, and it most definitely wasn't her Remus.

"Aren't you supposed to be dying in St. Mungo's or something?" Kit frowned, letting her heart beat calm down a bit. It was Draco Malfoy…and despite how terrified of his father she was…Kit wouldn't be scared of this boy. In all honesty he didn't even act like a Malfoy…at least not in her opinion.

"What I do in my free time doesn't concern you." She said, curtly…trying to sound as adult as possible. After all, she was supposed to be a good deal older then him right?

"It seems to concern my father however." Draco explained, stopping her from moving towards the check-out counter with Harry's gift in her hands. "He wanted to know all about you…why is that?"

"Why don't you ask him…you…you prat."

Draco rolled his eyes, Kit would have rolled her's as well if she hadn't been the one to make the comment. "I already have." He told her, leering at her with his icy glare…not quite as intimidating as his father was…"He just tells me he has personal interest in you."

"Yes well, I have no idea why…so please, if you'll excuse me."

And he did, backing away with a cocky grin set in place, "I'll figure you out sooner or later."

Stupid prat.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I asked her to marry me…and she accepted…just like that. Not the most romantic thing by far, damn that bloody girl. This was their life…no her life that she was playing around with! She couldn't be that coy with it…could she?

While in thought of this he wandered around the crowded Diagon Alley, trying not to worry about Kit being left alone. He was, supposed to be angry with her after all. Although, angry with her for what…wanting to spend the rest of her life with him?

Was he insane?

Yes…yes he was, why did he have to think so much over something so trivial? She wanted to spend her life with him…he wanted to spend his life with her.

It was simple really.

And yet it all had to be so bloody difficult. With a sigh he found himself inside Florish and Blotts, maybe he could get her a book as a make-up gift.

A book…you bloody idiot…jewelry is what's best in this type of situation now isn't it? Not to mention you need to find an engagement ring…right…sodding…bloody…

"Remus…interesting finding you here." The voice made his blood turn cold, it made the beast inside of him want to come out and play…attack…maim…kill.

"Lucius…interesting indeed." Overly polite as Remus turned to find the white haired Malfoy leering at him. It was in these moments he started to wonder about Kit, his anger completely leaving…what if something had happened to his Kitten all because they stormed off in opposite directions? What if she had been the one to run into Lucius? What if…what if…

"And how is your…counterpart?" Still polite, Remus knew for a fact that Lucius was one of the few people that knew of his current relationship with Kit. After all, Lucius had managed to send that letter to Kit…Lucius knew that she was staying with him…

"As lovely as always." He growled out, trying to keep calm.

"But of course." Lucius grinned, or rather smirked leaving Remus to wonder what exactly he was up to. He knew that Lucius had a plan…something devious and painful for Kit…and that scared Remus to no end.

What is he up to?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kit had wandered around Diagon Alley for the rest of the afternoon, while completely aware that it was probably dangerous to be alone…as long as she stayed around people she would be quite fine. For Harry she had purchased a Quidditch moves book, and before she would send it off to him later she would take the time to circle James's favorite moves, and she had also bought Harry a pound of the chocolate that James seemed to fancy. So maybe she didn't know a lot about Harry, but she knew about James…and Harry wanted to know about his father after all…

For Sirius, Kit hadn't bought robes like she originally intended…it would be to suspicious if she wanted to buy a set of robes for a full grown man and tried to hide them from Remus, she laughed as she thought about what he would think about that. Instead of robes, she took the time to buy an enchanted basket that was full of all sorts of crackers, cheeses, and sausages…when it was emptied…it would fill again…and again…and again. It had also been pretty pricey as well, but it was better to pay a high amount then to have to sneak down every day with food for Sirius…at least this way she'd know that he wouldn't be feeding off garbage.

Lastly Remus, she had to get something for him…not only to apologize but to show that she could be just as mature as him. It was an easy choice, although probably not the best thing to get a man (after all, they weren't usually the ones to get jewelry). The golden pendent took her awhile to find, it hung off a chain and was a Celtic symbol.

A Celtic symbol meaning "Protector".

It was truly fitting. Now the only question was…where the hell was he? They hadn't exactly decided on a place to meet before they stormed off.

With a shrug, she adjusted the packages she held before heading towards the Leaky Cauldron…that's where she would think he would be. A sigh escaped her lips as she shook her head thinking back to the fight.

Had he really proposed marriage?

Yep.

Did she accept?

Yep.

Really…who had a fight that ended in a marriage proposal?

They really were freaks of nature.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN:** Mwahaha…finally finished with this damn chapter. Took most of the day to write. I hope you liked their fight. That's one thing about Remus and Kit…they don't have normal fights…you'll see that in the future sometime.

I'm sorry for those who might like Draco…I do…and I don't…but for the purposes of this story, Draco is blah. He most definitely isn't as scary as his father (not by a long shot) and most likely won't get much air time in this story.

For those that are wondering, yes this story is going to be a lot longer then what I originally intended (sixty or so chapters). At this point, I'm fairly positive this will be over a hundred chapters. Why? Because for present day, it will take place during the third and forth book, and during the past it will take place during 1976-1977. So aye, long ass story.

Hope you all don't mind.

Okay, I'm going to start on the next chapter.

Love you all.

Toodles


	36. Winter Holiday's 1976

**AN:** Hot chocolate, and watching The Princess Bride seriously fixes all aliments. I feel oodles better now! Thank-you all for your wishes (I do believe they helped get me better as well). I'll start on the chapter now, I'm sure you guy's are crazy and dyin' to find out what happens next.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Thirty-Five

(Winter Holiday's)

-1976-

For some reason the Potters wanted to adopt her into their family. Kit wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling that she seen pity in Mrs. Potter's eyes. She had only been in the hospital for two days, getting visits from Sirius, James, Peter, and Lily, while Remus practically stayed by her side like a guard dog.

Not that she minded.

The day she was to leave the hospital fell on Christmas Eve, a good day to leave indeed. During her stay she tried to act as normal as possible, but her friends looked at her funny…as if she might break at any moment. She didn't like all of them knowing what happened, she could just imagine what they said behind her back. It was depressing.

Before she was let to leave, since they didn't get the chance a few day's ago…the group exchanged their gifts. Kit was thankful that Remus had brought her bag from home because that's where her gifts were hidden. Sirius seemed to love her gift, saying that "I won't have to bother my brain for pranks again." upon seeing his book.

Kit had found that her Secret Wizard/Santa had been James, who had thoughtfully given Kit a charm bracelet. She honestly had no idea what the charms on the bracelet meant, they were golden in color and there were four of them. A stag, a dog, a rat (or mouse she wasn't sure), and a wolf. She smiled at the gift and had put it on her newly healed wrist, glittering against her pale skin.

Sirius, Peter, and Lily had left soon after the gifts were exchanged. James had left the room also, to find his parents and let them know that things were all said and done and Kit was ready and willing to leave. That left Remus, who was currently helping Kit into her shoes seeing as she still had difficulty to stand, bend down, and simply move around in general.

When Kit was completely ready, they exchanged their gifts. "I…well, I seen this and the first thing I thought of was you." Kit explained, handing Remus a small black box which he took gently.

With a grin he opened up the box, inside on a silky black pillow sat something that confused him…it was a pin that could most likely be attached to his robes…it was also a pin of a gold oar. "Thanks?"

Kit chuckled at that, before moving to secure the pin to the shirt he wore. "It's what your name means…well at least part of it."

"Well, I was named for the legend…with Romulus…" Yes, he was still slightly confused.

"I'm aware of that, I was fairly certain of that…it helped that I got to meet your little brother when your parents visited…so cute."

"That's what everyone says…"

"Anyway, the name itself…Remus…means swift oarsman." She paused for a moment and frowned, "Suddenly realizing that it's not the best gift."

Remus gave a small laugh and wrapped his arms around her, "I love it…just needed to have it explained is all."

When he pulled away from the hug, he reached down and picked up a box. A box that curiously enough had holes in it, a box that also seemed to meow.

"For my Kitten…a Kitten." Remus announced, opening the lid of the box to show a kitten sitting there. Big purple eyes looking wide eyed at Kit, black tail swishing back and forth.

"Me-ow?"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The Potters were nice enough, they seemed to be frantic over every little thing. Mrs. Potter had practically yelped for joy when Kit told her that the room that had been prepared for her was very beautiful. It was too, a tad girly ("I've always wanted a little girl to spoil.") colors in dark pink and purple, a large bed in the center of the room ("Are you sure it isn't to small?") and a closet full of wizarding clothes ("It's okay? I wasn't sure what muggle clothes you might like so I settled on wizards clothes.")

It really was perfect, almost as if she had fallen into the life she had always dreamed of. Although, try as Kit might…she couldn't enjoy things. One of her friends from school was now her brother, and she had no idea how he really was taking that because they hadn't had a private moment to speak. Adoption in the wizarding world seemed to be a lot quicker then what it was like in the muggle world. Then again, that might have been because of who Mr. Potter was when he filed the papers. He was a Ministry official…maybe he got special treatment?

She had found out they were going to adopt her before she even knew who they were. The two of them just came into her hospital room, one morning before Remus arrived and told her that she was going to be apart of their family.

A real family…not one that…

She didn't even want to think about her old life.

Her father, she had been told was detained by Aurors because while he was a muggle, she was a witch…and with him hurting her…that was a crime in the wizarding world as well as the muggle world. She didn't ask about him, she didn't want to know where he went. She had a suspicion that he was in Azkaban, seeing as she wasn't being asked to go to court to testify against him so he could go to Muggle prison.

But honesty, she didn't want to know.

And yet, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

In the past week her life had changed more then she could have ever imagine. Her mother died, she was beat nearly to death by her father, said 'I love you' to Remus, and was adopted by the Potters.

She hardly had anytime to herself, so now as she sat on her new bed with her new cat named Spooks, she was lost in thought. Not good thoughts either, thoughts about her father, thoughts about her mother, and thoughts about how everyone now knew her secret.

She was beat by her father. Unloved. Unwanted.

Something she really didn't want her friends or Remus to ever find out…but they did.

Kit watched as Spooks crawled all over the bed, occasionally falling or tripping (obviously still a very young kitten). She couldn't help but think about how awkward it felt to be there, at James house…not as a guest, but as a member of the family. Her thoughts turned towards her new 'parents' wondering why exactly they felt the need to adopt her.

They didn't even know her. Why would they do something so…so dramatic?

Maybe she really would have been better off murdered at the hands of her own father.

There was a knock at the door, a gentle rapping that held some rhythm to it. Wiping her eyes and silently cursing herself for being such a crybaby, "Come in!" was yelled out.

James walked in, looking around with a low whistle, "Mum has really gone all out. Hard to believe that this was just an empty room the other day."

Kit nodded, looking rather forlorn. So this was where he came in and told her to bug off and tell her that she was nothing and she was stealing his family away…right? She could only watch him as he ran a hand through his hair, messing the already black mess before his eyes spotted Spooks.

"Let me guess, that would be Moony's gift?" James asked, coming closer to the bed that both Kit and Spooks sat at.

Kit gave a nod, and licked her chapped lips before speaking; "His name is Spooks."

"A fitting name." James paused for a moment and Kit was rather sure that he looked like he was at a loss for words…something that never seemed to happen to James Potter before. "I just…I um…well see, we didn't have much time to speak before…Remus went mad whenever someone tried to get you alone…"

Kit gave a small chuckle, not bothering to smile as she did so, after all she was still rather concerned with what he would say to her.

"And well, my parents as you can tell are fruitcakes. They really are…but they're good people and my mum can't stop talking about you 'poor girl' this and 'what a shame' that. Bloody hell, I'm really taking the long way to get to the point aren't I? What I mean is, my parents accepted you into the family without knowing anything about you, and I don't mind…I really go the round-about way of explaining that don't I?"

Kit nodded, but other wise stayed silent. James was being confusing, telling her that his parents were good people then going about telling her that he didn't mind she was now his sister.

"I can't say that I haven't enjoyed being an only child, I loved having all of the attention and all of the love…but I'm happy that I get to share it with you. I can see it in everyone's eyes, the pity they must feel for you; you can see it too right? Well, I just want to say that I don't pity you. I mean, if I was in your situation the last thing I'd want was pity. I'm doing it again aren't I? Running on with no where to go."

By this time, James had sat himself down on the bed; Spooks now exploring his lap as he tried to explain his thoughts to Kit.

"I should really stop trying to explain, and simply say what I came here to say. Welcome to the family."

Kit was certain that James would never know what his words meant to her. How could he? She had been so scared that he wouldn't like the fact that he wasn't going to be the only child anymore.

"Hey, sad Kitten…don't cry on me now." James told her, but she really couldn't help it. Once the tears started to fall, they just wouldn't stop.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

When no one responded to her call's telling them it was time for dinner, Mrs. Potter knew something wasn't right. She wasn't sure about Kit, but she knew that James was never late for dinner. That boy loved his food. Not to mention it was a Christmas Eve feast, another reason James wouldn't of usually had to of been called more then twice.

Worry had set in her heart as she wandered up the stairs to the second level of the house, first checking James room and finding it empty only made her worry even more (after all, she was a mother and that's what mothers did).

Her heart sang with joy when she finally found her children. The door to Kit's room was open, peering her head inside she seen a sight that would be with her until the day she died. Her son, held his new sister in his arms as she cried. James looked up, and gave Mrs. Potter a slight smile before looking down to the crying girl in his arms.

"I think it's time for dinner." He said, letting his gaze stray back up at his mother for a moment; "We should go down, my mothers cooking is the best you'll ever have."

Seeing her kids get along…she had been so worried that James wouldn't like the idea of them adopting Kit. Her kids…Plural…kids.

A smile touched Mrs. Potters face as she headed back down towards the dinning room where her husband waited. She took a seat at the table, "I think that things will be just fine."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN:** What kind of sick freak am I for leaving this chapter here? I don't know. Anyway, we got to see Kit and James first interaction as brother and sister woo.

Yes, I'm aware the gifts were kind of cheesy…and yes, Remus does mean swift oarsman, I looked it up. It's Latin.

I should have answered who that guy in the photo is in this chapter, but I think I'll wait…let you all stew for a bit.

Woo.

Toodles.


	37. Present Day Winter Holiday's

Chapter thirty-six

(Present Day)

Winter Holiday's

Kit woke up with a slight start, Spooks was padding over her legs and Remus was snoring rather loudly. What a way to wake up. It was Christmas Eve morning, and three days after their fight in Diagon Alley. That's just the way things seemed to go with them though, they'd fight, and then simply forget about it. Seemed to make better sense to avoid the subject then try and go back to the subject of the fight.

She slowly got out of bed, which wasn't an easy task when you were being held by a man, and had your legs pinned down by a cat that was fatter then Garfield.

Bare feet hitting the cold wooden floorboards, she gave a slight shudder…she would definitely have to remember slippers for the next time they came there. Rummaging around the room for a moment she found a pair of pants and shirt before walking out, leaving a snoring Remus and an overweight cat to sleep together.

Coming out of the bathroom, still buttoning her shirt up she made it into the kitchen. Blue eyes glanced up towards the clock…for once it seemed she woke up before noon, definitely good news.

She started to make a small pot of Hot Chocolate without a second thought, adding the milk to the pan, followed by a few scoops of chocolate powder. It was the normal morning (and sometimes afternoon), routine for her; seeing as she tended to wake up a lot sooner then her counterpart.

As the Hot Chocolate simmered, she heard a slight tapping. At the window above the Kitchen sink there was a large barn owl with black spots around his eyes, and a paper clutched firmly in it's beak. Kit gave a small grin, opening the window and taking the Daily Prophet out of the Owl's beak and placing a few coins in the satchel tied around it's leg. "Thank-you." Kit chimed out, before the owl flew away.

Surprisingly these hours were the ones she enjoyed the most, in the quiet time before the house really woke up. Taking a moment she pulled out a large, chipped blue mug and carefully poured some of the steaming warm chocolate milk into the cup. Breathing in a deep breath, it was easy to tell that the hot chocolate would be delicious by scent alone.

With her steaming cup and newspaper in hand she headed towards the living room, where she would sit down on the sofa, take a sip of her drink before setting it down on the coffee table, and open up the paper to see what was going on in the wizarding world.

The first article made her frown ever so slightly, SIRIUS BLACK SIGHTED was the headline on the front page that just made her cringe to look at it. She never really thought that Sirius would have his name in the newspaper for something like murder and sightings.

No, Sirius was supposed to have his name in the paper for blowing up the toilets in the Ministry of Magic or something of the like.

Kit set the paper down, no sense depressing herself any more. Her head would cant to the side as her eyes watched the snow fall with a steady rhythm outside…

That would put her into a good mood.

It would put anyone in a good mood for that matter.

It would seem, that it was time to build a snow-man.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Remus rolled over in his sleep, only to be awoken by a hiss and claws digging into his leg. He howled for a moment before pushing Spooks off of the bed. "Bloody cat." Was mumbled under his breath as he rubbed his now tender leg. Why was it sleeping with him…the obvious enemy anyway? After rubbing the pain in his leg away, Remus went about getting dressed and ready for the day ahead.

It was only when Kit wasn't in her usual spot on the living room sofa when he had begun to worry. Where was she? Had been the thought on his mind as he checked the kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom over again. When he was finally sure there was no place in the small cottage she could hide, he upped his worry to panic.

It was in this moment where he caught a flash of black outside. Kit's coat…she was outside, what the bloody hell was she doing outside? Was the question on his mind as he forcefully shoved his feet in his boots, and tugged his coat and mittens on.

For a gray and cloudy day, it was remarkably bright out, causing Remus to blink rapidly to get used to the light reflecting off the snow. When he was finally able to see normally, he caught sight of something that caused him to laugh long and hard. Kit was practically up to her waist in snow, and currently building a snow man.

His laugh caused her to turn, and wave rather wildly at him. "Good afternoon sleepy head!" Was called out, before she went back to the work of putting a rather heavy looking ball of snow on top of another heavy looking ball of snow.

"She's insane."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

They spent the day playing in the snow, and much to Remus's surprise he found himself actually enjoying it. First he helped her with the snowman, which eventually turned into a snow Dumbledore thanks to the way the snow crumbled up front making the snowman look like it had a beard. Then, this was promptly followed by introduce Spooks the cat to snow.

Kit thought this would be amusing…Spooks didn't.

The moment Kit dropped Spooks into the snow, the only thing that could be seen was it's black head popping up from where it landed, meowing something awful. Kit blinked and looked down at the hidden by snow cat, then glanced back up towards Remus.

"You know…I don't believe he likes the snow."

Remus arched a brow, crouching down to see if he could dig the cat out of the snow without getting his fingers bit off. "Whatever gave you that idea, M'dear?"

Kit whacked him in the back of the head lightly, and Spooks was all but forgotten as Remus tackled Kit into the snow. Moments like these, Remus forgot about all the bad things that had happened in his life. Rolling around in the snow, trying to avoid getting a face full of snow…all he could think was about how much he seemed to enjoy life when Kit was around.

"Mr. Lupin? Is that you?" Voice interrupting their play time, Kit quickly dropped the snow that was being held in her hand before glancing upwards towards the person that loomed in 'Mr. Lupin's' driveway. He was an elderly fellow, with pants that went far to high and exposed his bright mustard yellow socks. Cane held firmly in place to keep him steady, it looked as if he was about to have a heart attack.

Although, both Kit and Remus were fairly certain why…she had (and currently was) been on top of him, straddling him while she tried to dust his face in snow. With all the rolling around, and giggling…well…one could only assume…

"Hello Mr. Dobson, nice day?" Remus asked cheekily, trying his best not to laugh at the situation as he lay pinned down by his (under-aged) girl-friend.

"Yes, nice day indeed. Heard voices and thought I'd stop by…this your…daughter?"

Both Remus and Kit looked at each other for a moment, both in wonder of what they should do or rather say. It was easy to flirt and kiss each other in front of others in the shopping center, or even in Diagon Alley if no one that could recognize them was around…but…what would they say to a neighbor? Who would be next door nearly twenty-four seven?

Kit didn't want Remus to be even more of a cast off then he already was…

A nod was given, from Kit signifying that it was okay with her if she played the roll of daughter in front of his neighbors. Remus took the hint, "Yes, Mr. Dobson…this is my daughter Kit; Kit, this is my very wonderful and lovely neighbor Mr. Dobson."

Kit now, glancing down at their position figured that wasn't a good way to sit on her 'father'. Getting up, she gave a slight wave with a soaking wet gloved hand. "Hello Mr. Dobson."

Interesting day indeed.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After a quick chat with Mr. Dobson, about how the weather was going to get worse and worse; both Remus and Kit decided that it was time to head inside, the afternoon was growing dark and both of their noses felt like a solid block of ice. Kit took the time to dig out Spooks, who very obviously didn't want Remus to come near him.

So in the house they went, soaking from head to foot.

Clothes were stripped off near the door, dropping articles of wet clothing so fast that neither of them really realized what they were doing. Finally, naked, still freezing, but no longer in the wet clothing, they looked at each other.

"I don't think this will help us get any warmer…" Kit stated, kicking at the discarded clothes that lay at their feet. It wasn't that she was embarrassed to be naked around him any more, after all when you have sexual relations with someone…being naked around them is something that is a 'doesn't really matter' situation.

To answer her, Remus scooped Kit up in his arms leading her towards the bathroom. "Shower?" He asked, smiling as if he might have a trick up his sleeve (Aka The James Grin). Kit arched a brow, not really minding being carried, actually she loved it (even if sometimes she did put up a fight).

In the bathroom, Remus turned the water on to as hot as they both could handle, freezing cold bodies easily relaxing as they stood closely to one another so that the shower of warm water could hit them both. Kit gave a grin, letting her forehead rest on Remus's chest.

"What?" He asked, arching a brow and looking down at her, only to be rewarded by a goofy grin.

"Nothing…just happy."

"You have a grin on your face that makes you look as if you've been in the Looney bin at St. Mungos for too long…" Remus pointed out, as he took a moment to wrap his arms around her, pulling Kit closer to him.

"Oh gee…don't think I'll be grinning ever again…" Kit mumbled into his chest, causing Remus to chuckle ever so lightly as he placed a kiss at the top of her head.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"You don't need to say it." Kit said, looking up at him with her wide blue eyes that made Remus's insides feel as if they were doing loop-d-loops.

"Doesn't mean that I don't want to say it."

"I know, and I love you too…you know that?"

"Well, I did have a vague idea that you did…"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Shower was done, although it did take a little longer then usual thanks to the fact that they both seemed to of found a new joy of kissing under a stream of water. They had dressed into their night clothes, meaning that while Remus actually had on pajama pants and a tee shirt, Kit just had on one of his shirts that made her look like she was swimming in clothing.

After dressing, Remus made up a quick dinner (thanks to the magic of the microwave…a genius muggle invention), and now they sat in the living room. Both on the sofa, Kit leaning into Remus as they gazed into the fire that was roaring in the fire place in front of them.

A sigh from Kit pushed Remus to attention. "What is it?"

She shook her head just slightly, but her blue eyes seemed to dart around the living room. He wondered why, there wasn't any thing special about the room; it was simple…filled with old furniture, books, and a fat cat that was laying on it's back in front of the fire place on the rug. Still however, she looked around and Remus could very well picture a light bulb switching on in her head.

"It's Christmas eve." Kit stated, causing Remus to simply raise his brows (He had been quite aware of the fact.) When he had yet to say anything, Kit spoke with a slight frown. "Well, don't you think that we should…well, put up decorations or something?"

"I don't have any." Remus answered with a shrug, never being one for the glitz and glam of a Christmas tree or mistle-toe.

Kit blinked, and raised both brows in an expecting look. When Remus just looked at her blankly, her head canted to the side. "Well…you do have magic…"

Minutes later, one of the over stuffed chairs in the living-room had become a Christmas tree, decorated from top to bottom in silver and red garland, a few of the books were transfigured into little snowflakes that Remus charmed to dance around. The discarded clothes from earlier were transformed into stockings that hung on the fireplace, and mistle-toe that hung everywhere (hey, this way he could get a kiss where-ever they sat.)

When he was finished, Kit had a rather large smile on her face and in spite himself, so did he…maybe the glitz and glam of Christmas wasn't so bad after all. After a moment or two she padded (and slightly bounced) out of the living-room, only to return seconds latter with a box in her hand, wrapped ever so neatly. This box was then placed under the tree, and she returned to the sofa with a grin.

"There…now it really feels like the holiday."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Minutes later, they were still sitting on the sofa, or rather Remus was sitting and Kit was laying with her head in his lap. They were both silent, but that was okay with them…just being together was good enough, they didn't need to fill their time with talking. In front of the fire, Spooks now busy licking at his paws, occasionally growling when he caught Remus looking at him.

It was this time, that Remus chose to bring up a subject that both had really forgot about. "Kit…remember the other day--"

"Which one?" She interrupted quickly, causing Remus to place a hand over her mouth with a frown.

"Can't you want until I'm finished?" He asked, and she mumbled under his hand with a nod. "Good. Well, the other day at Gringotts…when we had the fight." She nodded, under his hand slightly and he continued, he really didn't want her to speak until he was done, other wise the nerve that he worked up might fizzle away into nothing.

"Well, what I said…about um…getting…" Sweet Merlin he was bad at this, "er…married. I just…" Remus glanced down at her, laying in his lap with his hand covering her mouth, blue eyes gazing up at him, orange hair framing her face, so…beautiful. He gave a slight lick of his lips and shut his eyes for a moment. Did he even remember what he was going to say?

"Kitten…I love you a lot…and I mean, I know your young, and well, I know you also seem to have made up your mind about being with me. I…er…I'm really bad at this huh?"

She nodded, and he continued.

"What I mean is, will you Marry me? Because by the Gods I love you, and the other day…walking around Diagon Alley it was all I could think about. Will you take me as your husband?"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

AN: Mwhahaha, look at that. I leave it off there. Am I mean? Yes, probably…but hey at least I finally got a chapter up. I'm so sorry about not posting sooner, but real life has been a bitch. So hopefully you enjoyed the fluff filled chapter!

And hopefully I'll get another chapter out soon!

Toodles!


	38. Christmas Day 1976

**AN:** I know I'm mean and evil for leaving it like a cliff-hanger the other day. Feel free to hunt me down with torches and pitchforks if you will. But oh look, we have another chapter…that's something to be happy about. Yay!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Thirty-Seven

(Christmas Day)

-1976-

Kit was sleeping soundly on her bed, after all the night had been long and drawn out causing sleep not to settle in until around midnight. After dinner, she and the Potters had retreated into the 'family room' and had a small 'get to know you' session. They wanted to know about her childhood, and in turn they told her about how everything would work living in a wizarding household (very different from a Muggle home, let no one tell you differently).

Now she slept as the hours dripped passed towards the four AM hour. Spooks was curled up next to her head in a small ball, purring loudly (it was a surprise she didn't wake up because if his purring). Snow drifted lazily in the air outside, and the house was completely still.

Well, almost completely…James was currently entering her room, stepping with quiet beyond quiet steps as he approached her sleeping form. He almost felt sorry for what he was about to do…almost being the key word.

After a moment of hesitation watching her, he dived into her bed. The cat yowled and jumped down, and Kit practically jumped out of her skin when he landed on her. You think he'd have more consideration for someone who nearly died just a few short day's ago. While Kit was trying to get her breathing under control, taking in big gulps of air, James was laughing so loudly Kit was positive he'd wake his parents…their parents.

After a moment or two, he pushed her to the side ever so slightly and dived under the covers next to her, saying something about it being colder in her room then in the dungeons at school. When he was finally all settled into the bed, a wide grin was given.

"Are you insane?" Kit asked, raising a brow yawning. Sleep was a good thing, she liked sleep even if it tended to be plagued with nightmares. Sleepy sleep sleep sleep. She enjoyed it, and he had interrupted that peaceful sleep. What was James thinking?

He rubbed at his eyes, causing the glasses he wore to go slightly askew on his face as he spoke. "It's Christmas…"

"So…you decided to do a swan dive into my bed because…it's Christmas?" She asked him, yawning once more, causing James to yawn as well with a frown before clamping his hand over Kit's mouth.

"Don't yawn." He ordered still grinning ear to ear before answering her question, "Well, you see I'm your brother now…I'm aloud to do that sort of thing. Actually it's expected of me." James explained, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Kit blinked, "Really?" was said after pushing his hand away from her mouth.

"Yep. I found it in the hand book."

"There's a handbook?"

"Surprising isn't it?" James asked his face still holding that grin. A sigh escaped his lips and he shut his eyes for a moment, before starting to speak again; now in a more serious tone, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Couldn't it have waited until morning?" Kit asked yawning again, only causing James to place his hand over her mouth once more.

"Well, yes it could have waited until the morning but, hmm…it is the AM hours is it not?"

She rolled her eyes and he grinned, taking a moment to watch as Spooks jumped back up on the bed and padded around the covers over their feet. Once the cat settled at their feet, James continued. "The other day at St. Mungo's everyone was really scared, I think Remus went into some kind of trance, Lily was crying her eyes out saying that she should have known or something, Sirius and Peter were trying to crack jokes to keep things from getting too…dramatic." James breathed in and glanced down at his new sister for a moment.

"I just, well you know…all I could think about was that one time when I seen you covered in blood remember? Found out that you…you hurt yourself, and when I was in St. Mungos all I could think was that maybe if I had asked something…maybe been a better friend I don't know, I mean that was a warning sign right? I just…now that I'm your brother…I want to be the best brother in the world ya know."

Kit looked up at him thoughtfully, compared to him she was so small and tiny and he could only wonder how horrible it had been for her to be hurt by her parents through the years. Instead of talking she simply moved herself to wrap her arms around him in a hug. "I thought well…I don't know what people would have thought of me if I said something about my parents. I mean…it wasn't that bad, well…sometimes it was, but still…I never expected my father to go off the deep end like that. James, you didn't do anything wrong…I mean, not telling people I cut myself…I asked you not to tell and you kept your promise. I just…not used to all this…"

"Closeness?" James ventured, arching a brow and she gave a nod.

"Your family--"

"Our family." James corrected, and Kit just rolled her eyes ever so slightly but still smiled none-the-less.

"Our family, is so utterly close and so happy…I'm not used to that. It's weird to me to have a brother that ventures into my room during the middle of the night just to make sure I'm okay. My own mother didn't do that…"

James nodded and leaned forward to place a kiss on the top of Kit's head, "Then let's not think about it, you're a Potter now, you need to get used to having people you can count on!"

They talked into the night or rather morning, about the Potter family traditions and how things would be over summer holiday and how James was going to threaten Remus within an inch of his life with that whole "I'm her brother, if you hurt her I'll Kill you." although both James and Kit were fairly certain that James didn't need to threaten Remus.

And so they talked, and talked some more, and finally when the first rays of sunlight dripped into the room the both of them were a sleep with Kit holding onto James as if her life depended on it. Finally…a family.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mrs. Potter knew something was wrong the moment that she got up and the room was filled with sun. It was Christmas morning, this meant two things, one: she didn't get a lot of sleep, and two: James always woke her and her husband up way before sunrise. With a slight rub to her eyes, she yawned. This was interesting, and it was also slightly worrisome, what if something happened to James…or Kit.

A smile touched her face, she had to remember that they now had another child…a daughter…the daughter she always wanted. They were going to have more then one child, but after James the medi-witch told her that if she tried to birth another child the consequences could be dire.

She gave a gentle, yet playful shove to her husbands shoulder who woke up with a slight groan before actually noticing…that it was indeed daylight. "Is James okay?" were the first tired words out of his mouth, it seemed her husband knew that waking up after daylight on Christmas was always a bad sign. Mrs. Potter shrugged and stood up, taking a moment to grab her fluffy dark hunter green bed robe, and put matching fluffy slippers on her feet.

"We did get to bed late last night. I'll go check and see if he slept in, will you go make us some tea?"

"Of course M'dear." Mr. Potter said, now fully awake his dark brown eyes watching her every movement. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you too." And then Mrs. Potter made her way out of their room and down the hall. Their home was a traditional home of a pure blood family (not that they took pride on their blood-line mind you), paintings of past Potter witches and Wizards hung along the halls, occasionally giving a wave to her as she walked towards her sons room.

It was empty. And a mess, she'd have to remind him to clean it later, robes were in piles on the floor, his school books and homework lay all over the place, he lived like a pig! Then again, that's what Mr. Potters room looked like when she first met him…like father, like son she supposed.

She frowned, well now she'd just check Kit's room. Maybe James got up early to go flying, then again it was freezing cold out…and yet again her son was just crazy enough to fly during a snow storm. Kit's room, only a few doors down from James had the door open, and a black and white cat lazing out in the hallway, it's purple eyes blinking as Mrs. Potter watched it for a moment. Hmm, Spooks was that cat's name right?

It really was a cute cat, almost reminded her of her own when she was a teenager. A small smile touched her lips and hazel colored eyes took a moment to peer in Kit's room. Maybe later she would help the girl transfigure a few things, after all she would need a desk to study at during the summer holiday, and maybe they could change the colors on the walls until they got one she absolutely adored, they could share make up and beauty tips and gossip about boys. Mrs. Potter shook her head slightly, she really did enjoy the idea of having a daughter.

A few steps in the room she noticed that James was there in bed with Kit, his eyes were open and he gave a wide smile upon seeing her. She whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"Spent last night talking to my new sister…" He explained, as if it were as simple as that. Did he even know how much it touched her to know that he liked the idea of having a sister? Did he know how worried she had been about adopting the girl because she thought he would object? It was safe to say she wasn't worried any more.

"I was wondering why you didn't wake us…Happy Christmas by the way."

"Well, Kitten is kind of pinning down my shoulder and I didn't want to wake her so early…we stayed up kind of late in conversation."

"Kitten?" She asked, raising a brow in question.

"Oh, Kit…it's er, what we call her at school."

"It's cute." Mrs. Potter reassured, and gave a small cant of her head. "Come down whenever she wakes up then, I assure you the gifts won't run away if you wait for a little while longer."

"You never know…magic and all…"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was nearly eleven when both James and Kit came down stairs, Spooks trailing behind them. Their parents were sitting in the living room, dressed for the day and in deep conversation about something in the Daily Prophet.

"Well, we thought you two would never wake up." Mr. Potter said with a jovial tone, smiling as he looked up from the paper and his conversation from Mrs. Potter. James just gave a groan, and Kit gave an awkward smile, while Spooks let out a small 'mew'.

Christmas at the Potters was apparently a big holiday, because Kit was positive she'd never seen so many presents in all of her life. There were a few big piles of gifts, and quite honestly Kit had no idea what to do. Her family had never been big on Christmas, her father just said it was created by the media and she didn't deserve anything while her mother was usually flying on acid talking about pink elephants on skies or something.

This was new. All she could do was mumble a very surprised thanks as she took a seat in the living room next to her pile of gifts. Mister and Misses Potter just shook their heads, telling her that it was their duty as parents to spoil her and James rotten.

She was also told to call them Mum and Dad if she wished, she figured that sooner or later she probably would, but in all truth she was still trying to sort out her feelings about her own Mum and Dad before trying to have feelings about a whole new set of parents.

She received books on all sorts of things, being told from 'mum' Mrs. Potter that James said she liked to read, which she did and found that the books were on tons of interesting subjects, from charms, to the world of a witch and how times were changing for the average witch.

She also got a wizards chess set, which was made out of beautiful glass, while the pieces were made out of ruby crystal. There were also many sets of wizards clothes, ranging from tons of different colors and materials. It was fitting, she was now _living _in the wizarding world as well as going to school in it.

There was also tons of candy, enough that would probably make her sick if she ate even a quarter of it. Even Spooks got a gift of a purple collar to go around his tiny neck with a gazing ball that hung off it with a small little cat in it that was charmed to chase after a mouse.

When the gifts were done being opened, lunch was served right there in the living room, an array of cheeses and sausages along with crackers, fruits, juice, and a few different types of sweet rolls. The family ate and Kit was positive now, that this was the best holiday ever.

She had a new rather loving family (even if they hadn't known her that long), a boyfriend who adored her, a new brother who promised to protect her no matter what, an adorable kitten…her life…was for once…good.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

That afternoon she was in her bedroom getting ready for the Christmas party being thrown at the Ministry of magic for all of it's workers and their families. Tonight she would be 'presented' as the newest addition to the Potters. Tonight people would finally officially find out that she was no longer Kit Anderson, she was…Kit Potter.

She was trying on all different robes, first her red ones that were made out of silk looked to fancy, the second ones she tried on, dark blue made out of velvet looked not fancy enough. Finally after going through all of her new robes she settled on a pair of black robes, that had elegant and fancy swirls of dark blue going along the seems. It wasn't to fancy, and it wasn't too mundane. It was perfect.

Kit took a moment to sit at her bed, watching as Spooks padded around on her new books in the corner of the room. Things seemed so perfect, and yet she still felt an emptiness inside. A glance to the photo on her bedside caused her to frown. Part of her wished that Remus hadn't grabbed that photo, and another part of her was very happy for having it here.

No one asked about it yet. Her mother was young in the picture, looking a lot like her, she looked carefree and ever so happy standing next to the man she loved. Oh yes, the man in the picture was a man she had met on a summer holiday…this was the man that had gotten her pregnant. This man was Kit's real father.

Kit had only found out about it when her mother was actually sober enough to talk about it. Kit had found the picture in a box kept in her mothers closet. According to her mother, when she got back from the summer holiday's she was very much pregnant. She also managed to talk Kit's "Father" into believing it was his, he was stupid like that. Apparently her mother and her "father" had been going out for a long time, but when she went away for holidays…

Something with her new guy clicked, and she loved him more then any one in the world. But then, like all summer romances, she had to go back to her normal life, her normal boyfriend, but…she carried a souvenir in her stomach that was Kit.

According to her mother Kit's "Father" never questioned if Kit was his or not, Kit looked so much like her mother…except for her eyes. Luckily they were blue, just like Ethan's…but…Kit's weren't that icy tone…they were deep…deep blue like the man she had loved.

Kit blinked, shaking her head slightly and looking away from the picture. That man probably didn't even know she existed…it was probably better like that…

But she couldn't help to wonder, who was he? Her mother never gave her a name…and all Kit had was that old picture.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN:** Good god this took a while to get out. And I'm sorry for that, my boyfriend broke up with me and yeah…that was great. But yay, I'm back now. Hopefully.

Okay so that thing about the picture took awhile to get out, I just wanted to get it out in the air so you can all wonder about it. Seriously, It took me forever to think who that guy was going to be.

So now, after this lets cross our fingers and pray that I update like I used too.

Yee-haw.

Reeeeeviiiiieeeew. You know you wanna.


	39. 12:01AM Christmas Day Present Day

AN: Oh, I suppose this is the chapter you're all waiting for isn't it. What's Kit's answer? Honestly, do you even have to wonder? A lot of fluff in this chapter to make up for the drama in the next chapter, and soon we'll be back on regular time and out of the winter holidays. Erg, can't wait to see how many chapters the summer holidays would take. Oh well, you all seem happy for the fact this will be a long fic. So any who, let me Florish with writing.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Thirty Eight

(Present Day)

12:01 AM Christmas Day

The seconds ticked by, slowly forming into minutes as Kit just looked at Remus wide eyed as if she was a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Her mouth kept opening and closing like she was going to say something but no words came out of her mouth. It was at this moment that Remus not only wondered why he never knew she could do such a good fish impression, but also wondered if she was okay. Was this how a woman (er…girl if you want to get technical) acted when proposed too? She certainly didn't act like this the other day…but then again the other days question didn't mean as much as his current question that hung in the air.

"Kit?" He asked, after awhile of silence. He honestly wasn't sure if he should do something…did she need water? Did she need a medi-witch? Her nose twitched after awhile and he grinned slightly with amusement…was she in…shock?

Yes, that's what it was. That was what it had to be. After a few minutes of silence, he tugged a small red box out of the pocket of his pants. Inside of it was a ring made of white gold, complete with a small ruby in the center. "See, I even got a ring this time." He said, in hopes that it would get some response out of her.

That's when he noticed something, the sparkling river of tears falling down from her blue eyes. She was crying! He made her cry! He cringed ever so slightly, and sighed. So much for that idea…why did he even open his mouth?

Just as he was about to shut the ring case and go bash his head on the fireplace, "Yes." interrupted his thoughts. It was so quiet he barely even heard it, so quiet in fact that he wasn't sure that Kit had spoken until her trembling hand grabbed the ring from the box to look at it with a small smile on her face.

"Yes?"

"Yes." She said again, wiping the fallen tears from her eyes with the back of one of her hands before studying the ring she held rather intently.

"Yes?" He asked again, unsure this time if he was just doing it to annoy her or if it was because he really didn't believe his ears.

The engagement ring was placed on her finger, Kit holding her hand up in front of her face to see how it looked before arching a brow in question at him. "Yes…you aren't going deaf are you?"

"No…just…just…" Happy, Remus was very happy. So what if getting married to a student was 'wrong' and so what if she was half his age? He wasn't about to spend anymore time away from her, he had enough of that. Now he just wanted to be with her, no matter how many people frowned on that he didn't care. As long as he was with her, as long as she was still his Kitten and they were bound in marriage no one could take their love away.

No one.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Only a few hours later did they finally retire to the bedroom to go to sleep. Kit had been rather…perky for those few hours after his proposal. She kept talking about how great it would be to get married, and who would be at the wedding…when they eventually had it. Kit very much reminded him of how Lily was after James popped the question to her.

In bed she still looked at the ring with a giddy expression on her face, causing Remus to roll his eyes and mumbling something about how he shouldn't have given her that ring and how she was looking at it more then him. Which, well was true…but it's not her fault, the ring was gorgeous…and hello, engaged..

Remus smiled ever so slightly and tugged Kit close to him, actually if she were any more closer she would have to be inside his body that was how close they were laying. The snow outside was falling in lazy patterns, and Spooks was padding around making the slightest of noise outside in the hall near the bathroom door.

Kit gave a sigh resting her head on his chest, nuzzling ever so slightly. "You know this won't be easy." She pointed out, obviously speaking about them getting married. Or rather him getting married to such a young girl.

"I know."

"That's what makes it so great."

"What?"

"That it won't be easy…because if it was easy, then it wouldn't be as much fun."

For a moment Remus frowned, sometimes she was really too smart for her own good. Even now when he was older and supposed to be the wiser one she seemed to have wisdom beyond her years. Although, honestly he wouldn't have it any other way. He leaned his head forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Then let the fun begin."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Morning came all to soon for the couple, the harsh winter sun glaring in their window, causing them to wake up and meet the day before their average wake up time. A sigh escaped from Kit as she drifted out of Remus's hold, taking a moment to rub her eyes and adjust to the light of the room. She had never slept so good then she had with Remus, this put sleeping in the Gryffindor tower with her nightmares to shame.

For some reason, Kit never had a nightmare while with Remus…well at least usually she didn't. It was blissful, feeling completely safe. She blinked for a moment, coming out of thought as she felt a warm hand creep up her back.

"Morning." She said, only to be greeted by a slight mumbled question asking if it was morning? And why were they up so early? Kit briefly thought about getting up and padding over towards the window to close the blinds, but then…she was up already, why try and go back to sleep?

"Happy Christmas." Remus stated, as he struggled to get up in a sitting position right next to her. Kit raised a brow, and grinned with amusement.

"A tad to early for the old folk eh?"

Remus stuck his tongue out at her and then frowned just slightly, "Merlin, I can taste how bad my breath is."

"Be still my beating heart. So romantic." At her words Remus just gave her a slight look before puckering up his lips and leaning forward to her. "Ah, get away stink monster!" And with that she was up and off the bed, leaving Remus sitting there in a fit of laughter.

"It's not my fault that morning breath strikes!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was only a few minutes later when they were in the living room, both having easily cleaned and gotten rid of 'stink-breath' they were now ready to exchange gifts. Kit was happy watching as Remus tore open the wrapping paper around the box that held the pendent Kit had gotten him. His first question about it was what did it mean?

She was always fond of giving people gifts like that, little trinkets that meant something that just fit whatever the situation. Remus ran his fingers along the pendent, feeling how the symbol wove around itself in knots.

"It's the Celtic symbol for protector." She explained, simply; watching as he pinned the pendent to his shirt.

"Fitting." He told her, grinning and moving to give a kiss to her temple. "I love it. Now open yours." He ordered, pointing down towards the wrapped box she held in her hands.

"As you wish." Was said, grinning before tearing into the wrapping paper. As the discarded paper fell to the floor, Spooks made a home out of it. The box in her hands was white, with small little patterns imprinted in the cardboard it was made out of. Elegant was the only word to describe it.

Carefully her pale hands lifted the lid of the box, it was filled with a few things actually. The first thing she noted was that framed picture from long ago, a small smile touched her face. Her mom, and her real dad…the one she got to meet just the once, thanks to Sirius…

A sigh escaped her lips, and she wondered if Remus had kept the photo all those years she was gone. The next thing in the box was another frame, dark red in color, and Kit couldn't help but grin. The photo inside was a wizard print, meaning when she looked in it she got to see six smiling faces and six people waving rapidly at her. Her and Lily with the Marauders…Kit had to bite the inside of her mouth in order to stop from crying out.

Tears fell from her eyes, but she couldn't help it…that picture was only taken a few days before she popped into this timeline…only a few months ago for her. The next few things in the box thankfully didn't arose that much emotion out of her. Although, she was curious about them. First there had been a set of keys on a key ring, then there was a pamphlet on learning how to drive. She looked towards Remus in question.

His only response was, "The keys are to both the house and the car, and for the little booklet…well, since we'll be married." He couldn't help but smile at that, "You'd be in the wizard world, so traveling to the shopping center by floo or something is out of the question. I figured I'd teach you how to drive."

Kit gave a nod and a smile, setting the items back into the box and placing the box down next to her on the sofa before moving about to sit on Remus's lap. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome." A smile graced his face for a moment before placing his lips onto hers, pulling back as almost an after thought. "You know something?"

"What?" Kit asked, as she wrapped her hands around his neck, blue eyes gazing into his own hazel colored hues.

"When I first met you, you were Kit Anderson…then you were Kit Potter…and now you're going to be Kit Lupin." He pointed out, still grinning. Count on Remus to be the one that brought up the fact she seemed to have many names in the past few years of her life.

Her head would cant to one side, then to the other. "I think I like Kit Lupin…Mrs. Kit Lupin, yes that sounds fitting. I can't wait to put it on stationary."

At that, they both fell into a fit of laughter.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

They spent most of the afternoon on that sofa, the fire roaring in the background as they simply…kissed, or rather had one hot and heavy make-out session. Their lips seemed to stay constantly locked, as if neither could stop themselves from wanting to touch one another. Tongues danced, and they just gazed into one another's eyes, like everything was perfect…blissful.

Until they were interrupted by the sound of an owls beak tapping against the living room window. _Tap, Tap, Tap. _Kit pulled away from Remus, both of them breathing rather heavily as they looked at the bird that sat on the window sill with disdain.

"Why do they always have to interrupt?" Remus moaned, as Kit slid off of him to walk, rather shakily towards the window. He smirked, at least he could still make her melt like butter. With ease she opened the window, letting in a cold draft before the tawny colored owl hopped into the room and flew to Remus.

"Guess it's for you." She said, raising her brows and watching as the owl perched itself on his leg. The only thing that they both could notice rather easily was that the owl was one of the school owls. Probably some kind of important information for Remus thanks to his status as a professor or something.

He looked up at Kit with a rather surprised expression as he held the letter in his hand. "Actually…" he started with a cant of his head as he turned the letter around in his hand. "It's for Remus, and the future Mrs. Remus Lupin." He told her, causing Kit to scramble over towards Remus.

"What?!" Was the only thing that manage to creep out of her mouth as she sat herself next to Remus, easily plucking the letter out of his hands. He was right, the glittering green ink was addressed to Remus, and the future Mrs. Remus Lupin. Her. She blinked. The owl hooted, Spooks mewled, and Remus gave a sigh, "Well, let's see what's inside of it…" Kit said, although still made no move to open the letter.

Remus, took the letter back in his hand; easily slipping one of his fingers under the flap of the envelope and breaking the seal to open and find the letter inside. It came from Dumbledore, that much was easy to tell from the scrawl on the parchment.

He pulled Kit close, and wrapped an arm around her as he read the letter aloud.

"Dear Remus, and the Future Mrs. Remus Lupin,

I am happy you both have come to your senses. Love is a beautiful thing, even if sometimes it is unconventional. Happy Christmas, and I wish you a happy engagement as well.

Yours truly,

-Albus"

Remus and Kit sat there just looking at the letter rather oddly. "Come to our senses?" Kit asked, and Remus just shrugged. Sometimes the headmaster was just…plain weird. It was now apparent that maybe he knew a little more then he ever let on.

The question remained, how on earth did he know of their engagement…and what the heck did he mean by he was happy they came to their senses?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

AN: YAY! Another chapter! Rejoice! Seriously people dance and be merry because I totally pushed myself to get this chapter out. And thank-you for all your words of encouragement, I'm truly blessed to have such wonderful readers like you guys. Also, I've come to the conclusion that I'm going to enjoy being single…I mean, being single means that I can eat a whole pint of Ben and Jerry's and not worry about gaining five pounds, it also means that I don't wake up in the middle of the night to fall into the toilet because someone left the seat up. .

-dances-

Love you guys tons!

Toodles!

Next chapter up tomorrow.


	40. Christmas Night 1976

AN: Yeah yeah, I know I said I'd try to update sooner, but this chapter had to be pushed back because I combed through the POA book again. I think I must of used like two booklets of post-it stamps for notes and the like. All I can say is that it's going to be a bitch to write when well, we all know what happens at the end of POA, but all I can say is well…Kit's there, and hmm…what could possibly happen?

Runs and jumps into writing.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Thirty-Nine

(Christmas Night)

-1976-

Getting ready for the party at the ministry was something that was very obviously easier said then done. Picking out dress robes was one thing, watching as total chaos erupted around you was another. The door to Kit's room was open, so as she sat on her bed contemplating what to do, she was able to see James running back and forth first in his pants and a shirt that looked several sizes to small. Kit was also able to see how Mr. Potter did nearly the exact same thing, he even yelled for Mrs. Potter in the same manor as James (Which in all entirety was basically a whine).

Their were clothes floating back and forth in the air, shoes were being tossed back and forth, and Kit was just watching in awe as the family scrambled to get ready. When things finally started to calm down outside, Mrs. Potter walked into Kits room. The door was shut behind the witch with a simple wave of her wand and a chuckle, "Sometimes I don't know what to do with those two." Was said, and Kit could only grin ever so slightly.

Mrs. Potter looked…radiant, her brown hair was tied back with dragon clips, curls toppling down to her shoulders, elegant dark blue robes were adorned. Kit could only hope to look half as good as that woman did one day.

"I thought that since there is a little time to spare before we take the portkey to the ministry I could help you with your hair and make-up?" Mrs. Potter asked, holding up a small bag, much like the one Lily had in her hands only a few months previous when she wanted to give Kit a makeover.

A nod was given, she could probably use it after all right? The Potters would undoubtedly look, well they would look as if they belonged in some sort of muggle fashion magazine, and Kit was just…well, Kit. She needed that little extra boost.

So on the bed Mrs. Potter went, to sit right in front of Kit and thus beginning their actual mother-daughter relationship. They talked as they sat there of course, Mrs. Potter asking Kit about everything, including her relationship with Remus, who Mrs. Potter called an 'upstanding boy'. Apparently it wasn't just around School where Remus was known to keep James and Sirius in order.

"You sound like you miss him something terrible." Mrs. Potter said, as she took strands of Kit's hair and pinned them back away from her face with little combs that were a very pretty jade hue.

"I do…I know it's silly only a few months and all…" Kit responded, biting her bottom lip for a moment. It was hard not seeing Remus for awhile, she didn't understand how she could even still walk around because she missed him so much. All she wanted to do was bury herself in bed and cry.

"It isn't silly at all dear, you should have seen him when…well you know." Ah yes, Kit knew exactly what Mrs. Potter meant. It seemed that the family started to call her situation with her 'father' just only a week ago, 'you know' as if they were scared saying 'when you were beat within an inch of your life by a man who was supposed to protect and love you.' "He was really in a state."

"He saved my life." was all Kit said to Mrs. Potter who was currently putting a light shade of gold powder over the lids of Kit's eyes now that she was done with her hair.

"He loves you." Mrs. Potter stated, and Kit arched her brow. "Call it a mothers intuition, and you will see him sooner then you think."

"What do you mean?"

"His father works with the Ministry. Remus should be at the party with his family."

And with that Kit's hear sang, she was going to get to see Remus! So what if well, it had really only been twenty-four hours since seeing him last; she was still aloud to miss him right? Mrs. Potter put the finishing touches of make-up on Kit's face with a proud smile.

The clock chimed, and it was time to go; Kit was getting up but Mrs. Potter was transfixed with the photo on the night table next to Kit's bed. "Is that your--?"

"Yes, that's my mum." Kit nodded, glancing down towards the picture she had been gazing at only hours earlier.

"Who is that man with her?" Ah, so Mrs. Potter knew that the man in the photo wasn't Kit's 'father', although Kit simply figured that Mr. Potter must have described Ethan Anderson, and the man in the picture definitely did not look like Ethan Anderson.

"I don't know." It was the truth, while she knew that the man in the photo was her father; she had no names or no knowledge of him. Mrs. Potter made a slight noise, but instead of pushing the subject farther she went about picking up the makeup that had been used.

It was strange though…almost as if…Kit shook her head, for a moment there she actually thought that Mrs. Potter recognized that man in the photo.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The Potters arrived at the ministry at ten after seven, ten minutes after the actual party started. Mrs. Potter just explained that being the first to arrive seemed so…tacky almost. Okay, so maybe there was a little bit of that pure blood spite in her. The inside of the ministry of magic department was decorated in such a fashion that Kit's mouth had hung open as her eyes darted around trying to drink in all of the eye-food.

Candles glittered in the air, red, green, and gold fae fluttered around near the ceiling making it look like there were dancing lights everywhere, the trees were huge complete with silver and deep purple garland, mistle toe was charmed and floated around the room. It was simply…amazing.

Not to mention all of the wizards and witches dressed to the nines. Suddenly Kit had felt very out of place, figuring that she should have worn that white lace robe instead of the black and blue one she had on. Everyone looked so fancy…so high class.

After a moment or two she felt a hand on her chin, which promptly caused her mouth to shut. Blue eyes strayed over towards James who had his trademark lopsided grin plastered on his face. "Trying to catch Cornish Pixies with your mouth eh?"

"Funny." Was all Kit had been able to say before the Potters were swept up with the crowd. It seemed that Mister and Misses Potter were eager to introduce Kit to everyone. Most people were rather pleasant, talking to Kit and mostly asking her how she liked living with the 'old folks' and how she liked having a new family. Not many people knew of why she had been adopted into the Potters, the story simply was that Kit needed a family and the Potters had been taking applications at the time. This was a relief for Kit, who didn't want to have to explain to everyone she met that night, that she was an unwanted and beaten child.

The thought surely was depressing enough.

After awhile, Kit and James separated from their parents who were busy chatting up with a couple of Aurors. "It's like this all the time Kitten, I think the only reason parents take their children here is so that we can be tortured. It's cruel and unusual punishment I'll say." James told her, clinging to Kit's hand as he led her through the crowd.

"I think it's brilliant." Was all Kit was able to say, as they twisted and winded; occasionally bumping into someone.

"Yeah, you would…this is your first time after all. Wait until you come here every Christmas, Easter, and what ever holiday they decide to make up next." James stopped his rant just as we skidded to a halt in front of Sirius who looked rather dashing in the fancy (even more so then James) robes he wore. Although, Sirius really did look out of place.

"Hullo James, and Kitten glad to see your up and about…"

"Your mum told you to be on your best behavior?" James guessed, his brown eyes glancing around the room for a second.

Sirius cracked a grin, "Yes, the evil hell-beast…oh don't give me that look Kitten…she is a hell-beast…anyway, she told me that if I do anything to embarrass her I'd be locked into a room with that damned Kretcher."

"Poor chap, to bad too; we could've had one interesting night on our hands. All these people in their fancy robes and perfect hair…I'm just itching to cause trouble."

Kit stayed silent, not really bothering to pay attention as she stood their with her brother and Sirius. Instead, her blue hues were darting from person to person. Mrs. Potter said that Remus would be there right? Well, where was he?

"Guess who?" Was said as Kit's vision was obscured by warm pale hands. A smile crossed her face, and she could hear James and Sirius chuckling in the background.

"Remus, yay!" As she turned around his hands left her eyes, and she could see him more properly now. It was no wonder why she didn't see him in the crowd, his sandy brown hair had been cut short, and he was clad in dark hunter green robes…definitely something she didn't think she'd ever see Remus wear.

"Yay?" Was echoed by all three guys that she was surrounded by. A small grin was given as her pale face turned a hue of red.

"What? Can't a girl be excited?"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The small group talked amongst themselves for a long time, talking about how their Christmas mornings went, and things they wanted to do when they got back to school. One of these said things to do once they got back to school consisted of an interesting idea, suggested by James.

"With exams coming up, and how much Quidditch practice we're going to be doing…well we can't always be their to protect you Kitten, and Lily…" James started, as they sat in a corner of the room.

"Mother was reading the Daily Prophet the other day in absolute glee because of all the attacks on Muggle-borns." Sirius added, frowning ever so slightly.

Remus all the while had a thoughtful expression on his face, and Kit was trying to figure it out…or at least figure out what he was thinking about. His head canted to the side, "You're right James, we can't always be there for the girls…"

"If only there was a way…" James paused for a moment, as if still trying to figure it out in his head; "to be able to know where they were…like…a map of some sort, yes…that's it a map!"

"James, you're brilliant." Sirius started a wide grin on his face, "We can scout the castle, I'm sure there must be thousands of rooms…and we can charm the map to tell us where everyone is…"

"It won't be an easy task." Remus pointed out, tugging Kit close. "But, if it will help us keep the girls safe I'm up for it."

"Besides, you'd probably be able to do more pranks without getting caught." Kit pointed out, causing all eyes to focus on her. James wiped away a fake tear at her statement and gave out a choked sob.

"My dear sister is finally learning how to tap the prankster within. I've never been so proud."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

They talked about the creation of the map for awhile, combing over the fine details of having to set foot in the library (much to the dislike of James and Sirius), how they would have to wander around at night in order to find all the hidden rooms and areas (even ways to get in and out of the castle undetected). All in all, the plan for the map seemed full proof, like there could be no wrong.

They would be able to see where everyone was, thus being able to keep Kit, Lily, and maybe even some of the other muggle-borns of the school safe. They would also be able to wander around undetected at night if they had the map. The boys saw no wrong.

Even Kit had to agree, it was a good plan; she just wondered how they were going to be able to pull it off. It was in talking about these things when something happened that caused their good evening to go down the drain.

"A muggle-born in a pure blood family Potter? The shame." Icy cold voice that made Kit's veins feel as if they were filled with snow rather then blood, spoke.

Her vision gazing upwards Kit got her first sight of the one, and only Lucius Malfoy. Dressed head to toe in black, snow white hair was tied back away from his milky face, and pale blue eyes looked down to Kit as if she was an utter disgust to the human race.

"Ah, Lucius…talking about shame…isn't that a tad well, ironic? After all, didn't you bring shame to the Malfoy name when you killed your own parents?" James asked, as calm and cool as ever.

"I would never--"

"Deny it all you want big guy." Sirius said, obviously the boys were in no way as scared of the white haired man as Kit was.

"Did you have a house-elf pick out your cloths or do you just have horrible taste?" James continued.

Kit instead held tightly on Remus's hand who was rather then paying attention to what his friends were saying, was looking towards Kit with concern. The only question on his mind was why she suddenly seemed so horrified.

"One of these days you and your mud-blood loving will kill you." Was the last angered sentence that Lucius spoke before stalking off into the crowd. Kit bit her bottom lip, she hadn't thought of it before…but the Potters were a pure blood family, and she was…a…a…mud blood. That just didn't fit in normal wizarding society did it?

"Are you okay Kitten?" Remus asked, causing James and Sirius to look towards Kit as well. She gave a shrug, she was with friends and no one could hurt her right?

"I'm fine…he just scared me a little is all."

"Don't let him scare you, he won't touch you…after all you have us." Remus said, giving a small smile and waved his hands towards James and Sirius, "As long as we're around no one will ever touch you again."

Kit nodded, but in her mind she could only wonder…the boys couldn't always protect her right? One day she might be alone and…and…she shook the thoughts out of her head, she couldn't think of such depressing things. Remus was right, nothing would happen to her.

But there was still that sinking feeling in her stomach.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN:** First off HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Hope you all have a safe and happy holiday!

Secondly, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also hope your catching the hints of Kit's father I'm giving away; we won't find out about him until 1977 though so you got a little ways to wait (but it will be worth it, and check for hints…there will be plenty).

Woo, the idea for the map is born. I had to add that in somewhere .

As a note for Lucius, no he isn't at Hogwarts right now thus why they had to meet him for the first time at the Ministry party. According to the HP Lexicon (I love that thing, get all my lil' factoids from it) Lucius was in seventh year when MWPP were in their first. Meaning that as of right now he has been out of Hogwarts for around 4-5 years giving him time to secure a position at the Ministry of Magic.

So, this is the last chapter of the Winter Holiday's for both past and present day; meaning that the next chapter we go back to Hogwarts in the future. It's going to start to get really fast paced, but I'm still going to be taking my time with the future because since the ending is going to be different then the ending in the POA book I have to alter certain things and that is going to take tons of planning.

But, still I'm going to try and get the chapters out as fast as I can so hopefully you all can bare with me.

Yet again, Happy Halloween!


	41. Present Day

**AN:** Well, we're finally out of the winter holidays. I'm sure I could stretch them out a little more if I wanted too, but if I kept up with them I would have died of boredom. Now we get back to the "actual" story. I really would like to thank all of my lovely reviewers, you all are really what drives my muse to make me write.

Well, now on with the chapter.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Forty

(Present Day)

"Draco, my dear son I need you to do something very important for me." Lucius Malfoy stated to the younger mirror image of him. His son stood in front of the desk that Lucius sat at, his office was dark and cold (just the way he liked it). Draco wasted no time in nodding, that's a good boy…Lucius raised him to obey his father to the end of the world. If Lucius told his boy to jump off a cliff the boy probably would.

"You know that new student correct?"

"You mean the one who is delusional and thinks she's from the past?" Draco asked, as he took a seat in one of the dragon hide chairs that sat near the desk.

The corner of Lucius' mouth upturned in a slight smirk, the trademark smirk of a Malfoy; "Yes, the one who is from the past."

"Sure, I know her…mud blood that doesn't know her place if you ask me."

"I didn't ask what you thought of her Draco, just if you knew her." Lucius started, before gazing into the fire for the briefest of moments; they would have to be off soon if Draco was to catch the train to Hogwarts. "Keep an eye on her."

"What?" Draco inquired slightly aghast at the suggestion of having to 'keep an eye' on a mud blood.

"She, rather you think so or not is…very important. Please do as I say. If you see anything unusual, hear anything unusual, write to me immediately."

"Yes sir."

"Good, now let's be off. We wouldn't want you to miss the train."

Lucius grinned, ah yes; things were going as planned. If he had his way he'd know the secret of that mud bloods power if it killed him.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kit had arrived nearly two hours early for the train. After all, she couldn't very well arrive with Remus by her side (that would raise far to many questions) and then even going back to Hogwarts by floo powder would cause questions for anyone that noticed. This was the safest way to work, neither Kit nor Remus were ready to gamble on the 'if they notice or not' game.

Arriving two hours early, meant getting up a lot sooner then she (and Remus) had been used to. Their days usually started around noon, and this morning they both woke up at four AM after only a few hours of sleep.

Kit didn't want to loose the closeness of being with Remus, but well they both had things to do; he had a job and she had school…at least they were lucky enough that his job and her school happened to be at the same place. Spooks was all to happy to get to go back to Hogwarts, it seemed the black haired purple eyed feline knew exactly where it was headed when Kit shoved the cat into the carrying case. Now, Spooks was out of the case as Kit sat on the train waiting for others to arrive. The cat padding all over Kit's lap, causing a small smile to break across the girls pale face.

Ron was having trouble with Hermione's cat, she could only imagine what he'd be like now that she was bringing in another cat to the Gryffindor Tower. Ah yes, she had heard all the fighting and yelling about how Crookshanks was trying to eat Scabbers, and since Kit knew who Scabbers actually was she only smiled. Stupid git deserved to have a cat after him.

No doubt he'd have Spooks after him now too, "You'll remember his scent huh spooky Spooks?" had been the question she asked her cat, who's only reply was a lazy meow as he fell onto Kit's lap.

A sigh was given as blue eyes glanced out the compartment she was in, the others were finally arriving and Kit could only think about how hard it was going to be without having Remus by her side twenty four hours a day. Hands played at the ring on her hand, and she glanced down…would anyone notice or ask about the ring?

She didn't want to take it off, maybe she could say she got it from Dumbledore who had saved all of her things that were left behind on the off chance she came back? A frown was given, the ring looked too new to be so old…maybe she charmed it to stay like new?

Yes, that would work. Nose twitched and she sat back, hands stroking the cat in her lap.

Only a few months until summer holidays…right?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Remus, much like Kit was having a hard time adjusting to not having his counterpart around. As he drove back to his little cottage all he could think about was her, was she okay at the train station alone? Would she be okay without him? What about her nightmares? Better yet, what was Lucius up to? All the questions were driving him insane as he got ready to go back to Hogwarts.

He had arrived at Hogwarts by floo, popping into the headmasters office with only a slight tumble out of the grate. After all of his years he would never be able to make a perfect landing. He was in the middle of dusting himself off when Dumbledore appeared next to him, "After all these years you still land in a tumble."

Remus gave a small grin, and nodded; it was embarrassing , after all he was a grown man, you would expect him to at least manage a landing right. Dumbledore clapped his shoulder, "Please, could I take a few moments of your time?"

"Certainly Albus." Remus, after all these years still had a bit of trouble referring to the Headmaster by his first name now that he was working with him. Being led into the main office area, Dumbledore sat down behind his desk, Fawkes chirped happily, and Remus took a seat in one of the plushy chairs.

"So you finally popped the question? Lemon drop?"

"No thanks, and yes I did…how did you?"

Dumbledore grinned, and his blue eyes twinkled with humor as he shrugged ever so slightly. "Let's just say I have talent about knowing things when it comes to my students." Was said after a moment of silence, a breath was taken in and a hand was raised to stroke at his beard. "Love is an amazing thing…sometimes I find myself wondering what this world would be like without it…" Dumbledore mused.

"I'd say that would be an awful place to live then, a world without love would be…horrible." Remus stated, all the while wondering what exactly Dumbledore had up his sleeve.

"Indeed it would be." After a moment, Dumbledore raised from his seat (obviously while he might have been old, he was still at times as restless as a six year old) the older man took a moment to steal a glance out the window, watching as the snow floated through the air. "At first, when Kit came back I was worried."

"Worried--why?" Remus asked, now very concerned at the situation. Did Dumbledore think there was going to be something wrong with Kit? Why would he be worried?

"I was worried Remus, because I wasn't sure if you two would be able to get over your little obstacle." He stated, obviously meaning that little bump in the road of love called AGE. Dumbledore let out a sigh, and grinned slightly as he turned back towards the desk. "Although, I know I shouldn't be worried…what you two are…it was obvious that age didn't matter…but still…"

"What we are?"

"Yes, it seems that I have some explaining to do. I figured now would be the best time to do it, when people find out about…the matter of your relationship with Kit…it will be hard, but it's important that neither of you give up…"

"I don't quite understand Albus." Remus stated, now on the edge of his seat wishing that the Headmaster would just spit out what he had to say.

"When Kit disappeared, Minerva and myself kept a close eye on you. We really feared for the worst." Remus opened his mouth to speak, but Dumbledore raised his hand "Please, let me continue; you can ask any question you might have when I'm done with this little, or rather large explanation."

Remus gave a nod, and Dumbledore continued on with his explanation of things; "When Minerva introduced you to Kit to tutor her so many years ago, we had no idea who you two were. We thought that you would tutor her and that would be it…but you two started a relationship and it was easy to see. Easier to see now, the way you look at her out of the corner of your eye during meals, or how you pace around the library in hopes to just get a glance at her. Have you ever heard of the term Twin Flames?"

"Twin Flames…" Remus mouthed, searching his brain for any explanation to that word. When finding none he simply shook his head.

"Ah yes, as to be expected I'd imagine…not many people know about them seeing as a Twin Flame is very different, and very rare…you and Kit, are Twin Flames…I've only just now seemed to notice it when she came back to this time…it was really how easy the two of you seemed to be able to start up your relationship again, as if she hadn't been out of your life for fifteen years.

Twin Flames, simply put are people who share a soul. Where you have separate bodies from each other, but the soul is shared. It's a more extreme version of soul-mates I believe."

"So Kit and I? We're…Twin Flames?" Remus asked, blinking and letting his heart-rate calm down. So it wasn't as bad or as horrible as he thought it was…

"Yes, it's why I've been hoping that your relationship continues. You see Twin Flames, like you and Kit are obviously very comfortable with each other, very compatible, sometimes even a form of telepathy can be created between Twin Flames…but, when one Twin Flame lives without its twin…it's very…dire."

"Thus why you were worried about me when Kit went away?" Remus asked, arching a brow and leaning back in his seat a little bit.

"Yes, that's exactly the reason. But, that is the same reason that I knew Kit would return to us someday, because you were still going strong…she had to be alive…"

"That…that means…" Ah yes, it seemed that it was dawning on Remus already what Dumbledore was getting at.

"Yes, that means that if she had died all those years ago like some thought; you should have died right along with her…or rather a part of you would die. Most likely you wouldn't be able to go on living without your Twin Flame nearby, thus dying of a broken heart…"

"That's why you were trying to push us and keep us together during this timeline…because we…" Remus trailed off, slowly becoming lost in thought.

"Yes, that is why. If you two aren't together, if you were forced to separate…the consequences would be dire…when you deprive Twin Flames of the person they need the most…" Dumbledore said, taking a moment to return to his desk. "I'm telling you this now because you and Kit will face hardships, not only is she half your age, but you are a werewolf Remus and certain people are going to try and stop this relationship."

"And I can't let that happen."

"Exactly."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kit arrived at Hogwarts with no intentions of going to dinner, instead she and Spooks (who was trailing behind her) headed up towards the Gryffindor common room.

She would have liked nothing better then to go to dinner and see Remus sitting their at the head table, but that would have simply tore her heart to shreds. So, instead up the stairs she went, with plans of asking Harry if she could use James' cloak when he got back from dinner.

After all, she still had to deliver Sirius' present. Harry's had been sent by mail, so hopefully he got his a day or so before Christmas (and hopefully he liked it). The common room was empty when she arrived, after briefly arguing with Sir Cadogan who thought she was an enemy or something because he kept yelling at her that she had no courage and should come back and fight him as she went into the common room.

Her only thought was that the Fat Lady had better come back soon.

She bit at her bottom lip, watching as Spooks made itself at home in front of the fire, stretching out on its back. Now that she was at Hogwarts what would she do all day? Well, other then study and do homework of course. She missed Remus already and it had only been a few hours.

For awhile, she wandered up to the girls dormitories and took a few moments to look around. Nothing changed, not that she thought it would mind you…she just need something to do until Harry got back to the common room.

She grabbed one of her books, and headed back down only to find that Spooks had moved from the fire and was currently in a deep conversation with Crookshanks? They were meowing back and forth as they sat on the sofa, and in all honestly all Kit could do was gawk at them like a crazy person.

Normal cats didn't do that…but then again, they quite obviously weren't normal cats.

Kit blinked for a moment and made her way towards one of the plushy chairs, all the while keeping an eye at the meowing cats, all and all wondering what they were talking about.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was only a few moments after she started to read when the first of the students started to trickle in after dinner, some went up to the dorms while others went about playing chess or games of exploding Snape. Enjoying the last day before the return to normal classes.

"Kit, could I possibly talk to you for a moment?" Harry had asked when he came into the common room, just moments before she was going to ask the same thing. Harry wanting to talk with her caused some question in her mind, brow arching ever so slightly but nodding none the less before getting up from her seat.

"Yeah, sure…I needed to talk to you too."

Kit was led up to the third year boys dorms, it was completely empty still; thus why this would be the place of talking. Harry seemed awkward and rather unsure, and definitely at that moment didn't remind her of James.

"Um, thank you for the gift…I--"

"Don't worry about it Harry, I figure I'm your Aunt, I have to spoil you…it's in the rule book you know."

"There's a ru--wait…um, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's not that important, let's here what you have to say first."

Harry nodded, frowned for a moment, and then his green hues looked towards Kit as he chewed on his bottom lip. "Is it true that my father and Sirius Black were best friends?"

Kit's heart seemed to stop…

Harry Potter knew that Sirius and James were close, he also undoubtedly knew that Sirius was a wanted man, and blamed for his parents death…

The only thing was is that Kit knew she wouldn't be able to lie to him…he had to know the truth…

He just had to.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN**: A little bit of a cliff hanger there but I need to go and check out the books and Lexicon before I continue. This is where POA starts to change little by little. I mean, come on…I love Sirius, can't have him well…you know.

Not to mention Kit is there, so it's obvious that things won't go as planned in POA, it would be horribly boring if they did anyway.

So, Twin Flames eh? I found out about Twin Flames on my search for Soul-Mate information, and after thinking about it I figured that Twin Flames would fit the situation. And wow, another chapter only an hour after the previous one was posted! Woo, I'm back to my old self. Par-tay!

Well going to run, the blessings of being short…I can throw on a sheet call myself a ghost and go Trick-or-Treating without anyone knowing that I'm an eighteen year old begging for a candy fix! Woo!

Toodles and have a fun and safe holiday yet again!


	42. January The 3rd, 1977

**AN:** It has come to my attention I have bad grammar…eep! I'm sorry all! I didn't really notice, you see I lack a beta reader at this point mostly so I can post the chapters as soon as I get them done. I try to read over the chapters as best as possible but I'm still horribly confused at some bits, so please bare with me…I'll try to have better grammar in the future.

And yes! I think someone finally got the fact that wow…Kit fit in with the Potters way to freakin' easy…so yeah there will be some drama there…trust me. Although the drama is going to end up waiting until Summer Holiday's when she's back with the Potters.

So once again, thank-you to my lovely reviewers and I hope you like this chapter…also hope the grammar is improved in this.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Forty-One

(January. 3, 1977)

The rest of the winter holiday's for Kit went by faster then she could imagine. Living with the Potters was no easy task it would seem. There were always things to do and people to see, once Christmas was over Mister Potter went back to work, and it seemed like Sirius was over everyday to hang out with James (she was fairly certain that they were up to something.)

Now, they were back on their way to Hogwarts. The train ride was per usual, Sirius and Peter were playing wizarding chess on the floor of their compartment, it was easy to see that Sirius was winning due to the growing pile of broken pieces collecting next to Peter (who never stood a chance to begin with).

Remus was talking with James over Quidditch strategy's, it would seem that while Remus didn't seem to enjoy playing the game; he could follow it easily. The plays he had come up with over winter break were brilliant according to James.

Meanwhile, Lily and Kit the only girls in the compartment were looking over a few Muggle magazines that Lily had bought during the holidays. Although, in all honesty while Lily was complaining about the horrible new hair-styles people were wearing, Kit wasn't paying much attention. Instead, she was busy thinking about what school was going to be like.

By now, everyone in the school should have known that Kit had been adopted by James' family during the holidays because she was a cast off from her own family. The Daily Prophet had deemed it fit to do an article about it, and how the Potters were such outstanding people they took in a muggle-born in this time where being a muggle-born and associating with them wasn't a good thing. Now Kit could only wonder about how well that would be received.

She knew the Gryffindor's shouldn't be a problem, James and Kit had already run into a few of them. They simply didn't seem to pay much attention, which was what Kit wanted. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students shouldn't be that much trouble either, some might shun her (or even James) but the majority would most likely be like the Gryffindor students, and not even pay any attention.

The house she was worried about, was obviously Slytherin. James was a pure blood, the Potters went back for ages…and they adopted a muggle-born. That was bad form, she knew it and was also pretty sure the others knew it as well. Sirius mentioned something about Regulus trying to do something sooner or later, but Kit had tried not to pay attention; the more she thought about it…the more depressed she seemed to be.

"Kit? Hello? Earth to Kit…"

Blue eyes blinked and glanced over towards Lily, who for her part looked rather concerned (although she tended to look concerned when it came to Kit lately, glancing at her as if she might break at any moment).

"Oh, Lily…sorry, I suppose my mind just wandered off."

"It's okay, understandable. Thinking about your new status as a Potter and how it will be at the school from now on?" Lily asked, closing the magazine that was held between the two of them. Kit arched a brow, was she that obvious? Well, then again; Lily was always just smart like that…always seemed to pick up on things others didn't.

"It seems to be all I think about lately, I mean…well the other day Mrs. Potter was reading the Daily Prophet and I was able to see the front cover…even more attacks on muggle-borns. I'm just worried, not only for myself, but for James too. I mean, surely me being his sister now other then just a friend will effect his standing with some of the other houses."

Lily just smiled, and raised her brows. "Well, he doesn't seem to mind. You'd be surprised, sure he might be a git sometimes and have an ego as huge as a hippogriff, but…he wouldn't care about that. If people shun him just because of you, they'll have another thing coming."

"You think so?"

"I'm smart remember? I know so."

The remainder of the train ride Kit didn't think so much about what would happen because of her new standing as Kit Potter. Instead she enjoyed her time with Lily, and as the sky started to darken Kit and Lily took their regular seats by their men. Arriving at Hogwarts soon both girls wanted just a little time to their boyfriends before having to worry about school things, such as classes, homework, exams…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After arriving at Hogwarts, things seemed to go better then Kit had really expected. While the Slytherins sneered at their small group, the others didn't seem to care or even notice. Well, three out of four houses not caring was a plus…right? So what if the Slytherins hated them even more now, just because she was now invading a pure-blood home.

Going back to Hogwarts made Kit feel, well to tell the truth…safe. Dumbledore's watchful eye at the head table, Remus making her plate for her, Sirius joking about how greasy one persons hair could get. It just all felt so blissfully normal…never mind the fact that they were in a school of magic or anything like that.

She couldn't help but smile, for once in her life things really felt right. Even if Regulus and his cronies were sneering at her like she was the scum of the earth. She was sitting between James and Remus and felt perfectly safe and protected.

But still…like always there was that nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Like, in order for her to be living something _had_ to be wrong. Maybe it was just the fact that something usually was wrong…or maybe she was just making a big deal out of nothing. She chewed at her bottom lip rather then eating any of the food that was in front of her.

Why did she have to do this to herself? Things were fine damnit…why did she have to worry so much? Why?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Remus was watching _his _Kitten closely. He hadn't liked being away from her all that long during the holiday, especially after what her father did to her. Remus had yet to tell anyone other then Sirius about what he felt…or rather what Kit felt, causing him to feel. It had been his research project the last few days of the holiday, going into his parents library at night to study through all of the books they had…and not a single one described what was going on with him and his body.

Remus was tired, the full moon was only day's away. What was he going to tell her this time? Would he say his Grandmother was sick again? Would he say that he was sick? He frowned looking into his plate for a moment, he hated that…lying. Betraying someone's trust was something that Remus didn't take lightly, and it was obvious that Kit seemed to trust him more then any one else.

Mrs. Potter had pointed it out at Kings Cross before they boarded the train that morning, how Kit went straight to Remus without question, looping her hand into his like it had always meant to be there. His parents pointed it out as well, how easy going they were with each other. He could only wonder what she would think if she found out.

Remus took a hesitant thoughtful bite of the roasted chicken on his plate, hazel colored hues glancing sideways to look at Kit who had a scowl on her face and was looking into her own (still uneaten) plate of food.

"You know, I don't think the food on your plate holds the answers of the Universe…it's probably safe to eat it." Remus said, ducking his head ever so slightly so he could hear her better over the noise of the Hall.

A grin, just a little one at that appeared on her face. Remus smiled himself, he was one of the only people who could do that…make her smile, and that was something that he was very proud of. He liked her happy, he didn't want to see her sad and scowling into her food.

"I know…if it did, well lets just say it would be strange and rather awkward." Kit started, in a slight whisper…thank God the beast inside him had good hearing other wise she would have had to repeat herself. "But those bloody Slytherins keep gawking at me…"

"They're just trying to intimidate you Kitten, don't worry about them. Besides, you and Lily have the greatest most handsome body guards around." James interrupted, joining the conversation.

Lily blinked looking up from her own plate, leaning forward ever so slightly to glance around James to Kit, "I don't see any great and handsome bodyguards around…do you?"

There was a few objections to that, but Lily and Kit gave a laugh. Maybe Remus was just over reacting, things were perfectly normal…besides it was Kit! She had to be one of the most tolerant people around right?

Then again, her father was a bastard that beat the hell out of her…so she probably looks at him as a beast…

And Remus was a Beast three days out of the month…would he remind his dear Kitten of her father? A sigh escaped his lips, why couldn't things ever be easy?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was only a few hours later when silence descended on the Hogwarts castle as the students and teachers retired for the night. With belly's full and warm fires flickering, warming the castle; how could one not want to go into the land of sleepy-time?

There was no question about it, when Frank Longbottom had fallen asleep (snoring rather loudly at that) both Lily and Kit snuck into the sixth year boys dorms. Lily sliding into James' bed and Kit cuddling up next to Remus.

It was easy to tell when every one else had fallen into slumber, Peter joined up with Sirius and Frank to create the 'snoring symphony' of Hogwarts, while Lily and James were deathly quiet. However, Remus and Kit were still awake, laying in his bed, face to face with their arms and legs entangled with one another.

Kit was lost in the brilliant hazel eyes of Remus, while Remus was just as lost in Kit's oceans of blue. Neither of them seemed to blink much, and neither of them seemed to want to pull away and stop looking.

"What do you see in my eyes?" Remus asked in a whisper, they were so close that Kit could smell the pumpkin juice on his breath.

"Me." Was her only reply, and it was the truth…that's what or rather who she could see, herself reflecting in his eyes. Rather poetic in a way.

Remus grinned, "I'm in your eyes too."

And with that last whisper of a sentence the boys dorms fell into silence as Moony and his Kitten fell asleep nestled closely in each others arms.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The thing about the boys dorms, is you never truly know what to expect. At any moment Professor McGonagall could come storming into the room and demand to know why Lily and Kit were there in their boyfriends arms. Just the same, at three AM when Remus was least expecting it a bucket of ice water could be dumped on his and his girlfriends bodies.

Needless to say that was exactly what happened. Three AM on the dot, found James and Sirius standing over the two lovebirds, both of them with wide smiles and an empty bucket (formerly filled with said cold water) in their hands.

Kit was gasping for air, and Remus was sputtering like a mad man. He faintly heard Sirius comment on how it was a good thing that Frank was such a deep sleeper. "W…what the bloody hell?" He chattered, freezing as his pajamas stuck to his body thanks to the icy water.

"Sorry Moony, but you and my sister looked like you were getting a little too close for my comfort. Got to be the proper older brother and all…" James explained, as Sirius preformed a drying spell on both Remus and Kit.

"Could probably say the same thing about you and Lily." Remus pointed out, getting out of the slightly wet bed, Kit following suit.

"Yes, well that's not a matter…but we do have another matter at hand…the map!" James said, causing Kit to groan sleepily and Remus to send a silent prayer up to whoever watched over werewolves…this was going to be a long night wasn't it?

And it was, soon James and Sirius started to explain to Remus, Kit, Peter, and Lily about how they did most of the research over the last few days of the holiday, and now all they had to do was make sure to find and search every room in the castle and all the grounds.

And so starteth night one of; search for rooms, and secret passages.

This also starteth the night of never getting nine hours of sleep again.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN:** Definitely not that proud of this chapter, but I had to get something out…and yet again sorry for the damn wait. My muse -prods muse- doesn't seem to want to work.

Sirius Muse: -whines- I just don't understand why the fic can't be about me?

Lucky Shamrock (Kat): Because, I write Remus better then I write you.

Sirius Muse: Blinks Well, I'm Sirius…I could write me!

Kat: -Prods- Just get back to work…

Me, mean? Never…

Anyway, a few questions to answer.

-Yes, Wolf-y Remus will come up soon…also remember what happens to Snape in his sixth year?

-Lily isn't a carbon copy of Hermione (or rather the other way around) I'm not writing Lily as a book-worm, I see her as smart and fashion wise, and someone who isn't afraid to stand up for what they think is right…thus why often times Lily has muggle fashion magazines in her hand and how easy going she is.

-Peter will never have a staring role in this fic. Never.

-Also, I think that Remus is rather er...posessive of what is his (Kit) after all, he is part beast/animal...and wolf-like at that, so I think it comes with the territory.

-Dumbledore is awesome, and how does he know certain things? Let's just say that I imagine him having the ability to see into the near future or at least have a really good intuition…remember in the books 'he just knows things?' Well, yeah.

-And finally, starting in the next chapter POA is going to be totally different from what it actually was. I mean, Kit has to tell Harry…and then, of course Remus…and well…I'm giving way to much away.

Needless to say I look forward to writing the next chapter.

Toodles.


	43. Present Day

AN: Oi, I'm sorry about last chapter. In my opinion it sucked, but hey I'm over-critical of myself. Let's just say this chapter is going to be tons better, we're finally starting to utterly change POA. -Squee-

I also have to note that I sprang my friggin' ankle. I was walking down the steps, it turned inward, and all my weight went on it. Crunch. Pain. Ow. I have pictures of how swollen it is because I'm a freak…what can I say the digi cam was there. If you wanna see my pain jus' leave your e-mail addie.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Forty-Two

(Present Day)

Kit's mouth was dry, and her head felt like it was running a mile a minute with all sorts of thoughts. Sirius didn't want Kit to tell Remus, but he had never said anything about not telling Harry. He looked at her expectantly, his green eyes caused her to blink and glance down to the ground. He had Lily's eyes…and it had always been hard to lie to Lily too.

"You know about Sirius then?" Was the first thing out of her mouth, not the most intelligent thing since it was rather obvious, but at least the silence wasn't so thick that you could cut it with a sword.

"We heard Professor McGonagall and a few others talk about him and my dad at the Three Broomsticks…" Harry explained, honestly looking rather guilty for having to tell her that he had been eavesdropping on someone. Kit could only guess who "we" were.

"What exactly did you hear?" Kit asked, trying to decide how much he knew and what subjects she would have to fill in for him, or just avoid all together.

Harry clenched and unclenched his fists (a trait from his father) and Kit's brows rose as she watched him seem to grow a tad angrier by the second. "I heard that he was my fathers best friend! And he Killed him!"

It was reaction, pure reaction…or so she hoped, because the moment those words went out of his mouth Kit's hand was up in the air, and soon connected with the side of Harry's face (in a slap that Lily would definitely be proud of). "Don't you dare call Sirius Black a murderer. Don't you dare! He was your fathers best friend…best…he would… Sirius would have rather died then betrayed James!"

Harry looked…stunned to say the least. In the time he had known Kit, he knew that she hardly ever raised her voice, not to mention she hit hard. His hand rubbed the side of his face and he didn't know what to do or what to say, so he just let her continue instead of run the risk of say something that would set the girl off again.

"I know, I know, technically I shouldn't even have an opinion on what happened right? Because I was gone for around four years by the time that happened…but four years wouldn't have changed James and Sirius' relationship…they were…brothers. When I came to this time, and I was told what happened…I couldn't believe it Harry…it didn't make sense to me."

"A lot happens in four years…" Harry pointed out, sitting on the bed next to her. It was obvious that they were both trying to remain as calm as they could as she explained things to him.

"I know, but…James and Sirius!" Her voice broke slightly, it was obvious that she didn't like talking about Harry's father, and Harry was suddenly feeling rather guilty having brought it up. Looking at her he could see tears sparkle in her eyes, and her lip quiver ever so slightly. "They loved each other, neither would ever betray the other. Harry I need you to listen to me like you've never listened to anyone in your life…and don't ask me how I know until later…okay?" Kit turned to Harry, and all he could do was nod. She was the only one so far that was willing to tell him anything about his parents, and he could at least listen to what she had to say…right?

"Even when I was still there times were dark, a lot darker then they are now. Lily and I had to walk in pairs around the school with James or Sirius just to make sure we weren't attacked for being Muggle-borns. Pure-bloods were being swayed left and right, going to the dark side was something that was nearly expected if you were a pure-blood, after all…why not? All that the damned bloody dark wizard wanted to do was kill all the muggle-borns, or squibs, or people that he didn't like in general…

We lived in fear, we truly did…but it didn't matter, not really. Because we were the best of friends, we practically did everything together. The dark times had a lot of light, whenever Lily or I read in the paper about muggle attacks and thought it would be us any day now, James or Sirius would always do something to make us feel better…

From what I have heard, James and Lily had to go into hiding with you. Apparently they went up against 'Him' a few to many times or something…"

"My parents went up against Voldemort?" Harry asked, interrupting, and causing Kit to flinch slightly with the name.

"That's what I've been told, James was an Auror working with the Ministry and Lily was a medi-witch who couldn't stand to just sit there and watch others die…she had to be in the action too. Well, they made 'Him' pretty angry…and they went into hiding, in order to stay completely hidden they needed a secret keeper…"

"Sirius--" Harry interrupted, earning a glare from Kit.

"Will you stop that."

"Sorry."

"You know you are truly just like your father, always interrupting someone speaking…although James just wanted to hear himself speak, he was kind of weird like that. Great, now we're off the subject completely…I hope you're happy."

"Sorry."

"That's better, now where was I? Yes, Sirius was 'supposed' to be the secret keeper."

"Supposed to be?"

"Harry!"

"Sorry."

Kit's hand was now resting over Harry's mouth, apparently they both had the capacity to make such a heavy subject filled with humor, although they both knew that they were doing it so that they didn't feel the real pain of what they were talking about.

"Yes, Sirius was supposed to be the secret keeper. That's what James and Lily had told everyone, not that anyone needed to be told…it was assumed…Sirius was their best friend after all…which is why it would have been so easy for the death eaters to get to him. Sirius was the obvious choice. On that…that night, Sirius convinced James and Lily to make Peter their secret keeper. Who would suspect that tag-a-long? No one…which is why that it was a shock to learn that Peter…had betrayed…"

"What?" Harry asked, pulling her hand away from his mouth.

"Peter was the traitor all along. The moment he was made secret keeper he ran to 'Him'. And that's how Sirius didn't kill your parents…it was Peter who betrayed them."

"But what about all those people…Sirius killed them."

"That's what the witnesses thought they saw…after all, Sirius had all but gone crazy with rage…he was the first one…he was the one that…that…sa…saw…" Kit trailed off, but Harry knew what she meant…Sirius had been the one to discover his parents bodies. "He knew the traitor was Peter, he cornered him on that street…but it was just another one of Peter's plans…he seemed to be a lot smarter then anyone of us had given him credit for."

Kit took a deep breath in, and combed her orange hair back with her hands before continuing on telling the tale she had heard straight from Sirius himself. "Peter cut his finger off, in order to make the Aurors think that he was massacred as well…and before Sirius could even get a spell off, Peter had already destroyed half the block…and then…turned into a rat."

"A rat?"

"Your father, Sirius, and Peter were all…Animagi. Don't interrupt, this gets confusing here…" Honestly it was only getting confusing because Kit was conveniently keeping out all the parts about Remus, so far Harry didn't seem to know that Remus was a friend of his fathers, and she intended to keep it that way…she didn't want to answer the 'did you know Professor Lupin too?' question, because needless to say, she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut.

"James and Sirius were very talented, and well…they wanted to do everything really, so they did something no one would expect two Hogwarts students could do. It was dangerous and stupid, and they had to help Peter our some…but in the end, they all were able to turn into an animal at will. James was a stag…and that truly did figure. Sirius is a dog, while Peter is a…rat. So you see, Peter killed all those Muggles, then in all the confusion transformed himself into a rat and got away…leaving Sirius to take the fall."

The two were silent for awhile, Harry was trying to adjust his hate. First he thought Sirius Black was the enemy…and now it was Peter Pettigrew? He knew he should think that she was lying…that's what everyone else would think right? The story was just so…unbelievable. It was just that, so unbelievable that made him believe. After all, she was his fathers 'sister' so…he had to trust her right? But still…"How did you know, or find out…I mean, you weren't there…and then, why was Sirius trying to kill me?"

"Harry…you know a rat don't you?" She asked, completely either ignoring or avoiding his first question.

His brows rose, "Ron…Ron's rat…Scabbers…that's who Sirius was after?"

"Who would suspect a pet rat? After all, wasn't Ron saying something before about him living longer then your average rat or something? He's missing now isn't he?"

"Because of Crookshanks…"

"Not your ordinary cat, magical animals are more in tune with the world around them. I'm pretty sure she knew right off the bat that it wasn't a real rat."

"If you knew why didn't you try and get at Scabbers before he ran?"

"Because I was asked not to risk myself…because that never seems to work out in the end…" Kit mused, and Harry stood. He had come to the conclusion just then, he knew without a doubt how she knew everything…why she knew everything.

"You know where Sirius Black is."

She gave a small smile, and stood as well. "That's why I needed to talk to you, I wanted to get his Christmas present to him."

In those moments, as Harry went through his truck to get his invisibility cloak, it was decided. He wanted to meet his God-father…and Kit was going to take Harry to see him. No words were needed to explain this as he tossed the cloak over the two of them.

"Just like old times…" Kit mumbled sadly, and Harry offered a small grin.

"Well, now you can make some new times."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The trip down to the Whomping Willow was harder then Kit had thought it would have been. After all, she made trips out around the castle many times with the cloak over herself and another person; but now after a few months without it, she wasn't as used to it as she once was…and now had been stepping all over Harry's feet. He didn't seem to mind to much, she figured that Hermione or Ron probably stepped on his feet many times before as well.

Although a few feet from the Whomping Willow, Harry had stopped so suddenly that Kit nearly fell flat on her face as he held her arm steadfast.

"What…are we going to the Whomping Willow?" Kit blinked, and glanced at him with a scowl on her face.

"Yes, we are."

"You are aware that the tree is deadly and could possibly eat us?"

"Yep."

"Okay, just making sure then." Harry didn't really sound that reassured, and Kit could only assume it was Harry's idea of a joke, pointing out the fact that if they stepped forward a few feet they could both very possibly be killed.

She rolled her eyes and glanced skywards, it was dark enough to take off the cloak. The only person would possibly see them would be Hagrid, but she knew that Hagrid knew that Harry was always up to something, so they should be okay…right?

"We don't have to get that close to it, here grab that rock right there." Kit pointed out, and Harry simply picked up the slightly large rock that she had asked for. He held it in the palm of his hand and she held her wand out. With a slight incantation, the rock was floating in the air, and with a wave of her wand it hit a knot at the bottom of the willow with a thud. The Whomping Willow stopped moving and Kit grinned.

"Well, guess this isn't going to be as death defying as I thought it would be." Harry said, as they collected the Invisibility cloak and the gift Kit was bringing down for Sirius. Kit shrugged, leading him into the passageway under the Willow.

"I'm sure it will be more adventurous then you thought."

"How so?"

"Sirius is kind of…well, he turned into a slight nutter over the years. I mean he's always been somewhat out there, but well twelve years of Azkaban for something you didn't do…that's well, he isn't the sanest wizard on the block."

Harry nodded, following after Kit; wondering what exactly he had just gotten himself into.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

AN: So we had some humor and some Harry slapping. We're well on our way to change the way POA ends. I'm taking a poll, so please answer in your reviews so I know what you all want!

**Should Remus remain a teacher at Hogwarts?**

**-Yes**

**-No**

**-Mebbie?**

Toodles.


	44. January The 6th, 1977

**AN:** So utterly sorry for how long this chapter took to come out. I think I might have written it maybe five hundred times. Finally I simply tossed my hands up and went "it's fan fiction!" I really take things to seriously. I want to get you the best, and well sometimes I'm utterly slow at that. Just pwease forgive me?

So anyway, we dive a little deeper into what Twin Flames are. I remind you that they are said to be telepaths in their own right, and I also warn you that I'm putting my own spin on things. Meaning if Remus or Kit think hard enough about the other, the other will feel what the other is feeling. Yeah, it makes sense…kind of.

Anyway, before I ramble on a little too much; On with the chapter.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter Forty-Three

January 6th, 1977

His head throbbed, muscles ached, and he was away from the one he loved. This could only mean one thing, the full moon was only hours away. After dinner, Madam Pomfrey had led Remus to the Whomping Willow and now he sat in the Shrieking Shack, alone; waiting for the sun to go down.

He had told her that his little brother got hurt and he needed to go, Kit was understanding as usual…and he hated it. In fact, Remus hated it so much that no matter how many constant reminders he had got from countless authority figures, Remus was leaving so many clues for Kit. He wanted her to find out, no wait…needed her to find out.

He hated lying, he hated being away from her, he hated wondering if she would be okay without him. He hated it all. Now as he sat in that already destructed room, his breathing growing heavy with anticipation…all he could think about was Kit.

Through the boarded up windows Remus could see that the sun was starting to fall, the room was growing darker, and the pull of the moon was getting stronger. His body gleamed with sweat, his ears could pick up the slightest noise a mile away, sense of smell was getting stronger. On the clothes he had taken off and folded neatly next to him he could smell his Kitten. Vanilla. Vanilla and cinnamon. He breathed in deep.

Her scent was calming. So calming, it almost made him feel intoxicated. His tongue darted out over chapped lips and he was left to pray that Kit would figure it out as he started to feel his insides shifting and making room for his wolf half to come out and play. His bones started to pull and crack, Remus bit back a scream. It hurt so much. He was in agony, no matter how many times he went through this transformation he would never get used to it.

And yet, as much pain he was in, as fur started to grow, as his face started to become that of a wolf…all he could think about was his Kit.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Meanwhile, as the sun started to set and the moon started to rise, Kit was trying not to cry. Currently she was locked in one of the bathroom stalls in the girls showers that connected to the dorm room. Remus had left again. Again! It was as if he was leaving at least once a month almost, a sigh was given and her head was leaned forward with a groan.

Her body felt odd, stinging almost. Needless to say it hadn't been very comfortable while she was down in the common room trying to beat Sirius at a game of Wizards Chess. It was so sudden that it hit her like a brick, she only had a minute to excuse herself when she broke into tears before running up to the girls dorms. The only good thing about this would be that everyone simply would have thought that the reason for her tears was Remus not being there.

As time passed by the stinging sensation she felt started to grow, in fact, now she was biting her tongue (so hard she was fairly certain she would bite it in half) in order not to scream out. Something was wrong with her, she should call for Lily, have her get Madam Pomfrey, find out what was wrong…

Although getting up proved to be a struggle. Her legs were so wobbly that when she stood, Kit fell down onto her knees rather hard. It was then, on her hands and knees trying not to scream out when it happened.

Remus. This wasn't her pain…this was his. How she knew that, Kit honestly wasn't that sure. She also didn't know if she wanted to know what was going on. He was in so much pain…why was he in so much pain? It hurt so bad…so bad…

Blue eyes caught site of something, a crimson splatter on the tiled floor. Blood. Her blood. She was bleeding, it took a moment but she managed to bring a hand up to her face. Her nose. She had a nose bleed? Did Remus have a nose bleed too? He was in pain…this was his pain. She was sure of it, why did he have a nose bleed? Why was he in so much pain?

She had to go to the Headmaster, that was what she should do right? Tell him she thought Remus was in pain, Dumbledore would listen right? It took a moments struggle but she managed to unlock the bathroom stall, instead of trying to get up again Kit simply crawled.

Then her eyes found the window. It was dark outside…it would have been darker if it hadn't been for the Full Moon.

Full Moon…

And then she screamed.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

James abruptly pulled his lips away from Lily's, his eyes darted around glancing towards Sirius, then towards Peter. Had anyone else heard that scream? They were waiting for everyone to go to bed before they could sneak out to be with Remus, in waiting James and Lily took up position on the sofa; while Sirius and Peter were playing Wizards Chess that Kit had left only a half an hour before hand.

"Kit." Was all he could utter. That's who screamed. It had to be, right? She was the only one that actually wasn't in the common room (the bane of Friday nights, everyone was in the common room). James was quick to jump over the sofa, but when he got to the girls dormitory steps all he could do was look back towards those in the room with question.

He couldn't get up the girls dorm steps. He was a boy, the exact things the steps repelled. Lily was quick to respond, most people in the room (even Sirius and Peter) were shocked silent by the scream that had been so loud and bone chilling. Lily took the steps two at a time, he watched her with slight fear of what she would find.

Maybe she had just fallen asleep and had a nightmare? That was too much to wish for really.

His heart felt as if it was beating a mile a minute in his chest, he could feel it pump over and over again, his chest throbbing with each movement. What could be wrong?

And then he heard it, those words being screamed from Lily…"Someone get Madam Pomfrey."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"I'm saddened to say this but Madam Pomfrey does not exactly know what is wrong with Miss. Potter." The headmaster told the four teenagers that had gathered together in the hall outside of the hospital wing. Each one as eager as the next to hear news, and each ones face falling with those words. "It isn't exactly bad news however, it just seems like she's unconscious."

"But in a lot of pain." James finished for him, and Albus nodded. It was something that scared him as much as the children, when one of his students was hurt. He honestly didn't know what to do with himself, but he had the blessing to be able to look on the bright side of things. Albus just wished the small group in front of him could do the same.

"Yes, she is in a lot of pain. Although Madam Pomfrey assures me that a potionwill be an easy cure for that. The question however, is what caused this sudden…fit." He explained as carefully as possible. After years of teaching, Albus knew how easy it was for children to get worked up over nothing. Even though Kit would most likely be fine her friends would demand to know the who, what, where, and why's of the situation.

"So she's going to be okay?" Was Lily's question, glancing from her boyfriend to Albus, then back to James.

After a moments hesitation, almost added for the sheer effect it would cause Albus gave a nod of his head. "Yes, she should be okay…for now. Once we understand the cause of this, then we can make the proper diagnostics." Although, as Albus glanced out the window behind the teenagers in front of him, the Full Moon moved into his vision and he arched a brow.

"Madam Pomfrey will come out and get you when you can see her, but I suggest not staying very long. Even if it is a Friday night you all need your rest."

And with that, Albus left the teens in the hallway outside of the Hospital Wing; as he went to search for a certain text that could possibly help them understand the situation more. He just hoped he was wrong.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

James sighed, watching the Headmaster leave. His arms were thankfully wrapped around Lily, if he hadn't been holding onto her James was fairly positive he would be pacing back and forth like a mad man.

So what if Kit had been his sister for less then a month? Did that really matter? Not to mention he kept thinking about Remus and wondering if he was going to be okay alone for the night. Well, of course he would be…it would just be less fun for him then usual. Then again James was sure that Remus would understand. He shook his head in thought, closing his eyes as he rested his chin on Lily's shoulder. It seemed that every time they turned around Kit was getting hurt.

When she got better they would definitely never let her out of their site. Because this was truly ridiculous, truly amusing in its own right. He would have smiled, even laughed at his thoughts but he couldn't do that…not when the object of his musing was laying in pain only a room away.

He squeezed his eyes shut at the memory that would probably forever be burned into his head. Professor McGonagall, running up the girls dorm room stairs, followed by Madam Pomfrey, and the Headmaster. Only to come down a few moments later in a rush with Kit levitating in the air, blood covering her face from what seemed like a nose bleed, utterly pale skin, paler then he had ever seen before in his life.

It had looked like she had been terrified beyond belief.

And all James could do was sigh, as they waited to get more news on the situation. Sirius and Lily seemed just as worried as he, and in his own right so was the pudgy little Peter (although James was certain Peter could care less).

"She'll be fine." Lily whispered to him, in such a quiet tone that Sirius and Peter hadn't been able to hear. James tried to believe her, but Kit's scream of pain still sounded in his ears. Only moments after he heard Lily's words had she begun letting one of her hands caress his head, fingers combing through his mop of hair, gently calming him.

Little things like that, were the reason that he was the luckiest man in the world.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Minutes ticked by, and all James could assume was the worst. Why couldn't they go in to see Kit yet? Surely it wouldn't take that long to give the girl a pain potion would it?

The four friends had never moved from their respected spots, James holding Lily while she whispered how much of a fighter Kit was, Sirius off in his own little world as he leaned on the stone wall next to the doors of the Hospital wing, and Peter sitting off a little ways looking incredibly bored.

When James was honestly about to pull away from Lily to storm in and demand to see his sister, Madam Pomfrey's head poked out of the door; "You can see her, but mustn't stay long." James expected that, the school nurse never let visitors stay in the hospital long. Then again, he had heard from someone that Madam Pomfrey was the best medi-witch Hogwarts had ever seen…so maybe they were lucky after all.

James was the first to walk into the Hospital wing, followed by Lily, Sirius, and Peter at the very end. He was scared of what he would see. For some reason, this was different then at St. Mungos just a few weeks ago. You see, he knew what was going on then. He knew that Kit's father was a prat and that was why she was there. Now however, Kit simply rested against the hospital bed, skin nearly as white as the sheets she lay in.

She just looked like she was sleeping.

James bowed his head, and gave a sigh…why did these things always happen to him? Why was he the one who had his friends get hurt more often then anyone at the school? Why was he so unlucky as to have to tell Remus tomorrow morning that there was something wrong with Kit? It wasn't fair.

Life wasn't fair.

But that's the way it just seemed to be. As Madam Pomfrey ushered them out after only a few moments of visitation, James turned to the others and gave a frown. "I have to go right my mum and dad."

With that, he left. Lost in his own thoughts, and his own world.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN:** Yay! Another chapter complete. Lots of James stuff in here. Needless to say James is always going to be a favorite of mine. But yeah, if you couldn't tell…the reason why Kit was in so much pain and the like was that Remus was thinking about her the moment of his transformation, wishing she could figure it out…and well she got to feel his pain of the transformation, needless to say she figured it out.


	45. Present Day

**Chapter Forty-Four**

**(Present Day)**

Harry was still trying to get passed the fact that his God-Father was kind of insane. He followed Kit in the passageway and still couldn't understand why he wasn't turning in the other direction and running. Sirius Black…was really innocent? Harry very honestly wasn't so sure he believed that, then again the cover story made sense, and Sirius was his God-Father he owed him the benefit of the doubt.

In fact, he also wanted to make sure that Kit stayed safe. In some weird way that didn't make much sense to him, she was his Aunt. So what if she was only a year older then he and just popped out of the past. This was Hogwarts…where strange things did indeed happen.

Climbing into the Shrieking Shack he was surprised to see the inside, it looked…well destroyed beyond words…then again, weren't their supposed to be ghosts there? Kit glanced back at him as he surveyed the room. "It isn't haunted if that's what your thinking." He nodded absentmindedly and Kit called out for Sirius.

Harry was starting to get worried, in a matter of minutes he would be seeing Sirius…or Mr. Black…or God-Father? Oh dear, what was he supposed to call the prison escapee? At that thought he almost chuckled, and Kit gave a sigh running her hands through her orange hair.

"He isn't here right now…but that isn't a worry, we can wait…he's usually around, sooner or later anyway." Kit mumbled to Harry, with a small grin as if she sensed his unease. "Trust me, you'll like him."

"It's just odd you know? One moment I think Sirius Black is trying to kill me, and the next I find out he's trying to kill my best friends pet rat because it isn't entirely a rat…" Harry explained, watching as Kit took up a seat on the floor, shortly after he followed suit.

"Yes, well this is Hogwarts." She told him, and at that very moment Harry was struck by something, how different Kit seemed from everyone else.

"You seem a lot older."

"Hmm?" She questioned, looking up at him as her arms wrapped around her torso.

"I mean, well you seem like an adult rather then a fourteen year old."

She grinned at that, and Harry was relieved…for a moment she looked as if she might hit him. "It goes with the territory, within the span of two years my life…was Hell. I just grew up a lot."

"I can understand." He told her, his head ducking down for a moment in thought.

"Ah yes, the boy-that-lived right? Some of us just aren't as lucky as others. I mean, there are hundreds of students at Hogwarts, and most of their fears are only minimal compared to ours. They don't have the weight of the world on their shoulders, don't have to worry if they'll be okay tomorrow or the next day."

"I suppose."

"Listen to me Harry, if it's one thing I've learned it is to accept fate. Things happen, and we usually don't like those things…but we can either live life, have friends, enjoy things or we can brood about what might happen. Trust me Harry, I've been there…it's a place you don't want to ever be. No matter how bad things get Harry, promise me to always look on the brighter side."

Harry nodded rather dumbly. It was all he could do, the boy was practically in awe of Kit at that very moment. He wanted to ask a thousand questions, what had she been through being the only one that mattered. Kit just…well she seemed to get how things were. "I promise." He uttered, and her lips twisted into a small grin.

She didn't do that a lot, he noticed that now. She rarely grinned, in fact she rarely spoke much at all to him. Was this a turning point? Would they be friends now? No, he shook his head; not because he didn't want her as a friend, but because she was closed off normally…she _didn't_ want friends. Her friends were his parents, and they were dead.

He didn't blame her.

"Good, because you can't stand alone. No matter how much you think that being alone will help…no matter how much you just want to throw yourself into danger--"

"Speaking from experience eh Kitten?" A voice from the shadows interrupted, it was raspy and to Harry it sounded as if the voice might have been smooth and deep at one point. "I knew you couldn't keep your bloody mouth shut."

The man that stepped out of the shadows was very much Sirius Black, in fact if Harry looked at him just right, the young boy could see the man that Sirius once was. The man that was in the photo with his parents at their wedding. Kit stood, and Harry wanting to be as polite as possible to a convicted killer followed suit.

"He asked me about you, I had to say something." Kit explained, and Sirius bobbed his head up and down rather quickly causing his dirty mess of hair to bounce around his face. "And, by the way…Happy belated Christmas." Kit said, bending down to pick up the basket and hand it to Sirius.

Harry was honestly unsure how he was supposed to feel, let alone act. In a way he was sure that Sirius would any moment take out a rusty knife and put it to Kit's neck like in those muggle horror movies Dudley was always watching. Then again, in another way it looked as if Sirius was so utterly happy for human contact that he might have cried.

"Hullo Harry, looks just like James doesn't he Kit? Except for Lily's eyes, then again I suppose you get that all the time eh?" Sirius said quickly, looking towards Kit and then towards Harry once more. "Sorry 'bout looking as if I was going to kill you that one time. And your friend…I just…twelve years…"

That's when Harry knew, without a doubt…

He was going to help Sirius Black clear his name.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The simple plan, and that was really stretching it (well at least Kit thought so) was to find Worm-tail, who according to Harry was either missing or dead thanks to Crookshanks. Both Sirius and Kit knew that even Peter wasn't stupid enough to get himself killed by a cat.

By Sirius on the other hand was a different story. It was his plan to kill Wormtail, both Kit (Who had now heard of his plan for the first time) and Harry objected. Despite the fact that Sirius wanted revenge…as long as Peter was alive, then there was hope of getting Sirius off the hook.

Sirius could be free. Once the plan of finding Wormtail/Peter was in place, the three sat around the basket Kit gave Sirius for Christmas, simply talking. Harry and Sirius more then Kit. She was content to watch the two speak back and forth. She couldn't help but grin ever so slightly, they both looked so happy.

Then again on that same scale, Remus was still in the dark about everything. Her Remmy who she had barely seen since getting back to school, even the engagement ring had to be hidden; after all she didn't need someone asking questions. She chewed on her bottom lip as Sirius was telling Harry of all the things that they would get to do together once Sirius' name was cleared.

She felt so guilty. Harry looked happier then she had ever seen him, and Remus was still…well he wasn't unhappy she knew that…but he was, well in the dark. He thought that his friend truly was guilty, he thought that Peter was dead. Kit clamped her eyes tightly shut, she could only imagine.

Sooner or later she would have to tell Remus, but she knew Sirius was still against telling her fiancé' after all, Sirius wanted their reunion to happen when he was a free man…

And yet Kit didn't know if this was something she could keep from Remus.

What would happen if Peter got to him first? The thought chilled her to the bones, made her feel sick to the stomach, made her feel like death settled over. She was fairly certain that Peter wouldn't show himself, after all he was supposed to be dead…but what if? She could only imagine what he would say or do to Remus. After all, Peter was smart enough to assume that Remus might be helping Sirius out.

And if that was the case. Remus wouldn't be expecting Peter, she sighed and returned her thoughts to the conversation at hand. She'd have to tell him…sooner or later.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"We must be out of our bloody minds." Kit muttered to Remus after school the next day. He enlisted her help in finding a Boggart to train Harry with. She received his letter at lunch, and Kit was needlessly to say very happy. She would be able to spend time with him, and if anyone asked…she was simply a student helping out a teacher for extra house points.

While they were searching floor after floor she tried to form the words to tell Remus that Peter wasn't dead, that Sirius was innocent; but every sentence she came up with in her mind sounded horrid.

Currently their last hope of finding a Boggart was in the dungeons where Snape seemed to hide day after day. Just the thought of her new potions teacher disgusted her. She couldn't stand calling him professor, she also couldn't stand the way he stood behind her hoping she would mess up, and she also couldn't stand Draco Malfoy taunting her every time her potion ended up exploding.

"Yes, well I suppose the sane don't hunt for Boggart's." Remus told her, placing a hand over her shoulder causing Kit to jump out of thought. "Jumpy?"

She gave a slight uneasy chuckle, she had never faced a Boggart and nor did she ever want to. But this let her spend time with Remus, so be it. "Well, we definitely aren't sane." She told him, watching as he checked a broom closet.

"Well, I disagree my sweet little Kitten. I'm perfectly sane, I'm the poster child for sane. You on the other hand…" He teased, and she arched a brow looking towards him.

"Poster Child? Remmy you have looked into a mirror right luv? I think you passed 'Child' decades ago." After saying that, Remus simply flicked at her ear and gave a lopsided grin. Trademark Lupin.

"Well, what can I say…you bring out the child in me."

"So I suppose I'm the one robbing the cradle now?"

"I am not robbing the cradle. I'm simply rocking it."

"That sounded really bloody bad."

"Yes, it did now…didn't it?"

At that, as the halls in the dungeons split into two; they separated. Remus taking the left side, while Kit took the right side. They would end up meeting only a few feet later seeing as the fork in the hall was actually just a turn about. Meaning, if you went in one side; you'd come out the other.

Kit checked dark hiding spot, after dark hiding spot with no luck. Very honestly she didn't want to be the one to find the Boggart. She was scared of what she would, or rather who she would see. Kit knew without a doubt who it would be. Thus why when she checked Filch's office she shouldn't have been surprised.

But she was. In fact, she was so surprised and utterly terrified that she dropped her wand, couldn't say a word, and was quickly turning a shade of snow.

Lucius Malfoy stood in front of her. Grinning in delight of her terror, ice blue eyes running up and down her body. Kit did the only thing she could think of doing. She screamed. Loudly.

As Lucius took a step forward, Kit stayed rooted to the spot. It was like one of those dreams that one would have, you know the kind…where you were being chased by something utterly horrible, and yet you couldn't move. You could only watch as it advanced.

Closer, and closer.

It felt as if her heart had stopped she was so scared, what would he do to her this time? Remus wasn't there to protect her, James wasn't there to protect her, Sirius wasn't there to protect her. No one was there…it was just her. And she was terrified.

Then there was just darkness.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Remus arrived not a moment to soon, he barely had enough time to catch Kit before she hit the hard castle floor. He didn't have time to see what she saw, but he knew. He knew without a doubt what he biggest fear was. As he moved forward after catching her, case to contain the Boggart in hand it turned into the full moon.

While it might have been his biggest fear, he wasn't as terrified of it as he once was. He was old enough to be able to control the rational part of his mind. He could understand that it really wasn't the full moon, he could understand that he wasn't going to turn into his beastly half.

But it still did cause shivers to run up and down his spine. Caused him to wonder, what if? As he struggled to contain the Boggart into the case. If need be he would cast a spell on the creature, but he didn't want to weaken it for Harry's sake. Thus why he was currently using his brief case to contain the Boggart.

When he had heard Kit scream his heart must have stopped, in fact as he secured the Boggart into the case he honestly wondered how stupid he must have been. He knew what she feared most, why did he take her with him?

Because he wanted to see her.

That was that. She was starting to skip meals again, and he didn't like that. Then again she could have always been catching up on missed homework in the library during meals. After all they both neglected their school duties over the holidays.

A sigh was given and he ran a hand through his already rumbled up graying hair. The full moon was coming up again. He could feel it. He unlike most, didn't need a lunar calendar to know what phase of the moon was occurring. The throbbing in his head from the pull of the moon told him that he had exactly eight days to wait.

For a long moment he didn't move from his spot watching Kit. She had only fainted, nothing to worry about, although he did reckon that she'd probably end up with nightmares thanks to her little meeting with the Boggart.

After a few minutes he stood from his crouched position, securing the brief case in the air with a levitation charm he bent down to Kit placing a light kiss to her forehead before scooping her up in his arms. Sure, most people would have put the levitation charm on the girl and carry the briefcase…but Remus wasn't most people.

Especially when it came down to looking after his Kitten.

He had to wonder though. If she reacted that badly to facing the Boggart alone, what would happen if she had to face the real thing alone?

Perhaps he could train her with Harry. Harry could learn how to protect himself from Dementors and Kit could get over her fear of Lucius. Perhaps…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Meanwhile, the real flesh and blood Lucius Malfoy was in his office at the Malfoy Manor. It had really become an obsession, so much so that days were taken off of work, and even the house elf's knew better then to disturb him for silly little things like food.

He was trying to get the Dark Lord back. And Kit Potter would be the key. Currently he sat at the oak desk, surrounded by books ranging from a verity of topics. From time travel, to Witches with extraordinary powers. His mind drank everything in, learning each little detail.

There was something about that girl, she had come straight out of the past. And, if Lucius was correct, if she could come out of the past; then he could pull something out of the past. Or rather someone.

Imagine what Voldemort would do to thank him if he pulled him right out of the past where he had the most power. Right before he killed James and Lily Potter, Right before that Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord.

A twisted smile fell upon his lips.

He just had to unlock the girls secrets.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN:** Wow, I think this is my longest chapter yet. Seven pages. Woo. So okay, we now know what the plan for Peter is (or rather just some of it), and we know that not only is Kit having a problem keeping secrets from Remus, but that her biggest fear is Lucius. And also, thus biggest fear is currently after her because she was the only successful case of time travel in years. To get Voldie back. To pull Voldie from the past. Right before Voldie kills the Potters.

Can anyone name Lucius' mistake? Yeah, that's right. If Lucius has his way an' manages to get Voldie to the present time frame…

Well, the past would be changed utterly.

It's your time to vote:

**Should Lucius manage to pull Voldemort out of the past?**

Also, yes I know we have a shadow Voldie living off in Albania right now. Which will make it all the more dire if he does pull dear Voldie out of the past.

On another note, **Lupin will be staying as a teacher thanks to all of your votes.**

Enjoy.


	46. January The 7th, 1977

**Chapter Forty-Five**

**(January 7th, 1977)**

His face stung.

That was the first thing that came to mind when Remus jerked awake in the middle of the Shrieking Shack. His pale skin was covered in dirt from the floor that stuck to his skin thanks to a coating of sweat. His body ached and his breathing was hard. It was always disorienting when he woke after a long night as a werewolf. Glancing around the room Remus seen that he did some damage to the walls, scratched, furniture ruined (even more so then it was before).

This could only mean one thing. James, Sirius, and Peter didn't come the previous night. Which was curious. They always came, simply because with them around Remus didn't end up hurting himself. He was calm with his friends as they slept nearby in animal form. A shaky hand reached up to his stinging face and pulled away covered in a sticky red liquid.

Blood.

He gave a sigh and slowly came to stand, in search of the clothes he had taken off the previous night. Praying to whatever higher power that his wolf form didn't eat them. After all, he couldn't very well walk into the castle naked.

He finally found his clothes, taking a moment he used his shirt to clean his face of the blood. He wasn't going to want to look into a mirror anytime soon. Remus could only wonder how bad he damaged his face, scratching at it. A bitter chuckle was given as he wondered what Kit would think. He'd have to tell her another lie.

Another bloody lie.

A growl escaped his lips as he kicked at the wall in fury. He was tired of it. Tired of it all! Damn it. He just wanted to be normal. Was that so hard to ask? Clenching and unclenching his jaw he managed to calm himself down. It would do him no good to get angry at something he couldn't change. Instead, his thoughts would turn towards the lack of his friends last night.

They _always _showed up. Since they managed to complete their animal transformations they had never missed a full-moon. Not even during the holidays. They always came over to his house (without his parents knowledge) and stayed with him. They were the reason he wasn't a walking, talking scar.

What if something was wrong? Did they get caught trying to sneak out? No. James had the cloak…they wouldn't have been stupid enough to forget that.

His only conclusion was that one of them was hurt.

That had to be it right?

Although as he started to make his way back to the castle…he could only wonder why he felt…

Sad?

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Despite Madam Pomfrey's warnings, James didn't leave Kit's side that night. In fact, it had come down to the Headmaster requesting that James stay with Kit in order to be there to comfort her when she awoke. It was the only thing that would stop Madam Pomfrey from scowling at James and mumbling at him each time she walked into the Hospital Wing. It wasn't that she was mean or anything of the like. The school nurse was simply…trying to do the best job she could.

And that included limiting visitors.

In the end it worked out though. James got to sit next to Kits bed all night. Although, during the three AM hour the messy haired boy was certain that he should have just given up at Madam Pomfrey's requests to leave. He was going crazy…just watching Kit lay there in that bed…

James had already sent an Owl to his parents, who were going to come to the school the next day if Kit didn't wake up. He held her hand during the night, even Sirius and Peter had stopped by several times huddled under the invisibility cloak.

Checking back on the hour every hour. Each one of them feeling just as guilty as the next for not going to Remus. Then again, James thought that Moony would have preferred them to stay with Kit rather then him.

It was almost dawn, the sun dancing slowly above the horizon when Kit started to awake. Which in turn caused James to be stirred out of his slightly depressing thoughts. After all, having his sister in a hospital bed and his friend off doing who knows what to himself in wolf form…James wasn't having the best night. He watched, holding his breath. He didn't know if he just imagined her moving or not. He didn't want to get his hopes up. Didn't want them to be crushed…

"James?" It was quiet. So quiet that it took the boy a few moments to realize what had happened. She was awake! And talking. This meant two things. One, she was awake. And two, she was talking…really that simple. His face broke into a smile, and a choked sob was given as he crushed himself against his little sister. "Oaf…er…cru-crushing me. Ow…"

"Sorry about that…" James mumbled, pulling away from her with a sheepish grin. "Are you okay?"

Her nose twitched slightly and Kit gave a small shrug, to be quite honest she didn't know how she felt. Last night was one of the most painful nights of her life, and to dampen spirits just a little more then that…she knew that's what Remus felt each and every month when he went away. "You call him Moony."

James arched a brow, this wasn't good. Kit's blue eyes went from James to the bracelet he had given her for Christmas. Her pale hand was playing with the wolf charm. She figured it out? "What's this about?"

She glanced up at him, and while she might have been trying to look utterly serious…James couldn't help but be slightly amused. Her orange hair was sticking up all over the place from the painful tossing and turning early on in the night. It looked as if she was struck by lightning or something of the like. "Don't act like a git James. I know you know what I'm talking about."

James gave a sigh and adjusted his glasses on his nose, before canting his head to one side. "Yes we call Remus…Moony. You finally caught on then?" He asked, starting to wonder what this had to do with why she had been in so much pain that night.

"I suppose I did. Caught me off guard it did…" She explained to him, as her attention returned to that bracelet she wore. "I can't explain it…I mean…well…"

"Explain what? Figuring it out? Well, I'm not surprised…I mean him leaving every full moon…getting sick. It's kind of obvious." James said, watching as a frown appeared on her face. Great…what did he say now?

"No…I don't think I would have even thought he was a…a werewolf for a minute. I mean, I just thought his family got sick a lot. I suppose I am an idiot."

"Don't call yourself an idiot." James scolded, and she glanced up at him rather quickly. "Well, you aren't. I mean, out of all the students at Hogwarts only Sirius, Peter, and I know what he is…and now you…but, then…what did you mean you can't explain it? I mean, you can't have suddenly known…can you?"

"I don't know what to call it…" Kit started, struggling for a moment to sit up. Her body wasn't used to such pain. While she might have been beat near death by her father, nothing compared to the pain that she felt last night. Then again, that was obvious now wasn't it? Bones breaking to grow bigger, teeth, hands…while she might not have turned into a werewolf herself; Thanks to Remus, she knew what it felt like. Then, that was the question…why could she feel it? "I mean, I don't really understand. It hit me all of a sudden…I think… I felt him change."

James' eyes went wide for a moment, and she sighed. Kit knew he would think she was crazy. "That's…"

"Crazy, I know. You can say it. I'm a basket case. Completely off my rocker I am." Kit told him with a groan.

James rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't mean that it's crazy…it's just, is it possible?"

"I can't explain it any other way. One moment I was fine, the next I felt like I was going to die there was so much pain. The last thing I saw was the full moon outside the window and I just knew…"

James nodded, and took a moment to stand. "I suppose Moony will be relieved then. He's wanted to tell you for ages…he was just afraid of how you would react."

"So he lied to me?"

"Only because he's afraid to loose you."

"He thinks I'm shallow…that I won't love him because he just happens to be a werewolf."

"Not many people would. I mean…things in his life will be hard enough as it is. For years the Ministry has tried to pass that law about all Half-breeds and not wanting them to marry and breed. Not to mention he won't be able to work many places in the Wizarding world…but, he's scared I suppose. I mean, wouldn't you be? Finally finding love, and then thinking that because of being who you are you might not be loved anymore…" James explained, rather passionately.

It was odd for Kit to see him like that. So dramatic almost. She could only nod to what he said. "I suppose you're right. I still…wish he would have told me. I didn't like having to find out like that."

"I didn't like you having to find out like that either--" James paused for a moment and looked at the watch on his wrist. "Oi! I have to go send a letter to Mum and Dad before they come here."

"What?!"

"Yeah, well…last night was really scary so I sent them a letter explaining what was going on. And if they don't here from me in the next two hours they're going to come here…and trust me, while it's great to have them around while you don't feel good. It's not the greatest thing in the world having them hover around you."

And with that, James gave a quick hug to Kit and was off. Leaving her all alone in the Hospital wing to muse about what exactly happened the previous night.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Remus had taken a detour to the boys bathroom on the main floor before heading towards the Hospital Wing. He wanted to make sure he wasn't going to give any of the professors a fright as he walked around the castle. Merlin only knew how messed up his face was.

He avoided looking in the mirror as he splashed his still stinging face with cold water. He didn't want to look, but then again he had to see how bad it was. He had been to Madam Pomfrey countless times for scratches and cuts on his body…he knew that while she could heal the cut…it would still leave a scar.

Instead of looking towards his reflection, Remus found his gaze locked on to the water in the sink he was dipping his head into. Dirty water, red water, really red. He dipped his hands into the cold water, for some reason feeling the cool touch of liquid made him feel just a tad better.

And with only a few minutes of hesitation he looked up in the mirror. His reflection was taunting him. Three gashes, one on his chin and cheek, and one going across his nose and cheek, and then another on his forehead.

Yes, these would definitely be leaving scars. A sigh escaped his lips and he turned off the water. Another thing to remind him of what he was. Each time he looked into his reflection he'd be reminded he's a beast.

It definitely wasn't the happiest of thoughts.

In fact, it was down right depressing. He ran his still dripping wet hands in his hair, causing it to stick up slightly as he walked down the halls towards the Hospital Wing. He wouldn't be depressed. He shouldn't. Where would that get him? While he would worry constantly about something, Remus didn't like to be depressed. Think about the good things in life. That was his motto.

Good things? His friends, his family, and most definitely his Kitten. She was his and no one else's. Okay, so maybe she was also James' and the Potters, and maybe a little of Sirius'…but generally she was his. All his. He couldn't help but claim her in a sense. That had to be his wolf side showing a little bit. Although, he didn't mind.

He liked thinking of her as his. Which was why when he seen her form laying in a bed inside the Hospital Wing he couldn't help but cry out and run to her. A deep fear settled in his stomach, his heart felt like it was dripping down his spine. He was scared. He didn't like his Kitten in a Hospital bed.

However, thankfully when he got to the bed she was in he noticed that her eyes were open. Blue oceans just gazing up at the ceiling, her face looking rather serene and peaceful. "Thank Merlin." He uttered with a small breath, causing her vision to turn towards him with a gasp before struggling to get up.

"Your face!" She cried, and he turned his head slightly. Was it really that bad? Was he really that horrible looking? "Oh, you must be in so much pain." Kit said, and Remus almost just slapped himself. Kit wasn't that shallow. He did in turn notice that she was just struggling to sit up.

As if her back hurt or something. That caused him to frown, and also caused him to rub his lower back. Thinking about her back made him think of his. He must have tossed himself against the wall a few times last night. "It's not that bad." Remus started, "Why are you here? Did someone attack you? Where are James and the others?"

Kit took a moment to lean back down onto the bed, it seemed almost as if she was trying to take all the time in the world to keep him waiting. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, which she then bit at, followed by a small shifting of her body.

She was nervous.

He frowned ever so slightly, but she started just as he was about to tell her to 'spit it out'. "I…um, kind of had well…" She paused, and played with the bracelet on her wrist. "You could have told me. It's not that big of a deal, I wasn't a big fan of taking moonlit walks anyway."

"Wh-what?"

"I just…I didn't know it hurt so bad personally…I thought that maybe changing made you numb on the inside or something. I can't believe you have to go through that every month…"

"You felt it?" Remus asked, raising a brow. He felt as if he might faint any moment. Okay, maybe that was being a little dramatic. But it was a lot to deal with. In the span of two minutes he had found Kit in the hospital wing, found out that she knew, and then found out that she felt his pain. Just like he did when she had been hurt by her father.

"I didn't like lying to you…last night, I thought about you a lot as I changed."

"Maybe that did it…I just hope the next time you don't think about me. That hurt."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"You really don't care?"

"Like I said…I didn't really like moonlit strolls anyway."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

AN: Yeah I bought POA when it came out and I couldn't help but wonder about the scars on Remus' face. I just had to add that little detail in. Also I'm happy for everyones imput on the Voldie issue. I do agree that it is a bit over the top (and time travel overdone) but I still have an interesting plan which will come into play when we get to were GOF would start (maybe around chapter 80 or so)

Loving the reviews. Almost got 200. I'm happy that all of you are enjoying this lil' diddy of a story.

Okay, a little banter here but not as much as usual (I swear we'll get on the banter and fluff train in up-coming chapters).

Next up: Hermione and Kit bond, Severus pisses Kit off, Harry and Kit start their search for "Scabbers", and Remus wonders what is going on with his kitten.


	47. Present Day

**Chapter Forty-Six**

**(Present Day)**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_"I'm going to ask her to marry me Kitten. After graduation." James said, a bright grin on his face as he sat next to the lake with his sister._

_"Looks like Sirius wins the bet."_

_"Bet? There was a bet going?" James asked, shaking his head._

_Kit grinned, as her gaze turned outwards towards the lake. The late Spring sun was setting, and the water was glittering with orange and red from the suns reflection. It was peaceful, the wind calmly breezed through the budding trees, and off in the distance students could be heard yelling and laughing over a practice game of Quidditch._

_"I'm happy for you." Kit said finally, pulling herself away from the enjoyment of the afternoons sights and sounds._

_"I'm happy for me too. It's going to be great. Lily and I will be married, we'll have children. You'll be the perfect Aunt…and Remus the perfect Uncle."_

_A blush rose on Kit's face, as she gave a light punch to her brothers arm. "How can you be so sure about that?"_

_"Because I know what it's like to be in love…and I know the two of you are the real deal, just like Lily and I."_

_"Do you think things will be great? I mean…"_

_"Even Voldemort wouldn't spoil it."_

_"What if he Ki--"_

_"Death…it's just the next great adventure. I just hope I don't go anytime soon. But if I do…remember, you're my sister. Doesn't matter what anyone says. I'll always be there for you."_

_"Always?"_

_"Forever and Always. So will Lily, after all she will be your sister-in-law"_

_Kit grinned, and James wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The sun set, and Sirius yelled for them from the nearby Quidditch pitch. It was perfect…so perfect…_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"James?" She mumbled under her breath, shifting her four poster bed with a sigh as eyes opened with wakefulness. That day in the past had been so wonderful, classes had ended for the year and exams were almost over. Days were spent playing and watching Quidditch in their free time. Picnics were had near the lake. It was…the best time in her life. Before the summer that very literally changed her life forever, before she was forced into this time where nothing made sense.

Kit tried to get over it. She really did. She had a great relationship with Remus still (They were going to get married, James was right after all…), she was becoming friends with Harry…

But other then that, for Kit…this time wasn't…it wasn't somewhere she wanted to be. Sirius had spent twelve years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit! Severus Snape was teaching and head of a house! James and Lily were DEAD!

They were _dead_.

They weren't coming back. Ever.

She could wish and hope and pray all she wanted too. She could comb through book after book searching for a way to get them back, searching for a way to get back to warn them of everything that was going to happen.

But they were DEAD!!!

They were dead.

Dead.

**Gone**.

She'd never see James play Quidditch again, zooming around on the broom showing off his skillful flying.

She'd never gossip with Lily and talk about the latest fashion trend.

Never get to do anything with them again. Never get to here them laugh…never get to watch them snog when they thought no one was looking. They were dead. Because of Peter. Because of that little rat they called a friend!

Kit told everyone she was over it. During her sessions with Dumbledore who filled her in on everything she missed and taught her the class she was missing, he asked several times…she always said she was okay with it. She told Remus that she had gotten over it. She told Harry she accepted it…

She was lying. How could she accept it? A few months ago she was writing letters back and forth to James and Lily who had recently moved into their new home (which she would live at with them during the holidays as she still went to Hogwarts) and within the span of only a few hours she had found out that they were dead.

Kit found out a long time ago that they were killed. And yet, she wasn't over it. The dreams still came, of Lucius at first…but then, more recently James and Lily…pieces of her past.

She shifted in her bed, stretching out on her back and blankly staring at the ceiling. Her burgundy blankets were tossed off and now laying next to her bed on the floor. Cool air rushed over her exposed legs and arms, goose-flesh rising, and yet she made no move to…well move.

Tears ran silently down her face, she hated dreaming. Kit halfway wanted to wander down to the Dungeons and bother Severus for a dreamless sleep potion…but then again he was a slimy git, her brothers mortal enemy, and she hated Severus with all of her heart. She'd rather get two hours of sleep, wake up utterly depressed, and rather numb; then have to go down and see Severus.

She already seen him for class, and that was enough Severus for her in a day.

"Stupid git." Kit muttered, rolling over onto her side and burying her head into her pillow. Her life was doomed to be one horrible mess after horrible mess. She could only imagine what will come next. She stretched her arm out and groped the nightstand next to her bed for her wand.

"Lumos." Was muttered once she found it, a nearby fourth year gave a snore and rolled over in her bed and Kit gave a sigh. It was so much better in the boys dorms, she would never have to worry about one of them waking up seeing as they slept like rocks.

Glance was given towards her watch. The time was nearing one AM. Nose twitched and she forced herself to sit up. Kit was utterly tired, but she knew the moment she fell back to sleep she'd fall into another memory. Scratching her head she kicked her legs over the side of the bed, and gave a sigh.

It really sucked being up so early…or late actually.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Remus headed down towards the Great Hall, his morning was going fairly well. Fairly being the keyword. He had woke the previous night around one in the morning with a rather restless feeling and couldn't get back to sleep until he put a sleeping charm on himself.

He was fairly sure that it was because of the concern he was feeling for Kit. He had taken her to the Hospital Wing after she fainted. When he had returned to see if she was up, Kit was gone…and he was only left to wonder how she was feeling.

It was hard at school, he was a teacher, she was a female student. Talking to her every minute of the day, walking with her, inviting her for tea in his office…it just wasn't something that occurred. Therefore he just had to watch his Kitten from a distance and pray that she was okay.

Remus took a seat at the teachers table in the Great Hall. He was one of the first people in there per usual. He was also usually the last to leave. Hazel eyes strayed to the Gryffindor table to notice that Kit sat there, along with a few other early risers that seemed only to be there so that they could finish their homework.

His Kitten didn't look up to watch him as she normally did. Instead she was pushing food around on her plate and letting her head rest in her hand. Remus took a moment to sip from the goblet of chilled pumpkin juice in front of him. The last time he had seen Kit so closed down was right before…

No he couldn't think of that. She wouldn't do that again. She promised. She was probably in such a mood because of what happened the night before with the Boggart. Remus sighed and let his gaze drop from her to his plate. He had been stupid, he should have looked for the Boggart alone…

He only wanted to spend time with her. Now Remus could have laughed at that, how romantic…spend an afternoon looking for a creature that could turn into your greatest fear.

"Something bothering you Lupin?" Drew Remus from his thoughts, he didn't need to look up to know who was speaking to him. Only one person sneered at him like that, and that most definitely would be Severus Snape.

"No." Was all Remus said, causing Severus to snort in a bitter sort of way.

"Well, I'm sure this has nothing to do with why your _friend _Kit wandering the halls during the three AM hour last night…"

That definitely caused Remus to snap out of his stupor. "What?"

Upon looking at Severus, Remus could tell he was pleased with himself. Ah yes, typical Severus. He liked to surprise people with slightly bad or concerning news. "Detention for a week thanks to being out of bed wandering around the castle."

Remus sighed, that was really just what Kit needed right now. He could only imagine why she was wondering around so early, and only imagine what her reaction was to being told by Severus she had detention.

When he glanced back towards the Gryffindor table, he seen that it was more full then earlier, and his Kitten was gone from it. It only took Remus a moment to make up his mind, getting up from the teachers table, and tossing his napkin on his plate that was still full of food, he headed towards the exit of the Great Hall.

He needed to talk to her.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kit was almost halfway towards her first class when Remus caught up with her. It wasn't like she couldn't spare the time, there was over an hour left before she actually needed to be in her first class of the day. She jumped when Remus took her by the arm and dragged her into the nearest room.

"…Hi." Was the first thing out of her mouth when she seen it was him that pulled her into the dark and empty classroom.

"Are you avoiding me?" He asked, or rather begged her. Kit's eyes went wide and a brow was arched at his question…which now was obviously a rather stupid question due to her reaction.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"It's just that yesterday you left the Hospital Wing without saying anything…"

At that, Kit crushed herself against Remus' tall form. "I was just having one of those day's you know?" Came the muffled reply as she spoke into his robes.

"Does this one of those days require you to wander around the castle at night and get detention?" He asked, raising a brow upon hearing her sigh and nuzzle his chest with her head.

"It's not like I meant to get detention." Kit mumbled into his chest, still seemingly holding onto his robes for dear life. "Stupid git. I mean what was he doing wondering around the castle so early?"

"He's a professor Kitten. That's what he's supposed to do when he has watch duty. Which leads us to the next question…what had you up so early?"

Kit stepped back away from him, and Remus finally managed to get a really good look at his Kitten. Her orange hair was a mess, her skin while usually pale was rather white, and the dark circles under her eyes told him she hadn't slept much in the past few days. Remus shook his head. Why didn't he notice before? They hadn't been back from winter holiday's for that long. He just wasn't looking for something being wrong.

She had been fine during the holidays.

Then again, she was with him and only him. Now she was tossed in the gryffindor tower, alone at night with not many friends and no one to go to.

"I had a dream about James." She finally told him, taking a moment to clasp her hands behind her back. "It was nice…until I woke up."

"Why, what happened then?"

Kit's nose twitched, and her head moved from side to side before she answered him. "I was alone. I could only thi…think about…"

She stopped, and Remus knew exactly what she meant. Kit couldn't stop thinking about James and Lily being dead. He gave a sigh and moved to wrap his arms around Kit but she moved back, causing a look of confusion to flash across Remus' face.

"I just…everything here is different!" Kit started, and Remus knew that this was it. This was her falling apart. He had only seen it once before…he knew what was coming. He knew. After all, she had taken the news of being in the future rather…easily. She just cried…didn't talk about it at all. Then she let it stew for all those months…until now. "They're dead! It's not **fair **it's not. Why? Why do these things keep happening to me? Why is my life the one that screws up? I'm surprised you haven't bloody ran off in the other direction by now. I mean look at me! Look at me Remmy! I'm going fucking insane. Insane. I can't sleep at night. Screw trying to eat anymore. And **you **are the only one that seems to make it all go away. When I'm with you I for…forget about…"

Remus choose then to intervene, pulling her into his arms as she struggled to pull away. By now she was sobbing, and he didn't know what to do. All he could do was keep her in his arms as she went to her knees, followed by him going down to the floor on his knees as well. "Kitten…it's okay…"

"No…it's not. They're dead. You're a professor. Peter is a traitor. And Sirius is innocent of something he didn't do. This world is…I don't like it. I don't like it."

Remus opened his mouth to calm her, but instead found himself frowning. The first two things made sense. Yes, James and Lily were dead, and he was a professor at the school now. But…Peter a traitor…Sirius innocent?

What was she talking about?

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was why she had broke down. It had to be, after all she had been keeping it secret from him since the first time Sirius had came into the castle. And now, Harry knew the story as well. Remus was the last to know…and he wasn't sure if he believed it or not.

It was only an hour ago when Kit had broke down and told him everything. The secret had been weighing on her shoulders. It was probably one of the reasons she was having such a hard time adjusting. After all, death was a natural life cycle…she knew that…knew that James and Lily would someday die. She was upset over that…but it didn't help to toss on everything else that had been piled onto her shoulders.

Now Remus sat at his desk in the DADA classroom, waiting for his next class to filter in. His hair was sticking up all over the place from the countless number of times that he ran his hand through the graying strands. Kit had left him right after explaining everything to him, with a last wish of "Please don't be mad…it was marauders honor."

He didn't know what to believe now. The story that Kit told him made sense. It made sense that Sirius and James would ask Peter to be the secret keeper instead of Sirius which was the utterly obvious choice. If Peter was offered enough power…he would go to the dark side…no question about it.

What was he left to believe now? For the past twelve years he believed that Sirius was guilty…how could he have…

Sirius wouldn't have betrayed James and Lily…now that there was an explanation for everything…now that he was told…

Remus buried his head into his hands. No wonder Kit thought she was going insane. Remus now knew of the 'secret' for only a few hours and he thought he was going to start to bash his head against his desk at any minute.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

All Kit wanted to do was bash her head against the table. Really, that's all she asked. Instead, her head that rested in the palm of her hand stayed put as her slightly bloodshot eyes crawled over each word in the book she was reading in the library.

She had been reading the same page for fifteen minutes. It was lunch and she really should have went to eat seeing as all she did that morning was push food around on her plate, but then she didn't feel like being around many people. The library during lunch was completely empty.

Or so she thought.

The sound was something she knew all to well. Crying. Someone was crying, causing her to jump out of thought with a blink of her eyes. She must have been thinking so hard about betraying marauders honor to Remus earlier, that she didn't even notice someone nearby.

Bushy hair, books piled to the heavens around her…Hermione Granger. At least that's what Kit thought her name was. Kit didn't speak to anyone other then Remus, Sirius, and Harry…so she was at least lucky if she got Hermione's name right.

Her crying reminded Kit of the way Lily had cried when she was stressed out from so much work. Closing her eyes and swallowing hard Kit stood and headed over towards the table Hermione sat at. The third year girl didn't even notice as Kit took a seat next to her.

"You remind me of Lily." Kit stated simply, causing Hermione to look up in haste and confusion. Hands wiping the tears away from her eyes as she looked at Kit with a rather vacant expression.

"What? Harry's mum?"

"Yes. Lily was rather brilliant, but seemed to keep herself under stress a lot."

"Oh."

Kit blinked, my she wasn't that good at trying to help people was she? Times like this, talking about the 'old days' made her feel old…even if technically she was only a year older then the bushy haired girl next to her. Then again, technically since Kit was born in 1963 she was thirty…so why not act her age right?

"What I mean is, while it's a good thing to have top grades, and take so many classes…it's also a very bad thing at the same time. I mean look at how stressed out you are…"

"It's not just…this" Hermione told Kit, waving her hand at the books in front of them. "Ron is being a complete prat just because he thinks Crookshanks ate Scabbers."

Kit clenched her jaw for a moment, she knew for a fact that Crookshanks didn't eat Scabbers…simply because as much as a duffer Peter was sometimes…he wasn't dumb enough to get himself eaten by a four legged feline. Instead of thinking about Peter and every dramatic that went with, Kit in turn went back to helping Hermione…or at least trying to. After all, she was her nephew's friend.

"Boys are always prats like that. They'll never admit that they are wrong, I mean even if you tell them one thing, they'll just assume the worse…no matter what evidence. I'm sure Ron is just upset about Pe--Scabbers being missing."

"Even so, that doesn't mean he has to take it out on me."

"No it doesn't. But you're the easy target in the situation. He doesn't mean to do it…but you have a cat, which is a natural enemy of rats. Therefore in his boy mind he has put two and two together and reached the obvious conclusion in his mind. Now, with conclusion in mind he isn't about to change his mind."

Hermione blinked, and glanced down at her books leaving Kit with the need to continue to speak.

"He doesn't mean to blame you Hermione. He just doesn't want to blame himself. Leaving us girls with the only conclusion…"

"Boys are prats." Hermione finished for Kit with a small smile on her face. Kit nodded, with a grin herself. Just like old times almost…which is exactly why she avoided making friends…because she didn't want to have new times. She wanted her 'old times' back. But what could it hurt to help out Hermione? After all, when Kit had started to see Remus, Lily helped her out.

It was only fitting for Kit to help Hermione. Even with a problem as small as being stressed out because of classes and a certain red-haired boy.

"How do you know so much about boys?" Hermione blushed slightly as she asked Kit the question. In turn causing for a small chuckle to come from the small girl.

"Let's just say, hanging out with James and his friends gave me an insight into the mind of a boy. If you keep hanging out with Harry and Ron, you'll start to understand them more and more too…"

It was the start of a friendship, that Kit wasn't sure she wanted…but at least, Hermione had stopped crying. That was what really mattered…right?

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Now, make sure you cut the Pepper Root up evenly."

Severus was talking, on and on and on…but then again he did teach the stupid class. It happened to be her worst class. Not only because she could never add the ingredients on time, but because it happened to be taught by Severus.

Who was going on and on about who knew what. Kit needless to say wasn't paying attention as she sat in the back of the class-room next to a fellow Gryffindor fourth year whose name she didn't know. The darkness of the Dungeons made her want to shut her eyes, curl up and fall to sleep, but the smell that was being emitted from the cauldrons made it very hard to do so.

Which was probably a good thing. She already had a weeks worth of detention from Severus just because he caught her wandering the halls the previous night, she didn't need anymore. It wasn't her fault she couldn't sleep and got bored of gazing into the fire in the common room.

"Miss. Potter I asked you a question."

Kit jumped, startled at being addressed. Gaze going upwards to find the slimy git standing right in front of her. How long had he been trying to get her attention? Great, another thing to add to his list of 'Reasons To Hate Kit Potter'. "Ten points from Gryffindor for your lack of attention during class. Now please, answer…why is it important to cut the Pepper Root into even proportions?"

"Er…because you said to?"

Yeah, she was really going out on a limb with that one. But, yet again Potions was her worst subject in which she was barely passing. It didn't help that Severus always felt the need to pick on her. She knew the only reason he did it was that he could get away with it now. Before she was always surrounded by James, Remus, or Sirius…if he tried something then his pants were down to his ankles quicker then he could say 'lemon drop' and now he was getting back at her.

Just because he happened to hate her for being what she was.

"I can see that James had rubbed off on you after all…"

And that was Kit's snapping point. For the second time that day. The first time simply was because she had woken up far to early, and had been stewing about keeping such a big secret from Remus.

Now, she snapped because Severus dared to bring up James.

"Don't you dare."

"Telling a Professor what to do? Ten more points from Gryffindor. I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you." Severus responded, twisting his lips into a cruel grin.

Kit was on her feet in seconds, the chair she sat in tipping over to drop to the floor with a loud _crack. _"A professor? That's rich…I can't believe I have to call you that. The Headmaster must have been in a temporary state of insanity to hire someone like you."

Severus growled at her and crossed his arms over his chest, "Ten more points for insulting a professor. Now please, take a seat before I am forced to take farther action."

"No."

There was a collective gasp around the Gryffindor side of the classroom, yes she was most likely the only one to stand up to Severus. If she hadn't known him before he was a Professor she would have probably been terrified to stand up to him. But she knew what he was…who he was…

"No?"

"No. I will no longer be taught by you. A disgust to the human race really. You think you're better then me just because you happened to of got lucky and land a teaching position here? Just because you happened to get to be the age you should be? Don't you dare forget _Severus _that I am only three years younger then you. I am not one of these children. I will not let you tell me what to do. I will not let you talk about James as if he was some piece of rubbish. I don't care if the headmaster thinks you are 'reformed' I know exactly who you are. You watched them. You didn't do anything to help…you let them do what they would…you even laughed. You will never be a good man. No matter how much you try…you will never be half the man that James was."

With that, Kit left the Dungeons. Leaving Severus standing there rather dumbfounded and the students around him with horrified looks on their faces. Kit knew she would be the talk of the school by the end of the day…but she didn't care.

She knew that she shouldn't have blown up at Severus…but he had it coming.

She also knew that she had two more classes that afternoon…and that she should go, but instead of doing anything of the sort, Kit was already on her way towards the Gryffindor tower.

She needed time to think.

Great. Just bloody fantastic. Really, she had told Severus that she wasn't one of 'these children' but she was. She was still only fourteen years old. Yet, if she had aged properly she would have been thirty.

First she was thinking about James and Lily being dead. Then she was thinking about how she told Remus everything about Sirius and Peter. Now, she was starting to act like she was a damn thirty year old.

It really was bloody ridiculous.

Reaching the Gryffindor tower, she did the only thing she knew how to do. She went to the girls dorms, rummaged through her trunk, and took nearly thirty minutes of trying to transfigure a book into a sharp enough dagger.

It really was one of those days…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AN: **Okay, so Kit has been in the present for a few months now...and the novelty of everything is really starting to go away. Thus why Kit acted the way she did after the dream and during Snape's class. She's coming to an understanding that she isn't supposed to be a kid anymore, she is supposed to be just as adult as Remus, Sirius, and Severus.

Oh the drama.

On a side note this was the longest chapter yet, and I really hope you enjoyed it. I ended up crying while writing the first part (I'm such a friggin' sap)

Anyway, Remus knows now...so that should make looking for Peter that much more interesting.

I'm toying with the way I write things...can you tell?

Anyway, to make up for the angst and drama of this chapter the next one will be presented in fluff. Lots and lots of bloody friggin' fluff.

Toodles.


	48. January The 8th, 1977

**AN:** I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. It took awhile to get back into the playful dialogue and fluff. But hopefully this would be well worth the wait, a fluffy (kinda) chapter, with a special apperance by Regulus and the Giant Squid! Wo0t.

So anyway...

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

**(January 8th, 1977)**

* * *

During lunch after being let out of the Hospital Wing, Kit received a rather frantic letter from both Mister and Misses Potter. She must have read it over and over again, completely ignoring those around her, food getting colder and colder on her plate...and yet Kit couldn't move her gaze or her attention away from that letter.

It was delivered by the Potters owl, Nora; a beautiful barn owl that was very happy to pick at the plate Kit had neglected. The letter was wrapped in a dark purple envelope, complete with a silver wax seal with the letter P that had ivy wrapped around it. The parchment looked aged for effect and the dark purple ink was written in elegant handwriting.

Dearest Kit,

James has told us of your illness, and we've also been told that you are on a full recovery. Are you okay though? Would you like one of us to come visit? Please feel well,

Love,

Mum & Dad

Kit had never received a letter that was filled with such care and attention to detail. Mum and Dad echoed over and over again in her mind. Her own mother and father never once sent her a letter, never did anything to show they were worried or simply that they cared.

Kit didn't know what to do.

It would have been funny, really...if the situation wasn't so depressing. She had a letter that expressed concern and Kit had no idea how to respond to that. What was she supposed to do? Write a letter back would be the obvious choice...but what would she put in it? Would she title the letter Mum and Dad, or simply Mister and Misses Potter? They probably didn't even know they signed as Mum and Dad...probably just a reflex from writing James or something like that.

Kit frowned, and read the letter once more. They were willing to visit? Just to make sure she was okay...what did a person write back to that? She chewed on her bottom lip and glanced up, Sirius and James were in deep conversation about Quidditch and the upcoming game against Slytherin, Lily was chatting up Peter who agreed with everything she had to say and had a slight blush in his cheeks, while her Remus simply had a book open in front of him, taking small bites of food, and looking rather haggard with the scratches on his face.

No, she really didn't want to bother any of them. Especially Remus, he looked as if a truck had ran him over and over again. No, she wouldn't bother him with such a dumb question.

But it was important, she couldn't very well send a letter off to the Potters without putting much thought into it. This would be her first letter she would send to them...the most important right? After a moment or two, she stood and started to head off.

"Kitten?" Deep slightly hoarse voice, the one that made her just want to melt into a puddle. Kit glanced behind her, and was met by Hazel eyes.

"I'm just going to go reply to..." She waved the letter around in her hand, and Remus gave a nod before carefully eyeing the Slytherin table.

"Do you want me to come with?" Yes, yes she did as a matter of fact...but he just looked like the moment he got up he would fall over. She didn't like seeing him like that. She didn't like seeing the gashes on his face, which were healing but would still end up leaving scars...she didn't like that he had to be in so much pain during the Full Moon.

Finally Kit shook her head, and gave her own glance to the Slytherin table. It was true, they were too wrapped up in themselves to notice that a mud-blood was going to wander off alone. "No thanks Remmy, I'll be fine."

After a slight hesitation she took a step towards him, and placed a quick kiss on his lips. Unlike the others, Remus and Kit weren't particularly fond of snogging in public; for the simple fact that they didn't want to get detention.

With that, Kit was gone; taking a moment to close her robes around her before heading outside into the cold winter day. As long as she didn't fall in the snow, or got stuck in a sudden downfall of the freezing white flakes, her robe would be heavy enough to keep her warm. The day was grey, puffy clouds hung in the sky, and the only word that came to Kit's mind was: Depressing.

Yes, depressing weather. She didn't mind it though, it was quiet. If she stood still and just gazed off into the distance, things were silent outside of the castle. There were a few random noises coming from the Forbidden Forrest, but those were few and far between. It only took Kit a few minutes of wading in the snow to get to where she was headed. The rocks by the lake, which looked like a glass of ice water due to the fact the Giant Squid would punch his tentacles through the ice whenever it formed a layer over the lake.

The rocks were cold, and even the heavy robe she wore couldn't protect her backside from the slight chill of sitting on the stone. It was rather peaceful, it made her feel calm. Put her thoughts about what to write to rest. In turn she enjoyed the chill in the air as it kissed her face and tossed her orange hair back and forth, the sights of the way smoke billowed out of Hagrids hut on the outskirts of the forest, and the way everything just seemed right.

She had a family, a boyfriend, and friends. What more could she ask? Things were so blissfully perfect when her greatest problem was what to write in a letter. She could almost laugh at that, how stupid of a problem that was...but it was a normal problem...

She was normal. She didn't have parents that hated and hurt her, she didn't cry in the girls bathroom, she had Lily to talk to about boys and fashion, she had a brother that protected her, she had Sirius who constantly tried to make her laugh, she had Peter who was always willing to share a little bit of his candy stash with her, and she had her Remmy. Who, while he was a werewolf, was absolutely perfect.

It brought a smile to her usually placid face. She had found her place in the world. Kit knew that if she wanted to she could walk right back into the castle and have people to talk to...she knew that if something ever happened to her, she had parents that would worry about her...

Kit glanced down to the letter she held tightly in her hands.

It really was bliss.

* * *

"Alright class, I will be putting you in pairs to work on this project for the following month."

At those words Kit bit her bottom lip, when the professor made them work in pairs; it was usually between houses. Meaning she, a mud-blood would be paired with a Slytherin. That thought was enough to make her wince and want to melt to the floor.

A month spent with a Slytherin making a potion that was meant to cause the drinker to turn invisible for a few hours or minutes depending on how much a person would take. Kit was bad enough in potions as it was, having a Slytherin breathing down her neck--

"Kit Potter and Regulus Black!"

Her name was shouted out, and it felt like an ice cube was slipped down her back. Regulus Black was her partner? No, it couldn't be...she must have heard wrong. Although when her blue eyes looked up to see the fact that Sirius' younger brother was now standing next to her with a sneer on his face...she knew the awful truth...

They were going to be partners for a month...

"What are you looking at you filthy mud-blood?"

Yep, she definitely wanted to crawl into a corner and die.

* * *

Remus was slightly concerned. He hadn't seen Kit since lunch, so he could only assume (hope actually) that she made it to her next class alright without him or someone else walking with her. He was also wondering about her letter, he knew who it was from; he had seen the seal after all...but, he didn't know if the letter was upsetting or not.

Now he sat in Transfiguration, trying hard not to look as if his thoughts were on anything but transforming a bird into a table. He could hear James and Sirius goofing around behind him, Remus could also sense that in a matter of minutes they would be yelled at by McGonagall and given detention. He tapped his quill on his desk, and pushed his thoughts to something other then what the letter for Kit could have been about.

He was now thinking of, their connection. He had already been able to make quick notes of the fact she felt him and he felt her if they were thinking about it. After all, before his transformation he was thinking about how he wished Kit knew, and well...she felt him. He had never heard of anything of the sort before, were they soul-mates or something? Then again, even soul-mates were...

Remus shook his head, he had to stop thinking about it before he accidentally turned his bird into a teapot.

* * *

He was late getting to dinner, Remus had stopped by the library for a few minutes to find any book he could possibly find on love (Madam Pince looked at him as if he grown another head) research would help him be more at ease. He wanted to figure out what was going on with him and Kit, while he was sure it wasn't anything horrible...he just didn't want her to have to feel another one of his transformations again.

The Great Hall was already packed when he stepped in, bag weighing him down a considerable amount as he headed towards the Gryffindor table. Hazel eyes widened in shock when he seen something he hadn't seen before. Kit grinning, ear to ear. Yes, he had seen her smile before; but he had yet to see her grin in such a way in the Great Hall, or anywhere else for that matter. Sirius was talking about Regulus when Remus sat down in his usual spot next to his Kitten.

"--Don't let him get you down luv, he's a git will always and forever be a git. I think he is trying to be King of the gits."

James interrupted Sirius, mid chew to comment; "But Snivellus is King of the gits..."

"I wouldn't put it past my little brother to kill Snivellus in order to reign supreme over all the gits..."

"What are you two going on about?" Remus now took his turn to interrupt as he placed a pork chop onto his plate. Kit (who was still smiling) turned her gaze to Remus and he felt himself melt to butter. She really did look better when she smiled.

"I got paired up with Regulus--"

"Soon to be King of Gits." Sirius interrupted with a cheeky grin and a wiggle of his brows.

"--In potions. I was down about it, so Sirius--"

"--And me!" Was so suddenly said by James that the carrot on his fork was flung at Peter "Sorry Mate."

"--and _James _were cheering me up. Which namely involved calling Regulus names."

"How wonderfully mature." Remus responded as one of his hands found the small hand of his Kitten under the table.

"I thought so."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"I think the House Elf's are putting something in the pumpkin juice." Lily spoke up, eyeing the drinks that sat on the table.

"Now why would you say that my sweet tiger lily?" James asked, turning his head towards his red headed girlfriend.

"Oh, I can come up with many reasons..."

* * *

After dinner, while most students went up to their respected common rooms to study or socialize, the Marauders, plus Kit and Lily headed outside while it was still dim light outside. It was chilly but with heavy robes, and hats and mittens (which used to be sticks; thanks to Lily and Sirius' skill at Transfigurations each one of the group had toasty hands and heads).

It was complete chaos, it was the first time in months that the group seemed to be so upbeat, so happy. Snowballs were being thrown, snowmen were being made, and the light grew dimmer yet the group paid no attention.

Kit and Lily were working on a snowman, or rather a snow Dumbledore (seeing as the front of the snowman crumbled slightly making it look like a beard), while the boys were trying to catch James and throw him into a rather large snow bank.

"You seem happy." Lily pointed out to Kit as they worked on making snow robes (it wasn't going so well) for their Snow Dumbledore.

"I am, strange really..."

"Why is that strange? I mean, being happy is a good thing right?"

"Well, yeah it is. But, there is always that nagging feeling that something..."

"That nagging feeling is probably just being paired up with Regulus Black. I swear if he calls someone a Mud-Blood one more time I'll hex him into oblivion."

Kit chuckled at that and nodded, Lily was right as usual...that nagging feeling had to be the fact that she was going to be working with Regulus for the following month. It was hard to imagine that he was Sirius' brother...they were so different.

Kit was musing about this they worked at making a pointy snow cap, it was when she was lost in thought when she was picked up into the air. A yelp was given as she was plopped onto the shoulders of James, who could only smirk in response.

"You look like you've seen a Boggart." Was all James said, cocking his head in an odd angle so he could look up at the girl who was resting on his shoulders.

"Merlin, you could have given me a bit of a warning..." Kit told him, struggling to keep from falling off his shoulders. She could feel James chuckle, sending her a bit off balance but thankfully he kept a good hold on her legs.

"I'm not Merlin...you should really have your eyes checked. Who knows we could get matching glasses..."

With that, it was decided by a wet and cold group that they should head inside. Kit still holding steady on James shoulders, while Lily was picked up in the same manor surprisingly by Remus.

"Oi Moony! What are you doing with my girlfriend?"

"The same thing your doing with mine."

Sirius could be heard chuckling in the background as they headed inside the castle. It truly was a good day.

* * *

Later that night, long after most of the other girls were asleep soundly in their beds; Kit and Lily snuck out of their dorms. Hand in hand, they walked silently and very carefully towards the boys dorms. It had been a busy day, and an active afternoon, sleep was calling their names...and there truly was only one way to sleep.

In their boyfriends arms.

Even though the boys dorms were dark, the girls could still find their boyfriends by memory alone. They had done this many upon many nights, and now it would seem as if tonight was no different. Kit easily slipped into Remus' bed, it was so soft and warm that it would be impossible not to fall asleep within minutes. A hazel eye opened slightly and a small grin appeared upon her boyfriends face.

"Hey you."

"Hi Remmy."

His arm slinked over her torso, pulling her close to him she could feel his torso rise and fall with each breath he took. Lips met hers gently for a moments time, only long enough for her to taste the peppermint on his breath.

This was the way life was supposed to be, a loving family, a loving boyfriend, a great group of friends...it's the way life was supposed to be...so utterly perfect. She nuzzled herself into his chest, breathing in deep...sandalwood and peppermint. Eyes closed and she faintly felt one of his hands slip under the back of her shirt, his palm resting on the small of her back, keeping her close as they both fell into slumber.

Yes. It was perfect.

* * *

**AN:** As they would say...this is the Calm before the storm.


	49. Present Day

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

**(Present Day)**

* * *

When darkness settled upon the castle Remus knew what he had to do. In fact, he was currently in his office trying to prep himself for what he was going to say. Simply saying 'well gee, sorry for thinking you betrayed our best friends' didn't sound like a good way to renew their friendship. Yes, tonight he was off to see Sirius Black, who very obviously was not expecting him. Remus could without a doubt understand why Sirius didn't want Kit to tell him, but Remus on the other hand couldn't figure out how Kit was able to keep a secret such as that for so long.

He was also worried about his Kitten, who he hadn't seen much of since the day with the Boggart. How could he have been so bloody stupid? That was okay though, because the next day was when he would begin training Harry to fight off Dementors, and Kit was supposed to be there too...he could only pray that she would be there.

As stars twinkled in the sky, the worn looking Professor pulled on his winter robes and pocketed his wand (better to be safe then sorry) and headed to find one of his old mates, and rekindle a friendship. The castle halls were dark, and even so he didn't need his wand lit to know where he was going. So many years ago he had learned the many different twists and turns in the castle like the back of his hand. Walking in the halls in the dark wouldn't be a new experience...the only difference about then and now was the simple fact he wasn't running from Filch. Now he was a Professor and didn't need permission to wander about the castle.

Outside a half moon hung in the dark velvet sky, in which Remus refused to look at. He knew it was there, but he didn't want to glance up at half of the bane of his life. Worn shoes dipped in and out of the snow, which there was plenty of. It would seem as though this year Mr. Winter was in full swing. For some reason this didn't bother Remus. No, he actually didn't even notice much of his surroundings as he walked towards the Whomping Willow; for he was too busy thinking about what he would say to Sirius.

Heart was leaping in his chest, he hadn't seen Sirius for twelve years...

Twelve years of thinking he was the traitor, when he really should have known it was Peter all along.

* * *

Kit couldn't get to sleep. For the life of her, she tried and tried and tried...yet sleep wasn't coming. She knew why too, the guilt felt like it would swallow her whole. The sting from the cuts on her arms made each move she made all too painful. The ring hanging on the chain around her neck felt like a fifty pound rock...

What would James have said if he could see her now? Yell at her for cutting again, tell her that nothing was worth having her cut again, even if it happened to be because he was dead. No...James wouldn't want her to cut again...

So why did she? It had just been a bad day, everybody has them...why did she have to be so drastic about it? Why?

A groan was given and she rolled around in her bed. Now thinking about how bad her day was, she realized how much worse she made it. Severus...ugh, she didn't even want to think about him. He was her professor now, why had she yelled at him like that? Because he deserved it, didn't seem like that great of an answer when it would come to answering Dumbledore.

Great, she was probably going to be expelled...then she could wallow in her pity off in the Muggle world. Kit silently wondered how Remus would react to the whole thing. Did Severus mention her blow up to her Remmy? Or was he bound to find out at Breakfast when all the schools gossip went around? Thinking about it, tossing and turning, and the blood loss from her cuts in general were starting to all give her a major headache.

Finally she moved to get out of bed, pulling the curtains back so she could crawl out and into her slippers. Maybe she would sit in the Common Room for awhile and think. Ever since her blow-up with Severus she had yet to leave the confines of her bed, maybe a new place and position would make her feel better. Let her think clearly.

Although, when she did make it to the Common Room it wasn't as empty as she thought it would be. Spooks and Crookshanks were meowing softly in one corner to each other, and her nephew just happened to be gazing blankly into the fire. Oh that just figured.

For a moments time she thought about simply running back up the stairs to the safety her bed had to offer. She didn't want to be the adult again. She was tired of it...she was fourteen! Fourteen years old (quickly coming onto her fifteenth birthday...or would that be her thirty-first?) she wanted to act like a fourteen year old. But she couldn't, not around Harry, not around his friends, definitely not around Severus, Remus, or Sirius at that.

Her silent battle was won when she started to think about how much like James he looked like. The last steps were taken down the steps of the girls dorms, and she made her way over to the sofa to plop down next to him.

"Hullo."

"'lo."

Oh yes, both of them were in such joyful moods. Kit knew Harry knew about her and her fight with Severus, but she however didn't know what was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" It was easy to fall into that role of Aunt. In fact it was easy to fall into the role of a thirty year old. Maybe that's what was wrong...it was so easy to forget she was fourteen, and that scared her.

"Do you remember the other day when you took me to see Sirius?"

"I would hope so...hate to think I'm already starting to go senile..." She offered him a genuine smile, and dragged her legs up onto the sofa as he continued to speak.

"He asked me to live with him. When all this with Pettigrew, and things were settled with the Ministry...he wants me to live with him."

Kit nodded, she had figured as much. Harry was all Sirius would have left of James, not to mention the fact that Sirius was Harry's God-father after all. it was fitting. So why did Harry seem so down about it?

"I just...I've gone so long without having much of a family. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon could hardly be called my family...and now, I have you and I have Sirius...it's just..."

"Feels weird because you feel out of place. Going from unloved to loved in a matter of weeks is always something difficult to do." Kit told him, and Harry gave a raise of his brows before speaking.

"That's exactly what it is...it feels so off, and I'm not sure what to do."

Kit grinned ever so slightly, Harry had yet to hear the story of how she came to live with James he just knew that at some point during her time at Hogwarts she was adopted by his fathers parents. Maybe it was time to tell him a story...to let him know, she knew exactly how it felt to go from unloved to loved in a matter of days.

"Your father...was truly one of a kind..." Kit started, and didn't stop talking and telling her tale until the early hours of the morning...

* * *

The moment Remus had entered the Shrieking Shack he was thrown into memories of years past. All those horrible transformations spent in the shack, James and Sirius and Peter coming to keep him of a sound state so he didn't hurt himself. So many times were spent in the shack...

He didn't have long to muse about his memories though, because as soon as he took the first few steps into the room, he heard a voice, or a laugh rather.

"Ask her to tell a secret and she tells the whole world."

Remus cocked a grin, maybe meeting with Sirius again wasn't going to be as hard as he thought it would be. "You should have known better."

"I know...I know...but what could I do. She's my cousin, I had to tell her everything."

Finally Sirius stepped out of the shadows and into the light illuminating the room from the tip of Remus' wand. Remus was only slightly taken back by his friends appearance, he imagined what years of Azkaban would do to Sirius, and he wasn't let down by his imagination. Sirius, the dashing young man was gone and replaced with a hallow form of his old self. Remus could still see the features of a Black, but...it was...

"Y'know it is rude to stare..."

Remus grinned, no this wasn't going to be as hard as he thought it would be...not at all.

* * *

"Do you have any idea where Wormtail might be?" Sirius asked Remus as the early morning sun started to filter through the beams over the windows. They had been talking all night, mostly about what Remus had been doing with his life; and now just finally were talking about the plan.

"None, Kit told me that she and Harry were planning on looking for him. It would seem that _Scabbers _ran away from Ron. Although knowing Wormtail I don't imagine he has gone far." Remus explained, taking a moment to stand from the hard floor, his back cracking as he did so.

"Ran away from Ron? Ran away from us more likely. All we have to do is find and capture him, and take him to Dumbledore and..."

"You'll be free." Remus finished for him, grinning slightly. It was nice, having one of his friends back; one that he lost so long ago. In a way it gave him hope.

"Well, I was going to say I'd be able to bathe...but free works for me."

Apparently Sirius Black had yet to loose his humour after all these years. Remus gave a small chuckle, and nodded. "We'll find him, I'm sure of--the map!"

"The map?" Sirius asked before actually getting the point. "The map...it was taken by Filch years ago, it's probably under lock and key or something..."

"A professor could get it from him."

"Yes, but who do we know that's a professor?"

A beat of silence went by and Remus wasn't sure if he should laugh or be annoyed. He waved at himself, "I'm a bloody professor."

"Then go get the map! If Wormtail is still on the grounds you'll find him."

* * *

Harry and Kit were no longer in the Common Room, nor were they tucked in their nice warm beds either. No, Harry and Kit were under the safety of the Invisibility Cloak; as they walked along the empty castle halls. The reason for this?

A simple little map, a map that Kit hadn't seen in ages. After all, the boys had only used it a few times before it was confiscated by Filch. The simple idea had came in the three AM hour, when Kit had stopped telling Harry the story of how and why she was adopted by the Potters, only to tell Harry a new story...about how big of trouble makers they were...and that they had a map.

The very same map that Harry apparently had in his possession. The very same map that could tell them if Peter was currently wandering around the grounds of Hogwarts. While Kit might have still been confused about herself, her true self; she knew one thing for sure. Sirius was her friend, and if they could find Peter...well they were going to find Peter.

Besides Kit could always wallow in her sorrows later. Funny, after talking to Harry she didn't feel full of sorrow and anger like she had been earlier. Now...she felt calm and normal. She could only assume that was because of how much Harry was actually like James...

Her brother might have been dead, but his son; a piece of him remained.

And maybe hanging out with Harry for just a little while was enough to get her out of her funk. At least with him she didn't think about Severus, or if she was ever going to go back to Potions again.

"Ouch."

"Sorry Harry." Kit shook herself out of thinking about things in order to keep from breaking Harry's feet. It was hard enough to do as it was, Harry holding the cloak around them and she kept scanning the map for Peter.

Soon enough, their wandering around led them outside where the sun was rising over the horizon. A few steps out the castle door Harry made a noise, and Kit looked up...sure enough, Remus was walking out from under the Whomping Willow. Sure enough, it was written on the map Kit held in her hands. RJ Lupin was walking straight towards them.

She had half the mind to run and jump on him and tell him over and over again that she was sorry. For what? Ignoring him since the night with the Boggart? Flipping out at Severus? Cutting herself? Keeping secrets from him?

But, she stayed just as still as Harry who was trying hard not to breath to loudly. But, Kit knew, that in a few more steps Remus would know that they were there...just by their scent alone. It wasn't so much that his senses were heightened so horribly much, no it was the fact that Harry was James son, and James had been around many times while Remus was a werewolf, the scent was permanently etched in his brain. Meanwhile, Kit always felt him nearby, therefore he would feel her...

What would she tell him? Oh, they were just out for a five in the morning stroll after a sleepless night? Not to mention the fact that Kit had done a very good job of hiding her relationship with Remus from Harry who would very obviously be suspicious...

Peter Pettigrew.

It was on the map, the name the name that they had been searching for. Kit seen it just as Remus turned from heading towards the Castle doors, to them. He knew they were there, and she knew where Peter was. Kit elbowed Harry who was watching Remus intently, the boy who lived made a strained noise, he had been holding his breathing as carefully as possible...maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to elbow him in the gut.

But he seen it too...those two words that would be the freedom to Sirius.

"What in the world are you two doing out here?" The cloak had easily been pulled off by Remus who actually looked rather flabbergasted in Kit's eyes...he also looked every bit as handsome and sexy as he ever was to Kit. She felt like melting into the snow, suddenly she couldn't remember why she had been avoiding him as his gaze caught hers. "Is that the map?"

"We've found Pettigrew, Professor. From the looks of the map he's in...wait, how did you know this was a map?" Harry took a moment to glance down at the map along with Remus. It was obvious that when Remus asked if it was _the _map that he hadn't been close enough to see if it was actually a map...

"He helped make it." Kit told Harry, she frowned slightly...it looked like Harry was going to find out some things about how close Remus actually was to James and Sirius now. He was also going to find out how close she and Remus were...because no matter how hard she might try not too, all she wanted to do was be close to him now, and Kit was currently inching closer and closer to Harry's professor.

"Oh." Was Harry's simple reply, as he took the time to point at the map where Peter's name was. "He's in Hagrids hut." It would seem as if he didn't want to waste any time in getting to Peter and quite honestly neither did Kit or Remus who quickly trailed behind Harry speaking in rather hushed tones.

"You went to see Sirius?" Kit asked, Remus keeping her eyes trained on Harry's back as they moved towards Hagrids hut.

"For most of the night, we came up with the same idea. But wasn't the map in Filches office? Please don't tell me you've broken more rules." It was playful, but at the same time a little harsh, after all in the past week Kit had practically succeeded in completely ignoring her fiancé, and pissing of Snape more times then not.

"Harry got it from the Weasley twins during the winter holiday's apparently. We were talking, and I was telling him about James...the map came up and he told me we had the map...and we decided it would be a good idea to check and see if Peter was still around."

"I'm sorry."

"What for? I'm the one that's sorry."

"For dragging you around to look for the Boggart with me...why are you sorry?"

"For avoiding you. It's just, I don't know I suppose all of this future stuff has worn down. It's like for a few months it was...okay I'm in the future I can deal with that, but now it's I'm stuck in the future as a fourteen year old when everyone I knew is dead, or in their thirties. I don't think it helps to have Severus prancing around here either."

Remus gave a sigh, and Kit glanced up at him for a moment; stumbling as she did so. Thankfully Remus had rather good reflexes and before she landed flat on her face he grabbed her by the torso. Except he didn't let go. "I don't really think that Severus prances...stalks the halls maybe, but not prance."

Remus understood what Kit meant about being fourteen when she should be only three years younger then him, he understood that it was depressing that James and Lily were dead; but he definitely knew that keeping up with the conversation about it was a bad idea. Humour it was.

"It's funnier to think of him prancing around." Kit commented, and Remus took a moment to nuzzle her neck.

"I've missed you."

This touching scene of them standing knee deep in snow, with Remus clutching Kit in a rather...close manor was interrupted by Harry. "Well...I suppose that explains a little..."'

* * *

Lucius Malfoy tapped his hands on the desk in front of him. It was rather early in the morning, but he had to be up early anyway for his work at the Ministry, but his mood was helped just a little by the site of a letter from Hogwarts in his morning post. Now at his desk he studied the envelope. It was obviously from Draco, and for a moment the white haired man could only muse about how his son didn't have the best handwriting in the world.

He would have to fix that sooner or later.

The letter was enough to put Lucius in a rather pleasant mood, in fact his mood greatly improved upon reading it's words.

Dear Father,

Hopefully this letter finds Mother and yourself doing quite well. School is as usual, filled with mud-bloods, and people who shouldn't ever be in the sights of a Malfoy. I am writing this letter due to something I heard while at dinner this evening. According to many fourth year Slytherins, that Potter girl the one you asked me to keep my eye on has apparently walked out on her Potion class with Professor Snape. According to many accounts she told him that he didn't have the right to teach her, or even be in the school.

I'm not sure if this information will be useful, but I figured that you should know since it involves that girl. I'll write again if I hear anything more about this.

Sincerely,

Your Son

Draco Malfoy

P.S: Any word on the trial against that bird?

So Severus pissed off Kit, well that was to be expected...Severus did tend to piss people off. The comment about the trial against Buckbeak made him just smile even more. Lucius really honestly wasn't doing a thing about that bird...mostly due to the fact he was so wrapped up in the spell that he completely avoided doing any extra work then he had to do.

With a small sigh he checked his pocket watch. Time for work, and when he would come home...time to write Severus a letter.

Things were working out wonderfully.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry this has taken me so long. The holiday's have seemed to want more and more of my time. Hopefully I'll be able to write more now. Okay so we have a little bit of Lucius in here, just so you get to know what's going on with him, and hey Harry knows something!

Since this chapter took so long there was a **big **clue as to who Kit's father is in this chapter. (If you didn't catch it go back to where Remus and Sirius were speaking) it's not a big clue, but it's there...kudos to those who caught it.


	50. January The 9th, 1977

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

**(January 9th, 1977)**

* * *

"We should do the third floor tonight." Was said thoughtfully by James in between bites of his shepherds pie at lunch. Currently the Marauders plus Lily and Kit were making the final plans for the Map, which they hoped to have done by Spring. Lily had objected several times to the map at first, but after a careful explanation by James she was swung over. Then again, most of the group was fairly sure this explanation had little words involved and more snogging involved. 

"Half the floor could be covered before the Professors do their nightly checks around midnight." Sirius finished, taking a moment to pluck a fried tomato off Kit's plate who jabbed him in the side with her spoon. Unlike their usual seating patterns, James, Lily, and Peter were on one side, while Kit sat between Remus and Sirius. This would have been fine and dandy except for the fact that whenever she wasn't or even when she was looking, Sirius took great pride in stealing food off of her plate.

"Y'know if you just reach in front of you, there is a plate of fried tomatoes you could have all to yourself." Kit told him, in a rather sarcastic tone. Lately she was more outspoken, and no one seemed to be complaining.

"I could do that...but your plate is closer."

"Tomorrow we're sitting like we normally do. These two bicker like an old married couple." Was said by Lily, pointing at Sirius and Kit with her fork. Leaving not only Sirius and Kit to object, but Remus also took the time to object with a loud "Hey!"

"She'll be _my_ wife thank-you very much." This was followed, not only by Remus turning a rather interesting shade of red, but Kit also turned a few shades of deep crimson.

"And the truth comes out!" Sirius proclaimed with a rather large grin on his face.

* * *

Being paired up with Regulus in potions was positively horrible for Kit, each time she made one small mistake he was breathing down her neck talking about what an incompetent mud-blood she was. Potions wasn't one of her best subjects to start with, so now it was just ten times worse. She was making mistakes just from being nervous. 

"Will you watch how you are cutting the bloody mugwort? At this rate our potion is going to end up eating through the floor..." Regulus said, his voice filled with hate and bitterness. Like his older brother, Regulus was a rather good looking boy. But for Kit, and most everyone outside of Slytherin...well he just went to show that personality often takes place over looks.

All during class he was calling Sirius a muggle lover, and talking about how their mother hated the fact that Sirius was hanging around with Lily and Kit because they were mud-bloods and how it was ruining their family. As Kit added the chopped mugwort to the bubbling mixture in front of them she could only wonder about how awful a home life Sirius had.

No wonder he was always over at the Potters.

Regulus kept talking, he was like the thing that wouldn't shut-up. His voice not yet as deep or playful as Sirius's went on calling her horrible names, loud enough for the rest of the class to hear. He avoided speaking whenever their aging Professor Cadder walked by them. But other then those few minutes, Kit was pained with being told awful things. On occasion fellow Gryffindors would speak up, but it would seem that even they couldn't stop Regulus from speaking.

Kit clenched her jaw, avoiding lashing out and saying something she ought not to. It was hard to think that there was going to be another month left of this. In fact, the only thing that kept tears from her eyes was just thinking about one of the reasons Regulus was saying all those horrible things. He was upset because she a mud-blood was friends with, his older brother. Friends. Sirius Black was her friend, Peter was her friend, James was her brother, Lily practically a sister, and Remus...Remus was her everything. Those thoughts were what kept the tears away. Those thoughts were what occupied her mind as she nearly chopped her hand off on accident.

* * *

Her hand was cold, in fact Kit's hands were always cold compared to his. Remus held on tightly to the smaller hand as they checked all the doors and measurements of their half of the third floor. The Professors checked the halls at ten, and now it was almost eleven; leaving the group another hour until the halls are checked once more. 

Remus didn't really like sneaking around. In fact, if he could he would have objected; but it was for a good cause. Sneak around, make notes of the rooms and any extras for a map that could actually end up protecting the girls of the group. His girl. No objections would come from him about this, and it didn't seem like Kit or Lily were objecting either.

"Parchment." Kit said, her free hand reaching out to him for the few pages of yellowed parchment in his hand. "I think, that this door isn't exactly in the middle of those doors." She explained simply, offering a small smile as she ungrasped his hand so she could take the parchment and write down her notes. It was agreed that between the two of them she would do all the writing, simply because his tended to...well, no one could read Remus's handwriting, which was odd because one would think that out of all the boys he would have the best. No, that honour went to Sirius who had forged his mothers signature so many times that his hand writing started to look like a girls.

"This one is more to the left then the others." Remus pointed out, flexing his now empty hand. He didn't like that, he wanted to hold her, touch her...

"Almost like there should be a door..." Kit paused, her brows furrowing in a cute way that made Remus grin. "Right over there...either that or this door right here leads to a really big room."

Remus nodded in agreement, and Kit took a moment to write something down before looking up towards him. Blue eyes, her eyes were so blue...that's what made her special to Remus. She wasn't a beauty queen like Lily, Kit was the farthest thing from a beauty queen and that's what he liked...and her eyes...they were so blue..."Remus?"

At that he jumped and gave a slight laugh, "Sorry, what?" Kit looked at him oddly for a moment, and mumbled something under her breath that sounded a tad like 'boys' and glanced at the door they were currently making notes about.

"Check it please?"

"Why do I have to check it?" He asked, a grin slowly appearing on his face.

"Other then the fact that I'm currently making the notes about it?"

"Yes, other then that fact. What makes me so special that I get to open the door and check what's inside. What if there are monsters in there."

Kit cocked her head to the side and shrugged, "I'm a girl."

"Yes, you are." He nodded making it a point to let his hazel eyes drip down to her chest for a moment.

"Well, I'm the girl in this relationship. And your the man. Unless you want to be the girl too."

"No, I'm quite happy as a man."

"Okay then, as a man it is your job to protect me from monsters. Therefore, you are supposed to open that door and tell me what is in it. Because if on the off chance there are monsters in the doorway just waiting there for someone, they can eat you and give me time to run away."

"Your logic is strange."

"Open the door."

"Yes master."

The door, as things turned out did not house a monster. Instead, the room beyond the door was a tad larger then an average room (just as Kit had thought) and it was filled with books, spare chairs, desks, and dust. The room was deemed a storage room, and Remus and Kit had went on their way checking more doors and halls on the third floor before the midnight hour struck.

* * *

After getting back, the group had traded information and piled all their notes together in the common room. At the rate they were going, James proclaimed that they would have the map done by early spring. Which was good news, because with each passing day there were more attacks on muggle-borns according to the Daily Prophet that Lily and Kit read during breakfast. 

"Regulus is a git." Kit said, snuggling closer to Remus in his (their) bed. While Remus might have hated his scars, loathed them, Kit adored them. She wasn't a fan of why and how he got them, but they made him look...Kit honestly wasn't sure how they made him look, like Remus. That was the only way to explain it. Everything about Remus shouted "Remus!" and in a way, it made sense to the orange haired teen.

"We're in bed together and you think of Regulus?" Remus replied, his tone raspy and sleep filled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I was just thinking about Potions and how happy I am because I don't have it tomorrow. He just makes it so unbearable." She explained with a sigh, as she nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Still. You think of this as we lay in bed together? That's a little off-putting."

"Yes, well at least I'm not thinking of Hagrid."

Remus made a noise, and Kit grinned looking up from his chest. "Bad...bad...mental image." He told her, with a look of utter horror on his face. A look that was soon transported onto Kit's face as well.

"Ew...didn't think of it that way. Ugh, that's just...I mean, Hagrids nice and all...but...ew."

"Yes, I do think that 'ew' sums it up rather nicely."

"Indeed." Kit responded with a giggle, feeling quite content with life. So what if life had been a problem before hand...it was great now, with the occasional bump of a Slytherin student, things were simply fine. Even worrying over the muggle-born attacks wasn't that bad, because Kit for once in her life felt utterly safe.

"If we don't get to sleep soon we are going to be walking zombies tomorrow." Remus told her, and Kit just grinned. His voice, it was nice...it wasn't as deep as James's, and it wasn't as playful as Sirius's, and it most definitely wasn't as squeaky as Peter's...but it was respectful, thoughtful, and it had a certain rasp about it that made Kit rather happy she could share a bed with him.

"Yes well, at least this zombie won't have Potions. Although maybe that's a bad thing, because as a Zombie I could eat Regulus's brains and not get in trouble...because, well zombie."

"Strange...strange logic." Remus pointed out, causing Kit to start laughing.

Soon after, something rather large and fluffy hit them both. "Some of us are actually trying to sleep." Was said by James, which was quickly followed with, "Toss me back my pillow."

* * *

The morning came all to soon for Kit, who had to leave with Lily a half an hour before most of the Gryffindor students started to get up. This was mostly because, being caught in bed with their boyfriends would not only be bad, but would probably mean detention...and neither of them were very keen on that. 

"You look tired." Lily commented as they trudged down the boys dorms stairs, and towards the girls dorms. Kit looked tired, and felt tired. Her limbs felt heavy, and she already missed the warmth of Remus's arms. Vision blurred as sleepy eyes tried to focus on her friend.

"I feel tired."

"Its what you get for talking when you should be sleeping." Lily pointed out with a grin, and Kit could only sigh in return. The day was going to be long. First was Herbology, and then it was double Transfiguration. She did fine in both classes, but that didn't mean she liked them any. In fact the two classes she tended to like most were Care of Magical Creatures, and Arithmancy.

Both girls continued to move slowly, dressing and doing each others hair. In the end both of them decided to braid the others hair, in order to not look as though they were trying to achieve afro's. Both of them walked down to the Great Hall together, not bothering to wait for the boys. It was so early that no one in their right mind should be up for breakfast so neither was worried about being attacked. The Great Hall was nearly empty, a few Professors were eating breakfast silently and a few Hufflepuff girls were in the Hall as well.

Kit and Lily sat down next to each other, almost leaning on each other and it was silently agreed that they needed syrup. Lots of syrup on everything. Syrup and it's sugary goodness would work wonders on their sleepiness.

And wonders it did work. By the time the time that the Great Hall was nearly halfway filled, and the boys stumbled in...the girls were on a sugar rush. So much so that when James and Remus took their seats next to their girlfriends, James only response was. "Moony, look our girlfriends are speaking in tongues."

In fact, it might have well been tongues that Lily and Kit were speaking in, because after their second plates of French Toast utterly covered in gallons of syrup...well, they were a tad hyper-active. Currently trading words about which look looked better, knee length robes, or ankle length robes.

"Look at their plates." Remus pointed out, and James groaned. "The sugar rush begins."

"It looks like all they've ate has been syrup. Is that all you two have ate?" Sirius asked, as he stabbed a sausage link with his fork.

"Oh look the boy-people have arrived." Kit pointed out, looking up from her conversation with Lily.

The red headed witch giggled, and glanced towards James with a grin. "I like boy-people."

By the end of Breakfast, after their plates of syrup were wrestled away from them Kit and Lily calmed down. No longer sleepy, or hyper they were both perfectly normal. Although James would later come to say that he liked it when his Lily was on a sugar rush, and that she was so happy and upbeat that he could beat up Snivellus and she probably wouldn't care.

Needless to say, in the hands of two teenage girls sugar was a deadly combination.

Now, the boys were finishing on their plates of food talking about the day ahead while Kit and Lily paged through the Daily Prophet that sat in front of them. No news about any muggle-born attacks, which in itself was both a good thing and a bad thing. Bad, because everyone knew that something loomed on the horizon and good, because for a little while muggle-borns were safe.

Most of the articles talked about the Ministry's current affairs and how some famous witch and wizard got engaged...and then there was something near the back that made Kit's heart drop down to her stomach. There was a picture, that held a man that looked exactly like the man in the picture with her mother. Could it be?

Her father a Wizard?

With wide eyes she scanned the article below the picture, learning two key things.

1) This man was a famous author who had currently been out of England for three years doing research in the Australian out-back, learning about magic from the aboriginals there.

2) The man's name was Orion Black.

Kit bit at her lip and looked up at Sirius, and then over towards Lily who had also been reading the article with great amusement, the red-head spoke "Eh, Sirius...are you related to Orion Black?"

Kit's heart felt like it was doing free-falls, jumping up and down, up and down, up and down. It was at that very moment she noticed that if she looked close enough she could see certain similarities between her and Sirius. Sirius had utterly pale skin (But it did fit him), Kit had utterly pale skin. Sirius had a certain dimple in his right cheek, and Kit was fairly certain that if she smiled the way he did she'd have that same dimple...

As Kit was making her list of comparisons, Sirius looked up from his food, and practically yanked the newspaper out of Lily's hands. "He's my uncle."

Kit blinked, if Orion was her father...then Sirius was her cousin. And instead of being a mud-blood, she was half-blood...

"Not well liked by my family mind you, I haven't seen him since I was three. I'm fairly certain he was disowned for being involved with a Muggle for a little while..."

"Well, at least all of your family isn't that bad." Remus went on to say, and Kit closed her eyes...she wasn't sure what she should feel. Happy? Sad? Upset? Scared?

She just didn't know, and like any good brother James pointed something out when he looked at the newspaper over Sirius's shoulder..."Hey, Kit...Sirius's uncle looks a lot like that guy in your photograph..."

Figure it to be James that would open his big mouth.

* * *

**AN:** Yay! Look an update. Yeah, so we now know who Kit's father is. The story behind Orion, and all of that will be in upcoming chapters. As well, as Sirius and Kit bonding. Hopefully you liked this semi-fluffy filled chapter. Sirius-Muse was really active today, and was like "Write or Die." So I wrote...and I'm not dead. So yay! Next chapter should be up soonish, maybe even before the new year if we're lucky! 

Also, thank you so much to my reviewers without you guys this story wouldn't be nearly as great (or long)


	51. Present Day

AN: I'm pretty positive Hagrid's accent is horrible in this. Please excuse my lack of skills.

* * *

Chapter Fifty

(Present Day)

* * *

While the rest of Hogwarts was waking up for the day one Professor, and two students were currently scrambling to Hagrids nearby hut. All they had to do was grab Peter Pettigrew who was currently masquerading as Ron Weasley's rat, Scabbers. If they captured him, Sirius Black would be a free man.

"I think Harry Knows." Remus pointed out as he and Kit jogged behind the boy-that-lived. Actually, Remus didn't think Harry knew, Remus was positive that the boy knew. Each time green eyes would peer back at them, the boy blushed.

"If he didn't know he should be hit with a brick." Kit told him breathlessly as she squeezed his hand lightly. Remus nodded, making a mental note to talk to Harry later, in hopes that the boy wouldn't say anything to his peers.

Although, the situation was that of great importance, Remus couldn't help but feel...utterly happy and giddy...the hazel eyed man should have been in a serious mood, after all one slip up and Sirius would be stuck in hiding even longer. But, Remus felt like a teen again. With Kit's hand in his, her breath ragged from the jogging to keep up with his long strides, following a boy with bushy hair...

He was seventeen years old again in his mind.

* * *

"Hold yer horses!" came the sleep laced shout from the half giant inside of the smallish stone hut. Smoke billowed out into the cloudy sky from the chimney, and Kit longed for the warmth inside. After all running through the snow at dawn, really wasn't that heart-warming.

Her stomach twisted and turned as she heard Hagrid move about inside. This was their chance to bring Sirius to justice. Twelve years of life stolen from him...Now was the time to teach that rat Peter a lesson.

The moment the door opened both she and Harry darted inside on search for where-ever Peter was hiding, leaving Remus at the door to explain to a rather bewildered Hagrid what was going on.

"We have to find him!" Harry said urgently as he opened the floral patterned tea kettle on Hagrids wooden and slightly unstable looking table.

"Quiet, if he hears you..." Kit warned, knowing full well how utterly serious the situation was.

Hagrids hut was so very cluttered that Kit was sure it would take them hours to find Peter. Harry still held the map in his hands, but it wasn't much help to pin-point Scabbers location in the heaps of books, weapons, animal pelts, and other clutter...not to mention Fang kept trying to "hug" Kit.

She chewed on her bottom lip, teeth tearing into the delicate pale pink flesh as she pushed books on exotic animals off a shelf. "Any bloody time now." She muttered under her breath, taking a moment to glance over towards the door that Hagrid and Remus were currently standing in. She could only imagine what Remus was telling Hagrid. After all, she and Harry were ransacking the half-giants home...hopefully Hagrid wouldn't get angry in the long run.

Brows furrowed and with a deep breath Kit shut her eyes, blocking out the site of Harry's frantic searching under the sofa. "If I were Peter, where would I be?"

The first thing that flashed into her mind was food...somewhere food would be. That's the thing that stuck out most about Peter, he liked to eat, no matter what. Even know as he knew Sirius was undoubtedly out to get him, Peter would go somewhere with food...

The Kitchen.

It only took Kit a few steps to get to the cluttered kitchen. Now came about the task of finding a place Peter would hide, a place that Hagrid wouldn't get into often. It wasn't that hard to think of a place that the rat could be hiding, the bottom cupboards had been her first choice to look. After all, Hagrid probably didn't like bending all the way down to get into them.

This time, in searching the bottom cupboards (that looked as if they hadn't been cleaned in ages) she was in luck. The third cupboard she went to had a sugar jar, and Kit took a moment to breath deep before pulling it out.

If Peter wasn't in that damned jar she didn't know where he would be. A glance was sparred towards Harry who was just now walking into the kitchen area with a near panicked look, obviously worried that they wouldn't find Peter. His gaze met hers and he opened his mouth to speak, before he could, Kit's hand found her face, finger pressed up to her lips in order for him to understand that it was now silent time.

She didn't just think Peter was in the jar, she was sure of it.

* * *

"So this map 'as told ya that Ron's pet is some'ere in my 'ut?"

Remus nodded quickly, it was obvious Hagrid was suspicious, after all...why wouldn't Ron be with them to find Scabbers? Not to mention it was still very early, and it was odd that both teens and the professor would be wondering about looking for someone's pet. Remus tried to grin, but it probably came out more twisted then he had wanted it too. He just wanted all of this to be over, if they got Peter his friend would be a free man and things would start to get better...right?

It took Remus a great deal of time just to explain the concept of the map. He could only watch as Harry and Kit searched the hut, thankfully both of them seemed to be trying not to make a big mess which in the end probably would make Hagrid less angry about them looking about his home.

Each time something crashed in the hut, Remus had jumped and had to answer another round of questions from Hagrid. "Well, why would Ron's pet be 'ere?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Remus started, trying to lean to the side to get a view of the inside of the hut passed Hagrid. As he watched he could see Harry step into the Kitchen, and Remus arched a brow...well that would be the probable place that Peter would hide. "Perhaps Scabbers knows that your friendly to animals..."

"Why would the lil' fella run off anyway?" Hagrid asked, interrupting Remus's speech on how well Hagrid handled animals.

"Well, Hermione as I understand has a cat and now so does Kit. I'm sure that the cat's liked to play 'games' with Scabbers."

Then, as he said that there was a noise that sounded like glass breaking, followed by Kit running out with her arms stretched out in front of her, palms cupped around something -- Peter. Harry followed quickly behind urging "Hurry, we found him." as they passed Remus.

"If they broke something, I'll come down to repair it later." Was said quickly behind him to Hagrid as he followed the teens. He felt bad that there was no apology behind his words, but there were more pressing matters at hand.

* * *

Kit took no time in pulling Wormtail out of the jar of sugar. Harry had given a rather loud sigh of relief and Kit held onto the furry traitor as tightly as she could without killing him.

"Dumbledore!" Harry said as he and Kit immediately started off. Past Remus and Hagrid, out into the cold snow covered ground outside. Her heart pounded against her chest and her legs were tired -- she was tired. The cutting, the sleepless night, and the running around was starting to catch up with her; but she pressed on. Keeping up with Harry even as the freezing snow fell into her shoes as they ran.

In her enclosed hands Wormtail was struggling to pry them open. She could feel his face, feel his claws, and worst of all, his teeth. He was biting her...a lot. Thankfully after being hurt so much in her life, Kit was accustom to the pain like that. The biting hurt, but it was either drop Wormtail in pain or hold on and let the truth come out.

They made it to the castle door, Harry pushing it open led them past a couple of students that were just now awaking and heading down to the Great Hall. Kit could feel the slickness of her blood against Wormtail's fur, as he tore into her flesh in hope of getting out of her grasp. Suddenly the image of the shy little boy she once knew left her mind, now it was replaced by the rat she held in her hands. They should of known Peter would do something...after all, the animagus form reflects the person now doesn't it?

As they approached the Gargoyle statue, "Password?!" was yelled out by Harry in question to Remus who was trying to keep up with the two teens in front of him.

"Liquorice Wand." He rasped out in-between deep breaths, trying to gulp in air as they paused a moment from their sprinting. Kit watched the gargoyle turn, and grunted in pain as she was bit again. Harry turned to her in question as they stepped onto the rotating stairs.

"Your bleeding." He pointed out, quietly as his eyes turned to look down at her hands. Blood was slowly dripping out between her fingers and falling to the stairs she stepped onto.

"Peter was always a prat." She told him, as Remus stepped onto the stairs behind them.

"Just a little longer..."

* * *

When Harry, Kit, and Remus burst into Dumbledore's office, he needless to say looked oddly shocked at their sudden appearance into his quarters. "There are something's even I don't know, will one of you please fill me in on the situation at hand?"

Remus stepped forward, his wand at the ready just in case Kit's grip slipped from all the blood that he cringed at seeing. "We have something of the utmost importance sir. Sirius Black is innocent."

Dumbledore arched a brow, and tilted his head to the side. Remus just then noticed that the headmaster was still in his night clothes. Had the headmaster been expecting them?

"Innocent you say? Can you prove this?"

Remus nodded quickly, wincing as Kit made a small noise of pain. "Peter Pettigrew was in the last minute, made James and Lily's secret keeper."

"They thought Sirius would be an obvious choice..." Dumbledore mumbled under his breath, brows furrowed.

"Peter was the traitor, and Sirius knew, so he went after him. Only things didn't go the way the witnesses thought." The more Remus explained, the more that Dumbledore knew what was going on. With a few steps forward the headmasters form loomed over Kit, who was the one obviously holding what they wanted to show him. Blood was now dripping quicker from her hands and it looked as if she might drop Peter in another second.

"On the count of three Miss. Potter, open your hands..."

Both Kit and Harry, who stood next to her looked up at Dumbledore in doubt. However, they both had faith in the headmaster. After all, Dumbledore had yet to lead them astray.

"1...2...3!"

Kit's bloodied hands sprung open and Remus had to look away. He didn't want to see his Kittens hands all bit up by someone he used to count as a friend and fallen hero. If he did he might have killed Peter, and then where would that get Sirius?

There was a flash of light and the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. In a matter of seconds Dumbledore had forced Peter out of his rat form and put him into a full body bind. Dumbledore, without even needed to know the details knew that Sirius had cornered Peter on that street, but instead of Sirius killing all those people (Peter included), Peter killed all those people, and transformed himself into rat form before anyone was the wiser.

"Remus, please fetch the Minister, tell him it's about Sirius Black. Harry, please escort Kit to the Hospital Wing. I will let your Professor's know that you will not be attending the day's classes."

With that, as Remus, and the two teens left the room, Dumbledore was left shaking his head at Peter who lay on the floor unable to move. Why didn't he see this coming?

* * *

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as they descended down from Dumbledore's office. Kit nodded, looking down to her still bleeding hands. They throbbed and ached, but pain was second to the happiness that she was feeling.

"Sirius is going to be free." Harry smiled, and Kit did too as they made their way towards the hospital wing. No one was in sight, most likely because it was still rather early.

Harry however decided to say something Kit had not been expecting. "So you've been with Professor Lupin for awhile now?"

Sure, she knew he knew the moment he seen her and Remus following after him, but it was odd that he wanted to talk to her about it now. Shouldn't he be talking about how happy he is, and how Sirius was about to join the free world once more? Then again there was still a chance that things could go wrong. Maybe he didn't want to get his hopes up?

"I started dating Remus when I was just starting my third year. We've been together ever since, even now in this time."

"So he was friends with my father and Sirius as well? I know he knew my mother but..."

Kit nodded, and stumbled in her step a bit, after all her hands were bleeding rather heavily at this point. Seriously, could she go a day without bleeding? "We were all really close. I--please don't..."

"Not to worry Kit. I won't tell anyone about you and the Professor."

Madam Pomfrey nearly had a heart attack when she seen the damage that Kit's hands had. A horrible smelling stinging yellow-green goo was rubbed all over the bites only moments after Madam Pomfrey dragged her and forced her down onto one of the hospital beds.

Not only did this solution stop the bleeding, but it also would end up sealing her wounds shut. After the solution was thickly applied to both hands, white gauze was wrapped around each hand. In the end it looked as if Madam Pomfrey might have went a little gauze crazy, because by the time she was done wrapping it around Kit's hands, each hand was covered in at least two inches of gauze.

While Madam Pomfrey was doing this, Harry had been sent to breakfast since he wouldn't stop hovering around Kit as the medi-witch worked.

Kit meanwhile, was left alone to rest in the Hospital Wing when Madam Pomfrey left her after patching her up. Her hands still stung from the solution that the medi-witch put on them, but Kit was slowly drifting off into the land of sleep...that is until someone burst into the doors of the Hospital Wings, causing Kit's heart to nearly spazz out.

She was surprised at who walked into the Hospital Wing and strode over to her, reaching for one of her bandaged hands (rather gently...what a surprise) and bringing it up to his sallow face to examine it. "While your outburst yesterday was unacceptable. Although considering the current situation, perhaps I should have not aggravated you. Do know however, that if something like that happens again I'll make sure you are expelled from Hogwarts for good."

With that, Severus Snape stalked out, just as quickly as he stalked in. Kit sighed, well...at least that was kind of an apology.

* * *

AN: Okay, first off sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Second of all, to those that were confused in the chapter before hand about Orion, your answers will be answered in the next chapter (which is already halfway written, so expect it soon)

Toodles, and thank you for the reviews.


	52. January The 10th, 1977

Chapter Fifty-One

(January 10th, 1977)

* * *

"I remember him from a book signing my parents took me to while we were in Australia on holiday..." James explained to the group. At the time a few years ago he had made some kind of connection between Sirius and Orion Black. When he first saw Kit's picture he hadn't been able to make the connection between that man and Orion...Perhaps because in the picture he looked so much younger.

But now, things were clicking, mostly because upon seeing Orion's photo in the Daily Prophet, the first thing he thought of was Kit's picture.

"You know my uncle?" Sirius asked Kit after he consumed half of his French toast in one bite.

"I..." Was all Kit could utter out, sparing a look at James. Why did he have to open his big mouth?

"Kitten?" Came the question from Remus next to her, a concerned look on his face. She could feel her blood drain (Or at least it felt that way.) What should she say? What could she say? 'Well Sirius, it seems as though with this new development I might be your cousin.' Didn't sound as though it would cut it. With little hesitation Kit stood, turned, and ran out of the Great Hall.

"What did I say?" Both Remus and Sirius asked at the same time in confusion.

Remus had stood up to follow Kit, but paused when he heard James explain to Sirius, "I don't know why she would freak out like that..."

"Why does she have a picture of my Uncle Orion though?" Sirius mused looking towards Remus as if he held the answers that unlocked why Kit did the things she did.

"I've never seen the picture in question, I have no idea." Remus explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It's not just of your Uncle." James told Sirius, "Kit's mother was in it too..."

Remus didn't want to hear anymore, instead of staying and listening to what the group had to say, he went in search of Kit. He'd get to the bottom of the situation...

He knew where to look, actually he hadn't the slightest clue, but after running into Nearly Headless Nick the ghost pointed him outside. He spotted her small form sitting on top of the large rocks near the frozen lake. "Kitten..." He said softly as his feet lead him to where she sat. Crying. She was crying. Tears falling down her pale cheeks, lips pressed into a thin line, and short orange hair twisted around her face with the wind.

"Ethan isn't my father." She whispered to him, looking down at her lap for a moment. At first Remus didn't understand what she meant. Ethan? The man that nearly beat her to death wasn't her father? Before he could ask, his Kitten was explaining.

"My Mum was dating Ethan while in school. He was the bad boy, he was everything she liked and more. Then one summer Mum's family took a holiday to Wales. On Holiday my Mum met a man. He...he was what she truly wanted in life, she loved him with all of her heart for the three months they spent together in Wales."

"He was so different from Ethan, and I think that's what Mum liked about him...but good things don't last forever...They couldn't stay together, his family didn't approve of my Mum, so after that summer holiday she came home broken hearted, with only one picture of them together, and pregnant."

"She went back to Ethan, and everyone assumed it was him that got her knocked up, even he thought so too. He wasn't that bright really...It was luck really, that Ethan looked enough like my real father so that there wouldn't be any questions..."

"The man in the picture, the man my Mum really loved, but couldn't stay with was never told about me. In fact, I don't think that Mum even knew where he was after that holiday..."

Remus could only look at Kit in shock when she paused for a moment to wipe her eyes. "The picture James said he saw Orion Black in?" Remus asked, drawing the words out in slight disbelief as he put the pieces of the story together.

Kit nodded, sighing as she hopped off the rocks.

"That means your related to Sirius...you're his cousin!"

"I know, at breakfast....when I saw Orion's picture, it kind of just clicked and then James opened his big mouth." She explained to him, and suddenly Remus knew why she ran off the way she did. In a moments time she found out who her real father really was, and what she was...a half-blood, not a mud-blood like everyone thought. And to make matters even more strange, she was now Related to one of their friends.

Remus pulled on Kit's arm, tugging her close to him, her form fitting perfectly against him as he spoke, trying to lighten up the mood, "Well, James has been known to be the King of the Big Mouths..."

* * *

She hadn't asked him, Remus had offered to tell Sirius and the rest of their small group of friends about why she had ran off at Breakfast. Kit wasn't sure when Remus would tell them, so for the whole day Kit took great care in not running into any of them. Skipping lunch and dinner took it's toll, and so did trying to dart from class to class without running into one of them. After all, someone usually walked with her in order to make sure that the Slytherins left her alone, thankfully as of late though no one seemed to bother her or Lily.

Kit knew she was terrible for not facing them...but, she just couldn't! She was scared, how would they react? How would Sirius react? She finally had friends and she didn't want to loose them...She knew it was irrational, why would she loose them over something so small and stupid like her real parentage? Then again, after going for so long without friends...just the smallest thought of loosing them terrified her.

Now she chewed on the end of her quill in the Library. Unfortunately, it wasn't a sugar quill...Kit didn't seem to notice as the feather went limp from being in her mouth. It was nearing ten o'clock, the Library would close soon because of curfew, and she really didn't want to face Sirius.

With Madam Pince announcing there was five minutes left before Kit had to leave, the young Gryffindor packed her school bag with her books that she really didn't even study from that evening. Her stomach growled and she prayed that no one heard the loud embarrassing noise.

For a moment she wondered about leaving the library and heading towards the Kitchens instead of going up to the tower. But with a deep breath she decided against it. She needed to face them...

She needed to find out if they hated her for not telling them sooner that Ethan wasn't her real father.

* * *

Remus told them during lunch, he retold Kit's story with no worry to how his friends would react, they were accepting of him being a werewolf, so why wouldn't they accept Kit being related to Sirius? At first the group was only a tad hesitant, Remus had Lily pull out the Daily Prophet from that morning, Orion still there waving proudly.

Remus pointed out the similarities between Orion and Kit. He pointed out how both of them had limp hair, how their faces were the same oval shape, not to mention Kit had the same sort of oddly pale skin tone that the Black family had. He would have went as far to point out matching eyes, but the picture was black and white (although Remus was still pretty sure that Kit's eyes matched Orion's as well).

After that the rest of the afternoon was spent listening to Sirius talk about how he finally had a fellow Black in Gryffindor...and how he always knew there was something about her. Around dinner time when the group hadn't seen Kit for most of the day, slight worry started to set in. Every time the door opened Sirius, James, and Lily's head's would look up in hope that Kit was walking in so she could answer all the questions they were very obviously dying to ask.

Remus knew Kit was nervous, and worried, and wanted to be alone. He told the others how Kit felt, well his actual wording was "probably felt..." after that they stopped looking up every time the door opened, and when James and Sirius wanted to go find Kit; Remus said that she just found out who her father was instead of knowing simply just what he looked like, not to mention she was now related to the Blacks, and was a half-blood instead of a simple muggle-born. It was a lot for anyone to adjust to. After he pointed out these facts, the two gung-ho boys decided that if Kit didn't come around by lights out, they would find her...but Remus doubted it would come to that.

Until the clock chimed ten and Kit was no where in sight. Peter had already went to bed along with the rest of the house, only Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily remained awake and in the common room. Sirius looked oddly nervous, his usual cool demeanour seemed to be gone as his hands gripped one another tightly in his lap. Every glance upwards was sent towards the door.

Remus tapped his foot, he knew his Kitten was scared, but was she really that scared? He was positive that if she was hurt he would know about it, he had done all the research over why the felt each other weeks ago when she felt him transform. He only knew the simple basics, that if they thought of one another hard enough it seemed they felt each other. Remus was content in the fact that if Kit was possibly hurt she would try and let him know...right?

The clock chimed ten and Sirius stood. "This is bloody ridiculous...I'm going to go find her."

About the moment he said that, James and Lily stood as well. Remus canted his head from side to side, trying to convince himself that she was okay, but then...what if he was wrong? He stood as well, and the moment he did this and the group started towards the exit of the common room, was the same moment that Kit walked in.

* * *

When Kit came into the common room, she wanted to walk right back out. Those that were left in the common were the exact people she had been avoiding for most of the day. She bit her bottom lip and suddenly felt rather...well foolish for staying out for so long. Had they really been waiting for her? By the way each and everyone of them was looking at her, told her the answer was yes. Remus had a sympathetic half smile on his face as if to reassure her...

This was the moment she was dreading...wasn't anyone going to say anything? Sirius was just standing there with his mouth hung open. The others looked at him expectantly, at least they knew that Kit wasn't about to be the one that spoke first.

It felt like hours past in those seconds. Kit wanted to run up to the girls dorms and hide, she wanted to pretend this day didn't exist.

In Kit's surprise, and everyone else's for that matter Sirius did something rather unexpected (most likely even to him as well) he moved straight forward. No words were bothered being said, as his arms wrapped around Kit.

"We sure do have some catching up to do as cousins eh?" Sirius whispered into her ear as she set her head don on his shoulder. Kit could feel him chuckle lightly, and also at that moment noted that he smelled rather odd...like the outdoors...and, dog?

Remus left after giving Kit a good-night kiss, James left after giving her a hug and saying she'd always be his sister, and Lily simply left with a grin on her face. Leaving Kit and Sirius alone in the Common Room. They both sat in front of the fire, no words trading.

Kit was relieved that he didn't hate her for being the Black family indiscretion. It was funny now to her that she even thought he (or the others for that matter) would have hated her. Then again, after going so many years without friends, having them now made her terrified to loose them.

So now she sat, very well aware that Sirius was staring at her as she gazed into the fire. "Why did you spend all day avoiding us?" He asked finally interrupting the silence in the room.

Kit shrugged, how could she explain it? "I just...I guess I was scared of how you would react. I don't know--I guess it was kind of stupid."

She looked up to see Sirius smile, "Stupidity runs in the family...just look at Regulus."

Kit grinned, "Don't get me started on that prat."

"See, already talking like a true Black too. Hmm, I can't believe I didn't notice it before." Sirius told her, moving to grab her hand and turn it over in his, before placing his hand right next to hers. His fingers were a good inch longer then hers, but Kit was fairly certain that finger length wasn't something that he was comparing. Skin tone, they had the same skin tone. As if someone hadn't ventured out into the sun for a long while, but still had some sort of life in it. "All this time I had a cousin in Gryffindor with me and I didn't know it."

"Do we have many cousins?" Kit asked, rather out of the blue, even surprising herself. "I mean--"

"I know what you mean." Sirius said grinning, followed with a shrug. "Most of the pure bloods are related to all the others. Bunch of inbreeding going on if you ask me. I'm surprised there is any intelligence left in the lot of us. But yeah, you could say we have a fair share of cousins ...some better then others." He took a moment to nod his head side to side, "But most of them are pretty...petty. There is one though, Andromeda, Andi rather, who married this really nice bloke Ted Tonks a muggle. I think they have a three year old child now..."

Kit blinked and gave a small grin, "Your family really likes those constellations and stars don't they?"

Sirius chuckled with a nod. "Yeah, it's rather...odd. I suppose you're the lucky one, Kit. Perfectly normal name."

"And my mum was on drugs...don't know how I managed to get off so lucky."

For a moment Sirius frowned, "I don't really think you got off that lucky."

Kit shrugged and leaned herself back into the sofa, finding her gaze slipping off Sirius and towards the fire. "From how you talk about your family, I don't think you got off that lucky either."

He gave a thin grin, and made some kind of noise. "I do suppose it is easy to see I'm the black sheep of my family. I just don't have the same views..." He paused for a moment, and Kit glanced over to see him glaring at the floor, "It's just so stupid. If my family weren't all...bigots then Uncle Orion and your Mum would have never had to separate, and you would have been raised in the Wizard world..."

Kit gave a small chuckle before yawning a little, "I understand what you mean, but...no sense crying over spilt milk right?"

"What?"

"Sorry, Muggle phrase I guess..."

After that Kit and Sirius spent most of the night talking, Sirius doing more of it then Kit. While the two of them had been friends, they were never particularly as close as Kit was with James, and Lily. With Sirius it was usually they hung out together because her boyfriend was one of his friends and that was pretty much that. Now however, it would seem that things were changing. They were no longer just friends. They were cousins. Family.

By the time that three AM rolled around, their eyes were both starting to shut no matter how much both wanted to stay awake and continue to talk there was simply no possible way that would happen. Eventually, they both lost the battle to stay awake, and both nodded off right there on the sofa.

* * *

Remus went to sleep feeling oddly content. Things were fine after a rather long day of stress. Kit now had family, real blood family, James thought it was great, Sirius was never happier, and things could now go on. He stretched out, letting his hands touch the headboard and his toes touch the end of the bed. If he grew anymore, they would need to charm his bed and make it bigger, that was an interesting thought. Although as he stretched in his bed...he felt as if there was something missing. A grin found it's place on his face, was he really that attached to his Kitten that the bed felt empty without her?

For awhile he laid there awake, looking up at the ceiling while listening to the sounds of his friends snoring. Lily was in there tonight, and no one ever believed how loud that girl could snore...

Finally after what seemed like hours of just laying there, Remus finally fell to sleep. He was lucky, to be able to sleep as well as he did. He had done research before, and it turned out that most werewolves tended to have incredible insomnia that lasted most of their lives. He liked sleep, loved it...or maybe it was just the fact that he was so calm and comfortable in his life?

He had great friends, accepting friends that cared for him. He had a brilliant girlfriend that didn't care one bit about him being a werewolf. His family was supportive. He got good grades. Life...was good for him and he was a werewolf. Maybe he was breaking the mold or something? He shouldn't be this happy should he? But he was...so unbelievably happy.

It felt like he only slept for an hour when he woke as the sun was starting to rise outside. With a yawn he felt around the area next to him and with an arched brow he found that it was empty. Lifting his head from the pillow, sandy brown hair was matted down on the spot he was laying on while the other side seemed to just stick up completely.

Hazel eyes took a moment to blink as he groaned, Saturday...thank Merlin no classes. And if it wasn't Saturday then by Merlin he was going to pretend that it was. As his eyes searched the dim dorm room he seen that Lily had already slipped out to the girls dorm, and that Frank Longbottom had already left. Damn early risers. He also noticed that Sirius wasn't in the dorm, and that Kit wasn't in bed...if she had been he would have noticed sometime during the night...right?

With a yawn he pushed his blankets down and struggled for a moment to get out of bed. He was going to go, find Kit and drag her into bed with him if only to be able to get a decent nights (days) sleep with her next to him. In getting up, he noticed James awaking, "Ugh...to early."

"Your telling me mate." Remus said rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he shoved his feet into warm wool slippers. He had one day seen a pair of fuzzy wolf slippers that roared in a robe shop when he bought his grey wool slippers...but that would have been going to far. Needless to say he stuck with the wool.

"What time is it?" James asked, sitting up, mouth wide as he took no care to conceal his yawn.

"Almost..." Remus gave a yawn that mirrored James's, "Bloody hell, five." He said, looking down at the wrist watch he wore.

"Sirius back yet?" James wondered, sparing a glance towards Padfoot's empty bed.

"No, I'm going to find him and Kit."

"I'll go with, then it's back to sleep for us."

"Sleep is good." Remus agreed as the two started down to the Common Room.

Remus and James found Kit and Sirius where they left them, on the sofa in front of the fire. Kit was curled up into a ball next to Sirius whose head was lulled back, and his arm hanging around Kit's shoulders rather protectively as if to make sure she didn't roll off the sofa.

James gave a small laugh, "If they weren't cousins...I'd be worried."

"Funny."

Remus didn't bother waking Kit up, he didn't want to disturb her sleep; Merlin only knew when the two had finally fallen into la-la land. He easily pulled her up into his arms, causing Sirius to stir. "I do believe she belongs to me." He told Sirius, yes Remus knew very well that Kit didn't belong to anyone but herself, although he just couldn't help saying it...referring to her as his...

"Wha...?" was the only reply from the half sleeping Sirius.

"C'mon Padfoot. I'm sure your bed is more comfortable then the sofa." James said, pulling Sirius up to stand.

The four headed back up to the dorms. Remus gently laid Kit down in his...no their bed. When he eased down onto the bed as well, he was pleased to feel her roll onto her side and place her head onto his chest. This time, he had no trouble falling to sleep.

* * *

**AN:** Another chapter completed. Wow, updating faster now that I write the chapters out in a notebook before hand. I just hope you liked the slightly angst, a little fluffy chapter seeing as in a few chapters the 1977 world is going to start to get a little...well, that's my secret.

I honestly do hope that you all are enjoying this, I love writing it. I'd like to note, for those that have pointed out my Grammatical errors, I'm sorry. I don't mean to make them, but I type so fast, and I tend not to read over my work, I spell check and post. But, I'll try and go back and read the chapter then fix what the spell checked missed.

Next up is a lot of everyone, but it mostly centres on Sirius. Yay! Sirius.


	53. Present Day

**AN:** Okay, so this chapter isn't all about Sirius, but generally most of this chapter surrounds Sirius in one way or another. Yay for Sirius!

* * *

Chapter Fifty Two

(Present Day)

* * *

Harry said nothing of the previous night to Ron and Hermione as they sat at the Gryffindor table. He had left the hospital wing, leaving Kit to Madam Pomfrey's tender mercies, and made it up to the Gryffindor tower to change clothes just as Ron was getting up.

Now he sat with his plate piled high of un-ate food wondering what was going on. Surely someone would fetch him if Sirius was made free...right? His stomach twisted rather painfully and he pushed his plate away from him. Trying to eat now, was simply unthinkable.

"Where do you think Dumbledore is?" Hermione asked pointing towards the head table. Dumbledore, sure enough wasn't in his usual seat, nor was Professor Lupin.

"Do you have to snoop into everyone's business?" Ron replied with a mouthful of fried tomato, it would seem that Ron still harboured ill feelings towards Hermione for keeping Crookshanks even after Scabbers went missing.

Harry groaned, that was another thing...what would be told to Ron about his pet? To make matters worse, Harry was so tired he was fairly certain that if the noise wasn't so loud in the Great Hall, his head would connect with the table. "Are you alright Harry?" Came from Hermione, who was very obviously ignoring Ron.

Harry looked up from his thoughts about his head smashing against the table thanks to his lack of sleep. He nodded his head...he wanted to tell them, about everything...but, not yet..."Just don't feel so well" he said with a sigh, "I think I may go back to bed."

Before Hermione or Ron could object, Harry stood quickly and left the Great Hall. Sleeping would thankfully help him with two things; it would not only keep his mind off thoughts of Sirius and freedom, but it would also keep Harry from telling his friends anything. He just...didn't want to tell them, not until things were...okay.

Not until he knew Sirius was a free man.

* * *

Remus hated going to the Ministry of Magic, mostly because his badge he had to wear. Not only did it proclaim he was a visitor, and he was Remus Lupin; but also said that he was a registered Werewolf. Ah yes, times like these he loathed what he was. After telling one of the secretaries that he was there to see the Minister, he was finally sent back after he screamed that not only was the situation very urgent, but it had to do with Sirius Black. That had caught the witches attention.

As he walked towards the Minister's office, passer-by's looked at him like he was filth. Of all the injustice in the world...it wasn't like he was going to change right there, in the middle of the hall, in daylight...and bite them all.

His well worn robes swished behind him as he walked, quickening his pace. He wanted this done and over with. Sirius would be free, Harry would have a Godfather, Kit would have a cousin, and he...he would have a friend back.

Fudge was sitting behind his tidy desk, one hand scribbling slowly with a raven feather quill. His eyes raised as Remus burst into the room. For a moment Remus wasn't sure what to say, all he could do was stand there like a git.

"Sir...I have urgent news." Well, that surely did sum it up now didn't it?

"Urgent enough to have you burst in here without so much as knocking?" The Minister asked, setting his quill down, and removing the small pair of spectacles that he wore.

"Yes, Dumbledore has news on Sirius Black."

And as expected, that sentence caught the Minister of Magic's Attention.

* * *

Sirius was curled up in a corner of the Shrieking Shack, his grey eyes half open and glaring up at the ceiling that refused to change into something interesting to look at. He was thankful though, he wasn't as lonely as he once was...but still, it would be nice if the ceiling would change into something interesting. It instead just taunted him with its aged brown wooden look. He sighed and rolled over onto his side.

Although he was so utterly bored, he had promised his friends that he wouldn't go looking for the damn rat that ruined his life. Kit, Harry, and Remus thankfully talked enough since into Sirius. While Sirius might have still been a tad crazy, he wasn't about to ruin his chance at freedom.

After all, if Remus was able to get his hands on the map...and if Peter was as stupid as they all thought he was...then, just maybe. Freedom. He wanted it so bad, so bad in fact that he felt like his bones were screaming...

He wanted to be free, just so he could do things that he once took for granted. The first thing he would do most definitely would be to bathe, feel soap against his body, warm water instead of icy cold, shampoo in his hair (which would have to be cut)...a teeth cleaning charm, pending he had teeth to salvage. New robes, and his favourite...food.

He almost missed food more then anything else. The taste of roast, or chicken soap. His favourite pumpkin bread, and raspberry tarts. Pumpkin juice, and Butterbeer...

"Meow." was what interrupted his thoughts that were causing his stomach to rumble. Not once, but twice had there been a 'meow'. He sat up and arched a brow. My, this was interesting (more interesting then the ceiling that was) "Hullo Crookshanks, I see you've brought a friend."

The orange half Kneazel, half cat that looked like it ran into a wall as a kitten, had indeed brought a friend. Next to Crookshanks was a black and white cat, complete with oddly familiar shockingly violet eyes.

"Spooks?"

The moment the words left his lips, the violet eyed cat lazily found it's way into his lap, and he could only look at it in blank amazement.

* * *

Remus took a seat in the chair next to Kit's bed. He was tired, and for a moment contemplated crawling into bed with her. He was so tired in fact, that if it wasn't for Dumbledore pointing out the badge on his robes, Remus would have more then likely walked through the school with the Ministry badge that proclaimed him Remus Lupin, Visitor, Werewolf. That would have ended badly.

Getting back to Dumbledore's office though had been interesting to say the least. The look of shock on the Minister's face when they floo'd in, Dumbledore sipping tea casually behind his desk, while Peter (who was supposed to be dead) was bound to a chair.

Remus had been dismissed, told to get rest, and that Severus would cover his classes (the poor kids...) Before going to his own quarters he wanted to make sure his Kitten was okay though. She was sleeping soundly and he assumed that was due to the sleepless night. Occasionally she would mutter "James" or even "Lily" as he sat there, Remus couldn't help but frown. What was going on in that little head of hers?

He did however, get an amused look on his aged face, once he seen her hands. Or rather, the tips of her fingers. The rest of her small hands were concealed by layers upon layers of gauze. It looked as if Madam Pomfrey went a little gauze happy. Remus shook his head and gave a small smile...maybe, things would go alright for once? Standing, he stretched and yawned before bending down to place a kiss on Kit's forehead.

His eyes caught a glance of a small golden object. Her ring...the one he gave her during winter holiday was resting soundly on a chain around her neck. He grinned...

Was it so wrong to hope for a happy ending?

* * *

Sirius had been petting both cats soundly as they shared his lap contently. He had been involved in this for nearly an hour, just petting and zoning out thankful he no longer had to argue with the ceiling to become something more interesting. It was in this moment, something interesting finally happened. The door to the shack --the one that lead to the Whomping Willow opened.

Neither Crookshanks or Spooks stirred, so Sirius assumed simply that it was Kit, Harry, or even Remus...but it was day, didn't they have class?

"It amuses me that you would hide so close to Hogwarts Sirius."

...Dumbledore?

Sirius stood up so suddenly that both cats thudded to the floor with Meows of protest. For a fleeting moment Sirius wasn't sure what to do, surely attacking the Headmaster then fleeing wasn't such a good idea.

"Do not worry..." Dumbledore started, raising one of his hands in a symbol of peace, his lips twisted into a grin, "Some of your friends told me I could find you here."

For a moment Sirius furrowed his brows in concern...would they really have told Dumbledore? Sirius knew Kit was bad with secrets, but the others? ...and to go to the Headmaster. Sirius licked his lips, finding his voice; "Why are you here then? I'm a wanted man."

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to gleam, as he produced a newspaper seemingly out of nowhere. "Oh really? A wanted man you say? That's not what the Daily Prophet seems to think."

In a seconds time Sirius snatched the newspaper out of Dumbledore's hands, looking down at the paper he seen the words that made him want to collapse into the Headmasters body and weep like a baby.

Sirius Black Innocent!

Framed, Says the Minister.

'Earlier today the Daily Prophet received word that Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges placed against him. At this time, details are still coming in...

Dumbledore placed a hand around Sirius's shoulders, "Perhaps it is time for you to step into the world of the free."

Silent tears dripped down his pale, gaunt face. After twelve years...he was a free man. No more unhappiness, fear of being caught. No more being framed for murder. No more blame on him for his best friends deaths.

Free. What a marvellous word.

* * *

According to Dumbledore, Peter or rather Scabbers was found early that morning hiding in a sugar jar in Hagrids Hut. Peter was then brought to Dumbledore's office, where the real truth was let out about what when on the night of October 31st, 1981.

The Minister was fetched, and with his agreement Veritaserum was given to Peter. He admitted to killing all of those Muggles on the street that day, betraying Lily and James, and cutting off his own finger in a desperate attempt to let them believe that he was smashed to nothing.

Peter had been hauled off to Azkaban until farther notice, and the Minister put out a statement to free Sirius of free charges...only after a nudge from Dumbledore though.

Now Sirius was in a spare room that the House Elves had prepared for him. All he could do was look at it in wonder. He very honestly just wanted to scream in joy. How else was he supposed to act? He was a free man! He could do what he wanted, when he wanted without feeling like all the joy was being sucked out of him. At first he was tempted to jump on the bed that sat perched under a window...but when it came down to it...he wanted a shower. A long hot, bath where he could scrub his skin until it was dirt free.

His prison robes were torn off with haste and tossed into the fire place. No sense saving them, even if he had a wand to transfigure them they would still smell as if he had been rolling around in dragon droppings. Dumbledore thankfully provided him with spare robes, nothing fancy about them, just plain black robes that compared to his prison dressings looked and felt like the clothes of the Gods.

Naked he made his way back towards the bathroom, slipping into the warm bath water with ease. Surprisingly the dirt was coming off easier then expected. Almost immediately did the clear water turn a murky brown colour.

"I've never been so grossed out in all my life." Sirius said to him self laughing as he made a grab for the soap, splashing at the water as he did so.

Once all was said and done, the bath/shower had taken him over an hour to complete. He scrubbed every inch of his body twice, rubbing the skin raw in order to get the stains of dirt off of him. His hair was a task all of it's own, being down to his elbows was rather annoying. He didn't even think of hacking it off before getting into the tub. Maybe he would have Kit cut it for him, she'd do a better job then he would any day.

He pondered this as he dried and dressed. His hand wiped the mirror, clearing it of the fog from the warm shower. A frown found itself onto his face. Sirius was no where near the good looking bloke he was during his school years. However, with a little weight gain, and a loss of the stubble on his face, then a nice cleaning of his yellowed teeth...he might be back into form.

Sirius canted his head, and let his hands drag along the wall as he walked out of the bathroom and into the adjoining room. His eyes looked around and found sights on a platter of food set up on a table next to his bed. While he was in the bathroom lunch must have been served. He grinned, now he could eat a real hot Hogwarts meal before heading off to find his friends...

It was an amazing thought, as he sat down on the squishy comfortable bed (that he was mighty tempted to take a nap in) all he could think about was the fact that he could walk in the halls of the school a free man. Sure, he would probably scare some students, but...he'd be free. Looking around the room as he picked up a turkey sandwich Sirius gave a boisterous laugh which was followed quickly by a sigh of content.

Freedom.

* * *

Kit had woken around one in the afternoon, the sun shining brightly into the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey had checked her hands before proclaiming that Kit would have to wear the massive amount of gauze for another day. Thankfully her hands no longer stung, but was highly uncomfortable for her tiny hands to be immobilized, even if it was for the best. Once Madam Pomfrey left, Kit sighed and sat up in her bed to see that she was the only student in the Hospital Wing that afternoon.

Not that she minded though, having to stay there that is. Kit was just happy she wasn't being forced out to class...she could only imagine how well things would go trying to use a quill with her hands now. Although, when lunch arrived Kit was pretty sure she could compare spoon usage to a quill. Blue eyes looked in question at the food in front of her.

Sure, she could go awhile without eating, but looking at the steaming bowl of chicken soup, turkey sandwiches, and an ice cold goblet of Pumpkin Juice...her mouth was watering and her stomach growled fiercely.

And she couldn't pick anything up with her hands! So she did what anyone else would do in her situation...bend down and eat the turkey sandwich off the plate, no hands required. It would figure, that about the time she did this Remus chose to walk in.

"Well, that's a creative way to eat." He said, sporting a grin as he plopped himself into the chair next to her bed.

"I can't move my hands." Said Kit, as she lifted her face up from her semi-half ate turkey sandwich. So far she had managed to eat the top slice of bread off, leaving the cheese, turkey, and mustard yet to be ate.

"I've noticed, but please--continue eating, it's amusing." He grinned even wider at that, picking up a napkin from her tray and dabbing it at the side of her face to remove a spot of mustard..."That didn't look flattering."

"You're in a chipper mood..." Kit said, looking towards Remus with a smile before it dawned on her. "Is he--"

"Free? Read for yourself." And with that he showed her the Daily Prophet that had been carried in with him. Kit blinked, eyes going wide as they went over the headline. "We...we did it! Where is he?"

"Hopefully taking a shower."

"Remmy!"

"I know, I'm sorry luv...can't help it. I feel like I'm seventeen again. Sirius is free, you're here, we spent last night running around all cloak and dagger like..." Remus explained to her as he took the newspaper and folded it up on Kit's bedside table.

"I don't remember you being this snarky." Kit told him grinning and watching as he picked up her soup spoon.

"I'd be careful what you say dearest...I'd hate to think that your willing to stick your face in the bowl of soup just to eat."

"I'll be good." Was said with a small laugh as Remus dipped the spoon into the soup to feed her.

At this time, for Kit it would figure that the moment she started to get spoon fed by Remus, the doors to the Hospital Wing would open once again.

"So, this is an interesting sight."

Kit grinned and swallowed, Remus rolled his eyes and set the soup spoon down, and Sirius just gave a smirk.

* * *

**AN:** I know, I'm horrible leaving it off here. I'll try and get the next chapter up ina few days if possible. I know I've changed a lot in the present day, but trust me things will work out. So far I still have no idea how long this is, but this story will run until the end of Gof, so probably somewhere between 150-200 chapters...and that is really friggin' long. Also, sometime in the near future it will be changing over to R rated since there is something that happens in the past that will force me to change this to R rating...so yeah.

Woo.


	54. January The 28th, 1977

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

**January. 28th, 1977**

* * *

He noticed that she was happier now, she smiled at meals, and took no hesitation in talking anymore either. Remus took great care in noticing things, he was watchful, and it fit trulybecause he couldn't take his eyes off of her. When he first met Kit she was meek and quiet, much like him in his first year before meeting his friends. Even when he and Kit started going out she was still distant.

Things were better now. She wasn't being beaten by her father. He didn't have any secrets from her. She had family, both adopted and by blood. Remus liked it this way. He liked seeing her smile, he liked hearing her thoughts and opinions on things during meals. He liked the way her hand slipped under the table and connected with his, even if hers were ice cold. Things were good. They were great even, and Remus prayed that they would stay this way forever.

"No, Regulus is still being a git. He's only putting up with me because his grade is on the line as well." Remus heard Kit say, glancing up to see her in conversation with Sirius. The two had agreed to keep things between them, at least about her parentage. They however both tried to drop hints for Regulus, if only in the hope that Regulus would stop being so inconsiderate towards her. Sirius had tried to talk Kit into writing Orion, but she couldn't and thankfully Sirius didn't push her much farther then that.

"How long until the assignment is up?" Remus asked, joining in on the conversation as he took a rather large bite of his pork chop which had been smothered in gravy.

Kit shrugged, her hand squeezing his ever so gently as she shifted in her seat. "A week or so, and we still aren't even halfway done with the potion. I think we might end up failing the assignment. Which would make things worse."

"Don't worry Kitten, if he does anything I'll make sure he knows the meaning of the term 'big brother'." Sirius stated, glancing towards the Slytherin table with his grey eyes.

"Me too." James added, looking up from his conversation with Lily.

"Well, shall we move onto a less depressing subject then?" Remus asked, and almost immediately did his hand go over his mouth, a change of subjects could only mean one thing. Quidditch, and his friends took no time in getting into a conversation about this years new brooms.

He glanced down at Kit who was glaring at him ever so slightly, "You just had to open your mouth."

"We could always go somewhere private to talk."

* * *

In the end, some place private to talk turned out to be leaving the inside of the castle all together. Since classes for the day were over, and dinner was just about done, the students were crawling all over the place. The only area of the castle to have a truly private moment was outside. The wind still nipped at their faces as they walked about, arms linked together. The snow however had thankfully melted between the weeks that had passed from their last venture outside together.

Kit glanced up as they walked, the sky was a shade of grey one would only see in the winter months, clouds blanketing the sky and hiding the sun hostage. Even though the weather was rather depressing, Kit found herself enjoying things. Staying in step with Remus however was hard. Out of the group he was the tallest, which was saying something because Sirius topped out at an even six foot. Remus had long strides, and Kit being so short, well to match one of his strides she had to take two quick steps.

He did however seem to notice this, and did slow down for her benefit, she gave a small grin; "Thank-you, for a moment there I thought I'd have to jog to keep up."

Remus shook his head, sandy brown hair falling around his face as he did so Kit made a note that he would need to get a haircut soon, and also looking up to him she made a note that the scars that marred his face were faded from the angry red tone to a off colour tone, not quite matching his flesh. "What?" Came his question, looking down at her when he noticed that she was no longer keeping up with his slow strides.

One of her hands raised, a finger traced one of his scars, from his forehead, over his nose, and down the other side of his face. He shivered and Kit canted her head to the side. "Being with you has changed my life you know."

He blinked and arched a brow, Kit let her eyes close for a moment moving in closer to him, she felt his arms wrap around her as if instinct. She let her head rest on his shoulder, let the feeling of his chest close to her wash over her, the way it raised up and down with every breath he took. "You've made me a better man." He told her, his tone soft, his voice deep.

Her hands slinked around in such a manor as to slip them into the pockets of his robe while he held onto her. She glanced up at him, "I think we've gotten sappy."

"It's better then listening to talk about brooms though isn't it?"

She chuckled slightly, trying not to get to melancholy about things. That's what Kit had been trying to do lately, every time she had a moments time to herself she seemed to think about all the bad things but she caught herself, and challenged her mind to think about her current life which was a pretty damn good one. Sure it was a little odd, her boyfriend was a werewolf, she wasn't a mud blood after all, one of her friends was her cousin, and another friend was her adopted brother. Yeah, life was weird by muggle standards...but things were good.

* * *

Even though the cold was starting to bite through his heavy cloak he didn't want to get up. In fact, Remus would have been happy if he could just freeze time all together. His hand trailed through Kit's orange hair, as her head rested in his lap, eyes lazily opening and closing as she gazed upwards towards him. The only noise that could be heard were the gusts of wind that were few and far between. And things were good, even though he could feel his bum getting wet from the ground beneath him.

"Do you think James and Lily feel like this?" He asked suddenly, so suddenly that even Remus didn't notice the words had left his mouth until after he heard his voice float in the air. His hazel eyes glanced downwards, and he could feel Kit shift her head thoughtfully for a moment.

"I think so."

"Do you think they feel each others pain?" He asked, frowning slightly. James and Lily were the only other couple that he could make a comparison to. Remus couldn't help but wonder though, now especially. They sat silent, they had been sitting silent for the past half hour, neither one speaking, but Remus felt content connected. Did other couples feel so...

"I don't know. We could be freaks of nature." Kit stated, a brow arching and a rather amused look flashing over her face for a moment.

"We are not freaks of nature." Remus told her, his finger poking her nose as he spoke.

"We are not freaks of nature says the bloke that turns into a wolf once a month." She said offhandedly. And while he would have been offended by anyone else saying it...he wasn't by her. Just another thing to wonder about.

"I suppose we shouldn't worry about it."

"We'll find out someday." She told him, the laziness coming back to her eyes as if she was going to fall asleep right there in his lap.

"I suppose we should get in."

"Why?"

"Well, getting frostbite doesn't seem like a great way to spend the evening." He pointed out to her, helping her up into a sitting position, as he himself stood, bones in his body cracking slightly. He felt off. One glance up towards the darkening sky told him why, although he really should have known even before having to wonder.

"The full moon is soon." Kit noted, glancing up at him as she wiped her robes off. Remus nodded with a sigh, he wasn't looking forward to the pain of the transformation, or the restlessness afterwards.

"Too soon for my tastes." He told her, truthfully with a sigh.

Kit's small hand slipped into his, and she reached up to give his cheek a quick kiss, her lips warm against his cold skin. He could smell her as she moved close to him to do so, it was an intoxicating smell really, strawberries, and vanilla, and something entirely Kit. When she pulled away, he couldn't let her go. Not that easy, he wanted her close to him. Within a moments time he had her up in his arms, her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms clung around his neck if only to avoid falling down to the ground.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that I can't let you go." He told her, watching as her face turned a slight shade of red. He grinned, and pressed his lips against hers with cheer. She was light enough not to cause much of a problem as he walked, and there was no way he would let a full moon get his spirits down. Not on such a perfect day.

"You won't have to let me go." She said, as his lips pulled away from hers, the feeling of her warm moist, tasteful lips still dancing on his tongue. He grinned and took a few more steps towards the castle, spinning around once with her still in his arms.

"You promise?"

She nodded, her chin resting on his shoulder easily now that she was in his hold. "Never ever Mr. Lupin will you have to let me go."

"Shall we head in now then? Defrost our noses?"

"Good plan."

"I thought so."

* * *

Lily and Kit sat side by side one another hunched over a parchment. "Do you think this is big enough?" James asked the two girls. The group, of four boys and two girls were currently in the boys dormitory, the girls sitting on the floor, Lily with quill in hand, and Kit with the inkwell in her own hands (which were currently getting stained by the blue-black ink). Lily made a noise, the quill pressing to the tip of her tongue for a moment before finally nodding.

"This should be big enough, if the writing is really small." With that, the quill Lily held was dunked into Kit's inkwell, causing a few drops of ink to splatter onto her pale hands.

"Careful Lily, it's going to look like I murdered a squid if you keep your reckless quill dunking up."

"It's not like you have to hold the bloody thing..." Lily's voice trailed off, and both girls, glanced towards the boys, James and Sirius were both sitting on Peter's bed looking rather bored, and Remus was perched up in his own bed, robe wrapped around his shoulders, complete with a book in his hand, and then there was Peter who gave the girls a sheepish look before glancing down at his ink stained feet. Earlier he had kicked the inkwell over, spilling it not only on the parchment, but on the dorm room floor as well. "Okay, maybe you do need to hold it." Lily said under her breath, before starting on the writing process.

Lily had been elected by everyone to do most of the writing on the map, her handwriting had been deemed the best of the group. Remus came in second at least for the boys, but the moment Sirius said it looked like a girls hand writing, Remus took refuge with his book complaining that no one took pride in their handwriting anymore.

A few nights ago they had finally collected all the information on the castle, every room, every passageway, everything...and now they were putting to work drawing the castle out. Of course the problem would come to later, charming the paper with many different charms, but thankfully the group had Lily who not only was the best at charms, but James, Sirius, and Remus were well at the subject as well. It seemed that both Kit and Peter weren't at the best of their ability in charms. Peter seemed to hold his skills oddly enough in Herbology, and Kit kept her favourite subject of care of magical creatures. Other then that both Peter and Kit got less then average grades.

The actual drawing of the map would probably take the longest. Everyone would help out where they could, but the map actually needed to be readable, and Lily had stated that once she started on the map that she wouldn't give the quill up, and that someone would 'have to pry this quill from my cold dead hands, because I am not letting go of it.' there were a lot of words after that but Kit had stopped paying much attention to her friends tangent. Lily was known for rambling on and on, and Kit was well aware that paying attention was futile.

The scratching of the quill didn't stop until well into the early morning hours, with a yawn from Lily telling everyone she couldn't go on any longer. Which thankfully it being Saturday they didn't have to worry about awaking early for classes. Both Peter and Sirius had fallen asleep sometime during the night, Remus continued with his book, now nearly complete with it, and James and Kit had been mumbling back and forth for most of the night about anything and everything under the sun.

"You know, when I decided to help you guys I didn't know that it would be this hard." Lily complained, as she blew on the ink, willing it to dry faster. James made a noise, before slipping off of his bed to overlook the work that Lily had done.

"Aw, c'mon Lils, your helping yourself by helping us."

Lily sighed, setting her quill down to run her hands through her bright crimson hair with a nod. "I know, but I also know that I'm helping you and your pranks too."

James gave a sheepish grin, everyone knew that while the map was so the boys would know Lily and Kit were safe, everyone also knew that it was to help with pranks and keep from running into teachers, cutting back on their time spent in detention.

* * *

He felt her snuggle up to him, her cold legs pressing against his as if trying to get warmthat was the only bad part about having Kit as his bed mate, she was freezing. It could have been a hundred degrees and she would still feel like an ice cube. He gave a sigh and popped one of his eyes open, dawn was just starting to break outside, but that still didn't mean that he wanted to get up. In fact, he would be quite happy if he got to sleep in until two in the afternoon, but Kit's twisting and turning didn't help any.

"Are you trying to do the tango?" He asked finally, his voice hushed. It was amusing, but it was also rather annoying. The bed's at Hogwarts weren't made for two people, one fit comfortably, and two would fit comfortably as long as one of them wasn't trying to cha-cha-cha in the bed.

Her head lifted up, orange hair was everywhere, blue eyes bloodshot, and mouth open to speak. Although, she didn't speak, instead Kit sneezed on him.

"I dun't feel goof." Remus took a moment to blink, a brow raising in confusion before realizing what she said. A hand was brought up to her forehead, which compared to the rest of her body was a touch warm. He frowned, it had to of been being outside the night before, laying on the wet ground. Yeah, that was really healthy.

"Do you want me to take you down to Madam Pomfrey?"

"No. I want to sleep, but you feel really lumpy tonight."

"I feel lumpy?"

"Yes, your very lumpy tonight."

Remus sighed and scooted over a bit, his body protesting the lack of Kit pressing close against him, but then again his skin was also starting to tingle with warmth. Kit frowned and let her head drop onto the pillow. Remus knew all to well what it felt like to be sick, in fact most days after his transformation he felt sick. He knew what it was like, he pet her head gently and she gave a sigh.

"It's still lumpy."

Now that was cause for concern because no bed at Hogwarts was lumpy, at least not any of the beds that Remus had been on. Kit moved again, sitting up with a raspy sigh. Remus couldn't help but chuckle, not at the fact that she was sick and uncomfortable, but for the fact that when she sat up he could see what was making her side of the bed so lumpy.

"You were laying on my book."

"Your book? Why would you let me lay on your book?" She asked, her head turning to watch as Remus tossed the book onto his night stand.

"Because you make a pretty good bookmark."

"Oh gee, let's make fun of the sick person."

"Aw, c'mere. You know I'm not making fun of you." He said, his hand reaching out to pull at her, leading her body to rest against his chest once again, that comfortable weight making his eyelids drop slightly.

"Maybe I'll go cough on a Slytherin tomorrow. Let those prats get what they deserve." Was said with a sneeze, and Remus could only respond with a 'mmhm' like sound. His body was already starting to dissolve into the land of sleep. He could feel Kit's heart beating against his chest, and that was all he needed to have comfort him as he fell back to sleep.

Kit herself gave a slight sigh, wishing she could fall asleep that easy. Her head felt like it was going to implode, and she could already feel her voice crackle when she spoke. Closing her eyes she finally relaxed her body, knowing she would wake up sick was never a fun feeling but she also knew she'd wake up with someone she loved, and Remus would take care of her.

Things would be okay.

* * *

**AN:** It's the calm before the storm! Enjoy the fluff for now!

A) I'm sorry it's taken me almost a month to update, I've been in the middle of a move.

B) Next update should be in two weeks (I'm hoping).

C) This chapter was filled with fluff because I thought I'd show you all how happy and stuff things are. Although they won't stay like that forever...

Whee, I love you all. And next up, angst.


	55. Present Day

**Chapter Fifty Four**

**Present Day**

* * *

Things for the next few days were busy. A lot more busy then anyone thought things would probably be. Sirius had been carted to and from the Ministry daily, questions being thrown at him, apologies being made (after all it wasn't often that the Ministry owned up to their mistakes). Sirius was also busy with adjusting to life after Azkaban. There wasn't a constant fear, or need to tell himself over and over again that he was innocent. He had to take care of the Black family affairs. Homes that had sat vacant for years suddenly had an owner again.

Of course Sirius was also busy with Harry, his Godson. Sirius could hardly wait to show Harry all the neat pranks that could be pulled, that James would have wanted Harry to know of course.

Remus was actually busy with Harry as well. The boy it would seem still was urgent in learning how to defeat the Dementors even if they had left the grounds of Hogwarts. No matter how much Remus tried to assure the boy that unless he committed some sort of law-breaking he wouldn't see a Dementor again. But Harry wanted to learn, and Remus couldn't say no. Remus could never say no. He was also buried in work. Who knew teaching would be so difficult?

Kit on the other hand, was spending more and more time with Hermione who seemed to enjoy having another girl to speak with. Although Kit figured it had something to do with the fact that she was older. Sure by physical standards she was only a year older, but Hermione knew she was from the past, therefore in Hermione's intelligent mind Kit was an adult. At least in some odd way. Advice was asked, and Kit tried to do the best she could.

She found herself liking playing the roll of an adult more then the roll of another student, another teenager. It was as if, her mind was slowly coming to terms with the fact that she _should_ be thirty, and not fourteen. It was still hard. Nightly she found herself thinking of things long since past.

She thought of James and Lily, and their smiling faces. There was always a wistful sigh when it came with this. She was thankful for Sirius. Unlike Remus who tended to be closed off Sirius wasn't hesitant in taking over as some sort of father for the boy. At least Sirius grew up…in some ways.

She thought about how things used to be, how they currently were. She thought about the pain, she thought about Lucius and Draco, she thought about being taught by Snivellus and how hard it was to look him in the eyes, or even just to be taught by him in general.

And she thought about not hurting herself. It was hard to do, really. The times when she woke up at night in a cold sweat after a nightmare, when she wanted to get things under control, she'd slip out of her bed and head to the bathrooms. Locking herself in a stall, and holding onto that dagger, just looking at it…daring herself to cut her flesh open.

It scared her sometimes.

Her hands had long since healed in the weeks that had past, but some scars still remained. She cursed Peter whenever she looked at the tiny bite marks that rested on her palms. How dare he! She hadn't paid much attention to him back then, he was just the boy that followed James and Sirius. He was the boy that liked to eat more then anything. He was the boy that Remus always helped with his homework. And he was the boy that ended up causing her brothers death.

James might not have been blood related to her, but she felt closer to him then to anyone. He was always there when she needed to talk. She could tell him about Remus, and what she felt, she could count on him to distract his parents long enough for her to sneak out for a night out with Remus. He was everything an older brother should be (including at times annoying) and now she didn't have him. She just woke up and he was dead. Dead for over ten years at that…

Kit woke up with a slight cry if disdain. She had been dreaming about him again, James and Lily. Smiles, laughter, memories. Things that would never happen again. For awhile she let the silent tears fall, as she glared at the ceiling. It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair!

It only took her a few moments to decide that she wouldn't lock herself into a bathroom stall this time around, she'd go to Remus. She needed Remus.

* * *

Remus had yet to fall to sleep, candles were still lit around his desk in his quarters and tests were being graded. His eyes felt as if they had been rubbed in sand he was so tired. Nearing the midnight hour he knew he should go to sleep soon. He would probably miss breakfast in the morning in order to sleep in some, but it would have been worth it for more sleep.

Almost two months had passed since Sirius became a free man, and it seemed like things were slowly forming a pattern. Even he and Kit seemed better. Remus however knew that it was still bugging her, that she wasn't in the time she was supposed to be in. He tried to help where he could, he really did. He just had to let her do her own thing, and come to him. Right?

As he was pondering this over, and correcting the tests, leaned back in a chair that looked as if it would fall back at any moment if he moved just wrong—the object of his thoughts slipped into his quarters. At first the door just opened, and then a moment after the tiny form of Kit appeared out from under an obviously borrowed Invisibility Cloak. Her orange hair was sticking up around her face in a slept in manor, her blue eyes were rimmed red letting him know she had more then likely just awoken from a bad dream, and her choice of bed clothes…amused him.

She was wearing one of his dress shirts (the little thief, he wondered where that went) it fell to her knees, and the sleeves covered her hands, and then some. For a moment she stood uneasy, before easily running to him.

There was only one problem in this. Remember how he was sitting? Half cocked back, chair balancing slightly? Well, when she ran to him, and jumped into his arms…

They both went falling to the floor.

He blinked, looking up to see her smiling rather sheepish. "Hi?"

"Well, fancy meeting you here." He drawled, as she rolled off of him, and as he rolled off that chair.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know you weren't…"

"Balanced?"

"Er…yeah." Remus gave a grin, well at least they didn't split their heads open. That was good news at least. "I just…dreamed, and I needed to see you."

"About James and Lily again?" He asked, picking up the chair and putting the cap onto his ink bottle before leading her to his bed to sit. She easily climbed in, while they didn't do this too often, she was well enough used to coming down to his chambers.

"Yeah. I figured this was better then blankly gazing straight ahead for four hours before falling back asleep."

Remus nodded, striping off the green tee shirt he had been wearing with a few stains from spilled potions in years before. He'd finish the tests later, after all he got the majority of them done. He crawled into bed with her, lifting the blankets up to pull her close next to him. Her head resting on his naked chest with such softness that it made his soul sing.

"So you decided to visit me?"

"Well it was either you or the sex-God I've been seeing for the past few weeks on the side…" She stated rather sarcastically as she rapped an arm around his torso.

"I'm sure he's busy on Thursday nights anyhow. I suppose you'll just have to do with good ole' flabby Remus?"

She gave a pinch to his side, "Your not flabby…"

"No?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Your just being nice."

"Well, you don't have ripped abs like the Sex God…"

"I'm flabby."

"Bloody Hell…your not flabby!"

The fact of the matter was, that Remus was just doing it – doing things that he knew would make her grin. She did the same thing for him when he was a bit closed off before his full moon transformations.

"Okay, not flabby. I don't believe you, but I'm a man of integrity so I will cease argument over such a trivial matter." Remus said, letting his lips press up against Kit's forehead before dragging her closer to him. So close in fact she was practically laying on top of him.

"Man of integrity? You leave the seat up…"

"Well, we'll just have to charm the toilet so that it automatically falls back into place eh? Maybe charm it to sing a lovely song while we're at it."

"Now your just being sarcastic…"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye—thank you Remmy." She said suddenly, using her pet name for him as she moved to kiss the tip of his nose, and then soon after his lips. Trapping him in a soft touch of her tongue before he could even think about speaking.

"It's my job." He told her with a content sigh, as one of his hands reached to finger the ring on the chain around her neck.

"What would I do without you?" She asked, a glance sent his direction in question. He gave a small frown at that, as much as it sounded a bit self assured, he knew she wouldn't make it without him, much as it was hard for him to make it without her, she would be broke beyond repair if something happened to him.

"Let's hope you never have to find out." And he meant it too. He wasn't planning on leaving her no matter what. Sure, it was odd…he felt bad too. She was only fourteen, he was in his early thirties. There was an age gap…but then again, they were Soul mates. Even Dumbledore agreed they were.

He just hoped that things would be alright for them now. Sirius was back. Harry had a Godfather. Kit didn't seem too depressed. He was doing well for a werewolf. Peter was going to jail…

Remus could only hope as Kit fell asleep on his chest, that things would stand still long enough for them to at least have some happiness. And he fell asleep with a smile on his face, content to feel a small girl on top of him, breathing, and occasionally mumbling in sleep.

Sometimes he should just let his mind shut up…he didn't need to think about the negative. Only the positive. And in his mind, there was a whole lot of positive.

* * *

**AN:** And so ends another chapter o' fluff. I really am sorry about the delay. I moved, moved again, took a holiday, then came back to fan fiction and my Muse apparently was on holiday. But it's okay, in the end I got inspired again and that's all that matters.

Remember, Reviews are like cookies...

You can never have too many.


	56. NOTICE!

**Notice:**

Okay, I'm at a complete and utter stand-still with this story. I've tried to work at it, over and over again but every time I get to the computer and start to type all that comes out is junk. Now, I know that doesn't mean anything to you. All of you that have read and reviewed this story are amazing and I appreciate every bit of help all of you have given me just by reviewing. I can tell from start to now how much my writing has changed over the months.

Officially? This story is going no where right now. I didn't plan it how I should have. So I just, have no where to go with it. But, never fear!

Remus and Kit? Are still together of course. Why? How can this be? Simple—I'm rewriting this story. And I don't mean, rewriting as in reviewing the chapters and plumping them up or whatever. I mean totally starting anew.

I haven't read this story in ages, I don't remember what the heck happened in chapter two or for that fact chapter thirty. What I do know?

That the new story will follow the same concept. One chapter for present, one for past. Remus and Kit will be together. Other then that? I don't know. I can start off in so many different spots, do so many different things.

I'm hoping this will return my drive to write because I hate leaving everyone hanging. I just promise that the new story won't be a waste of your time because it won't be exactly the same. Sure, same concept—but totally different writing.

I am asking you the reader as of right now, what do you want to see happen? Was there something in this story you just didn't like? Or something you wished would have happened? Now is your chance to tell me.

As of right now it is eleven PM on the 15th of June. I am starting to re-write the story the moment after I finish posting this. I'm hoping to have this new story up by tomorrow morning. I'm really sorry I have to do this, but hopefully you all understand.

Yet again, thank-you to the loyal readers who have stuck with me.

There are good times ahead, Remus and Kit will be back.

Thank-you.

As of now I am keeping this story posted, for how long? I'm not sure, maybe another week? Or maybe another seven months. Cheer's to everyone.

_Lucky Shamrock_


End file.
